Usui's pain, Misaki's love
by animeadict678
Summary: Misaki and Usui face more problems. Will Misaki and Usui survive this crazy swirl of troubles that always seems to hit them right across the face. We all know Misaki is strong, we all know Usui is strong but for a girl who didn't know how to love and a man who wasn't loved surely, their made for each other right? just how long can they last? p.s i'm a sucker for happy endings ;)
1. Chapter 1

**well it seems im back xxx i was debating with myself if i should write another KWMS fan-fic :**

**me : i think im going to write another fan fic**

**other me: nope you'r not!**

**me: what do you mean nope..and where did you come from?**

**other me : no you are not writing again and im your conscience**

**me: cooooooool! wait yes i am!**

**other me : no! no! no! no! you are too busy**

**me : yes yes yes yes... you can't tell me what to do!**

**other me : yes i can because im you...just differently**

**me : well you'r not welcome so im going to go**

**other me : no wait**

**me : byeee! i win hahahahaha**

**that's pretty much how it went...anyways so this is the first chapter of another KWMS fan fiction... tell me what you think review xxx**

* * *

I was walking around aimlessly not giving a care for the world since Misaki was away doing student-council work everything seemed boring in comparison to her being with me. Misaki might not know this, but she changed my life somehow she broke down the walls I build upon years and years not letting anyone in; at that time, I was alive but dead at the same time...if that even makes sense. Usui chuckled as he was thinking about his little maid/girlfriend!

"I can't believe I'm in love with her, and it pisses me off that I'm so hooked, probably because she can't be around me all the time. Making my life pretty much useless!" Usui mumbled to no-one, in particular. A little further away a woman, drunk, for that matter...a young teenage boy with striking blonde hair caught her eye as she made her way towards him. Usui noticed a woman of around thirty making her way towards him; he sighed as he had a feeling why she made a B-line towards him.

"YAY! I fink-i fink i found myself a-a hott young fella let's have fuun. Woo i love ishee-cream!" Miss drunkiee here!...that's what we're going to call her... staggerd as she stood there dilusionaly insane. Usui waited until she finished,

"We could drink beer and eat lots of ishee-cream! And then we can ride on our unicorn's! yay woo hahaha this so fuun!" miss drunkiee continued as she took another swig of her bottle.  
"ishhh not that *hic* harrrrd," miss drunkiee hear said pulling on Usui's sleeve. Usui jerked his arm away from her. He started to walk aside, but she blocked his way.

"Wass wong palleee *hic* ?" she asked innocently blocking his way by staggering all over the place. Usui had enough of her dilusions; he faced her and started to speak,

"Step aside," Usui commanded.

"why! You'r my boyfrienth you can't shpeak to me like dat!" slurred Miss drunkiee. Usui had enough she was getting on his last nerve.

"I have never met you in my life your obviously just drunk and for you'r information I have a girlfriend.. not that it's important to you but would you step away before I do something we both are going to regret!" Usui shouted giving her a fierce death glare. Miss drunkiee took a step back. She was shocked by the way he was looking at her. Tears started to fall down her cheek, " YOU! You mean you'r sheatting on me! How could you?" Shouted miss drunkie dillisionaly.  
Usui groaned, never had he seen such a troublesome woman before in his life! "look I'm not you'r boyfriend, I don't know you..." Usui was cut of by her immense screaming.

"HOW DAREE YOU SHAY THAT!" Miss drunkiee pulled out a knife from her handbag. (kids don't carry knives with you; it's dangerous!) and took a quick swing at it towards Usui's face! He would have been able to doge it if he hadn't seen a girl look a lot like Misaki, almost mirror-image catch his eye.  
A huge cut mark appeared on Usui's cheek, and blood started to pour down his face and onto his clothes and the floor. Usui was shocked, not that it hurt...it did, but because he didn't expect her to pull out a knife!  
People noticed some ran away scared; a man pulled out his phone took a picture of the women and called the police, a little girl started to cry. Women screaming every where...basically all hell broke loose!

Miss drunkiee looked at the knife in her hand and screamed, she fell to the floor crying. Usui just walked away back home to his apartment to plaster up the little cut!...(yep Usui just thinks it's a little cut)...

"Oi young man wait I called the police, you need to go to the hospital!" said the same man who took the picture.  
Usui turned around and looked at the man,

"Oh this," Usui said pointing to his cheek, " this is nothing don't worry about it's just a little cut" (told you so). And he turned around and walked away leaving an ordinary man speechless.

**In Usui's apartment**

Usui quickly grabbed a pack of plasters and stuck it to his face, and he lied down on his couch waiting for Misaki.( for those who are wondering why is he waiting for Misaki? Well, after her "coma-incident" he gave her a spare key for if she ever needed it and in return she gave him one too but on the condition that he was to only use it on emergencies, and that these "emergencies" do not include "it's because i missed misa-chan") Usui dozed off way to tired to clean up the mess he created. He started to dream about Misaki...

Dreaming

Usui smiled as he cupped Misaki's cheeks, she blushed which to him was so adorable; he smiled knowing that he was the reason for that blush! He picked her up bridal-style and carried her towards a field of roses. Misaki started to run around the field picking up roses and smelling them dancing around everything was so blissful, Misaki walked towards Usui and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer; Usui wrapped his arms around her waist, and they closed the gap between their lips; Usui could feel every touch of her lips that made his heart beat race. Their kiss was just an innocent kiss but with emotions. After they parted Usui whispered,

"I love you Misaki don't ever forget that."

"I love you too Usui, and you better never forget that either!" Replied Misaki grinning.

"you know you'r so adorable one day I'm going to make you forever mine!" Usui stated embracing her. She clenched onto his clothes, and he placed his head on her shoulder,

"I can't wait" whispered Misaki...

Misaki P.O.V

"Aaaaaaaaaah" I screamed; I went to visit Usui at his apartment because I was away all day for some stupid student-council meeting! Although I hate to admit it, I really missed him, in fact, I couldn't concentrate at all because of him; the stupid perverted alien! ( finally she admits it...well in her mind) Usui gave me his spare key, so I let myself in and to my horror, I find a puddle of blood! right there just on the floor.

"WHAT THE...why is their blood here!" I shouted, then when I looked up, I found Usui laying down on the couch with blood pouring down his face; his clothes were covered with blood; I screamed again...you know normally I wouldn't shout or scream I'm not like that! but hey, you try walking inside a house to find you'r boyfriend laying on the couch blood pouring down his face and a puddle of blood on the floor! I ran towards him and looked at his face. "O.M.G there is a huge cut on his face, what the hell happened!" "Actually that doesn't matter right now!"  
"Yh you'r right I need to call the ambulance...wait who just spoke?" "You did...no I did...we both did...ok I'm you? I'm your conscience now go call the ambulance!" "ok I'll deal with myself later!" I quickly ran to the phone and dialed the number I looked at Usui.

"Usui you'r a big idiot! Please be ok" Misaki prayed a silent prayer for Usui...

* * *

**so that was it xx if you have read any of my other stories tell me is this one better? does it sound better? tell me because you'r reviews keep me going...**

**Misaki : so does this mean were back?**

**miako : yep! :D**

**Usui : ...**

**miako : what's wrong Usui ?**

**misaki : oh he is just angry that you got him hurt don't worry about it**

**Miako : right Usui is silly**

**misaki : finally some one get's me **

**Usui : you both are so mean!... i get to plan the next chapter as a sorry gift **

**miako : fine as a sorry gift xxx **

**misaki : Oh god Miako why did you agree!?**

**usui : bye for now**

**misaki : don't just ignore me!**


	2. Chapter 2 Don't lie to me

"Usui you'r a big idiot! Please be Ok" Misaki prayed a silent prayer for Usui...

* * *

**OK this is the second chapter of Usui's pain Misaki's love i just want to say thank you all for liking my story it really helps and means alot to me anonymous im glad you tell me the truth and don't worry i'm not offended, plus i had a feeling the first review was you i guess i know you quit well now :) magica ring im glad i get to hear from you again xx**

**coooolll99 im glad you thought is was funny xx that makes me happy and whointheworldwouldbelievetha t of course im going to continue this :D anyways not to keep you waiting...**

* * *

The Ambulance arrives...

*Kick* They kicked the door down...

"WHAT THE HELL! WHY DID YOU KICK THE DOOR DOWN?" Shouted Misaki.

"What you have to have someone kick a door down...it makes it more dramatic," explained the Paramedics.

"No you don't! Where did you get that from?" Asked Misaki frustrated.

"Well...you know I saw it on TV," Explained one of the paramedics...were going to call him stupidity...

"I told you not to do that anymore! Why did you do it ...Hamm? Is it some sort of hobble; Answer me!" scolded the other walking around the room.

"Look I'm sorry...but you have to admit it was awesome!" boasted stupidity, facing his friends.

"No it wasn't it just made you look like a fool!" insulted the other paramedics.

"Why do you have to be so mean sometimes I thought we were friends!" protested stupidity.

"Well you thought wrong that was the worst idea you..." argued the other paramedics. Misaki walked towards them and punched both on the jaw.  
" WHAT THE HELL ... WHY ARE YOU TWO ARGUYING!...look just help him now." Misaki said pointing at Usui in frustration.

"Ahem...your right that was very unprofessional of us, please forgive us!" " and I'm sorry for breaking down you'r door" apologised the paramedics They moved towards Usui and carried him downstairs to their ambulance.

Misaki stayed in the apartment to clean up the mess then she would go to the hospital.

"What happened Usui, why didn't you go to the hospital straight away idiot!" Mumbled Misaki to herself while cleaning the mess off the floor and the blood stains on the couch.

"I can't clean you'r shirt because you'r wearing it...I guess I will have to do it later." Misaki continued talking to herself...  
"Oh yeah I'm supposed to call mom. I'll tell her I will be late but what should I say; I can't say Usui is at the hospital; she would worry way to much,**(yep you guessed it...I think, well if this is your answer, then you have guessed it... To Minako, Usui is like a son already so she would worry to extreme levels + Usui is not a human so that would make you worry how he got in the hospital since he once jumped of a rooftop!)** I'll just say I'm sleeping over his house,  
Misaki blushed just thinking about it.

"She is going to tease me like hell and Suzuna too! Oh man"

But we don't know how long he will be there and last time he was with us the whole time!

Right...not you again! What do you want?

I want you to pick up that phone and call you'r...our mother!

But I can't say that he

Yeah I know you can't say he is in the hospital...I'm you remember so I know what you'r thinking!

Ok you'r right I should stop being embarrassed so I will do it!

Finally!

**On the phone**

"Mom I'm going to sleep over Usui's house is that ok with you?  
"Did I hear you right you want to sleep over his...  
SUZUNA YOU WON'T BELIEVE THIS; MISAKI WANT TO SLEEP OVER USUI'S HOUSE!"  
"Mom no wait..." Misaki tried to stop her.  
REALLY, MOM, TELL HER TO HAVE AS MUCH FUN AS SHE WANTS, HA-HA-HA! replied Suzuna, laughing mechanically.  
"Misaki, Suzuna said to tell you that...  
"I-I h-head-rrd her and I'm going to kill her when I get back!" warned Misaki.  
"Mom I have to go bye"  
"Bye sweety."  
And they they both hung up the phone "Now I have to go to the hospital" Misaki closed the door and rushed to the hospital.

**At the hospital**

"Excuse me. Where where is Usui Takumi's room?" Asked Misaki to the receptionist.  
"Right... it's room 560 on the second floor." answered the receptionist "Thank you!" Misaki thanked her before rushing to the second floor. After a while, Misaki found the right room...560; She opened the door and walked in towards Usui's bed. Usui was awake...playing cards!** (ok someone, please explain this to me!)** Usui looked up to see who entered. He jumped out of bed and walked towards Misaki and embraced her,  
"I missed you Misaki" Usui said hugging her tighter.  
"Don't you, "I missed you Misaki," me! What happened?" Question Misaki pushing him towards the bed.  
"What are you talking about?" Usui replied sitting down.  
"You know perfectly well what I mean tell me what happened today?" Asked Misaki getting frustrated.  
"Ok I will tell you...I woke up this morning, and I found out my favorite t-shirt was ripped so I..." replied Usui but he was cut of by Misaki punching his head.  
"If you don't have any intension of answering me seriously I will by any means get it out of you somehow!" warned Misaki.  
"Ok I will tell you...I was making a cake, and then my hand slipped, and I cut my face...hahaha clumsy me" Usui lied; he didn't want her to worry and he knew she would if he told her the truth.

"Really...so you cut you'r face because you slipped...well this explains everything...SERIOUSLY YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT CRAP! Yep, you cut down here, and then somehow the knife met you'r face" Explained Misaki sarcastically.

"Usui. Please just tell me what happened, I don't believe for a second that you were that clumsy." Misaki looked into his eyes begging him to tell her the truth.  
Usui couldn't stand her looking at him like that, so he told her the truth.

"ok look I was walking around town, and this crazy drunkiee lady slashed my face," Confessed Usui. Misaki looked up, " I believe you; but why didn't you go to the hospital straight away?"

"well I didn't think it was that big of a deal, and I guess I just dozed off" Usui said, when he saw her face, he pulled her towards him and embraced her,  
"don't worry Misaki, I'm fine now; I get to leave this hospital tonight so it can't be that serious...I'm sorry I worried you" Usui apologised. Misaki wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him, so she wouldn't have to say what she wanted to say while looking at his face,"it's ok and I-I kind of told my mom, I was staying at you'r house tonight!" It explained Misaki blushing. Usui froze did he just hear her say that. Misaki had a feeling she knew what he was going to say, "you'r welcome anytime!" grinned Usui, "YAY we're going to be together...all alone..." Continued Usui.

"Do you want me to change my mind!" Warned Misaki...  
"you won't be able to because I will lock you and tie inside my apartment," Explained Usui..**.( I think that's a criminal act!)** "can you drop me off at the store?" asked Misaki.  
"why? Do you want to buy something?" Replied Usui.  
"yep, I want to buy pepper spray." Misaki smiled slyly walking out of the room...

* * *

**so there you go im sorry im going to keep it light hearted for now and then all the dramatic moments will start so yh next chapter i wil give you a hint is going to be really romantic... :D anyways tell me what you think xx and thank you all again :D**

**Misaki : you planned that Usui**

**Usui : so what if i did ?**

**Misaki : why would you make me say that to my mom!**

**Usui : but you'r secretly really excited**

**Misaki : WHAT IDIOT who would be excited over something like that?**

**Usui : i don't know i mean were going to be alone at night...**

**Misaki : YOU! **

**Miako : hey guys im back...what did i miss.**

**Usui : hear read this * hand's over chapter***

**Miako :...oh i see Misaki you'r quite lucky...hmmm so this makes you excited huh!**

**Misaki : i hate you both...**

**Miako : yeah right hah you love Usui and im practically you'r best friend hah!**

**Usui : well we have to go now bye... i can't wait for the next chapter :D **


	3. Chapter 3 Romantic evening

"Can you drop me off at the store?" asked Misaki.  
"Why? Do you want to buy something?" Replied Usui.  
"Yep, I want to buy pepper spray." Misaki smiled slyly walking out of the room...

* * *

**im so sorry im a little late with this chapter :( i was meant to upload it yesterday but then i was kicked out of my house and i didn't come back until late and then today half of my work got deleted somehow so i had to rewrite most of it again i tried to write it super fast so im sorry if there's any mistakes or anything wrong with it anyways since i kept you waiting so long i made it extra long so i hope this will make you forgive me BTW i loved reading all you'r reviews they are really sweet and cheer me up so thank you and as a thank you gift i tried to my best to give you so many cute scenes! so not to keep you waiting onto the story xxx**

* * *

Usui was released that evening out of the hospital. He had five internal stiches. They were going to lengthen his stay, but he warned them that if they do he would jump out of the window and escape**(yep that's our Usui alright)**; his window was on the second floor-quite high, but there isn't anything he wouldn't do for Misaki, especially for tonight...

**In Usui's apartment**

Usui opened the door to his apartment and switched on the light, to find the blood stains off the couch and the huge puddle gone. Usui looked at Misaki with a hint of bewilderment and amazement.

"Did you do this?" Usui asked already knowing the answer,  
"yeah" Misaki replied. Usui engulfed Misaki into his arms and held her tightly, "Thank you Misaki, I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble."

"Don't worry about it; I couldn't just leave it there." Explained Misaki, Usui knew he was playing a dangerous game, but he couldn't help himself; he lifted her up in the air, " you are the cutest girlfriend ever are you trying to kill me here!" Usui grinned. At first, Misaki was mad at him for lifting her up, and she was about to scold him on it! But then he said those words and all she could do was blush but we all know Misaki; she can't express her feelings right so she insults instead. "Put me down idiot! And why are you spouting such crap?!" Usui like always just laughs it off,

"Usui stop laughing and put me down!" Protested Misaki. Hearing her say that, Usui thought of an idea to entertain him.  
"Alright I'll let you down...if..." "Oh no what do you wasn't?" Asked Misaki worried.  
"If...you do something for me." Continued Usui.  
"Noo!" Replied Misaki declining his request,  
"Alright then..I'll jus't keep carrying you around the house then...well this is good for me because I get to be extra close to Misaki and hold her very tightly," Explained Usui smugly.  
"Alright! right...fine what do you want me to do?" Misaki finally agreed to his request all, though she hated it **(yh right...pfft...we all believe that...)**  
"Yay!" Usui cheered, "Hmmmmm. What should I make you do for me...maybe you could let me sleep with you" **(no really just sleeping...you dirty minded people** **:P)** Usui said teasingly.

"Ok were that pepper spray I bought earlier?" **(What...you guys thought she was joking)** Misaki searched her pockets, While Usui quickly put her down.  
"Thank you Usui...now. What do you wasn't me to do?" Asked Misaki a little excited. (now this I believe) Usui smiled; already knowing what he was going to say- "You have to wear a maid outfit for the whole night" Usui explained, "While entertaining me somehow and if I like it, I won't punish you" Usui continued seductively. Misaki turned crimson-red and she was about to strike, but then she remembered what he said, "wait...punishment? what punishment!" Misaki questioned.  
"Well Misaki if I like you'r entertainment, then I won't punish you, but if I don't like it; I will punish you. I could show you a preview if you like" Usui said looking down at Misaki with a grin we can only call suggestive. Misaki hit him on the head, "I will seriously walk out that door if you don't pick out you'r words carefully!" Warned Misaki. Usui grinned.

"So I can think suggestive things without saying them...I see" Usui teased. Misaki blushed, "I hate you! Idiot perverted outer-space-alien" Misaki insulted him the only way she could. Usui laughed but then he changed his expression and he walked towards her; Misaki didn't know what to do other than walk backwards until she pretty much reached the wall; Usui corned her with his arms, "Hey Misaki before i dozed off conscience today i dreamt about you" Usui confessed, "do you wasn't to know what it was about?" Usui continued reaching for her hand, entwining their fingers a result she blushed. Misaki was debating to herself if she wanted to know and thank's to her curiosity she asked.

"W-what was it about?" Misaki stammered finally looking into his eyes. Usui grinned, "this." Before he lowered himself down to her lips, and just like in the dream, she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer; obviously liking the dream...They kissed for like forever**(And forever is a very long time)** he was holding her tightly, she moaned slightly giving him the chance to slip his tongue inside her mouth. She smiled again's his lips. A while later they broke apart, they both grinned at each other. Usui played with a strand of her hair while catching his breath, before he started to speak, "and then I told you that I loved you and that you better not forget...and then you responded by saying the same thing." Usui pulled her into an embrace, "And then I held you like this and told you that one day I would make you forever mine!" Usui explained his dream in actions While Misaki was too curious not to ask,

"What did I say?" "you whispered I can't wait" Usui told her blushing **(Oh god I want to see!)** Misaki looked up into his eyes, "you'r really such an idiot!...but a really sweet idiot" Misaki confessed, suddenly regreting her words once she saw his face, she quickly added, "an idiot all the same so don't get funny ideas!" Usui chuckled, "Ok I get you" Usui said while pulling on her hand, "Hey were we going?" Asked Misaki slightly nervous; Usui walked into a cupboard and picked up a bag, "go change Misa-can" Usui ordered, grinning giving her the bag. Misaki froze.

"Now?" Asked Misaki hopefull that his answer was no, Usui nodded, "Yeah Misaki" Usui said stern fully, Misaki grabbed the bag and walked towards his bathroom; no need in arguing really.

**In the bathroom Misaki P.O.V**

Why am I doing this? And why does he like this stuff I just don't get it at all? Well,

Usui likes anything that we were

right...well. Why are you here?

just wanted to check myself out in that maid costume...wow not bad i look...we look cute!

argh. Why are you not protesting, not to wear this?

because i think it looks cute and i like it now we don't have time you have to get out there!

wait let me just see how I look

fine I'll give you a two seconds

well I have to say i don't look too bad in this

of course we don't now go!  
Misaki walked out the bathroom and walked towards the living room where Usui was waiting.

"Usui I-I'm ready" Misaki stammered standing by the door. Usui looked up, and he couldn't stop staring at his girlfriend his gaze was kept locked on her, he. stood up and walked towards her, "you look beautiful Misaki" Usui played with a strand of her before picking her up and carrying her towards the couch.

He lowered her down on the couch and trapped her with his arms, "Ayuzawa is really sly...you know how much I love you, and then you be so cute...it's not. Fair" Usui pouted.  
"Usui" Misaki whispered before pulling on his tie until he was just inches away from her lips. She whispered, "Usui that makes me really happy" before closing. the gap between them. She slipped her tongue in his mouth, and they kissed passionately; Misaki was enjoying herself along with teasing him, while Usui, he. was just an innocent bystander! Actually no, he was just as guilty as she was; he picked her up; while kissing, for that matter and he placed her on his lap and. They continued kissing. After they broke free Usui touched his forehead with hers and smiled, "that was excellent kissing Misaki, but I get the feeling you. We're trying to tease me" Usui said. Misaki gave him a kiss to distract him, and then she stood up.

"What shall we do now?" Asked Usui looking around his room for an idea.  
"oh I don't know I have a pretty good idea of what we could do" replied Misaki flirtatiously emphasizing on the "we." **(give her some credit guys)** Usui stood up, "you know you'r playing a dangerous game here; you, wearing that maid costume and were all alone I might just follow you up on that idea" grinned Usui mischievously.

"stand back!" Misaki warned going into defense mode. Usui just chuckled and gave her kiss. Then he remembered, "Hey Misaki, go upstairs for awhile" commanded Usui.

"What why?" Asked Misaki curiously. "just do it Misaki or I might have to chase you out" Usui smiled slyly. Misaki ran upstairs without another thought.  
Once she was gone, Usui went to work. **(hahahaha...it's a surprise for you readers too)**

**Misaki P.O.V**

I wonder why he made me come up here?

Well, isn't it obvious he is planning something, and he doesn't want us to be there

you'r back.

of course I wouldn't leave you alone at times like this...plus I'm bored

figured that much...so what shall we do then?

I know search the place

what why that's really rude I could never...ok why not

yay this is going to be so much fun

wait I think I found something

what, what did you find?

I found...it's spot cream!

Well...Misaki how dare you search up someone else's home how rude of you!

WHAT it was you'r idea!

No I don't remember...hey look at the time must go to...work busy me! haha good luck!

Wait you can't just leave and appear whenever you want! Come back! and what work! you'r me!

"Misaki you can come down now!" called Usui, Misaki quickly put the spot cream back and ran downstairs. Usui smiled as she entered. Misaki was amazed; He cleaned up the room, set the table and made dinner, even he changed into a clean shirt, and jeans** (hot hot hot)** Misaki looked at Usui, "did you do this in. a matter of five minutes!" Asked Misaki amazed, "yeah do you like it?" Asked Usui nervously. Misaki walked towards him and touched his cheek, "I love it thank you" Usui placed his hand over the one that. was touching his cheek and smiled, "I'm glad you like it" Misaki blushed on his touch. He grabbed her hand and gently kissed it, "for the most beautiful and Thoughtful girlfriend in my world" **(awwww)** Misaki smiled as he ushered her towards the table, he pulled up her chair and sat her down before he went and Sat down too. The food was deliciously cooked in the fastest time ever**(hah you try and top that Jamie Oliver) ** Misaki and Usui started to eat the food.  
After they were nearly done Usui brought in a chocolate fudge cake **(is this even possible she was only gone about five minutes)** "Usui is this even possible I was gone only for five minutes!" Asked Misaki bewildered by his cooking skills.  
"I will take that as a compliment" Usui smiled then he started to speak.

"so Misaki did you find anything interesting while searching my rooms?" Misaki nearly choked, it was written perfectly on her face: guilty but she tried to Deny it, "no, nothing at all" "Oh come on you must have found something" asked Usui again.  
"well...I did find something" admitted Misaki not able to lie.  
"so what was it?" asked Usui curious.  
"spot cream"**(i can't believe she said it!)** mumbled Misaki, Usui though heard her and laughed and laughed and laughed. Misaki was starting to get annoyed, "what's so funny!" Misaki questioned annoyed. After Usui was done laughing, he said, "I knew it...Misaki, I don't need spot cream, I just put that there because. I knew one of these day's you would search my room...but you can check if you like" Usui grinned pretending to pull up his shirt.

"NO thank you idiot...you knew that would be so embarrassing!" Complained Misaki. Usui reached up and kissed her.  
"W-what was that for?" Asked Misaki "as an apology do you forgive" Usui looked like a lost puppy until she gave in, "fine, I forgive you" "here" Usui said giving her a slice from the chocolate fudge cake. "Thank you Usui" and she started to eat.

10 minutes later

Usui and Misaki were sitting on the couch; well technically Usui was sitting on the couch, and Misaki was sitting on Usui.  
Misaki yawned then looked a little guilty she was about to apologise, but Usui spoke.  
"Misaki are you tired?" "yeah I'm a little" Misaki said giving up on even trying to deny it.  
"you should go to sleep," suggested Usui.  
"ok but what about you?" Asked Misaki looking Usui.  
"Don't worry about me just go to sleep" "yeah but at least tell me where are you going to sleep?" Asked Misaki not giving up to find the answer.  
"oh I see Misaki wants to know so she can secretly sleep next to me" Teased Usui. Misaki hit him, "be serious" "you worry way to much about others, sleep on my lap" replied Usui "ok...wait. Why would I do that? and what about you?" Asked Misaki again.  
"it will make me happy, I get to sleep near Misaki, and I know you'r tired," Explained Usui. Misaki sighed no way getting out of this one, so she turned sideways on his lap and laid her head on his chest. Usui stroked her hair and soon enough she dozed off. Usui kissed her forehead and whispered,

"sweet dreams my little maid" He wrapped his arms around her protectively and soon he too dozed off. Both of them dreaming about eachother...

* * *

**so what did you think? were the cute scenes good enough xxx i like honest opinions so tell me and i promise i'll try not to get offended :D and im so glad you guys liked the last few chapters xxx im going to try my ultomat best on this story :D thank you all so much i love you guys xxx :D**

**Usui : that was a really good chapter very nicely written**

**Miako : yeah right you just like the scenes i put in of you and Misaki**

**Misaki : why why why? Miako why did you make me find spot cream!**

**miako : well don't you think it's like usui to tease you like that right usui?**

**usui : yep plus i got an extra kiss for that so im happy**

**misaki : you'r an idiot you know that in fact both of you are! i never noticed but you two are quite alike**

**usui miako : hahahaha **

**usui : is it because we like to tease you!**

**miako : but then misaki is like usui too- stubborn she won't admit that she 100% likes you usui so we are going to continue teasing her**

**usui : i love that idea hahaha misaki im going to make you admit you love me 100%**

**misaki : oh god let me get out of here! **

**yukimura : review please for our super human tag team!**

**misaki, usui, miako : yukimura! :o**


	4. Chapter 4 MMASLU part 1

**guys im so sorry it took me even longer to upload this one...family friends arrived and i haven't had time to upload i only just finished now. so im really sorry anyways thank you for liking my other chapter it helps out alot xxx so thank you em i just want to say i made this one slightly short because i want to make it like 2 parts or more xx so em not to keep you waiting...**

* * *

**Usui P.O.V**

The next morning I find myself holding a sleeping Misaki in my arms on the couch in my apartment; honestly, it shocked me a little, but then I remembered the events of yesterday, and I relaxed. I couldn't wake her up; didn't have the heart too plus she looked so gorgeous asleep and then I thought of an idea I would make her breakfast: all part of my make misaki admit she loves me 100% plan...**(i could explain it, but I won't I'll let you guys read along to find out...ok fine I'll give you a hint...resisting...)** I quickly got up and wen't into my kitchen to start preparing her breakfast. I was thinking omelet with hot chocolate because Misaki loves hot chocolate, she just won't admit it since it's her weak spot. I started to bring all the ingredients and mixing it together then after three minutes I was done(1) I walked in the living room again with her omelet and hot chocolate ready; I placed it down on the table and went to wake her up.

**Normol P.O.V**

"Misaki wake up my little maid" Usui kissed her on the forehead..**.(bad idea...never knew she could be so grumpy!)** "Go away! I'm tired idiot!" Complained Misaki. Usui just laughed finding it extremely cute and adorable! (this guy is unbelievable!  
"sorry Misaki but otherwise I will punish you!" teased Usui. Misaki shot up super fast, "I'm up!" Usui pouted, "so you don't want me to punish you?" "WHO would want to get punished, who?!" Stated Misaki. "well I wouldn't mind but then it would have to be you doing the punishments" grinned Usui suggestively resulting in him getting a bruise on his head. Misaki was about to scold him but then the sweet scent of hot chocolate invaded her nostrils; she jumped up in excitement and reached up to grab the steaming hot chocolate of the table. Usui grinned, "so do you like the breakfast I prepared for you?" Misaki turned around to face him once she stopped drinking her hot chocolate- a chocolate moustache appeared above her upper lip, and she looked innocently at Usui; Usui laughed, bent forward and licked the chocolate moustache off. Misaki blushed, "WHAT THE HELL! Why did you do that?!" scolded Misaki, "I wanted to taste some of the hot chocolate," explained Usui, "you could have just asked for some from my cup or something why did you lick it off me?" Question Misaki. "Oh i see *or something* what could that mean...mabey i can drink it directly from you'r mouth" Teased Usui raising his eyebrows suggestingly. Misaki turned crimson-red, "You wouldn't!" , "Oh but I would and you know I would" grinned Usui mischievously. Misaki blushed but decided to ignore his comments, and she started to eat her omelet.

10minutes later

"Usui thank you" thanked Misaki after she finished her meal. Usui looked at Misaki and smiled, "it's ok anything for my little maid" teased Usui.  
"you always have to add unnecessary words. Why can't you just keep it simple?" Moaned Misaki.  
"Oh but you know you like it" Usui raised his eyebrows suggestingly. Misaki was about to hit him, but she remembered that she was supposed to go home, "hey Usui, I have to go home; mom will be worried otherwise," explained Misaki.  
"ok I'll take you home," stated Usui putting on his shoes. Misaki walked towards the door and opened it. Usui looked at her and laughed silently before following her out of his apartment...

**On the way home**

"Usui! Stop it put me down!" commanded Misaki.  
"la la la nope nope nope" Usui chanted blocking out her protests. Misaki sighed, why was he always like that? "fine!" she gave in and relaxed a little. Usui kissed her cheek, "thank you Misaki," , "shut up idiot" Insulted Misaki blushing; this pretty much happened the whole way home. (like always)

**At Misaki's home**

"I'm home!" called Misaki opening her door.  
"welcome back sweety we're in the kitchen" replied Minako. Misaki walked inside along with Usui behind her,  
"hey Misaki did you have fun last night! hah hah hah" teased Suzuna laughing mechanically when Misaki and Usui entered the kitchen. Misaki hit her head on the table multiple times probably trying to knock herself out cold.

"Suzuna!" cried Misaki in protest. Usui laughed, "Don't worry Suzuna, we did...at least I know I did." Suzuna smiled, "Misaki is just too silly to admit that she had lots of fun too," explained Suzuna. Misaki looked up after she banged her head for the last time, "What I-I just shut up!" stammered Misaki not able to deny anything because in truth she really did have fun.  
"Oh you'r just embarrassed to say that you looove him!" Stated Suzuna. "No-o what about you!" Misaki said trying in any way to steer the conversation the other way. "What are you talking about?!" Questioned Suzuna.  
"you know what I'm talking about..." continued Misaki still holding onto this excuse. Usui laughed, he found it just too funny that Misaki was trying her best to change the subject anyway she could, while Minako cut off Misaki by pulling on her collar away from the room, "Come on Misaki let's go and have a chat sha'll we" Minako said stern fully. Misaki couldn't do anything but follow or actually let herself be dragged out. Suzuna sighed, "I'm sorry Usui; Misaki just won't admit that she loves you so much." Usui' thought of an idea, "hey Suzuna want to do something for fun?" "yeah sure but what?" Asked Suzuna curiously. "well you know what you just said about Misaki not admitting that she loves me...well we could plan something and get her to admit it in the end." Grinned Usui mischievously. Suzuna smiled liking his idea, "Ok could be fun but how do we do this exactly?" asked Suzuna.  
"well we could think of that along the way, but we should give this a code so that nobody will know it will be just our little secret ok," Explained Usui.  
"oh I know; M.M.A.S.L.U" replied Suzuna. "well it sounds good I guess, Make Misaki Admit She Loves Usui right?" Usui figured out her code super fast **(tell me how many of you would have guessed that first time!)** "wow you'r good yeah that's it" Praised Suzuna.  
"What's it?" said Misaki walking into the kitchen,  
"Oh Suzuna just asked me about a question in school, and I figured it out" replied Usui covering up the truth. Misaki seemed satisfied with this answer, so she didn't worry too much about it. Usui looked at Misaki, "Misaki, I have to go," , "really ok then I'll walk you to the door then" offered Misaki looking slightly disappointed. Usui pretended not to notice so he got up and followed her out but not before saying good by to Suzuna and Minako.

"Misaki are you disappointed that I'm leaving?" Asked Usui, "No shut up idiot!" Lied Misaki. Usui smiled, "cya Misaki" before leaving not even giving her a kiss. Misaki was shocked was he ok. Why didn't he tease her or kiss her or anything just a "cya Misaki" was all he could say! Misaki sighed, well whatever no worries! **(What's going on?!)** That night Misaki couldn't sleep she was thinking too much about today, specifically today at her door...

* * *

**so tell me what you think xx it will be longer like 2 or mabey 3 parts. i can't update tomorow because again im being kicked out of my house but i will try as soon as i can i kind of rushed this one :( anyways thank you all for liking my chapters it makes me happy :D**

**Misaki : what did you do Miako?**

**Usui : yeah and it's so not like me to do that!**

**Misaki : i know right i was shocked Miako what are you planning?**

**Miako : ok guys calm down! first of all it's all part of a plan ok so just chill and Usui come here!**

**Usui : why?**

**Miako : just come i want to tell you something**

**Usui : ok *get's up and walks towards Miako**

**Miako : pshshshshshshssgh...do you get it now!**

**Usui : yeah i do cool this is going to be fun.**

**Misaki : what is? tell me? **

**Usui, Miako : nothing!**

**"yukimura: review please for our super human tag team!**

**Misaki : Yukimura! what the hell! **


	5. Chapter 5 MMASLU part 2

"Misaki are you disappointed that I'm leaving?" Asked Usui, "No shut up idiot!" Lied Misaki. Usui smiled, "cya Misaki" before leaving not even giving her a kiss. Misaki was shocked was he ok. Why didn't he tease her or kiss her or anything just a "cya Misaki" was all he could say! Misaki sighed, well whatever no worries! (What's going on?!) That night Misaki couldn't sleep she was thinking too much about today, specifically today at her door...

* * *

**i'm sorry it took awhile to upload this iv'e been quite busy lately i sort of guess that some of you might be confused thanks to the title but i thought it would fit better, anyways Magica ring happy birthday sorry it's kind of late i didn't know until like yesterday xx i hope you had a great day xx my birthday is on November 3 :D my email address i would be glad to give you but i can't now but i will try as soon as possible...anyways not to keep you waiting onto the story :D**

* * *

Misaki couldn't sleep at all last night her brain was too occupied with Usui and that-that thing that happened between them, (i don't even know what that was. Are we back to square one again?)

"He has never done that before even when we weren't dating is something wrong with him? Or is it me? Argh what the hell Usui!" Misaki screamed in frustration scratching her head, "did i do something wrong? Or is he getting bored of me, i mean I'm not like those girls who practically jump their boyfriends or something maybe he wants more!" Misaki turned crimson red at the thought, "no he is not that type of guy. Argh please Misaki sleep!" Misaki forced herself to sleep but this made her think of Usui even more, "seriously if i get so worked up over him not kissing me like he usually does what the hell I'm i supposed to do when he leaves for good or something!" Misaki mentally hit herself for being such an idiot. Meanwhile Suzuna who was listening behind the door after creeping out of her room due to Misaki's frustration, laughed softly, enjoying every part of the plan and the fact that it worked so soon and so fast made her laugh even more.

"Seriously sis, i thought you would hold on out longer than this" Whispered Suzuna before softly creeping back to her own room.

Morning

Misaki, Suzuna and Minako were all enjoying their breakfast together sharing light-hearted stories of the past; Until Suzuna started to speak,

"Sis, did you sleep alright?" Asked Suzuna intimidating Misaki with a sly grin. Misaki knew Suzuna heard it all but she still forced herself to deny everything.

"Of course my bed was somehow really comfortable" Which somehow is not really a lie because her bed was comfortable, but she just couldn't calm her head down and go to sleep. "What about you did you sleep like a log yesterday sis?" Continued Misaki grinning right back at Suzuna.

"Yeah i did thank you i slept great no worries at all" Replied Suzuna putting emphasize on "no worried at all." Misaki smiled and got up she put the dishes away and said goodbye to both of them before rushing out the door in hope to find Usui there waiting for her...

Misaki's face fell he wasn't there, "i knew it yesterday wasn't just a coincidence there is something wrong here" Misaki sighed and started to walk to school but it just wasn't the same with ought Usui's constant teasing and him sometimes picking her up and carrying her the whole way.

**At the gate**

Misaki finally arrived at the school gates; she spotted her two best friends and walked down towards them.

"Hey guys" greeted Misaki, "hello Misaki how was your morning" replied Shizuko

"It was alright? What about you..." Misaki was cut off by Sakura shaking her head, and arms in a cross shape.

Shizuko started to speak really fast, "well now that you ask...well i hate my brothers they are the worst they just can't stop teasing me and laughing at my mistakes. Not like they are perfect...seriously i hate them, neither of you two know how it feels!"

Misaki cut her off and apologised, "I'm so sorry Shizuko but i have to go finish off student council work"

"It's ok i understand don't worry I'm sure Sakura will want to hear it again!" replied Shizuko. Sakura almost fainted at the thought of it, she tried to get Misaki to help her but Misaki was too deep in thoughts to hear or notice her calls for help.

**In the student council room**

"Prez, i need you to sign these last minute trip plans for class 1-1" Yukimura the vice president handed her the paper. "Thank you Yukimura you can go back to class now if you want" Suggested Misaki, "really thank you Prez excuse me then" replied Yukimura bowing and then walking out the door.

Misaki sighed everyone left by then and she was all alone, "Usui you big idiot making me worry so much!" Mumbled Misaki laying her head on the desk and finally sleeping. Usui creped in slowly through the window (yep that's Usui not even thinking about using the door like normal people do) and he saw a sleeping Misaki,

"I'm sorry Misaki i couldn't walk with you today but don't worry soon i will again." Usui stroked her hair and kissed it before jumping back out the window (somebody look that window!)

A few hours Misaki woke up again, "where am i?" Misaki said looking at the desk then she remembered she most have dozed off while doing her work.

Misaki decided to stay in this room and eat here, "no need to go find Usui since he was ignoring her anyway" Misaki sighed, it was so lonely with ought him.

Misaki continued to eat in silent while remembering the moment she shared with Usui, their first kiss, their first kiss as a couple, her in coma him in hospital, him jumping off the rooftop for her and saving her at the audition the time they competed against each other at the beach; although Misaki denies it all the time she really did love all these moments, they made up her past and she knew she would break down if he wasn't there for her.

**After school**

Misaki did not speak to Usui the whole day...actually he was resisting although it pained him not to run up to her and engulf her in a huge embrace.

But Misaki did see him reject another girl, she didn't have the heart to go there and argue with him or protect that girl, for the first time she just didn't care she was in too much of a bad mood there was only one place where they could talk alone and that's where she was going. Usui noticed her from the corner of his eye see her walk away in the opposite direction.

**In use's apartment**

Usui was going up the stairs of his apartment talking on the phone to Suzuna;

"Yeah she was in a really bad mood"

"She didn't sleep all night?" Usui's voice full of concern

"Maybe we should stop this already" suggested Usui

even from a mile away you could hear Suzuna's screams.

"Ok, ok will continue hey i have to go speak to you later" Usui hung up the phone after she said bye.

He opened the door to his apartment to find Misaki sitting down on the couch Usui was surprised he didn't think she would be here,

"What is going on with you?" Asked Misaki standing up,

"Nothing why are you in my apartment" Asked Usui a little coldly. Misaki was surprised did he not want her hear anymore,

"Usui did i do something wrong?" Asked Misaki worried.

"No why would you think that?" replied Usui continuing their little game.

"Usui who are you kidding, just tell me!" exclaimed Misaki.

"Ayuzuwa please i have to go somewhere so can you leave" saying this pained Usui so much but he had to, he couldn't back out now!

Misaki was shocked he only said her surname when he was upset with her or angry and the tone he said it in was almost...demanding.

Misaki turned around to face the door, "I'll see around" Before walking out the door and back to her own house, to her own room... "This feels just like that time with my dad, I feel abandon again oh why did I fall in love and trust men again?" questioned Misaki, a single tear falling down her cheek before wiping it off…

The next few days Misaki and Usui hardly even looked at each other it's like they never even met. Misaki was breaking slowly inside, she used to rely on Usui way too much and now she has to pay the price...with her body, signs of her not sleeping and barley eating are showing. Although she tries to deny it as usual, she also stops smiling all she does now is work! Minako started to notice the changes in her daughter and she couldn't help but remember the time when Misaki's father left them, Misaki's state was similar but now it is much worse. Usui too was in pain, all he wants to do is run up to her and hold her tight, and the fact that she was hurting inside broke his heart into pieces, but he knew he couldn't do that, he got this far no point in backing out now and wasting all that time for nothing.

Finally Misaki had enough she was tired of this feeling, she should at least know if they officially broke up or something! So she decided to go to his apartment after school. But on that day as expected it took forever for the day to end, Misaki was so busy, there was another fight and then she had to hand in the student's university choices and then she had to go sort out a crying girl and see what was wrong, basically Misaki was all over the place.

Finally after what seemed forever Misaki walked towards...sprinted towards Usui's apartment before he could get there.

**In Usui's apartment**

Misaki opened the door with her spare key and she sat down on the couch waiting for Usui to come home. Ten minutes later Usui entered his home, and he was very surprised to see Misaki sitting down on his couch. Misaki stood and started to speak,

"Look Usui i know you don't love me anymore and it's your own opinion but i just want to know one thing. Two things" Explained Misaki.

Usui motioned for her to continue, "What did i do wrong?" Misaki asked wanting to know what she did wrong because it seems the people...guys she cares about the most suddenly just leave her not saying a word.

"Nothing honestly" replied Usui.

"Fine doesn't answer me the last thing i came her for is, does this mean were broken up?" Misaki said the words that she was afraid of saying all this time she was worried about it, Usui was shocked he didn't mean for it to go this far he didn't want to break up with her.

"Because i don't want that" continued Misaki, "I want the old Usui back the one that would tease me and always stay by my side"

"What do you mean by that?" replied Usui trying to make her admit she loves him so all this mess could be over.

"What do you mean!...Usui...i-i like you...no i lo-ove you ok! But then you have to go and leave me, first you make me believe you're a nice guy and eventually i fall for you..." Misaki was cut of my Usui engulfing her in a huge embrace...

* * *

**cliffhanger hahaha sorry xx guys had too :D well tell me what you think and again sorry it took me awhile to upload this... and thank you all so much for your support it means alot to me xxx you know im really happy with this story so far and i will try my best so i hope you guys stay on until the end xx **

**Usui : finally that damn thing is over**

**Miako : i was planning to make the plan go on for much longer**

**Usui : you wouldn't! and it went on for a week how could you**

**miako : you think i enjoyed writting that! i felt horrible and don't worry i will make up for it**

**usui : that's a promise!**

**Misaki : what's a promise? **

**Usui : oh i made Miako promise to give us so many scenes together because of this chapter**

**Misaki : alright then let me read this chapter...**

**misaki : ...WHAT! you made me shed a tear that's not like me!**

**Miako : well yeah i know but i wanted to make it so that the readers could feel you'r pain you you know...**

**misaki : that is such crap idiot! miako idiot**

**usui : oh so you cried for me! **

**misaki : i will murder you both!**

**yukimura : review please for our super human tag team xxx**

**misaki : why do you keep bringing him here miako?**


	6. Chapter 6 Sorry gift

"What do you mean!...Usui...i-i like you...no, I lo-ove you ok! But then you had to go and leave me, first you make me believe you re a nice guy, and eventually I fall for you..." Misaki was cut of my Usui engulfing her in a huge embrace...

* * *

**Sorry took me quite a while to finish this I hope you like it and tell me what you think xx I guess I haven't done a disclaimer so I will do one now : I DON'T OWN Kaichou Wa Maid Sama nor the characters just this story's plot :D Hiro Fujiwara does my favorite manga artist :D xx now onto the story...**

* * *

U-Usui I-I" Misaki gasped as he embraced her tightly for every second that passed. Usui cut her off with a long-awaited kiss. Misaki wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer, and he responded by wrapping his arms around her waist, he licked her lips for permission, and she gladly accepted. **(yay; everything is ok now!)**. After a long time embracing each other, they let go, Usui played with a strand of her hair while catching his breath, "Misaki I have been waiting to hear those words for such a long time." Stated Usui. Misaki was confused "huh? What do you mean?" Asked Misaki bewildered. Usui looked into her eyes and smiled, "This was all a plan to get you to admit that you loved me, and you did," Explained Usui. "WHAT?!" replied Misaki. "Misaki loves me; Misaki loves me; I knew it!" chanted Usui grinning. "Usui explain yourself if you want to see a tomorrow that is!" Threatened Misaki clenches her fists. Usui stopped skipping around;** (I spoke too soon...wrote too soon)** "OK, Well you always deny loving me so Suzuna and I..." Usui was beginning to explain, but he was cut off by Misaki s question, "Wait Suzuna was in on this too? Was my mom bargained for this as well?" Stated Misaki sarcastically.  
Usui laughed and kissed Misaki on the cheek,

"No but she would have if we told her." Misaki blushed not having felt his kisses for a long time. "Anyway, we planned that if I stayed away from you and ignored you for a while you would come back for me and admit that you love me and need me, and it worked!" Continued Usui grinning, "Even though it took quite a long time." Misaki was baffled "So you mean this was all a plan but what if we broke up, or something worse?" Questioned Misaki. Usui walked towards her, "oh so you think it would be really bad if we broke up don t worry Misaki, I will never try to break up with you you're just my type Misaki" Replied Usui seductively.

"You stay away from me!" warned Misaki. Usui just laughed it off and picked her up, "is this far enough for you teased Usui"; "NO! PUT ME DOWN" ordered Misaki, "we're not done talking!" Exclaimed Misaki. Usui finally put her down after many threats and complains. "Thank you" Misaki said, "now I want answers why? I just don t get it. You could have just done something else and what would you have done if I didn t come to you today?" asked Misaki. "Well eventually I would come to you and explain...in fact, I was going to do that anyway but Suzuna convinced me not too," explained Usui. "What you did was unnecessary do you know how much I endured for that whole week! I can't believe you would do that Usui just for me to say I love you!" Misaki scolded him. She didn t want to, in fact, all she wanted to do was hug him again and feel his arms around her again, **(I'm sure Misaki thinks it's sweet what he did, I mean he went through a lot just to hear those words!)** but what he did was uncalled for, and she needed somehow to make him feel remorse even if it's just a little. Misaki turned around, not because she wanted to go away... no, because if she looked in his eyes, she would forgive him in a heartbeat. Usui wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer, "I'm sorry Misaki, I just really wanted to hear you say those words, I went through pain too you know I wanted to be with you so badly, but I knew I couldn't you know when you said I love you. I felt so happy Misaki, so please understand I'm sorry" Usui apologized; he meant every word, and Misaki knew it. She turned around in his arms,

"I'm sorry too, I was just being stubborn, I m not angry anymore to be honest I m really happy now" Misaki confessed blushing at her last words**(told you she was happy).** Usui smiled but then let her go, "no it's not ok I m going to make up for it." Stated Usui. "How?" Asked Misaki curiously; Usui lowered his face towards her until he was a few inches away; he smiled, "I m going to take you out for dinner." Whispered Usui before closing the gap between their lips, Misaki smiled against his lips and pulled on his collar. He responded by wrapping his arms protectively around her waist.

**At Misaki's home**

**Misaki P.O.V**

I was getting ready for my date with Usui tonight, since it was a dinner date I think I should wear a dress...but which one! Look how many I have!

Wow girl we have so many!

Ah!...don't scare me like that...what do you want?

Well I just wanted to be in this chapter...I was away on holiday in the Caribbean for the last few chapters what!

But you're me how do you do that?

Nah, whatever anyway i didn't know you liked dresses so much

I don't! But it seems some people here bought me so many

Well we can't just stand here pick one!

But which one?

Well, I vote for the strapless one,

But it shows so much skin, I-I...

Don't even try that with me; I'm you? I know you want it!

Fine alright we'll go with that one then.

**Normal P.O.V**

Misaki quickly got dressed in a strapless blue dress that ended mid-length, she wore a blue matching belt to go with it and blue sandals. Suzuna came in order to do Misaki's make up, "sis can I come in?" Asked Suzuna waiting outside the door, "come in!" called Misaki; Suzuna walked in and gasped, "wow sis you look so beautiful, and I'm sure someone else will think that too." teased Suzuna laughing. Misaki blushed because she knew who she was talking about. "Shut up Suzuna!" Suzuna laughed it off, "hey sis, can I do your makeup as a sorry gift" Asked Suzuna.  
"Yeah sure" Misaki agreed because she was not exactly experienced at this. Suzuna walked towards a sitting Misaki, and started on her mascara, eyeliner and finally lip gloss,

"Sis you don't need much make up anyway, you're a natural beauty" complemented Suzuna adding the final touches to the makeup. Misaki blushed, "thank you but I'm not really, there are many girl's prettier than me," Said Misaki insecurely. "No Misaki your wrong...otherwise why would Usui pick you out of all those other girls believe me that's your prove," Explained Suzuna. "There done," stated Suzuna, Misaki got up and gave her Suzuna a hug, "thank you Suzuna," , "no problem sis" Suzuna returned the hug. "Misaki! Your date is here!" called Minako. "I'm coming!" replied Misaki. They let go. Misaki walked towards her door. Suzuna stayed to clean the mess. "Oh Suzuna you're forgiven," Said Misaki before she walked downstairs to greet Usui. Suzuna smiled and continued to clean.

Misaki walked towards her mum, "bye mum I'll be back later tonight."  
"Wow you look so beautiful in that dress...I'm so proud of you" praised Minako. Misaki smiled,

"Thanks mum, love you" Misaki gave her mum a hug before walking towards the door, "Sweety love you too" Replied Minako. "Get me more dresses she looks absolutely beautiful" requested Minako talking on the phone to Aoi **(I knew they would be behind this)** Misaki walked towards the door and opened it to find Usui. Usui gasped, and he started to blush! "Wow Misaki you look so beautiful" Misaki blushed, "thanks you don't look bad either" Usui reached for her hand and intertwined them, "let's go Misaki." Usui pulled on her hand, and they walked together to Maid Latte.

**In Maid Latte**

Misaki and Usui walked into Maid Latte, and they were greeted by all the staff, "welcome to Maid latte" They all said in unison. Misaki smiled. She loved Maid latte. "Thank you" Misaki smiled at them. Usui ushered her to the best table and sat her down before he sat down. Erika walked up towards them,

"Today I'll be your maid" She smiled at them, "really Erika you don't..." Misaki was cut off, "No Misaki. I know what you're going to say, and I'm not listening I want to besides this is your night." explained Erika. Misaki eased a little, "alright."

"Now what would you like" Asked Erika taking their orders. "I would like the today's special" Usui ordered his food, "Misaki. What would you like?"

"The same please." Replied Misaki; "I'll be right back with your orders," said Erika before walking into the kitchen where all the other staffs were spying enviously **(they had a pick the smallest straw contest and Erika won...)** "do you like my sorry gift?" Asked Usui smiling. "Yeah I like it thank you" Replied Misaki. Usui sighed in relief, "does this mean I'm forgiven?"

"Yes" Answered Misaki. Usui reached up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "What was that for?" Asked Misaki, touching the area where he kissed her. "A thank you gift for forgiving me" Answered Usui truthfully **(he has the most weirdest excuses)** "HUH" Misaki was confused **(why?...I don't know)** Usui laughed, "you're so adorable when you're confused." He reached up to kiss her other cheek, "for being so adorable all the time" Usui answered her expression.  
"I don't get you sometimes, why make excuses for your sexual harassment!" insulted Misaki. "Do you even know what sexual harassment is... I could teach you the basics if you like," Said Usui with a grin we can only call suggestively.  
Misaki turned crimson-red, "No! Thank you perverted outer-space-alien!" Insulted Misaki. Usui laughed. "I haven't heard you say that in a long time" "that's because..." Misaki was interrupted by Erika holding up their plates. "Sorry forgive me for interrupting but your dinner is ready, oh and Misaki we all know you want to" Erika, grinned at Misaki's expression, placed the plates down on the table, bowed and left them to it. Although Misaki turned crimson red because of Erika's comment; Usui reached up to kiss her on the lips, "What was that for now?" Asked Misaki blushing, "because Misa-chan is so adorable"

**20 minutes later**

Usui was walking Misaki back home after their meal. Their hands were intertwined together, "Misaki, Misaki, Misaki" Usui called her name multiple times,

"What Usui?" Asked Misaki for the third time, "I love you Misaki" Usui answered the same every time for the third time. "Stop doing that" ordered Misaki.  
"But I do love you, and you love me" Usui explained, Misaki blushed, "I-I..." Misaki stammered,

"Don't even try to deny it because you said it this morning." Explained Usui grinning. Misaki sighed, "you know one day I'm going to give you a taste of your own medicine pervert." Warned Misaki. Usui pulled her into a hug so that her back was against his chest, "so you're going to play me at my own game well this could be fun," Said Usui teasingly. He wrapped his arms around her waist, "your too cute Misaki, I will give you full permission to do that...if you can." Misaki blushed, "pervert" mumbled Misaki. Usui pouted "I heard that...I'm going to have to punish you Misaki." He turned her around and pushed her against a wall,"what are you...?" Misaki asked but was interrupted by him placing his finger over her mouth, he lowered himself towards her lips and whispered, "get ready for your punishment" before closing the gap between their lips in a heartwarming kiss. After a while, Misaki wrapped her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his around her waist...

* * *

**There you go I'm sorry I was meant to upload this yesterday but I wasn't finished with it...please review tell me what you think btw I'm going to try and write another chapter so I can upload it tonight the next chapter I'll give you a hint what it's about : Usui's birthday...this idea is not mine full credit goes to Anonymous! **

**Misaki : I have to admit I'm glad everything is sorted now**

**Miako : did you hear that Usui? She admits she is 100% in love with you**

**Usui : she finally admitted it aw I love you too Misaki  
**

**Misaki : what! Miako don't change my words!**

**Miako : Ahem! I did no such thing! Read this!**

**Misaki : ... What YOU made ME admit I love Usui**

**Usui : don't worry I'll give you a reward *usui grins suggestively**

**Misaki : not now**

**usui , Miako : wow **

**Usui : when do you want your reward**

**Misaki : I didn't mean it like that**

**Miako : hmm what did you mean?**

**Misaki : Shut up!**

**Miako : feisty! usui likes that right usui?**

**usui ? Yep *usui licks his lips***

**Misaki : I'm out of here! **

**Yukimura : review please :)**

**Misaki : Argh what the hell !**


	7. love can really change a girl

**hey guys sorry this took extra long to update but that's because i don't plan my writing i just know the plot line and then i write from there i made this the biggest chapter i have ever made in my life time so tell me what you think i also made sure i barley made any mistakes xx this plot line isn't mine it's from a good friend anonymous so give her some credit! A disclaimer : i don't own Kaichou wa Maid Sama hiro fujiwara does :D ... btw magica ring i like **

**your idea so can i use it at some point oh and i can give you my email but which one i use too much for Facebook, fanfiction googlemail yahoo? lol :D  
**

* * *

**Misaki P.O.V**

"Usui's birthday is coming up. I want to do something for him but what?"; Misaki was muttering to herself while eating her breakfast thinking about a certain someone's up-coming birthday. "Although I hate to admit it, Usui was always there for me when I needed him...actually he was always there anyway, but that's not the point."

"well his birthday is in a week so you should hurry" interjected Minako, "So...what do you have in plan so far" Continued Minako trying to hear the latest gossip in the Ayuzawa's home.  
"Well, I haven't got anything planned so far I'm stuck...and why do you want to know?" replied Misaki finishing of her. breakfast. "Well, Usui is like a son to me, so I want to know what he is getting" Explained Minako.

"Misaki! You'r husband is here" Suzuna called informing them of his presence in the living room. Misaki quickly stood up and turned away from her mom. To hide her blushing, "love you mom, but I have to go bye and don't mention this to anyone," Said Misaki walking out of the kitchen, "love you to have a Nice day, oh Misaki there is no point hiding you'r blushing from you'r mother" explained Minako giving Misaki a sly grin. To this Misaki blushed even more;  
Misaki walked in the kitchen to find Usui having breakfast and talking to Suzuna,

"do you like our tea...I won it at a tea competition," Explained Suzuna gloatingly.

"Yes I do I can see that it's from the finest of teas" replied Usui.

"Have breakfast in your own house Idiot!" exclaimed Misaki. Usui and Suzuna just laughed,

"Sis, don't even try to deny, it but you'r glad Usui is here"

"I see but maybe she wants to make it fair so that she comes to my apartment...I'm sure when can arrange that how about tomorrow night" teased Usui grinning Mischiveously. Suzuna laughed, and Misaki gave death glares. Ever seens last week where they somehow manipulated her into admitting she loves Usui if she ever tries to insult him or push him out Suzuna, mom or Usui himself will bring back that subject about how she wants him around or something; And this Misaki hates.

"Misaki we just got a got a call from the principal it seems the school closed down for the day, but tomorrow it will be back to normal" informed Minako Holding up the phone as prove. Misaki was shocked this never happened before, "is he still on the line?" Asked Misaki reaching out for the phone.  
"yes I knew you would want to talk to him, so I kept him waiting...here you go" Minako gave Misaki the phone before sitting down next to Suzuna and Pouring herself a cup of tea joining in the annoying slurping and small comment now and then.  
Meanwhile, Misaki went in the kitchen to have a chat with the principal.

Hello principal is what I hear true?

**"yes Prez (she earned that name so now everyone uses it even the principal.)**

any reason?

**Some dangerous kids from another town came in and polluted the school, so we can't go until tomorrow**

did you call everyone to inform this?

**Nope I only told you.**

WHAT! You only told me what are you here chatting to me idiot go call them!** (wow...she called him an idiot)**

**No because I'm going on holiday for today, I'm not the teacher you do it!**

What...ok look fine I'll do it... I'll go to school and send everyone back...and what do you mean your not the teacher!

**"ok good girl prez I knew I could count on you, didn't I tell you we could count on her; I did I did right you owe me five bucks." The principal started talking to background people what no, I said we could count on her. You owe me 10 bucks!**  
**No I don't! lier lier pant's on fire..."**

Principal I'm still here! And why did you bet on me?!...and who did you bet on me with?!

**oh...that...em bye!**

He hung up the phone... Misaki's demon aura started to appear** (step back, step back the demon prez has made an entrance)** she placed the phone back and walked into the living room,

"guys I have to go to school and send people back because of that stupid principal," Said Misaki, who was very infuriated right now.  
"I'll come with you!" stated Usui getting up. He was the only one who could stand her demon aura...in fact, he thought it made her look a lot cuter (praise him. People praise him!) Misaki just walked out the door with Usui following her.

Misaki calmed down after nearly reaching the school, she sighed. "How annoying can the principal be" Mutterd Misaki. Usui reached for her hand and rubbed Her knuckles, this surprisingly helped her calm down, "Thanks Usui" "No problem...this way I can also touch you'r hand without you denying that you like it," explained Usui ruining the nice moments (I think Usui is bad at expressing his feelings...but don't worry he is getting there) Misaki sighed, "do you have to say that"  
Usui intertwined their hands together "come on let's go" Misaki smiled at him and let him lead her the way.

**At the gates**

The students were being held back by professional fireman... Misaki couldn't believe her eyes, this is what the principal caused, if only he called all the students.  
"no look you don't understand our Prez is going to kill us if we don't come to school!" "she is the scariest women i've ever come across!" "please let us in! We will only believe it from her"

"Look I'm sorry but you have to go home" replied one of the firemen

"She is going to kill us, were dead, dead, dead I tell you dead!" It seems one of the students went crazy **(it seems this is the only way I can explain it: (students= scared, fire men= frustrated, Misaki = demon aura!)**

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" screamed Misaki bringing silent in an instant, everyone turned around to face her; you could hear a pin drop in this silence.  
"What is going on?" Questioned Misaki, "Look, I actually don't want to hear it...everyone! Go home" ordered Misaki; everyone started to leave even the firemen."Not you! Firemen you keep working the rest of you go home have the day off but tomorrow come back as usual" explained Misai, "understood?"

"Yes prez" replied everyone in unison. And they all scattered off to their hideou...homes.  
Misaki sighed, "Now that is sorted let's go home," said Misaki, walking back to the direction of her home. Usui turned her around in one swift move so that now she was again's the wall; he had his arms on the wall blocking her from escaping,

"Misaki my lips are cold," stated Usui. "Wait why are you telling me?" replied Misaki confused.  
"Well you're the only one who can warm them up," explained Usui, Misaki sighed, she pulled on his tie and placed her lips against his **(Misaki-1, Usui-1000)**  
Usui placed his hands on her waist, and she placed her's on his shoulders. After a long long time **(5 minutes) **they let go and Usui intertwined their hands together, and they walked back home...actually to Misaki's home!

**The next day**

Usui was waiting outside Misaki's house to walk to school together...everyone found out yesterday because someone saw them kiss, and he broadcasted it to the whole school and now everyone knows; Misaki found out because Sakura told her, and Usui found out because there were many girls outside his apartment asking him if it was true **(Usui has stalkers HAHAHAH)**

**Usui P.O.V**

I guess now it's official we are dating...I am not sleeping in my apartment again not unless I have a bodyguard...I could ask Misaki to be my bodyguard and then she can stay in my apartment too!

**Misaki P.O.V**

*Sigh* Now everyone knows were dating...oh well i mean this is better in some way...at least now girls won't ask him out backwards and forwards..and they won't have to be rejected.  
"Hey Misaki! Usui is outside waiting for you..by the way, have you decided on a birthday present yet?" asked Minako, "Oh, and I'm going to call him in" stated Minako. I totally forgot because of yesterday...what do I do now it's in six days, and I still have nothing!...Well I guess for now I can be extra nice to him until I think of a present and since his birthday is coming up I'll try my best, but I can't guarantee anything he does get on my nerves a lot but I have to admit I'm not usually nice to him but you can't blame me. He is a perverted outer-space-alien, but I am his girlfriend so it wouldn't kill me to tr- "ARGHHHHH. WHY AM I THINKING ABOUT THAT PERVETED ALIEN AGAIN," Misaki looked at the time, "man now I'm going to be late for school all because of him!"

**Normal P.O.V**

Misaki ran down the stairs bead her family good bye and ran out the door; Misaki stepped out the door and when her gaze met his all she wanted to do was scream at him for making her late; But then she remembered his birthday, and she was supposed to be nice to him**(I'm going to warn you from this point on. It's going to be OCC in many parts so if you don't want that step back and skip until the end...actually. Please don't)**

Come on be nice to him

Argh...why do you keep doing that

Doing what?

Keep appearing like that

So what? I know you want me here! Now stop talking to me and slap a really nice sweet smile on that damn face of ours!

Misaki smiled as ordered by her...double?

Hey you haven't called him by his first name do it now 

What do I have to?

Yes come on say Takumi!

I hate you; Said Misaki through gritted teeth...in her mind. "Hi T-Takumi **(Hahaha I just realized I made a sad crying face)**

There you go, now I have to go my mom needs me...oh, and I heard that! Byee

Wait don't leave me... Next time I'm going to kick you out!

**Normal P.O.V**

Usui was shocked completely whole heartedly shocked** (well. What do you expect the guy heard his girlfriend say his first name for the first time)**  
"How is my p-prince ch-arming! **(Please someone call a doctor)** Misaki turned crimson red; Damm it why do I have to blush and stutter thought Misaki.  
Misaki walked up to a wide-eyed Usui whose soul has floated away up somewhere, I can't believe I'm doing this! Mumbled Misaki, Misaki reached up and kissed him on the cheek. Something or Someone is controlling me from inside, Mumbled Misaki _*looking in my direction*_** (hide! Everyone you too Double Misaki!)** Misaki watched as Usui's expression went from shocked and blushing Usui to extremely shocked and extremely madly blushing Usui; From the face Misaki was pulling we can safely say she felt somewhat accomplished, Misaki reached for his hand and intertwined their fingers together, "come on my sweet Boyfriend what are you waiting for...or maybe you want a kiss somewhere else..." Misaki blushed,** (I don't think she planned that)**

Wow you are doing great 

Not you again go away!

Alright, but first maybe you want another kiss somewhere else...HAHAHAHA.

I didn't mean to say that!

Yeah right i've heard it all before that's you'r conscience speaking I know...

Wait my conscience is you!

Eh I-I have to go on holiday again bye!

**Usui's P.O.V**

Is she alright, Misaki just called me prince charming, my sweet boyfriend; she gave me a kiss on the cheek, and she offered to give me another one somewhere else! Not to mention she said my first name for the first time!

**Normal P.O.V **

"Misaki are you ok?" Asked Usui not able to hide the blush. "Yeah I'm ok Takumi. Why wouldn't I be?" replied Misaki blushing as she said his name **(she won't last this)**, "what is wrong with me being nice to you?" Continued Misaki. Usui smirked, "nothing, in fact, I'm going to give you a reward" Usui said before lowering his lips on hers, she was shocked, she was meant to be flirty and nice not him! Misaki couldn't help but wrap her arms around his neck to pull him in closer he lifted her off her feet while wrapping his arms around her waist tightly. After they parted Usui played with her hair **(I think this is a kind of habit Now)** "say my name again" requested Usui, Misaki hit him on the arm, "it's embarrassing," confessed Misaki.

**Misaki P.O.V**

I'm not saying his name again to embarrassing! Man I'm such an idiot! Idiot! Misaki you'r an idiot! I really can't take it anymore I'll just say Usui for now!

"Alright but you will have to hold my hand like this for the rest of the day!" Explained Usui, I sighed no way getting out of this one; I blame myself. Really...actually no I blame my conscience! Usui started to pull on my hand in the direction of school, he was very silent, so I had a chance to think; now I was nice to him...really nice might I mention, actually no this is not nice! It's literally kissing his feet! But now all I have to do is surprise him with a birthday Thing...whatever this thing is, I could make a party...but he barely has any friends... Don't get me wrong he can, in fact, he is the most popular student in school. He just finds it troublesome but then what do I do I mean we can go to maid latte but we both work there who wants to go to work on his birthday! No Scratch that, I need something that will make him blush and smile and just be happy I guess! I mean I don't admit it but all I want for him is just to be happy! "Hey, hey Misaki!" Misaki snapped out of her thought and looked at Usui.

**Normal P.O.V**

"What Usui?" Asked Misaki snapping out of her deep thoughts. "Everyone is staring at us" replied Usui, "I guess I will let you off this time, but I won't let you next time" mumbled Usui. Misaki was confused what was he talking about? Misaki ignored his comment as she looked at the extremely surprisingly huge crowd of students waiting outside the gate staring at them...wait, there are people who don't even go to school here! And why are their families having a picnic outside the school enjoying the show?! Misaki was shocked! "WHAT THE HELL...why are..." Misaki was about to scold everyone but Usui cut her off;  
"What do you all want?" Asked Usui

"W-we want to know is it t-true are you two dating?" Asked someone I presume is their spoke's person. Usui smiled "will this answer you'r question" Asked Usui rhetorically before pulling Misaki chin up to face him, and he captured her lips with his own, he licked her lips and I'm guessing thanks to Misaki's be nice to Usui plan she gladly accepted, or maybe it's an old habit I guess, and just like that she wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss Usui smiled against her lips and wrapped his arms around her waits, After an awkward five minutes they parted and Usui faced the gawping wide-eyed crowd, "we have been dating for a long time now!" Continued Usui, Shizuko, Sakura and Hinata were the only ones that cheered. Usui led Misaki inside the school and they walked towards the rooftop since the school has gone mad this was the only place they could come to.

Misaki fidgeted with her fingers nervously, until Usui grabbed her hand and rubbed her knuckles to calm her down, "What's wrong Misaki?" Asked Usui concerned. "n-nothing it's just eh-eh well I don't know how to say this but...I guess I'll just say it out loud, U-Usui will you c-come with me on a d-date on the 27th" Asked Misaki, Usui was surprised this is what she was so nervous about! Usui chuckled and kissed her on the cheek, "of course my little maid anything for you" Whispered Usui in her ear. Misaki couldn't help but grin and blush. "Thanks Usui!" "no problem Misaki" said Usui he kissed her on the cheek.

**After school **

**Misaki P.O.V**

I called Sakura and Shizuko to do help me pick out a dress for Usui's birthday; we were going to go to the shops; Sakura forced me, although I said that I was fine with just picking out a dress from Aoi's collection- yeah I found out it was him conspiring with my mom! Shizuko is coming too because she knows how to calm Sakura down when she is too excited, and she is excited alright! I quickly put on my favorite jeans and top and waited downstairs for them.

10 minutes later

I go to open the door when I hear I knock, "Misaki, I can't believe what happened in school! Anyways enough about that let's go**(she brought it up!).** We have a dress to find!" explained Sakura obviously really excited. Shizuko placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder, and she instantly calms down! I was shocked who has that kind of power! I smiled at both of them and in return, they each grab me by the arm and pull me super-human strength to the nearest shop. When we go there Sakura made me try about a million dresses...the things I do for Usui! And yeah I know I'm not the dresses' type girl, but it's for Usui ok! So don't judge me and after this birthday, I'm going straight back to the normal me!

I swear we tried on so many dresses I can't even see anymore that's how many! Sakura appeared out of nowhere again holding up yet another dress for me to try on! Well, at least this one wasn't as bad as the others it was a white satin strapless dress that was mid-length it had a white bow tied at the waist and a White necklace to go with it, I guess this one was nice I quickly tried it on, and it fit me perfectly. I really liked this dress the longer I had it, on so I decided I would buy it! I'm buying it with the money I get from maid Latte this is my first time trying on something like this, but since it's for Usui's birthday I'll make an exception I also bought matching white shoes. "There is a hair clip in the shape of a flower perfect for this dress"- that's what Shizuko says so she forced me to buy it so now I have the dress, matching shoes, a hair clip and the date set now I guess all I have to do is wait for the day...

**Normal P.O.V**

As the days passed Misaki continued to be nice and sweet to Usui; Usui already caught on but he stayed silent and played along until finally the long-awaited day arrived: it was the 27h of April! And it was Usui Takumi's birthday!

**Misaki P.O.V**

I'm not that excited or anything...nope. I'm ok calm...hehe Not at all excited!...ok I lied I am so excited what is he going to say? I wonder is he going to like. it! I'm not usually like this but who can blame me? I'm going to be wearing a dress and matching heels for the first time.

**Normal P.O.V**

It was 7:00pm time for their date Misaki changed into her white dress that she bought with Sakura and Shizuko the Dress tightened at her waist to give her a slender Figure, Suzuna tied the bow around Misaki's waist, and she clipped on the necklace, "Sis you'r going to look amazing in this dress" complemented. Suzuna, adding the finishing touches to her dress. Suzuna motioned for Misaki to sit down on the chair and let her do her makeup; She started with a layer of. Mascara then she added another just to make her eyelashes stand out. She put on eyeliner and lipstick after that she added the lip gloss, and she was almost done, Finally Suzuna started on Misaki's hair; She placed it in and combed her fringe to either side and put her hair into a pony tail which would fall down to her shoulder (ok look, I'm terrible at explaining things, so I will show you at the end a picture!) "There Misaki done! Wow you look so beautiful Usui will love this" praised Suzuna, "mom come here and bring the camera I won yesterday!" called Suzuna helping Misaki up. "Ok!" replied Minako rushing up. the long and annoying stairs.  
"Ok I'm here...aww Misaki you look so beautiful come on I'm taking a picture!" *snap...snap... Snap..snap* "ok mom we have enough pictures!" Said Misaki sighing. "Misaki enough sighing you have to go otherwise you will be late!" Exclaimed Suzuna,  
"Ok ok but one more but you two together please" Pleaded Minako, "please please please" Until Misaki finally gave in, "fine ok one!" Misaki and Suzuna stood together, and Minako took a picture, "wait what about Mom, you go in the picture, and I'll take it" offered Suzuna grabbing the camera; Minako did what her daughter ordered so she stood next to Misaki, Suzuna took the picture. After that was done Misaki quickly took a cab to get to Maid Latte...

**In Maid Latte**

Misaki entered through the back way where she explained to the staff that they should meet her there. Misaki walked into the staff room and saw everyone patiently waiting facing the other way. Misaki stood there waiting until they turned around, "isn't Misaki a bit late she was meant to be here five minutes ago" stated Manager, "I'm not speaking to you because you never let me design her dress!" Exclaimed Aoi. "I didn't ask you to talk to me, and we want it to Be professional!" explained Manager. "But I am too professional!" protested Aoi. "Ahem!" Misaki coughed to get their attention, "hi guys I have been here for the past minute" Misaki laughed at everyone's expression, "Wow Misaki" Mangager gasped, "so kawaii moe moe moe! I can't take it in here" screamed Manager in joy. "Wow Misaki Usui will love this" complemented Erika; Aoi walked towards Misaki, "I-I can't believe this you look so beautifuly made." Complemented Aoi touching the dress, "Huh?" everyone was confused, "your beautiful dress who made this dress; I'm going to contact him and make him my loyal master so nicely done the stitching are not even visible to the touch the feel so nice" Continued Aoi. "Oh" Manager sighed, "I'm sorry Misaki, I know he is an Idiot, but he is right the dress is beautiful." Explained Manager.  
"He is here!"!" Stated Honoka. Misaki started walking towards the main room. "Hey Misaki, will be here if you need us call us ok"" reassured Manager. Misaki smiled and mouthed a silent thank you before walking the final steps to where Usui was.

**Usui P.O.V**

I knew what Misaki was doing it was my birthday that's why she was being so different. I heard footsteps, so I looked up, and I saw the most beautiful girl, I ever laid eyes on, This girl was none other than my Misaki. I think I was blushing, but I'm not sure but Misaki. She was blushing a lot mustered all my Strength and walked towards her step at a time, "Misaki" I mumbled her name finally after what thousand steps, I finally reached her.

**Normal P.O.V **

Usui smiled at Misaki and he grabbed her hand and intertwined them together, "you look really beautiful Misaki" Usui looked at her neck; she was wearing a White necklace that matched her dress as well as the one she got from that school festival's love competition. Usui looked back into her eyes, "you'r wearing that necklace?" Asked Usui smiling, Misaki looked down and realized which one he was talking about, "yeah I mean on that day; it made me realize I had feelings for you," explained Misaki blushing. Usui placed his head on her forehead, "is this meant to be my birthday present?" "Yes d-do you like it" Replied Misaki. Usui closed the gap between their lips, and he placed his arms around her waist; she wrapped her arms around his neck, and she returned the kiss; he licked her lips for permission, and she gladly accepted; their kiss was a very passionate kiss, After parting Usui kept his forehead against hers "does that answer your question" Misaki smiled and nodded. Usui looked around, there was a single table in the center of the room, and the table was set Misaki intertwined their hands together again and pulled him towards the table, and they sat down; they ate their food and talked and laughed. Usui teased Misaki and Misaki sometimes teased him. But what they both did was not to let go of each other's hand. **(Awww)** After they were done eating. Misaki stood up and led Usui to the center suddenly music started to play, and instantly Usui pulled her towards him; he held onto her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck, she placed her head on his shoulder, and they started to slow dance **(Misaki probably placed her head on his shoulder mainly because she was blushing.)** "Usui happy birthday" "thank you this is the best birthday i've ever had" replied Usui; Misaki finally decided to look into his eyes, and she could see the love in them this made Her more confident in what she was going to say. "Usui I love you" Although she didn't stammer she still turned crimson red** (you really can't change everything)** Usui blushed. Never had he heard her say that first,  
"I love you too Misaki"replied Usui giving her a kiss,"Oh Misaki I'm going to make your mom send me that picture of you in that dress, and then I'm going to enlarge it and frame it all over my wall," Explained Usui...**(why!the mood was so beautiful!)** Misaki hit him on the head,"you are not going to do that!" Exclaimed Misaki, Usui laughed, "i would like to see you stop me." Challanged Usui," Misaki smirked "is that a challenge I hear...ok Usui your on" **(I think Misaki found out our secret...now she can control Usui just by kissing him...no worries; she blushes way to much for that to happen)** Misaki said and she kissed him full length on the lips; she licked his lips for permission, **(oh men were screwed).** Usui was shocked, but he wanted to see where this was heading so he gladly accepted...

That night Usui walked Misaki home, and then he went back home but he found a voicemail in a disguised voice saying this:

_"We know about you and your girlfriend Misaki, break up with her or will hurt her in so many ways! And don't even think about protecting her or running away or whatever I think that's called eloping, don't do all that romantic stuff I hate that seriously I will puke now! ...ok stop that give me the phone I'll. Talk...NO! I want to talk just go away and help master or anything. ...anyway I was saying I will puke in your apartment so don't do that stuff! Now I must go. And you better not tell anyone we called or the police or something we give you 25hours to do it yeah I know I said 25hours people always say 24, but I want to be different! Make it more dramatic..."_  
Usui was shocked, I mean these people were clearly idiots but what they're saying is serious break up with Misaki, or she'll get hurt...

* * *

**there you go im so sorry if i made many mistakes i tried my bests so do you guys like it? remember this is not my idea it was anonymouys i just wrote the words and stuff i guess but it was mainly her xxx i dont think i'll be able to upload tomorw after this and im going somewhere. **

**Misaki : i dont even know what to say**

**usui : me neither it was going so well why?**

**miako : both of you stop complaining..be happy i added so-may make-out scenes**

**usui : guess you'r right but this better end up well**

**miako : yeah yeah i promise...**

**misaki : what's up with you**

**miako : im just so tired i spend all day writting this and right now it's 7:10pm so give me a break**

**usui : right go to bed right now! no more **

**misaki : usui grab her and take her away i'll do the rest!**

**misaki : right miako has gone bye p.s somethings Miako writes is fake like me doing that to Usui!  
**


	8. Chapter 8 shopping hall

**hey guys long time... he-he stupid me...sorry guys last time i had such a headache and i didn't have time do do more have to get ready for school on monday.. :( i wanna ask do you guys also wish for a miracle to happen, like that the school explodes and all teachers are sick and vomit blood and those you hate die in the explosion...do you! ...sorry i went over board lol anyways this story is a filler! i wrote it because Magica Ring gave me this idea and i really liked it so i wanted to do it! sorry Magica ring if it's notwhat you expected i made it short because it's not really part of the plot but it's still here! anyways don't give credit to me give it to Magica ring! and before i go do any of you lovely readers know skip beat? if you do then read this skip beat the haunted mansion by Kanista if you don't watch the anime then read it :D it's super cool so yh Magica ring i wil give you my email next chapter :D disclaimer : i don't own maid sama! i love it but it's not mine hiro fujiwara does! i just own the plot :D  
**

* * *

**Usui P.O.V**

"Misaki! Let's go" called Usui from his living room, Usui was waiting patiently for Misaki so that he could take her out shopping, "I'm coming idiot no need to shout!" insulted my girlfriend walking out of the kitchen. I chuckled at her response; and walked towards her and kissed her on the cheek. "What was that for…actually I don't want to know" Misaki touched the cheek were I kissed. I ignored her questions and responded, "because you took so long and I needed a reward in the least" I pulled a puppy-dog face that I knew she couldn't resist, and right on cue she blushed and raised her arm to hit me…as usual I blocked and kissed her hand to frustrate her. "Enough! Let's go" replied Misaki in frustration, jerking her hand away from me then walking out. I laughed, that's the thing about Misaki she always knew how to amaze me even in the strangest times. I quickly locked up and followed her out.

**Normal P.O.V**

Misaki and Usui were out shopping for a birthday present for Misaki's mom, and of course Misaki and Usui were debating…actually no Misaki was debating and insulting Usui while he was just taking it and finding it adorably cute…Usui laughed at Misaki's insult, "I love you too" replied Usui frustrating her more, "enough! Look do I have to spell it out?" questioned Misaki blushing. "Yes" commanded Usui grinning. "bu-t i-i – iloveyoutoo" whispered Misaki giving in but the problem was she said it way to fast. Usui smiled letting her off this time, he lowered his head towards her and kissed her. "A thank you gift" this just blew Misaki off, she walked into the changing rooms having enough of his "sexual harassments" Misaki was changing in a top that caught her eye in the distance, she smiled it didn't look too bad and it wasn't that expensive. After Misaki was done shopping for her mom Usui insisted on staying and buying something for her. Satisfied with the top Misaki took it off, changed back into her clothes and went to open the door. Unfortunately it seems the door was locked and you could only open it from the outside,  
"damn those electric doors!" Misaki banged on the doors, "open up you stupid doors!" (Insulting them isn't going to help Misaki…) "Help I'm locked in… Usui!" Misaki called for his name but no response. Suddenly there was a loud scream and the lights turned off! "What was that?" Said Misaki uneasily. "And why did the lights turn of…ok calm down no need to worry Usui is still here and I have my phone!" Said Misaki and attempt to reassure herself. Misaki felt for her phone in her pocket, her other pocket…."huh?! I forgot my phone was with Usui!" Cried Misaki falling to the floor dramatically, "it's over everything is over I'm going to die here" stated Misaki dramatically on her knees. (Why is there light shining on her!?) "ok nothing to worry it's not scary at all!...scary, scary ghost, monster, vampires, ghost last summer…honoka tells ghost story… cliff…water…what am I doing! I'm reminding myself of bad things!" Misaki failed yet another attempt at reassuring herself. "What was that!" said Misaki paranoid. "he he that was just my breathing calm down Misaki…" Misaki mentally slapped herself for thinking of such crap. For every second that passed Misaki's breathing became much heavier. There was a loud scream and Misaki screamed, "Aaah" before falling on conscience…

**Usui P.O.V**

Usui was waiting for Misaki outside the waiting room, everything was normal for him but he started growing a little inpatient and was starting to get worried, "Misaki are you done yet" called Usui but no response Usui was a little surprised; Usually she would insult him and tell him to wait, so he quickly got up to check and he found the door locked, he called her name multiple times but no response so Usui used his next best thing as a weapon…his body; he kicked the door open! And it opened! When Usui walked in he found Misaki asleep! Snoring…Usui picked her up and carried her out the store bridal style and back to his apartment. (I would just like to mention that in the events where Usui kicked open the door and left…in life now you will probably be fined or be going to jail for damaging something that is not of your belonging! Just note that this is because real life sucks but the anime world rocks…ha-ha that just rhymed)

**In Usui's apartment…**

Usui laid Misaki down on the couch and went in the kitchen to bring her a drink when he heard her wake up.

"Good morning my sweet girlfriend" Said Usui holding up her drink and handing it to her. Misaki looked up and saw Usui smile at her, she frowned, "what are we doing here?" "Well you fell asleep in the store" Explained Usui. "Huh? No I didn't I remember the lights turning off and screaming and then phone was gone and Usui was gone and the door was locked then total darkness" Explained Misaki on a diagram… Usui nodded, "Hmmm it seems you had a nightmare because none of that happened" stated Usui. "Really are you sure because it seemed so real!" exclaimed Misaki annoyed that he didn't believe her. "Of course I'm sure my girlfriend" Responded Usui smiling he sat next to her on the couch and pulled her on his lap…  
"Otherwise I would have run in there and saved you the second the light's turned off I know what you're like" replied Usui seriousness in his tone. Misaki nodded a response to say she believed him, "Thank you Usui …by the way how did you get me out of that room?" Asked Misaki curious since last time she remembered it was locked. Usui hesitated he knew she wasn't going to like what he was going to say…but he can't get out of this one so might as well say it proudly,"I kicked the door down." And that is exactly what he did. Misaki was angry, "WHAT WHY?! You mean you actually broke the door down off its hitching's? Actually I'm not surprise-" Question Misaki fumingly but she was interrupted by Usui's lips on hers. Usui kissed her to shut her up but it soon turned into a completely different reason… Misaki due to habits; After a while wrapped her arms around his neck and played with his blonde spiky- but soft hair that met his neck. Usui shifted her comfortably on his lap and wrapped his arms tightly around her. After parting Usui placed his forehead on hers and grinned, "don't worry about it" Usui said softly enough to completely reassure Misaki and she nodded, "ok" , "good" replied Usui before capturing her lips in for another kiss…

* * *

**i know i made this short sorry if you were expecting something else im going to go to school tuesday so i will probably upload on tuesday evening or tomrow evening xx thank you and please consider checking out this story it's really cool :D and if you do say i sent you lol im the messenger now **

**Usui : hey Miako are you feeling better**

**Misaki : yeah if you'r not im sending you back!**

**Miako : dont worry i feel better now and im going to write again so thank you for you'r concern :D**

**Usui : so where are we now?**

**misaki : yeah i mean a shopping hall? why?! you know i hate ghost!**

**Usui : who thought of that?**

**Miako : Magica ring a good friend of mine**

**Usui : well i want to thank her i get to embrace Misaki and i get a few kisses**

**misaki : although i hate the ghost's it's still a pretty good idea**

**Miako : i know right well thank you Magica ring! :D review xxx**


	9. authors note

**I'm so sorry I haven't written on fan fiction for a long time and it's because I haven't been feeling well, not necessarily physically more emotionally I feel confused and messed up and I'm so sorry that you guys have to get affected by my lack of writing I know I stopped at a cliff-hanger but right now I can't write but I promise I will as soon as I sort out my life and I promise I'll make it an amazing chapter please have faith in me ; oh and im still checking out your reviews they cheer me up so thank you **

**Miako **


	10. Chapter 10 Troubles arise

That night Usui walked Misaki home, and then he went back home but he found a voicemail in a disguised voice saying this:

"We know about you and your girlfriend Misaki, break up with her or will hurt her in so many ways! And don't even think about protecting her or running away or whatever I think that's called eloping, don't do all that romantic stuff I hate that seriously I will puke now!...ok stop that give me the phone I'll. Talk...NO! I want to talk just go away and help master or something!...anyway I was saying I will puke in your apartment so don't do that stuff! Now I must go. And you better not tell anyone we called or the police or something we give you 25hours to do it yeah I know I said 25hours people always say 24, but I want to be different! Make it more dramatic..."

Usui was shocked, I mean these people were clearly idiots but what they're saying is serious break up with Misaki, or she'll get hurt...

* * *

**Hey guys I'm back :D I'm so sorry it took me so long to upload please forgive me i will make it up to you i will make this story double the length it was meant to be. in hoping for like 40 chapters... Anyways I just want to say i feel a lot better now thanks to you guys i just want to say thank you all and i love you guys for your support! i honestly wouldn't have know that i liked writing without you guys 3 magica ring thank you Anonymous thank you so much too all of you im sorry to cause you worry Razielle thank you and i wanted to say you are not a stranger the minute you clicked on my story you became part of this circle :D all of my readers are like friends and i feel like i know you guys so don't think your a stranger and i loved your advice it helped a lot Hiroko chan thank you im glad you like my story 3 honestly guys i will do my best and its all thanks to you guys...**

**A disclaimer : i don't own Kaichou wa maid sama Hiro Fujiwara does :D i just own the plot line plus some of my readers do too :D **

* * *

Usui was deep in thought about that stupid voicemail; "if anyone touches my Misaki will kill them no mercy! But what they're saying is serious they don't seem like jealous high school kids…so who?…

"No! it must be" Said Usui realizing who it could be, "go help master or something…" Mumbled Usui playing the voicemail in his head, "master, master" Usui was interrupted by a call he quickly got up to answer it;

Hello

"**Usui it's me Misaki"** Usui sighed in relief as he heard his favorite voice on the other side.

"Hello my sweet maid" replied Usui smiling although she couldn't see it she knew his face expression,

"**Usui stop smiling you idiot and don't call me maid…I'm coming so stay inside"** Continued Misaki. Usui forgot about his problems instantly,

"Really! Wait there I'll pick you up" replied Usui,

"**No don't worr…"** Misaki was interrupted by Usui,

"Nope I will worry so I'm picking you up bye, love you Misa-chan"

Usui hanged up the phone and ran out the house as fast as he could to get to her house and in three minutes he got there.

**Misaki's home**

Usui knocked on the door and Misaki opened it, "wow how fast I swear you only hung up three minutes ago!" praised Misaki, but she hit him on the head, "which by the way I hate when you hang up on me" continued Misaki. Usui laughed and kissed her, "sorry Misaki but I was excited to see my lovely girlfriend" Misaki blushed, "we saw each other and hour ago!" protested Misaki.

"Which reminds me why are you staying over my apartment?" Asked Usui curiously. Misaki frowned, "I got a voice mail saying that something bad was going to happen so mom told me to stay with you for a while" responded Misaki; Usui's expression changed and his mind was somewhere far away concerned, so it wasn't a joke thought Usui. Meanwhile Misaki was starting to get worried by his expression, he looked so angry like he would kill someone right now, Misaki started to debate with herself on what to do she had never seen him like that.

Kiss him!

What no…why? And he is going to tease me forever if I do

Yeah but you want to and it's his birthday!

But...

No buts 

Ok look why are you here?

Don't try to change the subject I know what you're thinking I'm not stupid remember I'm you 

Ok fine but if he teases us it will be on your head!

Misaki leaned in to kiss him…after much hesitation and debating; Usui was snapped out of his thoughts by Misaki's lips. Usui finally eased up and wrapped his arm around her to pull her in closer. Misaki wrapped her arms around his neck and she continued to kiss him. Usui licked her lips for permission and she gladly accepted. After parting Usui smiled at her, "thank you Misaki and wow you're good I might not be able to keep my hands off you" teased Usui seductively; Misaki turned crimson red, "it's because you looked distracted and angry so I had to do something!" protested Misaki. Usui laughed and intertwined their hands together, "let's go Misaki" before pulling her with him towards his apartment. All thoughts of their troubles vanished and they continued their love/teasing/rivalry mixed with Misaki's annoyance towards Usui's teasing thing of love.

**Misaki P.O.V**

At that time I honestly didn't think about what would happen and that strange voicemail I received but if I did what happened might have been avoided…

_29__th__ April_

Misaki was walking to school, Usui couldn't come with her this morning because she told him she would meet him in school since she had early council work although Usui protested and argued against it after finally agreeing to his condition(kissing him whenever he asked) he left her to go to school on her own. What Misaki didn't know was he partially agreed because he was still figuring out this voicemail. When Misaki walked arrived she found Sakura waving at her, Misaki walked up to her,

"Good morning Sakura"

"Good morning Misaki! Hey who is that?" Asked Misaki pointing at someone behind Misaki, Misaki turned around but no one was there… "Who?" Asked Misaki looking behind her, "I could have sworn someone was behind you but it seems he is gone now…my mistake…hey Kuuga called yesterday he said he loved me!" squealed Sakura changing the subject. Misaki smiled honestly happy for her best friend but Misaki couldn't concentrate who was that stranger?

_31__st__ April _

Misaki was walking home with Usui trailing after her; finally after reaching Home and Usui kissing her goodbye Misaki walked inside her house she walked into the kitchen and greeted her mom and sister, "hey mom Suzuna how was your day?"

"It was good I went shopping and bought apples while Suzuna was in school" replied Minako. Suzuna nodded because her mouth was full of apples. Misaki smiled and walked up stairs to her room, when she entered Misaki dropped her bag; she couldn't stop staring at the wall ahead.

** REMEMBER US! WE WARNED YOU… **

Her wall had red writing on it saying remember us we warned you, Misaki walked to examine the wall and she remembered the voice mail… "Ok something is going on! This might connect with that strange man I saw yesterday and the day before that!" Said Misaki, she scratched her head in frustration, "if this is a prank from school I will make sure they won't live to see the next day" Misaki walked towards her phone and called the only person she could.

After a few rings he picked up,

"Usui it's me I need you to come to my house now!"

"Ok I'll be there in a second" responded Usui noticing the seriousness in her voice. He quickly hung up and turned around to the other direction.

**In Misaki's room**

Usui arrived super fast and he walked in Misaki's room after greeting Suzuna and Minako.

"What's wrong Misaki…." Usui cut off his own sentence when he noticed the wall. "What happened? Who did this!" exclaimed Usui walking towards Misaki, "I don't know but I have a feeling it has to do with that voicemail I got" replied Misaki, Usui pulled her towards him in a hug, "Don't worry will find out what's going on" reassured Usui. Misaki held onto his clothes for comfort, "Ok I believe you."

Usui lifted up her chin to face him, "don't worry I'll protect you" Usui looked into her eyes as if to say, "I'm serious!" Misaki couldn't help but smile although she could protect herself she felt like she needed to rely on him. "I know Usui but we're in this together so I'll protect you too" explained Misaki determined. Usui sighed not able to change his girlfriend he broke out in a smile, "that's my Misaki for you" before lowering himself onto her lips.

**The next day **

Usui was waiting for Misaki to leave her house when suddenly he noticed a white small paper stuck near their gate. He reached down to grab it and was shocked when he found what he saw; **Usui you have been warned we will hurt Misaki! Unless you still choose to listen to us...**

* * *

**I'm sorry i made this not as long from now on i will try to upload everyday :D but maybe tomorrow it will be uploaded at night because i have to stay after school for my history GCSE so i will be late home but i will try again i want to apologize for not writing and thank you all so much i really meant what i said about us all being friends that's why i let you guys call me by my first name so please do that i don't want to be all formal and business like because after all you guys made me realize i wanted to be an author :D so thank you i will hopefully upload tomorrow  
**

**Miako : hey Usui Misaki im back**

**Usui : what happened?**

**Misaki : who hurt you?! **

**Miako : oh that something happened in school but i feel better now so don't worry **

**Misaki : miako are you hiding something?**

**Usui : you know you can tell us**

**Miako : no don't worry please honestly I'm fine now anyway you guys do anything while i was gone? **

**Usui : mmm well i did kiss Misaki **

**Misaki : when! Did... *kiss***

**Usui : now! **

**Miako : mmm Misaki you lucky girl ;)  
**

**Misaki : cut the scene! cut! Review please!**

**Miako : wait i only cut the scen...**


	11. Chapter 11 The truth is revealed

**The next day**

Usui was waiting for Misaki to leave her house when suddenly he noticed a white small paper stuck near their gate. He reached down to grab it and was shocked when he found what he saw;

**Usui you have been warned, Will hurt Misaki….**

* * *

**i changed the last bit i think this is much better so forget the last ending xxx sorry i uploaded this a bit late but i explained yesterday that i had extra history so im sorry about that im glad you guys liked the story and guys the reviews cheer me up and they make me want to write more so no worries about straining myself i will continue to write Btw while im editing this i was watching tv it's 20:55 and i just watched the most amazing thing on tv on guinness world record japan had a huge human dominoes with like more than 260 people being the dominoes and their like falling down on matresses go japan! You guys are awesome I was like clapping the whole way through doing like a standing ovation! :D Disclaimer : i don't own maid sama Hiro****Fujiwara does :D **

* * *

Usui looked around to see who might have left the note, when he found nobody he looked back at the note and saw something that would save both of them, there was a tiny family crest pictured at the bottom right side. Usui recognized the crest but he couldn't quite place his hand on it until he heard Misaki call his name. He looked up and a smile crept on his face at the sight of her, "good morning Misaki" Usui leaned in to kiss her on the cheek, Misaki blushed,

"Good morning Usui what are you looking at?" Asked Misaki curiously; Usui shook his head, "nothing don't worry" he shoved the thing in his pocket and he reached for Misaki's hand. Misaki though wouldn't let it go, "what why did you shove it in your pocket are you hiding something?" responded Misaki crossing her arms. Usui sighed expecting something like that so he did the only thing that would distract her, he stepped closer towards her until he was a few inches away, he whispered in her ear, "what do you think im hiding Misaki?" Asked Usui, seductively. Misaki turned crimson red at the distance between them, "No-othing I…" but Usui cut her off with a kiss, After a while Misaki wrapped her arms around his neck as she eased into the kiss, somehow it made her forget her curiosity completely. "Go ahead to school, I'll meet you there" Said Usui after they parted. "Why?" Questioned Misaki; "I have to do something" replied Usui, kissing her cheek and then leaving her.

**Usui P.O.V**

I just remembered where I saw that crest from; I can believe that they would do that but why now? I mean they left me alone for the past 18 years and now they come and threaten me to break up with my girlfriend! No way not now not ever! Can't they see how happy she makes me…yeah I know they have been spying on me! God they won't get away with this, outcast me from the family: ok, hide my identity: don't care, but threaten me and hurt my girlfriend not happening! I finally arrived where I was meant to be the Walker families hideout is in japan it's sort of like a holiday resort hidden and only the people part of the family know where it is: Family tradition they couldn't keep this from me because even though they don't see it I'm still part of that cursed family! I walked inside this huge building which was covered with guards, it seems they recognized my face since they let me in and they all bowed while they were at it. I smiled at them since it was polite to smile and even though I was super angry and mad right now I wasn't going to show it.

**Walker family resort**

**Normal P.O.V**

Usui walked inside this enormous hall when he was about to reach for the handle the door opened on itself revealing two men along with a butler inside waiting for Usui, "welcome we have been waiting, and expecting your arrival Mr Walk…Sorry…Mr Usui please come in" The butler walked up to Usui and led him inside. Usui started to walk away although he couldn't stop staring at his half-brother, "please have a sit Mr Usui" continued the butler holding out the chair for Usui, Usui just nodded and sat down. He looked at his half-brother, Gerard walker and another butler who seemed to be Gerard's personal butler; "hello it's been a long time brother" Greeted Gerard but his voice was full of intimidation as well as venom the way he said Brother. "Same goes for you Gerard" replied Usui more intimidatingly. Usui looked at Cedric from the corner of his eye. Gerard noticed Usui's stare, so he started to explain, "This is Ceddy, My personal Butler." At that Cedric frowned, "my name is Cedric but Master likes to tease me" Explained Cedric. Usui just nodded not really interested in their business. "So how are you broth…" Gerard was interrupted by Usui, "Don't even play that game what's going on?" Question Usui; getting straight to the point. "I-I don't know what you're talking *cough* about *cough* sorry excuse me I'm terribly ill" Denied Gerard. "Don't play innocent why did you threaten me?" Asked Usui. "How would you know it's me? *cough*" Continued Gerard trying to hold him back as long as possible. "It's not nice accusing someone without proof Mr Usui" Added Cedric. Usui turned around to look at Cedric and he could have sworn he heard the butler mumble, "don't stick your nose in other people's business. Usui took out the paper he shoved in his pocket that morning and he chucked it on the table. "There's your proof" stated Usui. Gerard and Cedric looked confused as they searched the paper endlessly, "what a threat on a piece of paper; that brings us back to square one." Responded Cedric. "look at the bottom right side of the paper. " Continued Usui, as asked they looked down and saw their family crest printed. Gerard hit Cedric over the head, "he wasn't meant *cough* to see that! Idiot" Insulted Gerard. Cedric frowned, "sorry I didn't realize." Usui was starting to get annoyed he wasn't meant to be here, "why are you threatening me to break up with my girlfriend" Asked Usui crossing his arms. "Because she is not like us, she doesn't belong with us." Answered Gerard, "but I'm not part of this either" Replied Usui, "and she isn't part of you guys but she is part of me and my life" Continued Usui. Gerard laughed but he coughed in between to which resulted in Cedric slapping him quite hardly on the back; which he did as revenge for the whole "Ceddy" thing. "That's classic you know that, who do you think you are? Some prince in shining armor, always protecting his girl." Joked Gerard after he stopped laughing. Usui's expression darkened, "What are you saying exactly that I can't fall in love?" Questioned Usui. "No you can but not with her and honestly I think you can do better." Insulted Gerard, Usui's expression darkened even more, "What you better take that back nobody insults My Misaki, I will cut you deeply if you do that again!" scolded Usui giving him a death glare, "you don't even know her and you've never fallen in love so I don't want to hear that from you" Continued Usui, Gerard looked taken back, he was never threatened like that and he knew that Usui could murder him right there if he insulted her again.

"Whatever you think now are you going to listen to us?" Said Gerard changing the subject. "And what if I don't" challenged Usui. "Well then we will just have to keep our promise… right Cedric." Smiled Gerard evilly; Gerard nodded, "it's wrong for a man to break his promise." Usui smiled, "Alright but don't think you can hurt her because I'll always will be with her, and if you do not listen to my warning I will declare war against the walker family" Stated Usui standing up and glaring at them. "How will you do that my dear brother…you see I'm the boss here" Stated Gerard grinning. "Well I am after all part of the walker family…I know things that you don't" Replied Usui. The butler bowed once Usui started to make his way out, "have a good day Mr Usui." When Usui lifted his hand to open the door Gerard spoke, "You might be able to protect her, but will you be able to protect her family?"...

* * *

**is this cliffhanger better actually that's a stupid question people hate cliffhangers hahah I'm sorry but i want to put tension in this story and it's going to be all dramatic but don't worry let's just say i love Misaki and Usui together too much :D **

**Misaki : really **

**Usui : what did we do to deserve this?**

**Miako : nothing and stop complaining i promise it will get better **

**Usui : alright but it better get better and i need at least another extra kiss from Misaki... Deal?**

**Miako : deal and you know me I'm totally supporting you guys even in my stories and i totally squeal like Sakura when you two kiss :D **

**Misaki : get me out of here please and Miako why can't i plan a chapter **

**Miako : well you can but you have to promise to add at least three kisses for the both of you**

**Misaki : Never mind **

**Usui : aw come on you know you want to **

**Misaki : *kiss* there now shut up idiot**

**Miako : bring me the camera now!**

**Usui : *kiss* as a reward**

**Miako : *snap* got it! I'm going to make thousands of copies and sell them!**

**Misaki : cut! Review...please cut! Otherwise i will teach you a lesson Miako! **


	12. Chapter 12 Shocking news

When Usui lifted his hand to open the door Gerard spoke, "You might be able to protect her, but will you be able to protect her family?"

* * *

**Hey guys I'm sorry i couldn't upload yesterday had too much homework :( yeah i know annoying right but it's necessary. Anyway I'm not going to make this long since you guys probably will skip this part :D Anyways i don't own Maid same if i did i would make more than eight seasons! Or more depending on my mood :D Hiro Fujiwara does so yeah but she is cool to my favorite manga artist :D before i let you guys read this i'm going to apologize not telling why but i am so here goes... I'm sorry guys (it's funny when people say they're going to apologize but they don't they just say I'm going to apologize) **

* * *

Usui froze, his eyes widened, "What did you just say?" Asked Usui, "Huh?" Responded Gerard. "I said, what did you just say?" Repeated Usui walking back inside. "You won't be able to protect her family, I know she is poor and I can make it a whole lot worse…you see that land she is leaving on belongs to me so I can kick her off but I can also tear her world apart Usui…so what's it…." Explained Gerard but Usui held him by the collar, "you wouldn't dare!" Usui noticed from the corner of his eye, Cedric made a move to grab him but Usui warned him, "come closer and I will hurt him along with you" Cedric froze knowing he was defeated before he even started. Usui turned towards Gerard, "oh but I would Usui" replied Gerard, Usui clenched harder, "No you won't…because I'm going to break up with her" Continued Usui. Usui let go of him and walked away his heart broken, knowing what he was going to do. Gerard laughed, "ha-ha*cough* see that brother, you can't mess with me*cough*, I'll crush you and that dirty young child…the poor and rich don't mix Usui…you just*cough* learned that the hard way!*cough*" But Usui already left not wanting to stay any longer.

**Misaki P.O.V**

**School council room**

Usui didn't come to school today I'm going to beat him up for ditching and for making me worry and for making me miss him and think about him throughout the day! That big idiot…but I'm still worried he said he had to do something, but for how long it's been five hours since I last seen him…Argh I sound like those possessive clingy girlfriends…but I'm not like that I swear it's just he is always around me because he is a perverted stalker, this of course causes me to worry…I hope he is ok I hate it when he is depressed. "Hey Misaki, can you sign this for me" Asked Yukimura holding up a form for class 3-2 and their school hot spring trip in a week's time. "Sure" replied Misaki signing the piece of paper. "Thank You Misaki" Yukimura bowed, "I have to go pick up my little sister is that ok?" asked Yukimura. "Yeah you go ahead I just have to finish off here" Replied Misaki. Yukimura bowed and left closing the door behind him. "Misaki sighed, "what am I going to do with him" Misaki said referring to a perverted outer-space-alien. Misaki sighed again I should just go home no need to wait for him here" Misaki got up and got ready to leave.

**On the Way Home**

Misaki stopped by this little cake shop near her house to buy a cake for her mom and Suzuna, then she walked back home. Misaki knocked on the door and Minako opened the door, "welcome Misaki come in Sweetie…oh is that cake?" Cried Minako. Misaki smiled and nodded, "I'm home and yeah let me come in and I'll open it up for you" Said Misaki walking inside the kitchen, she greeted Suzuna, "Hey Suzuna I'm home" "Hi sis" greeted Suzuna eating part of her bunny apple. Misaki placed the cake and she cut the cake into eight slices. "I'll be upstairs studying if you need me call me" Stated Misaki after she was done. Suzuna nodded because her mouth was full of cake. Misaki chuckled and took a slice for herself with her upstairs, "dinner will be ready in a bit" Called Minako walking back into the kitchen, "okay" replied Misaki in her room.

**In Misaki's room**

Misaki sat down on her chair and began to study, she ate her cake slice as fuel for concentrating but no matter what she did, her mind would drift back to Usui. "Argh I have to stop thinking about him! That big idiot, what's so good about him anyway all he does is annoy me and worry me when he is not here with me!" Misaki frowned, "what's the point in worrying I'm going to call him and see what's up" Stated Misaki reaching for her phone. Misaki called him from her contacts; she only had him her mom, Suzuna, Sakura, Shizuko and Yukimura for student council work. Misaki called but she was sent to voicemail, his phone was closed, "he never closes his phone…something must be up." Misaki frowned as she tried again. "Pick up the phone idiot" Muttered Misaki as she held the phone to her ear. Again Misaki was sent to voicemail, "Argh...why Usui? Where are you? I need to see you!" Exclaimed Misaki. "Well I could go to his apartment…I have the key and it is an emergency…sort of…still an emergency though" Misaki grabbed her jacket, his apartment key and her phone and ran downstairs, "mom I'm…" Misaki called from the stairs, "have a safe trip and don't be late sweetie" Interrupted Minako. "How?" Misaki asked bewildered, "Mother instincts" Replied Minako "we can hear you from down here you know" added Suzuna at the same time as her mom, Minako sighed, "well ok that too…but mainly mother instincts" Misaki chuckled, "ok Mom I believe you…I'll be back in a bit" Misaki kissed her mom and Suzuna on the cheek and she left closing the door behind her.

Usui P.O.V

I opened my apartment door and quickly changed out of my school wear, I fed licht my cat, Misa...argh I have to forget about her! I have to! I sat down and checked my phone i had two missed calls from Misaki! I moved my finger to call her...No I can't and then I threw my phone far away not caring if it broke or got damaged, who was i going to call anyway, now that Misaki...I have to study yep study!...who am i kidding i can't do this! It's hurting me from inside. I love her. So much i would kill myself for her...but what i can't do is hurt her family and her for my happiness, i would rather i die a lonely and a painful world without her than to see her family and Misaki suffer every day! And Gerard would and can do that! Why did i have to be born into such a world where people can stop me from falling in love. Well at least this will make it easier I can ignore her and ignore her existence, but i see her in school every day Mabey i should transfer to another school so i won't have to see her." Yeah i'll do that better than see her every day and regret my decision"

**Normal P.O.V**

Misaki reached Usui's apartment," Ok now he better have a good reason for ditching school" Warned Misaki getting out her key to his apartment. Misaki turned the key and opened the door to find Usui sitting on the couch obvious in deep thoughts because he didn't notice she came in until she was inside the room. "Usui" Misaki called his name, Usui looked up and his eyes widened he stayed silent but he stood up. "Usui why weren't you in school! What happened? And don't give me that "i was busy crap" i want to know what's going on!" Stated Misaki crossing her arms,

Usui stayed silent he couldn't move...yeah he knew he had to see her again to break up with her but not this soon...No this was too much for even him. "Usui tell me what's wrong with you...you were fine this morning when you stopped by my house, suddenly you tell me you'll meet me in school and i don't see you for the whole day" Explained Misaki. Every word she said broke his heart a little further, her sweet angelic voice that he loved so much, that he could listen to it all day and not get bored; but right now it broke his heart piece by piece, her voice her lips the fact that he could not ever feel her touch again made him want to jump of this building; But to all this Misaki was oblivious as she continued to complain and ask what was wrong with Usui. "Ayuzawa." Misaki snapped out of her rambling, he hadn't called her that for a very long time, that time being that plan Make Misaki Admit She Loves Usui thing. "What?" Asked Misaki looking into his eyes for any clues as to what was wrong with him, but all she could see was guilt, regret,pain,hurt and most of all sadness like this world or rather his world was going to end. "Ayuzawa" Usui repeated himself like he was in a trance, he couldn't do it, but nevertheless he carried on,"Ayuzawa...I-I I'm breaking up with you"

* * *

**I'm so sorry i hated this chapter i was so sad writing this :( I'm sorry but someone had to do it i will post tomorrow so you can see her expression and what she says so you won't have to wait to long I'm so sorry guys but i promise you it will get better but for that to happen i need to be able to stretch this for a while but please bare with me and it will end up right i promise you xxx again im so sorry i left you at such a cliffhanger but this story needs tension and cliffhangers.**

**Miako : i can explain... you see i had to do that**

**Usui : no you didn't why? this story was going great why did you do that?**

**Miako : i promise you you guys will have a happy ending**

**Misaki : how?**

**Usui : Misaki i would never break up with you**

**Misaki : i know but it's written so it's going to happen**

**Miako : think of it as a game a pretend game**

**Usui : when we get back together you better make it the best get back together and make out scene ever do you understand**

**Miako : yeah i promise i will definatly**

**Misaki : so what do we do now?**

**Usui : this *kiss***

**Misaki : but i thought we broke up**

**Miako : not on this but in the story so all's not too bad :)**

**Usui Misaki : yes it is!**

**Miako : I'm sorry :)**


	13. Chapter 13 Pain and love

."Ayuzawa" Usui repeated himself like he was in a trance, he couldn't do it, but nevertheless he carried on, "Ayuzawa...I-I I'm breaking up with you"

* * *

**im sorry it took me awhile :( i was quite buys today but i still managed somehow iam extremly grateful to your reviews i love you all thank you xxx honestly my writting is not that good you guys make it seem so special but it makes me happy so thank you loramo i was going to do that, we think alike you and i :D lol thank you all again and i promise you there will be a happy ending xxx Discalimer : i don't own Maid sama Hiro Fujiwara does :D oh reminder at the end on my authors notes you! the readers and decide what's going to happen next i'll explain at the bottom so make sure you read that :D **

* * *

Misaki fell silent, her breath caught in her throat; time stood still for them. Usui couldn't read Misaki's expression inside he was ripping his hair out in frustration, say something! Please; Misaki looked at Usui, "he-he you're joking right?" Misaki, "you're an idiot right why would you plan another "make Misaki admit she loves me" when I've already said it." Continued Misaki frowning.

**Usui P.O.V**

No! Misaki don't make me repeat myself the first time killed part of me the next time will murder me! Please read between the lines, "Ayuzawa…im serious, I-I'm breaking up with you" I winced at her expression suddenly she looked angry. "WHAT! This better not be a joke Usui!" Misaki warned me. I looked into her eyes to say I was serious; I couldn't say it a third time. "You're serious? Usui don't, why? What did I do? This is not like you! Did something happen? Usui answer me!" Misaki questioned me as she stepped closer, I stepped back I couldn't be near her or I would break my promise and pull her in my arms or make out with her or both….yeah probably both. I shook my head, "N-o nothing happened" I replied, I can't tell her why or she'll get worried and probably kill them for threatening me and trying to hurt her. "Usui ok I'll say it just drop this stupid joke! I Lo-ove you" My heart shattered into tiny pieces, what am I supposed to do now, The girl you love tells you she loves you but you're forced to break up with her! I didn't want to hear that anything but that. Crying shouting I don't want either why couldn't she just walk away and say ok or something! "Ayuzawa please leave I'm being serious" I stated I wanted to get this over with. Misaki's eyes widened, "I just told you I love you and you tell me to leave! Usui what happened you took like a week of pain just for me to say that I love you and now you're telling me to leave!" I walked towards her and looked into her eyes, "please Misaki just go" Her eyes widened in shock, tears started to form by her eyes! Noo not crying. "Usui…you don't mean that! You're not like that! I'm not leaving Usui you saved me multiple times you stayed with me even though I was super stubborn and you protected me so many times…please don't tell me you're leaving me!" Misaki tried to wipe her tears as she continued but they kept on falling the more she wiped the more tears would form. "Usui I-I'm not leaving until you tell me why?" I sighed in frustration, this was killing me; all I wanted to do was run to her and embraces her and keep her save, I promised I would punch the person who makes her cry again, but it seems I'm the reason for those tears! Argh Misaki please stop. "Its because I'm not in love with you anymore" I replied super-fast because my heart was probably going to stop any minute now! "Us-sui you're leaving me….just like my dad did…I really do have the worst luck with the opposite gender that my father left me and now my first love does too" Misaki smiled sadly walking away she put the key on the table and left, closing the door behind her. I sighed and fell onto the couch, the worst thing I've had to do ever, "I'm so sorry Misaki, I had to sacrifice my happiness for your world. And I lied I still love you and I'll always love you" I Muttered hitting myself on the head, Licht crept towards me and I picked her up and placed her on my lap. I started to stroke her fur, "huh I guess you only come near me when im in pain" Without Misaki there's just no need.

**Misaki P.O.V**

Usui just broke up with me! I can't believe this why? What did I do? I just don't get it? But then again my dad left me too and for what reason? I don't know. I was right all men are the same there's not a single man out there that's good! I hate them all I hate them I hate them and most of all Usui I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you…because I love you; I hate you because you made me fall in love! It took me so long to get over my dad leaving me and now I have to go through that again. "Why won't the tears stop*sniff*…please stop I can't do this I look like a mess*sniff*….and what about my mom and*sniff* Suzuna what will they say? And school;*sniff* Sakura and Shizuko. I guess some girls will be happy that*sniff* we broke up." I can't go home; I'll just walk around sorting out my feelings." If I study a lot then I won't remember him or a lot about him. "I know I can go far away from here, maybe*sniff* study abroad; I did want to do that when I was younger after my dad left I remember I said I was going to study and work hard and get lots of money and make my family rich! Then we won't have to work so hard and Suzuna can have a better life, Mom too she can go hospital and get better super-fast and I won't have to worry about work or student council or love and*sniff* Usui! I was going to go study abroad after I finish high school but then I had a reason to stay…that was Usui Takumi my boyfrie- my ex now I don't*sniff* so I have nothing to worry about! Yes I think im ok now. I wiped away the remaining tears, but it didn't work they wouldn't stop, "see Misaki you relied on Usui way too much and thus you fell for him like a brick of stones." I always say Usui is the idiot, but I guess this time it's me.

**Normal P.O.V**

Usui and Misaki moved on…well they tried to move on, Misaki continued doing student council work although she was a mess and couldn't concentrate so Yukimura took over for a while, Her boy-hating rage got worse than ever it was like a new demon-prez was born and she was the king of demons! The guys hated her more than ever, even the girls were scared and wouldn't come near her, the only people close to her were Sakura and Shizuko, "HEY YOU! IS THAT A MISTAKE I SENSE FIX IT NOW! I WANT THIS SCHOOL PERFECT! HEY YOU BOYS OVER THERE DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT COMING TO SCHOOL WITH A CREASE!" Misaki took her boy-hating trend to a new level, even the teachers were scared of her. One day a few boys decided to take action and they protested against Misaki .

**Out side**

"We want another Prez, we want another prez!" Cried the angry mob.

**"What do we want?"** asked their spokesperson through a speaker.

"We want another prez!"

**"Why do we want it?**" Asked the spokesperson,

"We don't like the former prez! She is a demon!" cried the crowd again.

**"Who do we want?"** called the spokesperson,

"we want a sexy, cute, kind like Maria-senpai looking prez!" Cried the crowd in unison,

**"Yeah!"** they all cried. In the distance Misaki was giving death glares her demon aura appearing bigger than ever, "you guys, better get out of here and train hard like men before I get there because I promise you, you will not come out alive!" everyone stopped dead in their tracks, "man I'm out of here I don't want to die before I fall in love!" said one in the crowd before making a straight exit. Soon everyone followed. Misaki sighed, "I'll get them back later, im super tired right now" "Misaki don't let it get to you" Reassured Shizuko smiling patting Misaki's shoulder, "ok" replied Misaki smiling softly. "Misaki! Come here Misaki look what I found" Sakura called running towards the two girls, "look" Sakura held up a little stone that looks like a star shaped stone, "where did you find this?" asked Shizuko. "I found it by those bushes," replied Sakura holding up the little stone boastingly. Misaki smiled, "it's beautiful but I should get going, see you both soon" Misaki waved then left. Sakura and Shizuko frowned, "ever since Misaki and Usui broke up, they both have gone downhill, Misaki won't eat as much anymore only around people, she is getting worse and worse with the boy hating. And she can barely smile anymore, only on special occasions." Explained Shizuko. "But that was a smile now right" Stated Sakura, "no that was a fake smile, when Misaki really smiles her eyes shine, now when she does smile; it's forced so she doesn't worry us!" Explained Shizuko looking at the sky for some reason, "Misaki always takes care of us, and she still is now, she won't show that she is pain" Said Sakura looking at a distant Misaki's back walking away, you can see from her movement she was sad, "yeah but we can't do anything the only person who can save her now is Usui, and im not even sure he can anymore, I guess will just have to wait" Shizuko sighed sadly sympathy for her best friend.

Meanwhile Usui was in much more pain. He tried to forget about her but he couldn't, his mind would endlessly drift to Misaki so he decided to ditch class a lot and miss out on school, he would just roam around the streets and think endless thoughts of Misaki his favorite girl. Usui stopped caring for anyone he had nightmares repeatedly every night of that day that he broke her heart, that he was the cause of those tears and the worst of all that he made her go through the same pain she did a long time ago, the incident with her father. Usui never had a father or mother when he was born they were both gone somewhere his mom died and his father…heck he doesn't even know his father's name, whether he's alive or not. Usui's family stopped hassling him except for those occasional times where they rubbed it in his face about Misaki. But still they would remind him if he ever thought of getting back together. "im an idiot…I shouldn't have fallen for her, or made her fall for me, I shouldn't have been born, my mom had a stupid affair with my dad and she dies as a consequence, my father probably ran away not able to take the responsibility of raising a child. And now I was stuck here taking all the pain, no mom, no father, no family and the worst no Misaki," Usui let out a single tear, the first tear he had, Usui never cried he bottled everything inside; This shows how much pain he went through now, that he would cry. Usui never showed his emotions he constantly lied to himself, he forced himself to look strong and ok because he reminded himself, "it's for her and her family, her world I would rather take my happiness away than let her suffer anymore, sad by doing this I'm making her suffer more." Usui sat on the swings just there not doing anything, he saw Misaki a few times with Hinata and Suzuna. "I know they're not dating, they're just friends and I know Suzuna is dating Hinata but even so her smiling even for a second when he is around, kills me with jealousy and hate" Usui loved Misaki with all his heart he gave his heart to her…or rather she stole it with her beautiful smile, her loving laughter her angelic voice, her kindness her intelligence, her insults towards him. Everything she stole his heart with everything she had. "I can't do anything about it, soon she'll fall in love again, but not with me,soon she will fall in love and marry this person and I'll have to live with the biggest regret of my life" Usui kicked a rock away sadly. "I might be in her heart but im in the hate! Section, the section of men in the past that hurt her, along with her father we have a special place in her heart, although I wish it was in the love part I still can't do anything but you know Misaki, I wish I could tell you that I still love you." Usui sadly trudged home with a heavy heart not making eye contact with anyone for there was truly no one he wanted to look in the eyes. "There really is no reason to live without her by my side!"

* * *

**i'm sorry hang with me for a little longer i promise i'll make get better soon :) thank you all so much 62 reviews is awesome :D thank you thank you :D now if you read the top author note on this chapter you would have read something about you readers deciding what happens next... You see I'm doing this 1 because i want you guys to get involved in this story too**

**2 i can't decide between two outcomes so i'll let you decide which is best = HERE ARE THE OPTIONS 1. Usui get's hurt physically or mentally and Misaki saves him or 2. Misaki get's hurt physically or mentally and Usui saves her.**

**Honestly im leaning on Usui get's hurt...there isn't many fan-fictions about that and my title does say Usui's pain and Misaki's love but... i'll let you decide since writing Usui's pain is slightly hard but i want to give it a try...anyway i'll give you guys a choice on your reviews write your opinions you know the usual but then add a number 1 or 2 i'll count and i'll choose whichever has the most votes is that fair?, i don't want to do a poll because it's extra work and i want to do this :D if you don't write a number i won't count you simple thank you if you do write a number i'll give you until tomorrow just post as soon as possible and i'll check them tomorrow xxx**

**Miako : so will you two vote**

**Misaki : ...**

**Usui : ...**

**Miako : you know you can't ignore me forever i apologized please and i promised i'll make it up to you both**

**Usui : fine but what is this voting thing Misaki and Usui getting hurt! Miako !**

**Miako : oops ah look at the time i should be...be swimming yeah got to go love you both**

**Misaki : hold it there sweetie, no you are not leaving tell us! What's going on**

**Usui : Misaki bring the cold water!**

**Misaki : gladly**

**Miako : no not the cold water anything but that! Noooo**

**Sakura and Shizuko : all of you readers, I'm sorry but we seem to have technical difficulties please excuse the writers and review :D  
**

**Miako : you can't just call something technical difficulties and everything will be ok this is torture and assault!**


	14. Chapter 14 Hospital

"I can't do anything about it, soon she'll fall in love again, but not with me…I might be in her heart but im in the hate! Section, the section of men in the past that hurt her, along with her father we have special place in her heart, although I wish it was in the love part I still can't do anything but you know Misaki, I wish I could tell you that I still love you." Usui sadly trudged home with a heavy heart not making eye contact with anyone for there was truly no one he wanted to look in the eyes. "There really is no reason to live without her by my side!"

* * *

**Hey guys :D thank you all so much for voting! It means a lot to me honestly i thought only like two or three would vote so I'm extremely grateful hopefully i'll do more to get you all involved...i just want to say can i use all of your ideas! hahaha i just loved all of them can i? i really want to use them at some point in this story Lolaramo01 Pervert outer-space-alien (and don't worry i won't make them kiss if she has another boyfriend), Razielle can i use your ideas mainly i just loved them Devilish Dream no problem and i'm glad you liked my story all of you im so glad you guys like the story...i'm going to make this super awesome story and it's all thanks to you guys :D Disclaimer: i don't own Maid Sama! Hiro Fujiwara does ********Yay********! *cheer*…** :D anyway i'm glad to say we are going with...option 1! ** 7 ½ went for option 1 while 2 ½ went for option 2, 2 people did not vote so that's how it went. **

* * *

**Usui's apartment**

Usui opened the door to his apartment and he threw his school bag inside he lied himself on the couch and just lay there staring at the ceiling. "Misaki….I-I didn't want to do that, you know that right?" Usui saw Misaki standing by the door, "Misaki what are you doing here! I thought…" Usui ran towards her but when he reached her she disappeared, "Misaki" Usui called her name when he saw her stand by the kitchen door, "I'm here you big idiot" Misaki smiled but as soon as Usui came closer she disappeared, Usui fell to the floor he hit the floor with his fists in anger, tears started to fall from his eyes and onto the carpet, his hands hurt from hitting the floor, "No you're not Misaki, but why? Why aren't you by my side like you promised! Why did everything have to go so horribly wrong" "Misaki I miss you, I miss you so much! Please come back stay with me weren't we meant to be forever " Usui stood back up, but he couldn't he fell back down, "see Misaki I can't even stand up anymore I haven't eaten in so long, I can't do it anymore, I was strong by your side I was happy and now, now it's so hard to walk or stand up, breathing and living, all of it is so hard without you Misaki" Usui started to cough uncontrollably until he started coughing up blood, blood came everywhere on his clothes, the wall, the floor! Usui coughed up a lot of blood until he slowly fell unconscious, "Misaki I love you" Whispered Usui before he zoned out.

**Misaki P.O.V**

**School Council**

"I don't want to eat; I'm not hungry anyway" Mumbled Misaki playing around with her food. Misaki was too tired to eat she woke up early and slept super late because of Usui who she just couldn't keep out of her mind. "Usui you big idiot I'm still here" Misaki shoved her food away disgusted to look at it; it reminded her of Usui, he was an amazing cook and saying that is a huge understatement, "Usui I still love you and I hope you're ok now wherever you are" Misaki looked at the window as she walked towards it, she touched the window, "this is where he always comes in through" Misaki smiled at the memory of scolding him whenever he did that, Misaki looked around the room, "that's where you made me play that stupid pocky game" Misaki walked towards her desk and sat down on it, "we had a lot of fun, stupid and annoying memories in this room" Misaki frowned at her next memory, "over there you kissed Yukimura….if we didn't br-eak up I would have asked you why? Misaki stood up and walked to the door, "Usui Takumi you really are such a big idiot" Misaki smiled at her words before leaving and closing the door.

Misaki walked down the hallway, everything was perfect when she was around, those brave men were nowhere to be seen, probably ran for their lives. Misaki thought back to the time where people first found out that they broke up that was like two weeks ago, at first the school was shocked because of their break up some cried in joy, some were not really bothered but most of the population bombed her with questions why? Why did he break up with you? What was your response? Did you not treat him well? Does he love someone else? Misaki was sick of all these questions but the only way to deal with it was to ignore and pretend they weren't there. Misaki started to inspect the school grounds for any bad behaved boys" Misaki was about to go back inside satisfied with what she was seeying, when suddenly Misaki heard a whisper and then "Shush, she'll hear you" Misaki made a quick B-line for the noises direction, she found five guys reading a sister love magazine, "You guys better be prepared for hell because that's where you're going after I'm done with you all" Threatened Misaki her demon aura appearing the five boys looked behind them and screamed, "It was him" Cried all of them, each pointing at their mate. "Oh don't worry there is enough time for all of yo…" Misaki was cracked her fingers in an intimidating kind of way, but she was interrupted by Sakura and Shizuko running towards her and calling her name, "Misaki! Misaki! Wait up!" Called Sakura and Shizuko getting closer, meanwhile the five boys decided to make a lucky escape giving a silent thank you to God for looking out for them. Misaki turned around to face her two best friends who made a quick halt in front of her, while catching their breath Misaki patted their shoulders, "what's wro…" Asked Misaki; "Misaki, Usui…Usui fell unconscious!" Interrupted Sakura, Misaki's eyes widened, "they say he coughed up a lot of blood, someone found him lying there with blood pouring down his mouth and onto his clothes, there was blood on the walls and floor." Explained Shizuko. After Misaki regained her soul, which left a while back due to so much shock at a time, "Where is he now?" Asked Misaki, "huh? Misaki you can't go you'll get hurt again! We just felt like we had to" Protested Sakura, "please, please tell me where is he!" Misaki asked again but this time she looked into their eyes, tears were forming around them, Shizuko was taken back but she decided to tell her anyway, "he is in the hospital you stayed at when you were in coma" Explained Shizuko, Before Misaki could be held back any longer she sprinted as fast as she could away towards the hospital, "Thank you Shizuko, Sakura! Tell Yukimura to take over" Shouted Misaki over her shoulder.

"Why did you tell her?" Asked Sakura, walking back inside with Shizuko, "did you see those eyes, I could not just stand there and interfere and this might be the only way she can be happy again," Explained Shizuko sighing, "oh she still has feelings for him right?" Replied Sakura, "well she is at her happiest when she is around him or thinking about him, although I got to say most of the time she is annoyed, she misses him when he is not there" responded Shizuko. Sakura chuckled, "I hope everything goes ok…be careful Misaki" Whispered Sakura.

**Misaki P.O.V**

What's going on! This never happened before! No this can't be; Usui getting hurt, without protecting someone! Now this doesn't happen it's usually me that gets hurt not him. Usui you gig idiot! What did you do? It better not be a fight, wait Usui is super human strong no way will he get beat up until he falls unconscious, and Usui you better be ok when I get there. Misaki ran all the way towards the hospital.

**At the hospital**

Misaki ran towards the receptionist, "Usui Takumi what room?" "room 506, it's down the hall and take a left turn and then go again down the hallway, it should be by your left side" Explained The receptionist, not looking at Misaki; she was too busy reading her magazine, but Misaki didn't seem to care as she ran off as soon as the receptionist said the number of the room.

**Room 506 Usui Takumi **

Misaki opened the door to Usui's room, she saw Usui lying in bed sleeping, In came a doctor from the other room, "ah you must be Misaki am I right?" Asked the doctor, shaking Misaki's hand. "yeah I am…how do you know my name?" Asked Misaki shaking his hand back, The doctor walked around the room, "this young man seems to be quite fond of you throughout the surgery he would whisper your name and say that he loved you, so we figured we needed you here so we found out what school he goes to and we contacted, we got through and it seems you were told he was here" Explained the doctor noticing Misaki's confused expression. "ok...although it seems you know my name but I don't know yours" Stated Misaki, "ha-ha I'm sorry for my rudeness, my name is Dr Hikaru nice to meet you, I'm head of this department." Misaki nodded as if to say she understood, "how did this happen, Dr Hikaru?" Asked Misaki walking towards Usui's bed. "Ah, well he seemed to have coughed up a lot of blood and it seemed he did not eat for a very long time; his hands are bruised and guessing from where we found him, he probably hit the wall or floor really hard in frustration before falling with a lot of blood around and on him." Replied Dr Hikaru. Misaki nodded looking back at Usui, "I shall leave you alone, call me if you notice any changes or something happens" Stated Dr Hikaru, Misaki stood up and bowed, "Thank you Dr Hikaru" Dr Hikaru smiled, "no problem Miss Misaki" before leaving the room. Misaki walked back and sat back down near Usui's bed.

"Why? Usui, What did you do to yourself?" Asked Misaki; holding up his bandaged hands. "You didn't try to kill yourself right?" Asked Misaki worried she bit her lip, "is this because of me?" Misaki sighed, "I know you can't hear me…but I just want to say, so hear me out…Usui you're a big idiot! I hate you! I hate you I hate you! Usui I hate you for making me love you! I hate you for hurting me the way my dad did, I hate you for making me feel so much love for you, I hate you because I can't stop thinking about you, I hate you because even though you hurt me I still came here because I was worried, because I-I still love you that's why I hate you, you big jerk! Why? Did you break up with me I still don't get it" Misaki poured out her feelings to Usui. Tears started to roll down her cheeks and onto the bed sheets. "Please Usui if this was because of me stop it! Because I don't want you dead anything but that! For me don't do it again promise" As if to say yes Usui squeezed her hand…

* * *

**Sorry this might not be what you expected i based this chapter on Lolaramo01's idea so guys give her some credit! Hey i'm going to use the rest of your idea's too is that ok? And I'm also using Pervert outer space alien lover's idea and Razielle if that's ok with you guys but i promise you i'll give you credit too :D so tell me what you think is this ok i'm sorry for those who voted for Misaki getting hurt but i mean my title says Usui's pain Misaki's love and there really aren't that many Usui pain stories but just because i'm not doing this now does not mean i won't later on...in relationships both get hurt and both are happy both share pain and love so yeah... Anyways check out tomorrow for what happens next**

**Misaki : i don't get this anymore...Usui let's just keep quite and see what happnes next**

**Usui : ok...but i still can't see that ever so happy wonderful make out scene.**

**Miako : thank you Misaki and Usui be patient  
**

**Usui : fine but i can only wait so much**

**Miako : i know i know and i'm sorry**

**Misaki : it's ok i'll forgive you and i'm sorry about the cold water**

**Usui : yeah i'm sorry too that was a little harsh**

**Miako : please don't mention it...seriously don't i'm trying to forget! and it's ok i'm sorry too group hug!**

**Usui, Misaki,Miako : *group hug***

**Miako : i have to confess something  
**

**Usui : go on tell us**

**Misaki : you finally found a boyfriend! **

**Miako : NO i mean yes... no look i wasn't going to say that...i was going to say Usui you'r in...in coma**

**Usui : WHAT! **

**Misaki : oh God...MIAKO!**

**Miako : i love you both but look at the time...hehe goodbye :D**

**Usui : come back here and explain yourself! **


	15. Chapter 15 Misaki's in danger

"I know you can't hear me…but I just want to say, so hear me out…Usui you're a big idiot! I hate you! I hate you I hate you! Usui I hate you for making me love you! I hate you for hurting me the way my dad did, I hate you for making me fall so much in love with you, I hate you because I can't stop thinking about you, I hate you because even though you hurt me I still came here because I was worried, because I-I still love you that's why I hate you, you big jerk! Why? Did you break up with me I still don't get it" Misaki poured out her feelings to Usui. Tears started to roll down her cheeks and onto the bed sheets. "please Usui if this was because of me stop it! Because I don't want you dead anything but that! For me don't do it again promise" As if to say yes Usui squeezed her hand…

* * *

**hey guys sorry for the late update i had so much Hw to do today and my printer broke down so i had to go to my friends house and then that failed so i ended up in an internet cafe lol so i had a busy day i finished writing this 20:52 Pm and i started around 7pm so i worked super fast :D Loloaramo01 i used your idea again if that's ok guys please lay of the ideas, their way too good i'm going to feel so guilty since i can't use them all but i honestly am so grateful :D right now i will try to use most ideas you guys bgive me and their so good but i really can't use them all :( i'm so sorry but i will try any ways please continue to read and tell me what you think :D p.s can i use the ideas that you guys gave me now? you know the ones that were on the reviews**

**Disclaimer : i don't own Maid sama Hiro Fujiwara does :D yay! Btw who do you guys think is hotter Usui or Hinata? i think Usui but hinata is hot in a sort of adorable way! he reminds me of a cute puppy what about you guys?  
**

* * *

Misaki looked up, "did you just squeeze my hand?" Misaki sighed at the silent, "must be my imagination, my wishful thinking right Usui" Misaki smiled at his face, you look so peaceful, "you know I've never seen you asleep it's always me that sleeps first while you're looking over me." Misaki frowned, "yeah why is it always me?" Misaki stood up, "look at me I'm an idiot, talking to you while you're in a sleep." Usui moaned, "Misaki…I'm sorry" Mumbled Usui, "I was forced to…" Usui mumbled again still asleep, it seems he was talking in his sleep, "what! What were you forced to do?" Misaki walked back to him, she sat down and held his hand, "you can tell me Usui" Usui moaned, "I-I Love you Misaki" Misaki gasped, tears started to roll down her cheeks, "Usui I-I love you too", Misaki wiped her tears, Usui squeezed her hand again then he fell silent until Misaki decided to leave, "Rest Usui, I'll come back" She kissed him on the cheek before she stood up and left the room.

**Usui P.O.V**

I was asleep…I think, anyway it was so dark I couldn't see anything all I remember was seeing a little light far away. I started to walk towards it until I heard the most beautiful voice I've ever heard, she was speaking to me, she said something about hating and love and worry and she called me a jerk! I felt really sad then so I started to run and run so I could get out and apologize to this girl. When I was just an inch away from the light, I sensed myself falling and falling I screamed and I remembered this girl's name, Misaki and that I loved her so I tried calling her and calling her then I heard her ask me what I was forced to do and I don't remember anything after that. All I know is that I wanted to see her.

"Yeah…that girl came in to see Mr Usui." Dr Hikaru said to a nurse, "yeah... Mr Gerard Walker called, he said that we should call him if she came…should we?" Continued Dr Hikaru. "Well I mean he'll give us a lot of money and we need money right now, so yes I think we should plus he might find out if we don't tell him, and he might close this place down." Responded the nurse. "I see you're right let's call him now" Dr Hikaru and the nurse walked out the room leaving Usui behind, too bad he was awake, hearing everything…

**Dr Hikaru**

I walked to the nearest payphone outside the hospital, I didn't want anyone to know who I was calling. And I told nurse Ayami, the one who persuaded me to call Gerard Walker; to tell everyone that I went somewhere and I would be back in a minute if they needed me. After a while of walking I found the payphone, yes the hospital is huge it was bought and made under the orders of Gerard Walker. I placed a coin inside and dialled the number I was ordered to call when that Misaki woman arrived.

RING RING

RING RING

"Hello Cedric speaking."

"Hel-lo it's me…I mean its Dr Hikaru" Dr Hikaru stuttered, of course he would be nervous this is the man who can ruin his life with a click of his finger.

"Ah, do you want me to call Gerard?"

"Ye-es th-ank you" There was a calling in the background and I door opening then someone walked towards the phone and he talked,

"Hello Gerard speaking"

Hel-lo Mr Ge-rard you asked me to cal-l if she came by and she did today, she left a few minutes ago"

"Good job, how long ago?" Replied Gerard

"Em I'm not too sure but less than an hour ago" Responded Dr Hikaru

"Well thank you bye *cough*" Gerard closed the phone, Dr Hikaru sighed, that was the hardest phone call I've had to make, even harder than telling people their loved ones died.

**Gerard Walker P.O.V**

"Ceddy! Get them ready" Ordered Gerard, "ok sir" replied Cedric between gritted teeth, "please don't call me that, my name is Cedric" Gerard chuckled, "whatever you say Ceddy *cough* cough* *cough*cough*" "Serves you right Gerard" Mumbled Cedric before walking away. Cedric walked downstairs and into a special room,

Knock knock

"Come in!" Responded someone from the inside, Cedric opened the door and entered, inside were six men sitting around a round table talking and drinking green tea. "it's time" said Gerard sitting down on the head chair. "So soon" replied one of them playing with cards. "You know I hate doing jobs like this, it's all dirty jobs and getting blood on my fingers! But someone's got to do it, and hey, I get quite a bit of cash from it" Added another sipping his green tea.

"That's right Gerard will pay us all quite an amount if we do this right" replied Cedric. "So when do we put our plan into operation" Questioned one of them looking up and into Cedric's eyes. Cedric smiled, "tonight is that ok as soon as possible. In fact we have to leave now if we want to make it in time, and we do because the sooner we're done the better and the more money we get." Explained Cedric grinning evilly. The rest joined in finding this quite hilarious for some reason.

"So who's the lucky girl?" Asked the third member. Cedric pulled out a photo and swiftly swiped the photo towards the third member, he grinned, "well she is quite a beauty…can I keep hervafter were done?" Teased the third.

"No, Gerard probably has some things he has to deal with her first." Glared Cedric. "I'm joking Ceddy! Wow you take everything too far…loosen up man" The third teased, catching up on Cedric's nickname, Gerard says it quite a lot so now everyone knows. Cedric glared at him.

"guys focus, so let's go" Stated the second. They all stood up and left the room, leaving behind the picture of Misaki Ayuzawa…

**Usui P.O.V**

Usui woke up, and he stood up he was wired up but he ripped them of his body, he quickly got changed into his clothes that where washed and ironed and placed next to him by the hospital maid. It reminded him of Misaki! which reminded him of his next mission, he heard the doctors speak about Gerard wanting Misaki so he focused all of his energy on waking up in time and then finding her. "I was wrong Misaki by breaking up with you I caused both of us pain instead of protecting you, but now I know what I must do! I'm going to fix this! And I promise you when where back together I will protect you from everyone and everything and also you're family; everything that's important to you I'll protect." After he was done changing he quickly jumped out of his room, it hurt him quite a bit since he was bandaged around his hands and his stomach; but Usui didn't care he had Misaki to save, for he knew something bad was going to happen, real bad.

**Misaki P.O.V**

After I finished visiting Usui I walked around the streets to sad to go back home or back to school. Some people would call me a hypocrite but I really don't feel like going to school, or home, my Mom and Suzuna will probably bomb me with questions and they would be extremely worried along with the worry of not eating as much and the breakup between me and Usui. Did he really mean what he said, "I'm sorry Misaki, I was forced, I love you."

**Normal P.O.V**

Misaki frowned, "what did he mean, he was forced, forced to do what?" Misaki frowned as she tried to figure it out, "forced, forced…forced to break up with me! But who forced him, and who could?" Misaki walked around not noticing where she was heading, "could it be….he told me about his family, the Walker family! It must be…but how and why?" Misaki was too busy thinking that she didn't realize that she ended up in a dark alleyway. "Argh…I need to stop doing that…thinking way too much and ending up somewhere else." Misaki scratched her head, "Ok…don't worry nothing can happen, what can happen?" Misaki tried to reassure herself, but suddenly she heard footsteps, Misaki turned around, but no one was there, "Come out! Whoever you are" Called Misaki going into defense mode, she practiced Aikido. Misaki frowned as she didn't hear anything after that, "must be my imagination! Hehe it's getting dark I should be going…wait what was that?" Misaki looked around her as she heard he footsteps again, "it's not a ghost! Ghost don't exist! He-heh I mean they're just a myth…I'm scaring myself idiot Misaki" Misaki hit herself on the head, when suddenly she felt someone grab her arm, Misaki tried to fight back but he grabbed both her arms, so Misaki decided to fight with her legs and turn him around so he could kick him, but she felt someone else hold her legs down, a third person grabbed her around the mouth so she wouldn't scream, "there little girl just be quite and we won't have to do something regretful" Warned one of them, Misaki tried to shove them away but they tied her arms together and her legs and they stuck her mouth together, Misaki fidgeted and tried to wriggle free but it was no use, she was stuck in place by this strange men then suddenly she felt a hard hit on her head and then everything turned black.

"You didn't have to hit her" yelled one man. "Look at her she was obviously trying to escape and she seems strong it took four men to hold her down, and she is just a little girl…now are you really telling me I was wrong" Explained the man that hit her. "Fine, fine just help me carry her in the car." The few men picked Misaki up and carried her off and into their car back to their hideouts, back to Gerard.

**Usui P.O.V**

I just felt a strange feeling in my heart like I was stabbed inside, I don't know why because I was ok after my incident but there just know I felt some pain inside my heart like as if something bad happened, something really bad! I wonder are these my instincts telling me something, well whatever it is I have to get to Misaki! She was in danger and I know it. I hope I'm not too late though; Misaki please be ok! I'm coming for you…

* * *

**so... what do you think? tell me guys especially Lolaramo01 did i make it alright since this was your idea... anyways i'm so grateful to all of you and i'm so sorry for making this so sad but it will get better hopefuly :D anyways review tell me what you think xxx**

**Miako : so...do you like **

**Usui : i don't even know what's going on but atleast i'm awake and i love Misaki plus she loves me**

**Misaki : i better get out of there alive! do you understand otherwise i might have to practise akido on you**

**Miako : i'm sorry i promise you'll get alive**

**Usui : don't worry she wont get out alive if Miako does that**

**Miako : pfft you guys are nice! really...i apologised didn't i **

**Usui : ok i'm sorry but i ahven't felt Misaki's touch in ages.**

**Misaki : i'm sorry too Miako you wokr hard for us and all we do is critisize and Usui *kiss* there**

**Usui : thank you, and i'm sorry too you really are a good writer but you'r evil for not letting me kiss Misaki**

**Miako : just be patient and i'm just saving up for the big get back together kiss. :D**

**Usui : i love you both you know that i can't wait *kiss* but i can have a little taster now and then right**

**Misaki : shut up idiot! review please**


	16. Chapter16 Problems:solved, why more!

**Usui P.O.V**

I just felt a strange feeling in my heart like I was stabbed inside, I don't know why because I was ok after my incident but there just know I felt some pain inside my heart like as if something bad happened, something really bad! I wonder are these my instincts telling me something, well whatever it is I have to get to Misaki! She was in danger and I know it. I hope I'm not too late though; Misaki please be ok! I'm coming for you…

* * *

**hey guys sorry i couldn't upload yesterday, i tired myself out, with Hw and extra studies and fanfiction and school and eating and life...im kidding but it's true i was sick yesterday with a huge headache and a stomache ache i felt dead baisically...but not to worry i'm back fresh and new and ready to take on life...lol that's what people do after their sick they take on life by the horns! yeah! any ways i'm getting off track, sorry all i can say is you aren't going to like this chapter...you're going to love it (i think...) well anyways tell me what you think don't you dare skip words or paragrahps because it's all good (i hope) tell me what you think Discalimer : i don't own Maid Sama Hiro Fujiwara dos because she is awesome and we love her right P.s just keep reading this story will make history (i had history studies earlier on...please excuse my behavior :D) **

* * *

**Misaki P.O.V**

I was driven somewhere far away, I heard the car engines when I woke up, I touched my forehead, "ouch, they left quite a mark! I swear I will take my revenge if only I could get out of these hand cuff…nope their ropes seriously this is child's play" I tore the ropes apart with my super-human strength, then I ripped open my legs. and I walked towards the back of the van, I kicked the door open and it fell off! How? I know I'm strong but the door fell off, these people are real idiots messing with me! Suddenly the car stopped seems they figured the back two doors flew off. Two men came into my sight; they started to complain about the door…too bad I didn't let them finish their sentence since I kicked their heads together and ran for it. I turned my head and I saw four men running after me. Too bad for them I had years' worth of training. I ran all the way back home safely.

**Usui P.O.V**

I was running around town and everywhere for Misaki, "where could she be?" Suddenly I heard these two men talking about some men being guilty of kidnapping a teenage girl but luckily she escaped! "Where did this happen?" I walked up to the two men, "well just before the highway up north it seemed they were trying to get here somewhere far away" replied the two men, I nodded and thanked them, then I ran towards the place, I didn't have time for a taxi or train I had to get there by foot. I found this place that is most likely it, since there was a big van and the back doors were off it, "definitely my Misaki" I chuckled at the damage, and the two men on the ground rolling in pain. I walked up towards them, "hello you lovely boys must have met someone quite unexpectedly strong…where is she?" I Questioned. "We don't know what you're talking about" Denied the two men, "ok then let's play it the hard way" I knocked their heads together really hardly, "now will you remember?" Asked Usui his voice full of venom. "She-e, she ran that way" quivered one of them, pointing me in the right direction, I stood up and walked away leaving them aching even more, in the distance I heard police sirens getting closer, I smiled they won't get away with this. I walked for a long time and my cut's were getting deeper by the minute, it was getting harder to breath and move so instead of running I walked. I looked around me and I noticed that I was getting back around and that this was the way to Misaki's house! Of course she would go there I'm an idiot sometimes. I was nearly there just a few blocks away and I would reach her house! The dreaded house what is Minako is going to say, I did the exact same thing to her daughter to what her husband did! God they probably hate me. Suddenly I heard a car pull up as I was knocking on the door.

**Normal P.O.V**

Usui knocked on the door and before he could do anything else, a black car pulled up, it was, and looked extremely expensive. There could only be one car like that and Usui recognized it completely, it was Gerard's car! Cedric opened the car door for Gerard and they both stepped out, meanwhile Misaki opened the door too, Misaki's eyes widened as her sight met Usui. Usui hearing the door open, he hoped that at that moment it wouldn't be Misaki…but fate had it in for him for it turned out to be Misaki. Usui slowly turned around to look at Misaki, at her sight he couldn't seem to keep the smile off his face, "hey" He whispered enough for her to hear, "hi" Replied Misaki keeping her eyes on him the whole time.

"Ahem!" Cedric coughed to catch their attention, and on cue they both turned around to face him, "What?" Usui frowned in frustration he gave Cedric a quick glare for ruining the moment.

"Thank you Ceddy*Cough*" Gerard looked at Cedric smiling, "Usui, my little brother…I thought we had a deal" Gerard narrowed his eyes at the phrase, "I thought we had a deal." Usui clenched his hands into fists, while Misaki looked confused, "what deal?" Asked Misaki ,looking at both of them for a clue. "Misaki please go inside" Ordered Usui not looking at her, he didn't want her to get involved in what was going to happen now, "No! I won't I want to know what's going on…and hello Cedric" Misaki waved at him, she knew him a long time ago where at the beginning of their relationship he used to spy on them, "hello Misaki long time no see" Replied Cedric. "Don't call her that…to you she is Ayuzawa!" Warned Usui glaring at Cedric, Usui was jealous of any man close to Misaki even now, "What you jealousy" Teased Cedric pointing out the obvious, Misaki blushed for some reason.

"Stop Ceddy where here on business….and it seems Usui is quite injured here, I wonder why?" Misaki froze and spun Usui around so he was against the door; she lifted up his shirt subconsciously she gasped at his injuries his cut's were getting bigger and his bandages were covered with blood. Gerard gaged, "please not in front of us" Cedric covered Gerard's face. Misaki spun around, "you are the most filthiest man on earth, your brother is injured and all you can say is "please not in front of us", you are the worst I wouldn't want your life even if I was on my death bed and the only way I could be saved was with money…Usui is so much better than you…don't think highly of you just because you have money! Because people want more than just money oh and good luck getting a girlfriend or marrying someone you truly love and she loves you in return because mate…no girl will want to be with you, you're like a devil and I don't care if you're ill and die or whatever the only reason why I won't beat you to a pulp is because you're related to Usui and I won't hurt his family member even if I'm dreaming of it day and night! Now get off my land this is my property!" Misaki gave him a deadly glare and her demon aura started to appear. Gerard's eyes widened, he had never been scolded like that. Cedric was shocked too, Gerard was nice it's just he never tried to love because he knew it would never work and he would die soon anyway everyone just loved him for his money. Usui smiled, his Misaki truly was an amazing woman. Meanwhile Gerard was trying to take everything she said in; after it sunk in that her words hurt him he snapped, "I-I how dare you speak to me like that! And this is not your land it's under my families I own most parts of Japan including this one…but you know I'm nice I won't destroy you, I'll destroy Usui until he won't have a reason to live anymore." Gerard knew Misaki was a strong woman and she could most likely live with a poor family and even though she will crumble without Usui she won't be affected as much as he would, after all she still had her family to support her and she was fine without him before. Misaki gasped, "You can't control him! And just go I have to sort out Usui's wounds" Explained Misaki. "Too bad Misaki I did before, I mean he listened to me when I told him to break up with you right Usui?" Gerard smiled slyly. Misaki turned around to Usui in disbelief, "Usui…i-is what he saying true?" Usui couldn't speak, this is exactly why he wanted her to go inside so she wouldn't find out, "No it's not. He is lying" Denied Usui looking at his shoes, suddenly finding them interesting. "Usui look at me! Is it true?" Repeated Misaki, seriousness in her tone. Usui couldn't stop himself from looking back at her, "I-I" Usui stammered not sure if he should continue. "Usui did a very brave thing for you, Misaki…oops I mean Ayuzawa." Teased Cedric. Gerard smiled, "I wouldn't call it brave, just running away from the consequences, from the troubles that lie ahead" Added Gerard, "anyway I'll destroy you Usui, you weren't meant to be born, you were not planned, you where the results of a taboo relationship! The result of a Mistake that Mom made. And you were the reason she died Usui therefore you must pay for her mistake, shiver Usui, shiver under my powers because I tell you know I hate you because you killed mom." Misaki couldn't bare it any longer, Usui's expression changed to the worst thing she could see, he was in pain and he had guilt written all over him, he actually believed everything Gerard was saying. "Enough! Enough! Enough! Gerard please stops don't do this, it wasn't Usui he wasn't a mistake, his mom probably took every responsibility. And it was a coincidence!" Exclaimed Misaki. "What you call married, and then having an affair with some poor man, getting pregnant, giving birth and then dying a coincidence! Misaki your father betrayed you. Well my mom betrayed me and my dad and she died before she could be punished, she took the easy root, Death! Instead Usui was brought into this world so he must take her punishment! He was the reason for our family splitting and for his mom's…our mom's death!" Gerard finished his speech and walked away before he could get into the car Misaki shouted, "Gerard…you can't destroy Usui…because I'll protect him, we'll support each other and you know what! I have him and he has me, but who do you have except for money, I'll show you Gerard will show you I'll become ten times more powerful and you'll crumble under my power" Misaki quickly grabbed onto Usui's shoulder and carried him inside leaving a gobsmacked Gerard fixed in his place.

**In Misaki's house**

"Mom I'm back, I have Usui with me" Called Misaki. Minako and Suzuna came running in, "oh Usui you're back thank god, please come in" replied Minako giving him a huge hug, Usui was shocked, "aren't you angry at me for breaking Misaki's heart?" Minako frowned, "at first I was I couldn't believe it but then I realized that you loved her too much and that you were probably forced by someone" explained Minako, "and I know you probably thought of your self-similar to my husband, but I tell you now, you two are different, I can see even from a mile away you too love and live for each other" Minako smiled softly, "and you're like a son to me, I know you too well Usui" Usui hugged her back, "thank you" Suzuna smiled, "what about me? Forgot about the youngest?" Suzuna jumped in the centre and gave Usui a hug, "welcome back, sis husband" Usui hugged her back, "I'm back little sis" Replied Usui laughing and they all joint in except for Misaki.

"Mom, Suzuna me and Usui are going upstairs to sort out things ok" Stated Misaki, Usui stopped laughing and nodded knowing there was no escape but actually he was relieved because now he might be able to get back together with Misaki. "Of course we'll be downstairs in the kitchen if you need us" explained Minako pulling Suzuna with her. Usui was led by Misaki upstairs and into Misaki's room.

**In Misaki's room**

Misaki closed the door, "sit" Ordered Misaki pointing towards the bed, Usui did what she said so he sat down, "take off your shirt" Ordered Misaki blushing a little. Usui smiled, "you know I'll always do request like those" Usui winked before taking off his top. Misaki hit him on the head, "idiot" Mumbled Misaki. She started to unravel the bloody bandages and she piled them on the floor, then she cleaned off all the excess blood and bandaged him up again. "There…are you ok now?" Asked Misaki packing up her first aid kit, she threw the bandages in the bin. "Thank you Misaki" Usui smiled at her softly, something in his eyes made Misaki realize that he wasn't only talking about the bandages. "Oh, it was nothing I meant what I said" explained Misaki. Usui couldn't take it anymore he had to feel her touch again, so he grabbed her arm and pulled her closer, so that he could close the gap between their lips, Misaki was taken back, but soon she relaxed into the kiss and she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him in even closer. He picked her up, while kissing her and onto his lap, they both smiled against each other's lips enjoying the feel of their lips against the other. Usui licked her lips for permission and she gladly accepted, she opened her mouth slightly so his tongue could enter. Usui fell onto the bed and Misaki was sitting down on top of him still kissing him! After what forever (10 minutes) they stopped kissing and looked at each other grinning very widely. "Very good Kissing Misaki" Praised Usui putting his forehead against hers. "Not so bad either" Laughed Misaki.

"I missed you Misaki" replied Usui, "I know I missed you too" responded Misaki kissing him on the cheek, "I'm sorry I didn't want to break up with you" Added Usui, "I know." Usui sat up, "no I think I should tell you the full story" Misaki sat up with him and she sat next to him but Usui pulled her onto his lap, "I think I feel better if I tell you on my lap" Smiled Usui. Misaki hit him but she didn't protest instead she nodded for him to carry on. "well you know that day…I left you to go to school on your own, well I went to my family because they were behind the threats I found that out because of that paper I shoved in my pocket, well any way they warned me that if I didn't break up with you, they would hurt you..." Misaki interrupted him, "Usui I could have protected myself just because I'm a girl!" Usui shook his head, "no Misaki I knew you would so I didn't listen to them but then they…or should I say Gerard said that he would hurt your family as well and that means your mom and Suzuna….i couldn't let that happen so I told him I would break up with you as long as they stay away from you and your family, so that was our deal" Usui finished explaining, Misaki kissed him, "Usui, you know that's so really sweet and brave of you, thank you for considering my family, but instead you got yourself hospitalized and I got hurt too, because you weren't there" Misaki poked his chest, "you think I had it easy…you know the guys in school protested against me with banners and people and spokesperson and speakers the whole lot! They said I was being unfair and I guess I was, I went back to hating males even more" Explained Misaki, Usui laughed. "What' so funny about that Usui" Asked Misaki annoyed, "no I-it's just I can imagine that and I can actually believe that I mean I did warn you that they would rebel against you if you were against them all the time" explained Usui. "Well who's fault was that, if you had just told me what was happening I wouldn't have hated you or got worse and you wouldn't have been hurt and pain and guilt and whatever" Misaki poked his chest again. "Ow will you stop doing that" Complained Usui, "no!" Misaki smiled, "look Usui I meant what I said, I still love you and I always loved you, I just wish I would admit it without blushing" Misaki confessed turning crimson red, Usui laughed, "you're blushing, but I like you the way you are all blushing and cute and angry and hateful and strong all it plus this means you won't betray me since you hate nearly all the male population" Replied Usui smiling, Misaki blushed even more, "idiot! Usui…" But Misaki was interrupted before she could say "perverted outer-space-alien" by Usui's lips. he pulled her back down on the bed and they started kissing again, "I love you too Misaki and I've fallen for you since the day I saw you at Maid Latte" replied Usui in between Kissing, Misaki smiled, "shuuush" before kissing again, "we'll talk later, and Usui I'll save you I promise just the way you saved me this time I'll save you" Usui smile, leaning in to kiss here again.

_Are Usui and Misaki strong enough to face what lies ahead? _

_The new problems, which will arise? The past, surfacing? And I guess it's just a whole lot of drama…._

* * *

_**sooo what do you think? do you like i'm sorry i couldn't keep them away for much longer it was killing me and Usui and Misaki :D anyways tell me what you think and thank you all this story is still going on so keep reading anjd your ideas are amazing btw i just wanted to say i got Misaki and Usui's inituals henad on MY ARM m + U and then a line across sort of like conected :D lol i also have a fairy tail logo on my alm you can check that on **_

_** google if you want :D**  
_

_**Misaki : wow that was good**_

_**Usui : that was amazing especially the kissing part thank thank you *kiss on cheek***_

_**Miako :*kiss on cheek* thanks and i told you i would make it passionate **_

_**Usui : i know and i completly believed you**_

_**Miako : no you didn't you poured cold water on me!**_

_**Usui : you said you would forget**_

_**Misaki : hey Miako i'm happy because finely i get to save Usui :D**_

_**Miako : yh i knew you would **_

_**Miako : hey i got you're inituals hennad on my arm M + u**_

_**Usui : i love your arm now :D**_

_**Misaki : aww that's so sweet :D *kiss on cheek* **_

_**Usui : hey i want a kiss too :(**_

_**Misaki : tough luck Miako is amazing **_

_**Miako : you guys are really something... you add a kiss scene and suddenly everyone's your best friend**_

_**Usui : you where always our best friend ****and story author...**_

_******Miako : i heard that :O review please **_

_**Usui : dear readers out there would you vote for me and Misaki or Gerard and Misaki?**_

_**Misaki : seriously **_

_**Usui : yeah i want to know**_

_**Miako : please excuse them their just happy their back together :D review**_


	17. Chapter 17 Usui's secret

Misaki poked his chest again. "Ow will you stop doing that" Complained Usui, "no!" Misaki smiled, "look Usui I meant what I said, I still love you and I always loved you, I just wish I would admit it without blushing" Misaki confessed turning crimson red, Usui laughed, "you're blushing, but I like you the way you are all blushing and cute and angry and hateful and strong all it plus this means you won't betray me since you hate nearly all the male population" Replied Usui smiling, Misaki blushed even more, "idiot! Usui…" But Misaki was interrupted before she could say "perverted outer-space-alien" by Usui's lips. he pulled her back down on the bed and they started kissing again, "I love you too Misaki and I've fallen for you since the day I saw you at Maid Latte" replied Usui in between Kissing, Misaki smiled, "shuuush" before kissing again, "we'll talk later, and Usui I'll save you I promise just the way you saved me this time I'll save you" Usui smile, leaning in to kiss here again.

Are Usui and Misaki strong enough to face what lies ahead?

The new problems, which will arise? The past, surfacing? And I guess it's just a whole lot of drama….

* * *

**Hey i'm sorry... i was really ill the last few days, headaches and my stomach wasn't helping either i lost my appetite for a long time and i barely ate :( and i'm sorry that i got you guys affected by not writing faster but luckily i feel a lot better now i still have my headache but i couldn't stay far away for long so i had to write again :D but don't worry i'll take it easy and rest right after... i'll try to write tomorrow as well. i'm glad you guys liked my story it makes me happy. TheNobody, i'm happy you took your time to review but i just want to explain things, my stories are meant to always have a happy ending, why? Because i hate sad endings and my readers are perfectly happy with that if you read any of my other stories you would notice i always end with a happy ending and if that's predictable i'm sorry. But then this story is not the place for you but there are a lot of great and amazing Maid sama stories that you would probably like more than this one, then again that is your opinion and i just wanted to explain myself and i'm absolutely supportive of criticism. Anyway i do hope you read the rest that would mean a lot to me if you don't then no worries :D Disclaimer : i don't own Maid sama Hiro Fujiwara does :D**

* * *

Misaki and Usui were still busy making out, to make up for lost time; when Minako knocked on the door, Misaki stood up and off Usui and walked towards her door slightly blushing remembering their making out and Usui's comments. As Misaki reached the door Usui whined silently, "why now, can't Minako and Suzuna go somewhere far away for a while" Muttered Usui under his breath. Misaki opened the door, "hey mom what's wrong?" Asked Misaki, looking at Minako's expression. "oh dear you know my mom, she is ill, and I have to go take care of her for a while I'm taking Suzuna with me I'm sorry dear but you know you can't go you have that exam coming up in a few days" Usui kept his straight face, but inside he was jumping around to excited to stay still, "YESSS, my wish has come true!"

Misaki smiled, "it's ok mom I know you're worried about leaving me here but I'll be fine, I didn't practise aikido for nothing you know" replied Misaki going into defence mode to demonstrate. Minako sighed, "yeah I know dear but I hate leaving my kids on their own you know that…but I guess you're right, and plus Usui will be here to look after you" Minako looked inside the room and smiled at Usui, "right Usui?" Usui nodded, "I'll take good care of her, don't worry this is Misaki who we're talking about after all" Minako smiled, "yeah I knew I could count on you…my daughter is…how do I say this…em…stormy" Usui nodded as if to say he understood, "What I'm not stormy! I can be calm!" Exclaimed Misaki, "uh huh" replied Minako and Usui sarcastically. Misaki frowned, "mom when are you leaving? To go help grandma" Minako looked at the time, "Now" before leaving.

**Downstairs**

Misaki and Usui followed her downstairs; Minako was putting on her coat while Suzuna was already ready, "sis, we're going for two days" Suzuna walked towards Misaki and hugged her then she whispered, "don't do anything dirty, Sis" before pulling away and smiling innocently. On the other hand Misaki was blushing to extreme levels. It seems it just dwelled on her she would be with Usui, for two days and nights included, alone in either her house or his apartment, since it was a weekend they would spend most of the time together. Minako smiled and Hugged Misaki one last time, then she moved on to Usui, "take good care of her Usui I'm counting on you" Usui returned the hug and nodded, "take care and I hope you're mom gets better" Minak0o released him, "thank you Usui, bye dear take care." "Say hi to grandma for me mom, bye Suzuna, take care of mom. And call us when you get there." Misaki waved, Suzuna and Minako nodded stepping out of the house until they were out of sight. Misaki slowly closed the door. While Usui walked back into the living room, "Wha-t is th-at I hear" Misaki stammered she felt the place where her heart is "wh-y is my heart bea-ting so fast? It's n-ot like I haven't bee-en in the same house as hi-m in the night." Misaki mentally hit herself, "stop be-eing so nervous, it's only tw-o day-s" Misaki sighed to calm herself down, then she walked back into the living room.

**Living room**

Misaki sat down opposite of Usui. "S-o wha-tt should we-e do-o" Asked Misaki nervously, Usui smiled, he was leaning on his elbow admiring Misaki's beautiful features that were shined on by the light which did her no justice, she was so much more beautiful in his eyes. "Misaki come here" Usui ordered enough for her to listen and crawl towards him. Usui raised her chin so that she was directly looking into his green eyes. "I'll stay here for the next two days ok" Misaki nodded, "ok" She didn't really want to decline, Usui sighed and he covered his face with his hands, "what's wrong Usui?" Asked Misaki concerned, "you're really sly Misaki, being so cute! Are you trying to kill me" Usui grabbed on to her hand and pulled her closer, "I'm happy now" Misaki smiled, "I'm happy too" Usui kissed her cheek and stood up, "I'm going to make diner you stay here" before walking away and into the kitchen leaving Misaki behind with her thoughts.

I'm happy we're together again

Finally! Seriously you guys know how to keep your readers waiting…

You're back…why you haven't been around for ages

What do you expect you were a walking zombie; seriously I can't stay with you while you were practically dead. 

Well you're very nice

Oh stop whining…now what are you going to do?

Do about what?

Argh! Man you're slow as well as dense…I'm talking about Gerard and Usui…

What do you mean I'm dense!

Sweetie, you were the one that thought he was only teasing you the whole time from day one…and that's not the point, focus, didn't you listen to Gerard I have a bad feeling about this and him.

Don't you think I don't! I've been trying to forget so we won't have that awkward silent moment.

Oh sorry…well what are you going to do?

I don't know but I do know that I don't break my promise what I said was true I'll protect him, I'll protect Usui.

Good because I have a feeling this is going to get really nasty. 

Yeah I know that!

Well my work here is done I should get going…

Where are you going! Like I said you're me!

Well, all I came here for was to appear in this story again! Seriously Miako does not give me any justice, plus I wanted all the gossip. And I'm done now so bye Misaki and good luck.

I hate her; I mean I hate that side of me!

"Misaki! Misaki are you ok?" Usui touched her forehead with his hand to check if she had a fever. Misaki snapped out of her thoughts, "eh huh yeah" Usui sat back down, "what's wrong you were spacing out." Misaki shook her head, "nothing sorry I was just thinking" Misaki looked at the table suddenly noticing the food laid down, "Usui…did y-ou do this all by yourself" Asked Misaki with disbelieve. "Yeah sorry I didn't have time to do more" Misaki's eyes widened, "What are you talking about? This is not enough to you? This could feed the whole school and we're still going to have leftovers!" replied Misaki, Usui smiled, "I'll take that as a complement." Misaki nodded nervously and started to eat.

**20min Later**

**In the kitchen**

Usui and Misaki finished their dinner, Usui started to take back all the plates, "ah I'll help you with that" Stated Misaki getting up and carrying the rest back with him. Misaki placed all the dishes in the sink. Misaki started to clean them, "since you made dinner I'll clean the plates" Misaki said. As soon as she opened the tap, she was interrupted by Usui's hands that were now tight around her waist. He hugged her tightly from behind, "this is what a married couple do right" Teased Usui. Misaki blushed, "wha-at you perverted outer-space-alien!" Insulted Misaki trying to hit him, "how am I being perverted I'm just stating what will be doing once we get married" Usui grabbed onto her hand just as it nearly met his face. Usui turned her around until she was looking into his eyes, this of course caused her to blush; Usui lowered himself onto her lips, "you're too cute when you're blushing Misaki" Misaki subconsciously leaned in until they were inches apart, suddenly bubbles of soap met Usui's face instead of Misaki's lips. Misaki stepped back and laughed at Usui's soaked face, his hair and parts of his face was full of soap, and some of the water dripped of and onto his chest. "you're really sly Misaki but I guess I'll have to punish you" Replied Usui seductively and he walked towards her past the sink, he swiftly grabbed a pile of soup bubbles mixed with water and he soaked her with it, Misaki's face and hair was soaking wet. "I'll get you back for that" Misaki smiled slyly, "oh you're on Misaki." thus started the famous super human tag team's first water fight. In the end they decided its best that it became a tie, since Misaki wouldn't give up. They we're at it for four hours!

Misaki and Usui came out of the kitchen; soaking wet would be an understatement, more like they were covered with water the size of a huge shark tank and then double the amount. Misaki brought towels from upstairs and they sat on them. Usui started to laugh, "what's so funny?" Asked Misaki. "nothing it's just you look ridiculous as if you went for a swim for four hours with your clothes on" Replied Usui. "well you look the same idiot" Replied Misaki smugly joining in the laughter. After they stopped laughing at each other, Misaki stood up, "I'm going to have a shower so I don't catch a cold" Stated Misaki, Usui nodded, "I'll go after you…or I can join you" teased Usui, Misaki blushed, "you are a perverted outer-space-alien!" Usui laughed at her Usual insults, "I'm kidding we're a few years too early for that, I'll go after you" Misaki sighed and left the room.

**Usui P.O.V**

Misaki just went to have a shower! Why is my heart beating? She is just having a shower. But let's face it she is my girlfriend and she is upstairs having a shower, any guy would dream of this day! Any guy except for Gerard my half-brother, all he dreams about is money. Argh! What am I going to do? I think Misaki has been trying to forget about that talk outside her house. But I have to tell her someday, she knows about my mom dying and about my parent's illegal affair she also knows Gerard hates me and that I come from a rich background, but I haven't told her yet, will I though, I can always lie about it, then again I can just not mention it. I love her and I feel guilty hiding this from her but what can I do she will absolutely hate me if she finds out.

**Normal P.O.V**

Ring Ring

Ring Ring

Usui picked up his phone, **"hello" **"hello Usui, it's me Gerard *cough*  **"what do you want? Gerard" **"Usui, I'm telling you know*cough*, that girl Misaki can't protect *cough* you! She doesn't even know the real*cough* you"  **"yes she does, now I'm hanging up the phone, oh and Gerard you shouldn't speak about people you don't know like that"** Usui nearly hung up the phone but Gerard's words kept him listening, **"say that again?" **"Did you even tell her what you did?" Usui froze he knew what Gerard was talking about, "hearing your silence, answers the question for me Usui, you didn't tell her, oh she is going to hate this" "be prepared Usui, because if you don't tell her I will, and then I might snatch her away from you" Gerard laughed as he hung up. Usui's eyes widened he looked down at the phone in his hand , he threw it away and it hit the wall before falling to the ground smashed, Usui didn't care though, he wanted that thing nowhere near him again! Usually he wouldn't do something like throw away his phone, in fact he would never lose his cool, but knowing that this will affect his relationship with Misaki right after they got together again really doesn't do him any favors, even if they did break and then they got back together; this time will be different for Misaki will truly hate him. Usui covered his face with his hand and groaned, "Misaki, what am I going to do now, how am I going to tell you"

"Tell me what?" Asked Misaki walking into the room, Usui looked up his eyes widened her hair was wet and it stuck to her face in a really adorable and attractive way, she was wearing a white short sleeved shirt with black mini shorts. Usui couldn't help but look at her exposed legs…This was going to be the hardest thing he would ever need to do…

* * *

**so did you guys like that :D sorry again it took me a while to write again :( but i will try harder because this story is still ongoing! Thank you all 97 reviews is better than i could ever wish for it's so sweet of you guys this story is going to be the best one i've ever written i can feel it do you know why? Nope wrong not because of me but because of us your ideas helped this story dramatically so all of you clap for yourself or something :D seriously i'm not joking you guys all of you helped with your support and your ideas and reviews and everything so thank you all from the bottom of my heart...(i'm sorry i feel kind of emotional today...so please excuse my weirdness) Anyways i should probably apologize for leaving you with another cliffhanger and so soon too, so...em...sorry again :D **

**Usui : thank you all who voted for me and Misaki :D**

**Misaki : yeah thank you but Usui why did you do that?**

**Usui : i just wanted to know if our readers supported us**

**Miako : hey guys read the new chapter yet**

**Misaki : no i have it in my hand and i'm going to read it now**

**Miako : right ok, hey look at the time i must go to em...that place...at that time**

**Misaki : hey Miako what's going on why are you so nervous and where you going...ah huh now i get it Usui what did you do in the past?**

**Usui : huh? What did i do?**

**Misaki : here it says that you are hiding something and i will hate you if i find out**

**Usui : let me see that...**

**Miako : i seriously have to go...bye for now i'll be gone for a week or maybe a year** **(whisper : depending on how long you guys stay mad at me)**

**Usui : *grab* you're not going anywhere explain! i thought everything was fine **

**Misaki : what's going on**

**Miako : ok i'll explain Usui has a big secret and if Misaki finds out she will hate him, that's what he believes there i explained can i go now**

**Usui : no that's not what we wanted to hear, why? is what we want**

**Miako : excitement i mean this story is called Usui's pain Misaki's love and this involves secrets and cliffhangers and other things which i won't mention here**

**Usui : fine i give up let's just leave her to do her writing but everytime you have to promise a make out scene **

**Miako : you will definitely love the next chapter then **

**Usui : you are forgiven and did i say how much i loved our last chapter **

**Misaki : hey Miako why does it say i'm wearing a short sleeved shirt and black shorts and that my legs are exposed!**

**Usui : let me see and read that!**

**Miako : em yeah about that you see all your other clothes were dirty and Suzuna won a pair of black mini shorts so you decided to wear it  
**

**Misaki : DON'T GO DECIDING THINGS FOR OTHER PEOPLE**

**Miako : i'm sorry Misaki, i really should get going bye!**

**Misaki : wait don't run away! i'll catch you anyway**

**Miako : we'll see when you do and you cant if i'm hiding**

**Usui : i love her writing and that last chapter i don't even care if something bad is going to happen because i know she will always sort it out with a happy ending and good make out sessions**


	18. Chapter 18 Usui reveals his secret

Usui's eyes widened he looked down at the phone in his hand , he threw it away and it hit the wall before falling to the ground smashed, Usui didn't care though, he wanted that thing nowhere near him again! Usually he wouldn't do something like throw away his phone, in fact he would never lose his cool, but knowing that this will affect his relationship with Misaki right after they got together again really doesn't do him any favors, even if they did break and then they got back together; this time will be different for Misaki will truly hate him. Usui covered his face with his hand and groaned, "Misaki, what am I going to do now, how am I going to tell you"

"Tell me what?" Asked Misaki walking into the room, Usui looked up his eyes widened her hair was wet and it stuck to her face in a really adorable and attractive way, she was wearing a white short sleeved shirt with black shorts. Usui couldn't help but look at her exposed legs…This was going to be the hardest thing he would ever need to do…

* * *

**hey guys, well i feel alot better now so i can upload faster thank you all i love reading your reviews :D Zyiare lol i wouldn't be able to do that i'm terrible at writing stuff like that it's too hard and only the skilled can do that Anyways i wont keep you waiting for too long, P.S anonymous can you check your texts because i texted you :D btw everyone i'm really happy that you guys like my stories so much i remeber the first time i ever wrote on fanfic i really am grateful to that day :D sorry i'm rambling now for the real story enjoy :D disclaimer : i dont own Maid sama Hiro Fujiwara does :D she is super amazing and talanted for creating such amazing characters (Usui and Misaki) **

* * *

Misaki walked towards him and crouched down to his sitting level, "tell me what Usui?" repeated Misaki, not noticing his face heating up at her closure. Usui closed his eyes in frustration; he knew soon he would break down and kiss her until it hurts, "Argh! Misaki you are not making this easy" How could he tell her now, she was definitely going to hate him, but with her looking so beautiful, how could he even try to tell her, "Usui what's going on?" Asked Misaki looking concerned she touched his face so that he would look back at her instead of the floor. That was it Usui couldn't hold himself back any longer, he could always tell her later on after he had his final kiss with her since he knew she would kick him out as soon as she heard, Usui pulled Misaki onto his lap, "why are you wearing something so revealing my Misa-chan" Usui played with a strand of Misaki's hair to calm him down, it seems when he was nervous or after a kiss he always did that. Misaki blushed, "i-I'm not I couldn't find anything else…and why are you…" Misaki was cut off because of Usui's lips that were now nicely on hers. Force of habit, Misaki wrapped her arms around his neck and she started to deepen the kiss, Usui fell to the ground with her on top of him. He started to lick her lips for permission; hey he was a gentleman after all… Misaki gladly accepted by opening her mouth slightly, just his touch made her forget all her worries and curiosity, Usui moved his face away but only by a few inches so they could feel their heavy breaths on each other's skin, They opened their eyes, Misaki blushed as her eyes met his, "what? Idiot what are you looking at?" Asked Misaki frowning. But Usui stayed silent, he couldn't speak, or rather the sound can't be heard; "Usui" Misaki gently touched his cheek, "what's the matter, does this have to do with that secret of yours" Usui flinched, "Misaki I-I" Misaki sighed, "it's ok you don't have to tell me now, maybe tomorrow" Misaki stood up and sat next to him, "so what should we do now?" Usui smiled, "well we can watch a movie" Suggested Usui. Misaki grinned, "Good thing Suzuna won that TV and some exclusive DVD's" Misaki quickly ran out the room and upstairs to get the DVD's she mentioned.

**Usui P.O.V**

I want to tell her, or rather I have to tell her…I can't keep this a secret and Gerard will tell her otherwise; that would definitely be bad! She has to hear it from my mouth…but when Argh why? Why did that have to happen?! Ok there is no way out of this I'll just tell her but I have to be prepared, like she said I'll tell her tomorrow but for today I'll enjoy the last few hours left with her, or maybe I should tell her after her mom comes back. Because I can't leave her alone in the house. I'll sleep on it and then I'll decide when I tell her…and exactly how the heck will I tell her?!

**Misaki P.O.V**

I ran up the stairs to get the DVD's Suzuna won, I had to look for quite a while, it turned out they were under Suzuna's bed although I remember them being in her closet. Well it didn't matter really because I found them in the end. I walked back downstairs, this time I walked carefully since I was holding quite a huge box for only a few DVD's. As I entered the living room I found Usui concentrating on the floor for quite a while, I think he was in deep thoughts , something must be troubling him, he hardly ever looks to troubled, it kind of makes me want to go up there and give him a comforting hug. I touched my cheeks…as I suspected my face is heated up and I'm blushing, seriously sometimes I'm such an idiot it's quite comical, why am I blushing I only said it made me want to hug him. Argh forget it! I'm thinking too much into this, I slowly walked towards him, I sat the box down on the floor. And I sat in front of him. "Usui" I called his name, seems he hasn't noticed me, even though I'm pretty much right in his face, only a few inches away. Still he hasn't noticed me. I wonder why? This thing must be serious and it's messing with his brain. Has it got something to do with me? I mean he did say, "Misaki, what am I going to do now, how am I going to tell you" so maybe he is worried I might get upset or something. Well anyway it doesn't matter much right now; first I'm going to help him forget about his worries.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Usui" Misaki called Usui's name again, she was an inch away from him yet he still couldn't notice her. Misaki had enough she pushed him on the floor and she held him down so he couldn't move. "Huh Misaki what are you doing?" Asked Usui finally noticing her. Misaki groaned, "Oh so now you notice me…real smart of you Usui" Usui looked confused, "huh what are you talking about? I always notice you haven't you seen how long I've been "stalking" you for the past few years." Replied Usui smiling. "hah so you admit it you were stalking me!" Exclaimed Misaki. "no I merely quoted you, when you call looking out for you stalking" Misaki frowned, "whatever you call it it's still stalking…anyway that doesn't matter, why are you so worried or rather why are you distracted" Question Misaki. Usui sighed, "it's nothing I'll tell you another time" Usui sat back up, "are you sure…I can listen to your worries, isn't that what c-couples are meant to do, you know support each other." Misaki found herself blushing and stammering at the world couples. Usui stood up and ruffled her hair, "thank you Misaki, I promise I'll tell you; I just can't right now though" Misaki blushed, "ok." Usui smiled then he noticed the box, "what DVD are we watching?" Misaki turned around and she opened the box, "we'll…..Why do we have so many?!" Misaki was shocked; she slowly crawled back to the box full of DVD's. Usui sat down next to her, "what does Suzuna do to win all these?" Usui picked up a few DVD's to examine them. "so which one do you want to wat…" Misaki's expression was too fearful to imagine, "I'm going to have nightmares for the rest of my life about DVD's" "don't worry I'll make sure you only have thoughts of me in your sleep" Teased Usui seductively. Misaki blushed, "Idiot what are you talking about…now let's just watch this" Suggested Misaki holding up a movie case. "emm…Misaki that's a scary movie, it's about a girl who gets haunted by her mother who she killed while she was drunk." Explained Usui. Misaki froze, "let's change it!" Misaki quickly ran towards the box to find another DVD, "Misaki are you scared, does this mean you're weakness is scary stories and ghosts" Teased Usui. Misaki smiled, "no actually I change my mind let's watch it" Misaki walked back to the TV and switched it on. Usui hugged her from behind, "I'm sorry Misaki, we don't have to watch it, we can find something else" Misaki shook her head, "no! I have to face my weakness, for if I don't this weakness will follow me for the rest of my life, and all I will see at the end of the road is regrets" Usui released Misaki, and followed her back to the couch, Usui patted her head, "you really are something Misaki" Misaki pouted, "what's wrong with that?" Usui shook his head, "nothing, I meant it in a good way." Misaki seemed satisfied by this answer so they both sat down and started to watch the movie, "The girl with many Mistakes" **(1)**

Through the movie Misaki found herself holding onto Usui's arm, and finally sitting on his lap, she would turn away and hide her face in his chest whenever the girl was haunted and the mother would appear with some sort of scary dark background Music. Although that was about it other than that Misaki faced her fear and watched most of the movie.

**The end of the Movie "the girl with many Mistakes" **

Usui sighed and stretched his arms and legs, "hey don't stretch while someone is on your lap idiot!" complained Misaki getting of his lap. Usui laughed, "Yes yes" Misaki ignored him and went to the DVD player and took out the DVD and she placed it in its case. "what should we do now?" Asked Misaki. Usui stood up, "well I think it's time we go to bed, it's 2:00pm and I'm kind of tired" Usui yawned, "but first can I use your shower?" Asked Usui, "yeah sure" replied Misaki. Usui smiled, "thank you" before walking out of the room, but Misaki ran after him and held onto his arm before he could go into the bathroom, "wait Usui, i-I'm kind of scared because of that movie" Stated Misaki honestly. "Well do you want to join me in the shower…" teased Usui. Misaki looked up into his eyes, "forget it you're making fun of me!" she was about to walk away but Usui stopped her he pulled her in for a hug, "I'm sorry I'm not very good with showing my feelings…don't worry I'll only be gone for five minutes straight I promise but I'll take you to your room where you can wait for me" Misaki nodded and they both walked upstairs to Misaki's room,

**Misaki's room**

Usui kissed her cheek and left. Misaki sighed and sat down on her desk, "why am I so scared! Argh I knew it was a bad idea to watch that movie" suddenly Misaki heard a voice singing a song, a soft song, "la la la la lala la" in fact it sounded familiar, the exact same song that was played at the scariest part of the movie. Misaki screamed.

Usui heard her scream, luckily he was already half dressed, his jeans were on, but he was shirtless and his hair was still wet. Not really noticing he ran out the door and into Misaki's room. He opened the door swiftly, his breathing was hitched, "Misaki….Misaki are you ok?" Usui ran in the room and embraced her. "I'm here don't worry" Usui held her close. But Misaki was getting uncomfortable since he was half naked, "Usui you can…let go of me…since you are not fully dressed..." Usui shook his head, "No not until you calm down" Usui sat her down on the bed and placed her on his lap, "what happened?" "I heard that song that was played in the movie" replied Misaki. Usui hugged her again, "I shouldn't have left you and I shouldn't have let you watch that movie I'm sorry Misaki" Usui looked down, but Misaki lifted up his chin, "no don't apologize at least I can say I watched a scary movie" Misaki forced herself to smile. Usui hugged her again, "seriously Misaki, I don't know what to do with you" Misaki found herself playing with his hair a little, until Usui noticed, "sorry your hair is wet and it's kind of fun to play with" explained Misaki. He laughed and then he kissed her cheek, "you're too cute Misa" responded Usui. Misaki blushed but then she remembered his shirt, "ah Usui I'll get your shirt" Misaki stood up and reached for his shirt which Usui dropped on the floor when he went in to embrace her. Misaki gave him his shirt and he put it on, Misaki started to do his buttons. Half way through she noticed his stare on her as she looked up she could see him blushing, "Usui are you blushi…." But she was cut off by Usui kissing her passionately. Misaki gave in and wrapped her arms around his neck; they both fell back onto the bed and continued their kissing. Usui licked her lips and she gladly accepted…. after they parted Usui lay Misaki down on the bed and kissed her cheek, then he lay down next to her and wrapped his arms protectively around her. Misaki held onto his hand tightly as she fell into a deep sleep. Usui closed the light and gently lay back down in his position, he intertwined their fingers together then he whispered, "Misaki I have to say something...it's about my secret…when i was younger I-I became the reason for someone's disability…

* * *

**cliffhanger sorry but i bet you didnt expect that...or maybe you did anyway read tomorrow to find out what happens next :D lol i feel like one of those TV shows with annoying people telling you that you should watch tomorrowo to find out what happens next... like we dont know that, seriously what else am i going to be doing watching tomorrow...lol i'm a hypocrite well anyways i should get going it's kind of late and i have school tomorrow..bye bye :D thank you all for all the reviews :D xxx**

**(1) i made this title up and the movie plot i'm not really into scary stories so i wouldn't know if there was already a movie based on that name and plot sorry if it is because then that would be a complete coincidence but a really cool coincidence :D **

**Miako : ok look i can explain...**

**Usui : explain what? that i somehow became the reason for someone's disibility, good luck explaining that**

**Misaki : miako why? why? why? why did you...make me sleep with Usui without hesitation!**

**Usui : argh! that's what your worried about**

**Misaki : well i'm not supposed to know yet so i'm going to act like that..well i think i'm not supposed to know yet right Miako?**

**Miako : yeah your not so Usui keep quit**

**Usui : how can i keep quit!**

**Miako : hey! dont act like i dont do anything for you look at how many love scenes i put in, in one chapter!**

**Usui : well i can see that and i'm happy about that but why?**

**Miako : Usui i made you two sleep together..although fully clothed...what else could you ask for?**

**Usui : well you're right i guess thank you i'm sorry i shouldn't complain **

**Miako : that's right**

**Misaki : what about me!?**

**Miako : oh well sorry but i know that you know that i know that Usui knows that you enjoy this...**

**Misaki : huh? even i dont understand that! **

**Usui : i don't because all i heard was "that you enjoy this" which is true, so whatever Miako says must be true...well in that sentence anyway **

**Miako : look forget what i said, we know that you enjoy this infact all of the readers know...in fact you can ask them yourself**

**Misaki : ok i will but the answer will be no i bet you on 2000yen **

**Miako : ok your on! oh my sweet pocket, soon you will have 2000yen inside of you**

**Usui : can i be part of this bet too?**

**Misaki : sure but dont think you guys will win!**

**Usui : maybe Miako wont but i will**

**Miako : you know we are on the same side idiot!**

**Misaki : ok all of you readers me Miako and Usui are betting! do you guys honestly think that i enjoy Usui teasing me and showing his affection! you can vote number 1 for yes number 2 for no**

**Miako : if they say 1 we win! you better be prepared!**

**Misaki : no actually you should be prepared**

**Usui : this is going to be fun review please and tell us your answers :D**


	19. Chapter 19 Usui's story

, "Usui are you blushi…." But she was cut off by Usui kissing her passionately. Misaki gave in and wrapped her arms around his neck; they both fell back onto the bed and continued their kissing. Usui licked her lips and she gladly accepted….after they parted Usui lay Misaki down on the bed and kissed her cheek, then he lay down next to her and wrapped his arms protectively around her. Misaki held onto his hand tightly as she fell into a deep sleep. Usui closed the light and gently lay back down in his position, he intertwined their fingers together then he whispered, "Misaki I have to say something, about my secret…I-I was the reason for someone's disability…

* * *

**Sorry i didn't upload yesterday that's because i wanted to make this longer and i sort of had writers block about Usui's back story but i have been cured now so no worries :D hey guys i want to tell you something i was voted class rep this means i work closely along side school council and that alone just reminds me of Misaki so that makes me happy i might be able to become part of school council next time or something but for now i'm good with being class rep this means i'm sort of like a class council :D lol well enough about my boring life how are you all? Well not to keep you guys waiting disclaimer : i don't own maid sama Hiro Fujiwara does now onto the story xxx **

* * *

"What? Your joking right heheh" Misaki mumbled in her sleep, Usui's eyes widened, did she hear all that? But seeing Misaki's eyes closed and sleeping reassured Usui. He sighed, "seriously Misaki…you know how to worry me" Usui lay his head back down and he kissed her forehead. That night Usui couldn't sleep, his mind was filled with images and thoughts of Misaki finding out and then hating him. The more he thought of it the more it made him realize of what he had done, and the guilt torn him apart, "Misaki I can't do it! I can't tell you I'm too scared I'm scared of losing you I'm scared of leaving you I'm scared of loneliness, I need you by my side I need you here! I'm being pathetic and a coward but that's what I am without you I'm nothing but a useless pathetic man." Usui stood up and released himself from her hands. "I love you Misaki but I need to think…it's not right me not telling you this" Usui kissed her cheek once more before leaving the room to go downstairs and think. Misaki just distracted him by being by his side.

**Usui P.O.V**

I opened the door to the living room and sat down. What am I going to do,she nearly found out…actually she has to find out I can't keep this from her! I mean I did that! I hurt someone I ruined their live I don't deserve happiness, since Misaki is my happiness I don't deserve her, so I have to tell her, and if she ends up leaving me then that's my fault and I have no one to blame. But how can you forget about happiness so fast! How before I did it to save her family then it was easy my decision was easy compared to this, this, this is torture why does everything have to end up like this so complicated, cant anyone see that I love her I love that male-hating, strict, strong girl I love her! Argh now that I know I might lose her it's much harder. But what can I do…i-I don't want to lose her, I don't want to lose you Misaki, I could feel tears rolling down my cheek but I really wasn't bothered to wipe them, I let them roll down and hit the floor. I really couldn't control it anymore, that girl she messed me up, I hadn't cried in such a long time, even when I was young I never cried instead I kept it all in but from the day I met her my live changed. Argh I really don't know anything anymore…all I know is I have to tell her soon before Gerard tells her.

**Misaki P.O.V**

**Dreaming**

Usui lifted me and carried me down the stairs I tried to protest but he wouldn't listen, "Usui let me go please or I'll hit you really hard idiot" Suddenly Usui let me go and he sat me down on the floor "Misaki I have to tell you something" Stated Usui looking sad. I nodded for him to carry on. "I-I was the reason for someone's disability." Somehow I found it kind of funny, Usui the reason for someone's disability, now if you think about it it's kind of funny because Usui is so careful he barley comes close to anyone and he's always so calm and collected so that would be close to impossible, in fact it is. Suddenly I started to chuckle, "Usui you big idiot you're kidding right" Usui shook his head his eyes were staring deeply into my very own. I quivered under his stare, his eyes where so dark it was like looking into a black whole. No I didn't want this! I hated this, his eyes where so deep so dark, no I want Usui back my normal teasing and caring Usui!

**Dream end**

I woke up in the middle of the night, sweat running from my forehead, my hair and neck was wet I feel like I was running hours on end on the freaking sun! What's up with that? Wait was it because of that dream? How come I dreamt about something like that? Seems very unlikely for something like that to happen, I turned around but the space next to me was empty, huh? I sat up, what was going on? Where was Usui? I thought he slept here because I was scared…wait was that just an excuse to sleep next to me…that pervert I will kill him!...but actually it doesn't seem like Usui to do something like that, I started to think about my dream, Usui he said "he was the reason for someone's disability" what is that supposed to mean, isn't it true that dreams mean something and that they can predict the future….i wonder…Usui what's going on?

Isn't it easy he is hiding something from you…us

What would that be though?

Well listen to your instincts…you dreamt about him telling you he was the reason for someone's disability

And?

Well work from then on idiot!

What do you mean? It was just a dream

Argh listen to me this is definitely a weird dream so it definitely must mean something!

Well I get that but...

Oh hey which part of the movie was your favourite?

What?!

Eh I said which part of the mov….

No I heard you! But what the hell I'm trying to forget about the movie

Oh right I'm sorry…I'll just tell you mine, it was when they showed the flashback of the girl stabbing

I said don't remind me! I hate that movie!

Ok I'm sorry well I should get going that movie scared me and I want to go to sleep so goodnight!

Wait! Don't leave now that you reminded me! Argh have I mentioned I hate this part of me.

**Normal P.O.V**

**Living room**

Misaki's mind soon was filled with scary thoughts of that movie so she quickly ran out of her room in search for Usui. She looked in all the rooms and even checked outside the bathroom, then she went into the kitchen and found no one so a last she went into the living room, luckily she found Usui sitting on the floor deep in thoughts, Misaki mumbled his name, "Usui" Usui looked up and saw Misaki sweating and obviously her heart was racing. Her hair was sticking to her face slightly and you could see that she was trembling slightly. Usui opened his arms motioning for her to come over; Misaki obeyed and started to walk until she was safely in his arms. "Usui why…" Usui hugged her, "I'm sorry Misaki I just came her to think" Misaki looked up, "about what?" Usui smiled sadly, "nothing don't worry about it" Misaki released herself from his arms and looked down her eyes where covered with a curtain of her hair, Usui tried to lift her chin up so she would face him but Misaki pushed his hand away. Usui sighed," what's wrong?" Misaki shook her head, "nothing" but she still didn't want to look into his eyes.

Usui had enough it was clear something was bothering her, so he gently pushed her on the floor and then he trapped her with his arms, his hands where placed firmly against hers. "Misaki tell me what's wrong?" Usui asked seriousness in his tone. Misaki forced a smile, "nothing" replied Misaki, "now get off me you're heavy!" Misaki tried to loosen his grip on hers but it was no use, it was like trying to push a mountain. Usui lowered himself to kiss her, "do you think I'm that much of an idiot!" Exclaimed Usui, "Tell me Misaki what's wrong?" Repeated Usui, but this time gently. "You want to know! Ok I'll tell you, Usui what's wrong with you?" Usui's eyes widened, "what noth…" But Misaki interrupted him, "no Usui let me finish! What's wrong? What are you hiding from me! And why are you hiding it? Aren't couples meant to tell each other everything…well most things! Why is it that I have to tell you what's wrong with me, but with you it's different why? When I ask you do you shove it aside with a simple "nothing" or "I'll tell you later" why is it that you can see when I'm sad or worried but when I see it with you and I ask you, you push it aside? Why can you force me to tell you something but I can't!" Misaki exclaimed out of breath. Usui's eyes widened he suspected something along those lines but not that bad. Usui released Misaki and he sat back up.

"ok I'll tell you" Misaki sat up "thank you" Usui turned around to face her and he began, "well there's no point in hiding it any longer since you were going to find out anyway…either from me or from Gerard" Usui sighed, "ok when you were asleep I said something…did you hear any of it?" Usui asked checking with her. "No I didn't why? Was it important?" Usui nodded, "yeah it was, well since you didn't hear it the first time I'll repeat myself…Misaki I-I was the reason for someone's disability" Usui looked into her eyes too see any clues or hints as to what she was feeling. But Misaki was confused, "huh? Usui what are you talking about! And déjà vu!" exclaimed Misaki, Usui looked bewildered, "huh?" "Well I remember you saying this before…but where…I mean I don't remember much but all I remember where those words…oh yeah it was in my dream! I dreamt about you telling me this? Wait how?" Misaki scratched her head in confusion, "Well it might be that you were half asleep when I said it and thus you ended up dreaming about it" replied Usui. "Usui seriously stop joking around you said that in my dream, now tell me what's really bothering you" Stated Misaki. Usui shook his head, "I'm telling you the truth why would I lie to you…now please listen to me" Misaki stood up, "no this is a lie I'm sleeping right now! Usui isn't like that he wouldn't I don't believe you I'm going back upstairs!" exclaimed Misaki turning around to go but just in time Usui grabbed her arm and pulled her back into his arms he placed her in between his legs and he wrapped his arms around her, "Misaki listen to me! I won't let go of you until you calm down" explained Usui, Misaki tried to loosen his grip but it was no use, "Usui let me go! Please this isn't like you, Usui wouldn't do something like that" protested Misaki. "Do you think I wanted to tell you? I didn't because I knew I would lose you! But please just listen to me before you make me leave you" Misaki suddenly found herself relaxing in his arms, Usui smiled, "thank you Misaki ok here goes…I was the reason for someone's disability, when I was younger, about four I was told my mom had died and that's why I had to live with my family from my mom's side. When I was five I was told I didn't have a father and that my mom gave birth to an illegitimate child, and that my mother had an affair with my father who apparently was described as "dirt" Well you would have guessed I was shocked, who wouldn't I was just told my mother had an affair and that she had died and I had not father what kid would be able to take all that in, I didn't cry not a single tear but I do remember just walking away and I left the house I kept walking and walking for as long as I could I walked for about 26 meters." Misaki was shocked, 26 meters! For a kid who was five! Seriously Usui is no human. "Along the way back I met this boy who was about the same age as me. He was walking with his mum and I think his little sister, I think he called for me but I'm not really sure, although he did tap my shoulder and he said, "Yo where's your mom?" and I answered honestly, "she's dead" I guess the boy couldn't take it in and he started to cry…don't know why really since he had a mom but maybe because he felt sympathy; I don't know anyway his mom came around and asked me why he was crying and if I mentioned their father or something! At this point I was kind of annoyed but I kept it in like all my other feelings, "no" I replied but I guess she didn't believe me since she slapped me for some reason It didn't hurt really but I guess that sort of worsened my situation; so I looked at the boy and said, "tell your mom to keep her hands off me" and I walked away. When there was a crossing I heard the same boy call my name and run towards me, I ignored him and carried on walking I really didn't want to associate with that family, I tried to walk away I really did but that kid obviously didn't understand. As I reached the end of the crossing I heard the mom shout, "No come back that child is filthy his mom is a ****" I knew the word what she said and I didn't like it yeah I know what my mom did was wrong but I didn't want to hear that from a kid beater so I turned around to tell her she shouldn't say stuff like that and I guess seeing her face turned on a switch since I started to feel so much rage, maybe it's because I just found out my mom had an affair or something like that so I walked back to that women and told her off, "you know you really shouldn't say things like that since I could tell the police you slapped me and I'm not related to you in any kind of way and that's against the law so you better apologize" I guess she was scared and amazed at the same time, because what kid knows about the law at the age of five? Anyways that kid stopped crying but he didn't seem to like it that I had scolded his mom so he pushed me and I guess I couldn't take it so I pushed him back and he fell down, I must have accidently pushed him too hard since he ended up right by the edge of the road, suddenly out of the corner of my eye I saw a car speed up and it hit his legs, his legs where bend backwards and they were flattened out, his mom started to scream as she ran towards him, she turned around and swore at me and she said some filthy things that I won't mention because Misaki will learn these bad words and your mom won't like that, after that I walked back home, I didn't want to worsen the situation by me being there I'm definitely sure that kid didn't die but he was unable to walk ever again, it turned out I ruined his dream of becoming a runner I did try to see him and apologize but his mom hates me and she would probably kill me if I came 1m close to any of them." Usui finally finished his story, while Misaki was dumbstruck, she didn't know what to say, Usui though that meant that she hated him so much she couldn't speak so he released her and he stood up, "I'm sorry Misaki I didn't want you to find out, I regret doing what I did but the biggest regret I'll have is put you through this, Misaki understand that I still love you and I will always but after hearing that I wouldn't be surprised if you hated me completely…I have to go I can't stay here knowing you hate me…but I'll call Sakura and Shizuko to come here so that you can be with someone who can protect you or keep you company." Usui walked towards Misaki and kissed her one last time before walking away…the same way he did 13 years ago, a single tear slid down his face, it really is true he will only cry when Misaki is involved… as he reached the door he felt Misaki grab his sleeve, "Usui"….

What will Misaki's answer be?

* * *

**So? What do you think? i tried quite hard on the past story i was going to make it that he was running on the road and a drunken man hits him but then he probably would have died since we aren't all like Usui so i kind of made it slightly different anyway is this version better or should i have done it so that a drunken man crashed into him? Well you can tell me on your reviews :D **

**Misaki : what?!**

**Usui : that did not even happen!**

**Miako : oh shush it's meant to happen in this story**

**Usui : what story this is like a unrealistic dream of yours!**

**Miako : well see me do anything for you guys again! since if you havent noticed i'm the author! **

**Usui : ok fine i'm sorry please continue with your amazing writing *bow***

**Miako : no need for sarcasm! Oh that reminds me Misaki 2000yen please**

**Usui : yeah me too since we did win the bet**

**Misaki : argh i forgot but that's not fair!**

**Usui : how is it not fair all those lovely readers voted for number 1 thank you btw **

**Miako : right so cough up some money and i told you all of us know that you enjoy Usui teasing you!**

**Misaki : but i don't! look fine here *gives 4000yen to Miako and Usui*  
**

**Miako : oh please save it for someone who doesn't know you two **

**Honoka : i keep saying that but nobody listens! Oh Misaki did you watch that movie with the girl who stabbed her mom and in return gets haunted i loved that movie**

**Misaki : argh! why do i keep on having to be reminded...wait**

**Usui, Misaki, Miako : Honoka!? **


	20. Chapter 20 Misaki's response

Usui walked towards Misaki and kissed her one last time before walking away…the same way he did 13 years ago, a single tear slid down his face, it really is true he will only cry when Misaki is involved… as he reached the door he felt Misaki grab his sleeve, "Usui"….

What will Misaki's answer be?

* * *

**hey guys sorry i couldnt update yesterday :( but i'm here now oh im also sorry for keeping you guys at a cliffhanger and to some of your answers i would never ever break Misaki and Usui up...well for long anyway so as some of you guys guessed she does accept his past (thats all i'm saying) anyways on saterday 29th september it's Misaki's birthday! so on that day i will be celebrating by watching maid sama all day and i'll be giving you guys a filler chapter called, "Misaki's birthday" so em you should expect that i wanted to tell you guys because i felt that if i kept it a surprise you guys might be slightly confused like how did we end up on this part or something anyways not to keep you waiting onto the story Btw i'll be posting on saterday morning next chapter ok Disclaimer : i dont own Miad Sama Hiro Fujiwara does :D **

* * *

"Usui" Misaki whispered his name again, Misaki moved closer and she wrapped her arms around his neck, Usui was surprised he was so sure she would hate him when he told her. Misaki finally let go of him and smiled at him, "Usui we need to talk now, so no! You aren't leaving me" Usui couldn't help keep the smile of his face as he nodded. Misaki started to pull on his hand back in the living room. After sitting down Misaki turned to face Usui, "Misaki I'm really sorry I know what I did was bad..." But Misaki interrupted him, when she placed a hand over his mouth which Usui couldn't help but lick. Misaki yanked her hand away, "you are so disgusting! Why would you do that….ok look never mind you spoke so now let me" Usui nodded motioning for her to carry on, "Usui you want to know what I think about this" Asked Misaki rhetorically, "yes" replied Usui, Misaki hit him, "ouch" complained Usui "you weren't meant to answer…whatever anyway I think you're an idiot! I was right all those times you're an idiot! I can't believe you, you're meant to be the smartest guy but no you're clearly an idiot! I shall explain why though to be fair, one Usui you're an idiot for blaming yourself you clearly felt remorse after and it's that families fault they knew what happened to you yet they kept pushing you until you snapped and believe me they must have really pushed you for you to have pushed him back since I know you kept your feelings in also you did try to walk away but they followed so actually in all its that kids mom's fault mainly then his fault then you only like 2% for pushing him but who wouldn't I would have broken his and that women's legs and arms!" Misaki took a deep breath before continuing, "Two you're an extreme idiot even a bigger idiot than before," at this moment Misaki crept forward until she was only inches away and her forehead was against his, "your even a bigger idiot for thinking that I would leave you or hate you why would I do that you clearly went through a lot so I don't blame you and in my opinion that kid deserved it the way he acted towards you and if I knew that women I would definitely do the same but worse" replied Misaki but Usui had already captured her lips before she could continue, right now he really was the most happiest man. Usui smiled against her lips Misaki was now comfortably sitting on his lap, Usui had his arms protectively around her waist pulling her closer in response Misaki wrapped her arms around his neck tighter. Usui licked her lips for permission and she gladly accepted; their kiss was a really passionate one. After they parted Usui kept his forehead against hers, "Misaki I love you and you're the most important person in my life" Misaki nodded and kissed his cheek, "yeah I know and I love you too" This time Misaki didn't stammer but she did turned crimson red. Usui covered his eyes in frustration, "argh Misaki please don't do that face you're just too cute" Misaki blushed, "what are you talking about idiot!" Usui smiled, and he stood up while carrying Misaki in his arms. Misaki protested on letting her go but he wouldn't listen, "Usui! Let me go please let me go I can walk myself" But Usui would just shake his head as he carried her up the stairs, he finally let her go when he reached her bed.

**Misaki P.O.V**

Usui just carried me up the stairs even though I told him, well ordered him to put me down but he wouldn't listen, I carried me all the way to my bed, but before that he told me something serious and I felt too much sympathy for him, and of course I don't blame him for what he did and it wasn't really much his fault anyway and that is the truth. I absolutely hate that woman! I still can't believe people can be like that. Well I do love Usui and I accept his past so I'm happy and he is too

**Normal P.O.V**

Usui laid Misaki down on the bed, "im sorry but it's still too early to be up, I'll go sleep downstairs" stated Usui giving Misaki a final kiss on the cheek. "Wait! Can't you stay…I mean here…and sort of sleep in this room…because I'm still scared that is nothing else im just scared!" rambled Misaki, "wait no I'm not scared I can protect myself I just want you to stay with me for reasons I won't go into…but that doesn't mean" Usui kissed her but this time on her lips, "shut up Misaki I'll stay" replied Usui grinning. Misaki sighed, "I'll have you know I won't hold a grudge against you because I'm tired" replied Misaki closing her eyes. Usui smiled he went to close the lights and he returned back and climbed into bed next to Misaki. Subconsciously they ended up intertwining their fingers together, "good night Usui" Misaki smiled, Usui kissed her, "good night my little maid" replied Usui closing his eyes. Soon enough they were both fast asleep, their hands intertwined and their bodies close together.

**In the morning **

Usui woke up around 7:15 but Misaki was asleep so he decided that he would make her breakfast, he slowly let go of her hand and rolled out of the bed, he went into the bathroom to have a quick shower and brush his teeth. After he was done he slowly crept downstairs quietly so Misaki wouldn't wake up.

**In the kitchen**

Usui started to make her breakfast, he made her tamagoyaki with miso soup and rice balls; Misaki's favorite. Usui first made the rice balls then he made her miso soup and finally he made the tamagoyaki, after he placed all the dishes on the table he went to wake Misaki up. "Misaki" Usui called her name as he walked up the stairs and into her room, but to his surprise Misaki was already ready and she was pulling her shirt down but Usui had already seen half of her back, he subconsciously walked inside and wrapped his arms around her waist, "good morning beautiful" Usui kissed her cheek, in return Misaki turned around and smiled at him slightly blushing, "you-you think I'm beautiful?" Usui nodded, "why would I say it if I didn't believe it" replied Usui grinning, he grabbed her hand and intertwined them together, "why do you ask?" responded Usui, Misaki frowned, "well this is going to sound really stupid but I guess I feel slightly insecure" replied Misaki blushing, Usui smiled, "you don't need to feel insecure because I'll tell you every day that you're the most beautiful girl in my world" replied Usui smiling, Misaki nodded, "pervert" Misaki smiled but she blushed so she had to add pervert. Usui just laughed knowing that was her way of saying thank you when she was blushing. "oh that reminds me, I made you breakfast" and before Misaki could say anything Usui dragged her downstairs.

**In the kitchen**

Usui and Misaki sat down and ate their breakfast, well actually Misaki ate Usui just stared at her face and occasionally pinched some tamagoyaki, Misaki would frown and whisper "my tamagoyaki" every time he did it. While Misaki was eating her food Usui would watch her face and how she would chew he occasionally would lick away the food that was left on her cheek which would receive him Misaki's death glares.

20min later

After Misaki finished her food, Usui started to clean the mess, he forced Misaki to go in the living room and that she did not have to clean a thing. Misaki after a while of complaining did what he asked and she walked away back into the living room. Soon enough on cue the phone started ringing, Misaki picked it up.

**Phone conversation**

"_Hello Misaki Ayuzawa speaking"_

"Aw hello dear good I got through to you"

"_Mom?"_

"Yes dear"

"_Nothing I mean did you and Suzuna arrive yet?"_

"Yes I'm at Grandma's house sorry we arrived yesterday and all though I promised I would call I couldn't, the phone was broken and Suzuna had to install the new one she won at the time amazing right"

"_its ok mom anyway how is grandma?"_

"Oh she is still a little sick but she is getting there, I'm probably coming back tomorrow evening is that ok with you? And how did you guys do is Usui still with you?"

"_Yes mom we did fine and right now he is doing the dishes"_

"Did you have breakfast Misaki?"

"Yes I did just now, Usui made it"

"Aw thank god then, I thought you did then few that saved my from getting a heart attack"

"Mom! I'm not that bad at cooking!"

"Uh huh right…" replied Minako and from behind Usui did too as he walked into the room, Misaki gave him a death glare in return

"Misaki is that Usui in the background I heard "uh huh right" coming from the background"

"Yeah Mum he agrees with you"

"Good tell him I said thank you…actually can I talk to him myself?

"mmm sure mom" Misaki handed the phone to Usui, "mom want's to speak to you"

"_hello Minako"_

"Hello Usui how are you?"

"_I'm fine and how about you and Suzuna?"_

Yes we're fine we arrived yesterday but we couldn't call since the phone was broken?"

"_Aw no worries, so how is your mom?" _

"She is good getting better we're probably coming home tomorrow"

_I'm glad I wish her the best of health_

"Thank you Usui you're too kind…which reminds me thank you for taking care of my daughter and staying with her yesterday"

"_No problem there is no way I could leave her alone here" _

"I just want to say Usui welcome to the Ayuzawa family…im so happy for you both you're much better for her than my husband was for me"

"_Thank you Minako and about your husband don't worry I'm sure he still loves you, there is no way he could lose his love in you I just know it"_

"Thank you Usui I've wanted someone to say that to me for such a long time…thank you oh I have to go Suzuna says hello but she is doing something for her grandma so she can't come to the phone, but we'll call again before we leave for home"

"_Ok I understand say hi to Suzuna back from the both of us"_ replied Usui,

"Ok I will bye Usui say goodbye to Misaki and will be back soon"

"_Ok bye I wish on your safe return and your mom's well-being"_ Usui replied before hanging up.

**Phone conversation end**

Usui placed the phone back and he sat down next to Misaki, "she says goodbye and Suzuna said hi but she was busy with your grandmother so she couldn't come to the phone" explained Usui. "ok Usui" Misaki smiled, "hey what should we do next I'm kind of bored" Usui smiled "I know let's go somewhere on a date" Misaki hit her head on the table, "what?" Usui started to rub her forehead, where she hit herself, "well since we haven't been on one in ages since all of the stuff that happened I think we should go" explained Usui. "Well ok I guess but where?" Misaki asked. "Mmm…mmm well we can go to the zoo" suggested Usui, "the zoo?" repeated Misaki questioningly, "yeah why not we can see lots of animals and then we can have a picnic" explained Usui planning out the date already in his mind" Misaki thought about it, she had never really gone to the zoo except for maybe when she was in elementary school. Misaki nodded, "sure I'd love to go" Usui grinned, "good because I wouldn't let you say no anyway" Misaki sighed, "how did I know you were going to say something like that" Usui laughed, "because you know me well enough and because you love me" replied Usui, "what how does that even make sense? Maybe it's because I know your perverted side too well" Misaki corrected him; "ok fine whatever you want to call love I don't mind but when shall we go?"

"How about later today" suggested Misaki. Usui nodded, "ok today" Usui placed her on his lap, "So what shall we do for the next few hours?" Asked Usui. Misaki smiled, "you can help me cook so I can prove my mom wrong" replied Misaki. Usui laughed, "Ok sure" before kissing her cheek and standing up and walking to the kitchen with Misaki close behind. For the next few hours Usui and Misaki were cooking their favorite dishes; (if you can even call it cooking!)all we know is that they aren't normal humans…I hope that gives you a hint of what was going on…

Meanwhile Gerard had Cedric spy on the two couples from a secret hidden hide-out and Cedric was to record and inform Gerard of their every move…Misaki's especially, Gerard didn't know why but ever since she scolded him he had felt a little more interested in her, so much that he wanted to know everything about her. Cedric sighed while he was spying "Gerard might not know it but he has so fallen in love with Misaki" Cedric smiled, "finally that idiot has fallen in love" Cedric saw enough so he went back to report everything to Gerard…

* * *

**cliffhanger i left you guys with a little gift... lol the ending actually you..well some of you guys expected that or sensed it when i asked that question who do you guys suits Misaki better Usui or gerard anyways you will have to wait until sunday to find out what happnes next :D sorry (again) **

**Misaki : ok that's good, i like this chapter**

**Usui : me too i'm so happy that Misaki and i get to stay together**

**Miako : yeah i know me too and guys you know i would never break you too up...well long anyway**

**Usui : yeah i never had any doubt **

**Miako : yeah right i totally believe you :P**

**Usui : ok i had slight doubt but thats not bad since this story really did confuse me**

**Miako : yeah i'm sorry about that**

**Misaki : hey why does it say Gerard loves me?**

**Usui : what!**

**Miako : yeah about that you see i wanted to make this story more interesting**

**Usui: how does this make it interesting? **

**Misaki : well i think it's quite interesting**

**Usui : you better not leave me for him because your mine!**

**Misaki : maybe i'll think about it hahaha**

**Miako : hahaha that's a good one**

**Usui : *death glare***

**Miako : no nope ok...**

**Misaki : i'm kidding Usui i will never leave you *kiss on cheek***

**Usui : thank you *kiss back***

**Miako : awww **

**Usui : *death glare***

**Miako : nope ok too soon**

**Anonymous : hey i'm new here btw i'm a huge fan!**

**Miako : aw cool a fan how sweet**

**Anonymous : i meant of Usui and Misaki...but i love your work too :D  
**

**Miako : oh thank you **

**Misaki : thank you oh we love all our fans :D **

**Usui : yep all of them but right now all but one *death glare***

**Miako : Usui! i let you guys sleep together (again) **

**Usui : fine fine i'll forgive you**

**Miako : ok thank you review guys :D **

**(Btw every time i will write one of my reviewers name and include them in this script :D so dont worry soon all of you will be part :D )**


	21. Ch 21 Misaki's BD a promise is made

**Hey guys sorry it took a while to upload i was meant to upload 8:00 but i woke up late anyway i'm here now :D i just want to say happy birthday Misaki ! We are all going to celebrate somehow (i'm going to celebrate by watching all of the episodes by midnight) anyway tomorrow is going to be back to normal were we left off in fact I'll give you a hint...Gerard..haha i know crap hint but if you think about it you might be able to guess where i'm getting (and don't worry i love Misaki and Usui together way to much...another hint :D) anyway i should get going review tell me what you think :D Disclaimer : i don't own maid sama the amazing Hiro Fujiwara does :D **

* * *

**29****th**** September**

**Usui P.O.V**

I woke up that morning with Misaki in my arms, we were in Misaki's house, her mom was away for a while at some friend from high school's house, while Suzuna was on a school trip. I chuckled Misaki really is so beautiful when she is as sleep, her face looks a lot more natural the frowns and worries aren't so visible and she looks so peaceful and happy. I kissed the top of her head and I smiled oh that reminds me it's Misaki's birthday today! But she doesn't know it…trust Misaki to forget her own birthday…weird but she actually remembers others really well; anyway today I decided I would treat her extra special….a lot more special than I normally do anyway…I had the whole day planned first I'll clean the house: she does the chores way to much I'm going to let her relax today. Then I'll have a shower so I can be clean, after that I'll make breakfast then I'll wake up Misaki and we'll go from there, I gently released myself from her grasp, then I stood up and kissed her cheek one last time, "sleep well my Misaki" before walking away to get started.

**Normal P.O.V**

Usui was beginning on cleaning the house, he did the dishes, cleaned the tables and floors, he went into each rooms and cleaned, he did the ceiling and the cupboards he did the laundry, he put out all of the clothes and dried them then he ironed them and folded them, placing them in their rightful places. He cleaned up Misaki's papers that where on her desk and placed the neatly and organized. He vacuumed the whole house, he did the windows and he took out the bins, he placed all the books and all of the items neatly where they belong, he also organized Suzuna's won items and her competition leaflets and her competitions registration number ticket; and he did all of that in the space of 45minutes! After he was done making the house into a hospital! He went to the bathroom to have a shower.

**20minutes later**

Usui came out of the shower, his hair was wet, he put on his clean jeans and a black T-shirt with a white shirt to go with it, after he was done he walked into the kitchen and made Misaki her favourite dish, rice balls, miso soup and tamagoyaki. Soon after he had finished her breakfast he laid it on the table and he went upstairs to wake her up.

**Misaki's room**

Usui walked inside the room, Misaki was still sleeping so he walked towards her bed and sat next to her. He gently kissed her lips, suddenly Misaki's eyes opened; she pushed Usui off her, "Usui!" Usui faked being innocent, "what?" Misaki frowned, "don't you "what?" me why did you kiss me?" Asked Misaki sitting up, "What I can't kiss my girlfriend awake?" Misaki shook her head, "no you can I'm just saying when I'm awake...i-I didn't meant it like that" Misaki tried to explain but Usui already had a huge grin plastered on his face. Without letting her explain anymore he pulled her into a kiss, he licked her lips for permission and after a while Misaki eased into him and she opened her mouth slightly, Usui released her arm and instead placed his hand, one on the back of her head and the other he had intertwined between with her fingers, Misaki wrapped her other free arm around his neck to pull him closer, After they stopped kissing, Misaki found herself on Usui's lap, "damn why does this always happen?" Usui laughed, "don't pretend you don't like it" Teased Usui, Misaki hit him, she then got off his lap and pushed Usui out of her room, "get out Usui I want to change" ordered Misaki. Usui pouted, "Why?" Misaki hit him, "pervert I'm not letting you watch me change idiot!" exclaimed Misaki. Usui shook his head, "ok maybe next time" he winked leaving a Misaki blushing extremely. After she was done, she walked downstairs and into the kitchen to find ready-made food set on the table and Usui was sitting there staring at her. "Usui what are you staring at?" Misaki asked walking inside and sitting down opposite to him. Usui smiled, "you" he replied grinning, "pervert" mumbled Misaki. Usui laughed, "I take my job very seriously" Misaki smiled smugly, "I knew I was right all those times."

**20minutes later**

**In the living room**

"Usui thank you for cleaning the house" Misaki thanked giving him a kiss on the cheek, Usui smiled, "I will definitely clean this house more often" Misaki rolled her eyes, "whatever…hey Usui what shall we do today" Asked Misaki. "We are going to the beach!" exclaimed Usui in excitement. "What really? But why?" Asked Misaki curiously, Usui shook his head, "not telling" seeing his determined expression Misaki gave up on asking him anymore, "you are not going to tell me no matter what am I right?" Usui nodded, Misaki sighed, "fine but hey I'm going to need a swim costume….that reminds me didn't you say last summer you didn't want any guy to see me wearing a volleyball princess swim suit thing, I mean that's why you competed against me" Usui nodded, "yeah I don't! but I have a solution, I know where there is a private beach, nobody comes there so I thought it would be perfect and I called Shizuko and Sakura to bring a swimsuit for you, they should be here in…3…2…1…now" Usui counted down and at that moment. Someone knocked on the door. Misaki looked bewildered, "how? And when?" Misaki mumbled as she went to open the door. And as Usui said, Sakura and Shizuko where standing outside her house carrying a bag which carried the swimsuit, "hello guys" Misaki greeted but Sakura ran inside and pushed Misaki up the stairs, "good morning Misaki really sorry but no time for that! Shizuko please close the door we have work to do!" exclaimed Sakura excited, Misaki tried to calm her down but it was no use, Sakura had taken all of this to her head, Shizuko closed the door and walked to the living room, she smiled from the door, "sorry Usui, were going to have to steal Misaki for a while and also, no peaking!" warned Shizuko walking away towards Misaki's room.

**In Misaki's room**

Shizuko closed the door and locked it; just in case Usui tried to take a look. Sakura sat Misaki down and she pulled out at least ten swimsuits! "Wow Sakura one could have been enough" stated Misaki. Sakura shook her head, "no way we need to know what you like and what makes you feel comfortable so we had to pick this many and if it wasn't for Shizuko I would have brought double the size, they were all so cute!" exclaimed Sakura, while Shizuko rolled her eyes, "she would and she nearly did if I didn't stop her" explained Shizuko. Misaki sighed, "ok let's just get started" Sakura beamed, "I'm so glad you said that…I thought I would have to use force" Shizuko stepped back, "Misaki you just had a lucky escape, you know those sweet naïve girls well they are demons when they get mad…well Sakura is just like that" Sakura smiled innocently which kind of scared Misaki a little more than it should have. "Hey I'm not naïve!" exclaimed Sakura finally realizing Shizuko's words. Misaki and Shizuko just laughed soon enough Sakura too joined in. and thus that was the beginning of a long morning of fitting many swimsuits…

Swimsuit 1

Misaki tried on the first swimsuit it was white with black polka dots it was a one piece that looked quite nice but it was sort of childish so Sakura banned it.

Swimsuit 2

Misaki tried another swimsuit this one, was a two piece with black shorts and a sort of tank top mini thing that showed her bare flat stomach. Misaki liked this one since it was less exposing than the other ones which all seemed to be underwear like, Misaki voted for this one, Shizuko did too but then she found a better one which was a shaded dark and light blue design on one of the two pieces, Sakura voted for a light purple/pink two piece.

_The outcome was:_

_Swimsuit 1: 0 votes_

_Swimsuit 2: 1.05 votes (Shizuko's still counts but only half) _

_Swimsuit 3: 0.5 vote (this is Shizuko's other half vote_

_Swimsuit 4: 1 vote (Sakura's vote)_

All the other six swimsuits where not voted by any except for Sakura but that didn't count since she used her one vote on the pink/purple one…so the swimsuit that wins is *drum roll* swimsuit 2!

After they had chosen their swimsuit, Shizuko and Sakura left, to go shopping to buy Misaki a birthday gift for tomorrow; they were told not to tell Misaki or wish her a happy birthday all day so they listened instead they were going to do that tomorrow. Misaki sat next to Usui, "I decided on my swimsuit…when do we go?" Asked Misaki Usui smiled "right after this…" and he pulled her into a kiss, Misaki slowly returned the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his around her waist; after releasing each other Usui stood up, "I'm going to make some snacks you should go get a shower and get ready" Misaki nodded, "ok I'll be back in a bit" and she walked towards the bathroom to get ready, meanwhile Usui went inside the kitchen and made some ready snack so bring with them, then he packed his bag and put on his shoes. Misaki soon was ready and done, she had a shower and she packed her swimsuit and towel and some sunscreen and some sun glasses as well then she was ready to go, she quickly ran downstairs and put on her shoes, Usui was waiting for her by the door, "ready" Misaki nodded, "yeah" Usui smiled then he grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers together they closed the door behind them and they made their way to the private beach that Usui was talking about.

**1hour later **

Usui and Misaki arrived; they took the train (never again!) Usui was spotted by teenage girls and they (you've guessed it) started to chase him all around the station finally when he lost them, he found them again in the same train, Misaki had to step in and warn them not to get close, "guys stop chasing him, you should go back to wherever you were planning to go to" they refused, "who do you think you are his girlfriend…he'd never pick a girl like you" the girls gave Misaki a dirty look and laughed, Usui was about to step in and warn them that I had better take back what they said, but Misaki stopped him, "well I am on a date with him, I mean it's just us two, does that make sense in those tiny little brains of yours, anyway, that guy, Usui Takumi is MINE." The girls were scared they glanced at Usui, who now was looking quite shocked, and he was blushing, they quickly apologised and ran off. Misaki sighed, she looked around the train and saw only a few people left inside, seems everyone ran off. Misaki turned around to face Usui but he had already embraced her tightly. "Usui…Usui let me go" pleaded Misaki but Usui refused, "no I want to be close to my Misaki" Misaki sighed, "fine" and they continued hugging for the rest of the train ride.

After they had gotten off at the nearest station Usui wouldn't let go of her hand, he intertwined them together then pulled her close. Misaki was surprised he acted a lot more gentler and passionate, to Misaki it felt kind of warm and sweet so she obliged to whatever he did.

**5minute walk….run**

**The beach**

Misaki and Usui had a competition, whoever got to the beach the fastest would have to give the other a back massage. Guess who won…no not Usui….Misaki won! But then Usui kind of jogged he let her win, although Misaki didn't notice since for the first time she beat him in something she was enjoying the moment, "good win Misaki, so when do you want your oh so important back massage, now or after we have a swim." Misaki thought about it, "mmm….after we have a swim." Usui nodded, "yes yes" Misaki grinned, "Wow the beach is so beautiful…Usui look at the sea and the sand!" said Misaki before running off towards the sea. Usui chuckled to himself, "Misaki really can be such a child" before running after her. Misaki ran into the sea until the water came right under her knees. Usui laid down the towels and he sat down on them, Usui also brought a sun umbrella, which he stuck inside the sand right behind him for shade. After a while, Misaki came running back. "Usui I'm going to change over there….and how did…when did you bring this umbrella?" Misaki looked bewildered, "I was carrying it the whole time" stated Usui, Misaki shrugged "whatever you're no human anyway so no real surprise, anyway I was saying I'm going to go change don't you dare come and take a look or I'll burn you for my dinner understood?" warned Misaki, Usui nodded, "yes yes I won't come I promise I'll restrain myself" Usui teased. Misaki blushed, "you're a massive pervert!" before running off to get changed. She hid behind some big stones and got changed. Usui still hadn't seen her swimsuit so he was in for a surprise.

**2minutes later**

Misaki came walking out wearing swimsuit 2, the one with the mini black shorts they were mid-thigh-length and also that sort of tank top which was a blue, colour. She quickly towards the sea and dived in swimming around until she was really far way then she would swim back to the shore where Usui was waiting for her, he stripped off his shirt and jeans so he was in his swimming trunks, you could quite clearly see his muscular, abs, even though he was muscular he was still slender, which suited him amazingly, even Misaki couldn't stop staring at him, until she slapped herself out of her trance. Usui walked towards her and smiled, "what you looking at Misaki?" Misaki said, "you" then realizing what she said, she blushed, "no i-I mean that's not…." Usui laughed, but he was blushing too, he kissed her on the cheek, "Thank you Misaki" Suddenly Usui's eyes went down her body, examining her swimsuit, "you look really beautiful Misaki" Misaki smiled, "you think? I didn't want to take the others since they were way to revealing" explained Misaki. "I'm always right when it comes to Misaki, and it would probably kill me seeing you wear those exposing swimsuits, since you probably would ban me from being near you or too close anyway and then I would be able to do this" Usui leaned in and kissed her, he pulled her in closer and wrapped his arms around her waist. Misaki wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, and kissed him back, after they parted Misaki and Usui smiled at each other, "shall we swim?" Asked Misaki, Usui nodded, "let's go" and they both dived in swimming as fast as they could" After they stopped swimming Misaki sprayed Usui with water, which thus started the super-human-tag team water fight. After they called ties Usui and Misaki went and played in the sand, they build a really huge sandcastle, "Usui we have created a sandcastle, today we witness what we have created…the ultimate sandcastle!" Usui clapped, "lets' take a picture" Usui ran to get the camera and he took a picture first of the sandcastle then off Misaki who was adding a few extra details in it, Usui liked this picture best, the sun was shining on her face and hair, she looked so happy, she really was so beautiful. Usui leaned in and kissed her cheek, "have I ever said you're so beautiful" Misaki blushed and nodded, "yes a thousand times, but thank you Usui" and she kissed his cheek back. After they had built it all Usui and Misaki took one last picture before stamping on it and breaking it apart.

**20minutes later**

Usui and Misaki sat down on their towels, they were now arguing on why Misaki couldn't take a picture of Usui, "Usui! Why can't I take your picture?" "because you're much more beautiful so this camera has to be filled with pictures of you" Misaki frowned, "that's sweet but it's not fair I should be allowed to take a picture of you" Usui sighed, "fine but only if Misaki comes in the picture with me" Misaki smiled ok, "give me the camera" Usui handed over the camera and just as soon, Misaki took a picture of Usui, "argh! Misaki" Misaki grinned, "what you didn't say all of them had to have both of us in them" Misaki crawled next to him, and she leaned her head inwards and she took the picture, "see that wasn't so bad" Usui smiled, "that's because you were also in it" replied Usui. "Let's take a lot more" Usui smiled "ok" and they started to take pictures of the sea the sand the sky and themselves filling up the whole camera with lots of memories. They even took a picture of the sunset. After there was no more memory in the camera they sat back down on their towels, "Usui can I have that massage I won now?" Usui smiled, "of course my Misaki" and he started to massage her…did we tell you Usui is amazing at massages, Misaki couldn't help but close her eyes, she felt so relaxed and calm. "thank you Misaki for when we were at the train" Usui smiled softly, "huh? what are you talking about I didn't do anything" Usui shook his head, "I was extremely happy when you said that" Misaki blushed, "oh well I did mean what I said" replied Misaki with a sudden feeling of confidents, "Usui kissed her, "I love you Misaki" Misaki kissed him back, "yeah I love you too idiot" but she was still blushing, "you're getting better at this confession thing, you don't stammer much but you still blush a lot" complemented Usui, Misaki pouted, "what's wrong with blushing and who's fault do you think that is" Usui laughed, "you're so cute" and he kissed her again, "Misaki can I ask you something?" Misaki nodded, "go ahead I'm all ears" Usui smiled, "can you call me takumi just this once" Misaki blushed but nodded, "ok Taku-mi" Misaki stammered, "Usui grinned, "thank you" and he kissed her again. "Usui can I ask you something now?" Usui smiled, "you already did but sure go ahead," "Well I was wondering why are we doing this is today special?" Asked Misaki, Usui laughed, "I'll tell you…today is a really special day, Misaki it's your birthday" Misaki looked shocked, "no it isn't" Usui smiled, "this is what I love about you, you forget your own birthday Misaki today is the 29th September your birthday" Usui looked shocked, "how can someone forget their own birthday!?" "That's what I want to know? Well anyway I got you a present" Usui took out a little black box, and opened it, he went down on one knee and smiled, "no Misaki I'm not proposing….it's too early for that…maybe next year though" teased Usui, Misaki chuckled nervously as she hit him, Usui opened it and inside was a beautiful silver promise ring that had engraving on the outside, it said, **"my beloved Misaki I love you from Usui"** Usui smiled, "if you accept this ring it means we promise to each other that will always stay together and that even if times come we will walk through them hand in hand….Misaki will you accept this" Misaki was speechless, so instead she nodded, Usui broke out in a huge grin, "thank you Misaki" before kissing her passionately, Misaki wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, "I love you too Usui" Usui grinned as he placed the ring on her right hand middle finger **(1)** "happy birthday Misaki" Misaki smiled, "thank you this really was the best birthday I could ever wish for and it's all thanks to you Usui" Usui smiled, "I'm happy you like it" Misaki and Usui kissed one last time, before packing up their stuff, Misaki wore her normal clothes over her swimsuit, so did Usui, Misaki intertwined their fingers together. And together they walked back to the train station, back home…._**Happy Birthday Misaki! From Miako and all of the readers, and reviewers :D**_

* * *

**So what do you guys think :D it took my quite a while to edit this my computer was lagging :( but it's fixed now :D anyway tomorrow will be back to normal were we left off i'll give you a hint "Gerard..." i know crap hint but if you think about it you might be able to guess what i'm saying (and don't worry i love Misaki and Usui together way to much...hah another hint) thank you leave your comments behind and i'll read them later tonight or tomorrow thank you for your reviews xxx Miako **

**(1) i don't really know where promise rings go i tend to wear a ring on my middle finger (Weird habit) so i made her wear it on her middle finger you can tell me wear people tend to wear a promise ring if you want but i don't know i guess middle fingers deserve rings too :P**

**Miako : happy birthday Misaki!**

**Usui : happy birthday Misaki! i love you**

**Misaki : thank you Usui Miako and i love you too...no i love you both...no all of you all of the readers and reviewers**

**Miako : thank you and we love you too now i should get going i'm going to watch all of Maid sama episodes now today before midnight! :D**

**Usui : really? wow that's amazing**

**Misaki : you don't have too and don't tire yourself out!**

**Miako : dont worry i wont i'll be careful and Usui i really really do and i really want to **

**Usui : ok then thank you :D**

**Miako : so did you like the present i picked out for the story  
**

**Misaki : yes i loved it**

**Usui : which remineds me i have a surprise for you Misaki**

**Misaki : really what is it?**

**Miako : just remember Usui was the one who gave me the promise ring idea :D**

**Usui : here Misaki i bought you a real promise ring will you accept it?**

**Misaki : yes thankyou Usui :D **

**Miako : *standing ovation clap* yes woohoo go Misaki Usui well done yeah! **

**Usui : thank you **

**Misaki : thank you both of you :D **

**engraving on promise ring : Misaki, i love you forever and always from Usui**

**Miako : awww how sweet and romantic :D**

**Usui : thank you Miako**

**Misaki : thank you Usui *kiss***

**Usui : i love you **

**Misaki : i love you too**

**Miako : brings tears to my eyes :D**

**Magic ring : me too i love Misaki and Usui they are such a cute couple :D**

**Miako : well hello there another reviewer i see**

**Usui : you know Miako you are the writer you know that she would come**

**Misaki : yeah i know right anyway hello there Magic ring**

**Magic ring : hello there love you both such cute couple!**

**Usui : thank you :D**

**Miako : well i love this lovely circle here but i really should get going bye bye :D**

**Usui : bye *kiss on cheek***

**Misaki : *kiss on cheek* bye bye Miako and thank you**

**Miako : wait before i go i got you a present**

**Misaki : what is it?**

**Miako : i got you a album for all those pictures you guys took :D and a bracelet**

**Misaki : aww thank you so much :D thats so sweet**

**Miako : no problem**

**Usui : thank you Miako so thoughtful a album now we can take more pictures :D**

**Usui Miako Misaki, Magic ring : *snap* **

**Usui : picture taken :D first one in the album hey soon we should bring all the reviewers and take a huge picture, we can do that on the last chapter**

**Miako : not a bad idea i like it :D now seriously i have to go bye bye  
**

**Misaki, Usui, Magic ring : bye bye **


	22. Chapter 22 Gerard's past

Meanwhile Gerard had Cedric spy on the two couples from a secret hidden hide-out and Cedric was to record and inform Gerard of their every move…Misaki's especially, Gerard didn't know why but ever since she scolded him he had felt a little more interested in her, so much that he wanted to know everything about her. Cedric sighed while he was spying "Gerard might not know it but he has so fallen in love with Misaki" Cedric smiled, "finally that idiot has fallen in love" Cedric saw enough so he went back to report everything to Gerard…

* * *

**hey guys sorry i couldn't update yesterday i had a really bad sore throat and i had to rest apparently i also had a high temperature but due to some rest i fell a lot better now :D anyway I'm glad you guys liked that last chapter, it really makes me so happy to know that people like my story so thank you so much and i honestly didn't think I would get this much reviews so thank you all so much :D P.s Magic Ring of course i want to give you my email but right now my face book is messed up so I will make another one so i can talk to you but i have been really busy lately but i promise as soon as i have the time i'll make another one and tell you straight away :D i really am sorry i couldn't give it to you right away Disclaimer : i don't own Maid Sama Hiro Fujiwara does :D i want to become a Manga writer should I? Or rather do you guys think i can do it...I mean i make so many mistakes and i don't think i have a special talent as a writer but i want to try so do you guys think this is a good idea?**

* * *

**Cedric P.O.V**

Seriously to be honest I'm happy that he has finally fallen in love I mean he is after all 23 years of age already (1) it's about time, but it's really quite sad the girl is already taken by his younger, healthier brother. Should I really be doing this, maybe I should find a different girl for him, even though he pisses me off so much, he still deserves happiness. But I can't can I I have to follow orders; Under Section 107 of the butler Act 1995, subsection 12 it clearly states, "Butlers are there to serve and follow every order without complaint, no selfish feelings are to be followed" anyway there really is nothing I can do other than obey and follow, I swiftly jumped from roof to roof until I got to Gerard's mansion, when I arrived I jumped through the window and into his room…no for all those who are wondering I'm not doing a B&E, this is the normal way I come in if I'm coming from outside. Gerard was asleep so I walked inside towards his bed and I pulled of his cover so fast that he rolled on the floor from my swiftness, he was currently lying on the floor stomach and head facing down, in fact he kind of looked funny when he was in this position, his arms were by his side and his face was against the floor, I started to laugh, "sorry…sir I-I Hahahahahahaha" I crouched down next to him, "sorry about that you just looked so hilarious" Gerard seemed kind of grumpy, "get me off the floor you idiot!" I smiled, "ok sorry I did say sorry twice actually" I grabbed on to his hands but it seems revenge was under way since he pulled me down with him so now I too am headfirst on the floor in a really weird positions…I hate this guy I do

10minutes later

After 10minutes of pulling each other down after the other we finally decided to be adults about this…Well no I did since I had to pull him back up and onto his bed, and he even made me tuck him in! What a child for a 23year old! Seriously and now I have to tell him what I saw, "Gerard, you wanted me to tell you what I saw and are you sure you still want that?" Gerard nodded, "yes I want to know what you saw" Replied Gerard, "are you sure…I mean everything all the details?" Gerard nodded again, "I mean I can just give you surface review not the whole thing…like I can just conclude it" I tried to suggest that but Gerard shouted at me, "NO IDIOT! I of course I don't want to know the details I mean why would I ask you to spy on them for me in the first place! *cough* cough* see look what you have done! Just hurry up before I end up on my deathbed" I sighed, "fine I'm sorry…let's see Usui made her breakfast, Miso soup, rice balls, and tamagoyaki which apparently is Misaki's favourite, then he went upstairs I think to wake her up, at that time I jumped up to the roof and dangled myself so I could see inside her room, she was dressing, too bad when I arrived she had already pulled her shirt down;" I noticed Gerard's confused expression, "what even though I'm much older than her who wouldn't want to see a girl dressing/undressing, you would too right Gerard…" I laughed as he started to blush, I was so right and he knew it, what a perv! (Speak for yourself!) "anyway I think he noticed some of her back since he started to blush, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, kissed her cheek then he mumbled something, I am so glad I took lip reading class at spying is cool university. Anyway he said "good morning beautiful" and she blushed and asked him if he really meant that he said yes why would I say it if I didn't and he intertwined their hands together and asked her why she would ask, in response she said that she felt sometimes a little insecure and whatever he said that she didn't need to since he would tell her every day that she was beautiful and something about his world, I yawned at that part so I'm not sure but you get my gits right, well after that she called him pervert but she was blushing and smiling so I think she was happy, then he dragged her downstairs and I went back into my kitchen view position…that girl started to eat her dinner, which I think she loved from the smile I could see" Gerard stopped me from continuing, "what did Usui do?" I frowned, "hang on...I'm getting to that….anyway Usui didn't eat he just stared at her and occasionally he would lean in and lick off some leftovers by her lips. Which received him death glares, but I think that's their relationship since he just laughed, he obviously does that all the time, and I did notice a slight blush creep in now and then. Well after she finished eating Usui did the dishes!" Gerard looked shocked, "she makes him do the dishes! But he Is rich how dare he, that kid is badly brought up! I would seriously hate his parents," "Gerard if you don't mind me saying…you are his family, and your mom is his mom, it's just your dads are different and that means do you hate your mom?" I asked Gerard shook his head and hit me, "no idiot I don't hate my mom, I hate the mistake she made, but I do hate Usui's dad I guess so half is my answer you know I hate half of his parents" I sighed, this kid really is not worth bothering about, "ok well let me continue anyway they argued for a while but he sent her to the living room and after a while she listened, then there was a phone call…" I looked at Gerard he looked like he just had a war with a lion and lost but lived, "what's wrong?" I asked, "well I hate the closeness between them and if the phone call isn't about them then no I don't want to hear it, just skip that part" I sighed again, "ok well the phone call was from her mom that's all then blah blah blah phone call end, then Usui was asked to the phone, blah blah blah phone call end…" Gerard hit me again!, "no actually tell me the phone call" ordered Gerard, "I was seriously going to kill him before that illness does, "ok basically here is what I read from her lips…."Hello Misaki Ayuzawa speaking" "Mom?" "Nothing I mean did you and Suzuna arrive yet?" "its ok mom anyway how is grandma?" "Yes mom we did fine and right now he is doing the dishes" "Yes I did just now, Usui made it" I think the mom was worried about her cooking; it seems Misaki is quite bad at it. "Mom I'm not that bad at cooking!" then Usui said Uh huh right I think just like her mom did then her mom asked her who was that or whatever "Yeah Mum he agrees with you" her mom probably asked to speak to Usui "mmm sure mom" she agreed and gave Usui the phone, then he started to speak…do you want this phone call convo too?" I asked Gerard, he nodded but then he shook his head just conclude it, "they greeted each other he asked about her mother he then said something about love and husband and whatever I think he was talking about Misaki's father and mom's relationship anyway then he said goodbye and something about Suzuna I think that's her other daughter…then he hung up the phone" Gerard wanted to ask me a question so I let him, "what?"

"nothing continue…" really this guy stopped me for no reason!, remember the butler serving rules, remember you can't make silly mistakes, section 14 you cannot try to kill you're master no matter how rude and how much he deserves it!, yes I know what sort of rule is that but long time ago someone did that and it has become a rule ever since, after virtually hitting him I continued with my story, "Moving on…after he finished his phone call he sat down next to her and explained the phone call to Misaki, she smiled and said ok then she said something along the lines of, what should we do I'm bored, he replied saying that they should go on a date" I looked up to see if he had any annoying comments at this, relieved to see non, I continued, "she hit her head against the table due to shock and surprise, he started to rub where she hit herself, then he explained why and that they hadn't gone on one for ages, she eventually agreed and asked where he said the zoo and something about animals and picnic and she thought about it and finally agreed, then he said good because I wasn't going to let you say no anyway, she said how did I know you were going to say that, he said because you love me and she blushed, but she denied it, how does that even make sense, maybe it's because I know your perverted side too well, and he said whatever you call love fine by me or something, then he placed her on his lap and asked her what should they do for the next few hours, she said to help him cook and prove her mom wrong, he kissed her and they went into the kitchen to start cooking, I followed them and believe me I will never ever eat anything that, that women makes! She is like a demon in cooking, she deserves like a prize for that alone, I have never seen cooking like that before it was too much way too much in fact I'd like to forget about it. Or I might bet nightmares for the rest of my life" I shuddered, "please can we skip the cooking part it will kill you right now just from hearing about it, but I will say Usui's cooking is amazing so it was more like half as bad, but anyway then I left them and came back here and you know the rest" I sighed for like the fifth time, "ok can you conclude their relationship" I hit my head on the floor, "argh! Why….ok whatever I tell you the truth! Sir Misaki and Usui are a couple they are in love they tease each other laugh together blush and whatever he cares deeply for her and she cares deeply for him, he gets along great with her family and this puts him at and advantage, I mean how many families are good with their child's love interest…no not that many so he is already ahead of you and another thing you are older than her by like more than 7 years please I strongly advise you to give up, as a friend and as your butler" Gerard hit him, "I don't care about that and seriously I'm happy you care but all you need to do is spy on them for me and report I'll do the rest… thank you very much now I want to go to bed please can you leave through the exit or window take your pick" I smiled, "of course master may you sleep well" and I ran off through the window…yeah I know weird habit.

**Gerard P.O.V**

I sighed, I really do hate Usui! Why? Why? Why him? Why did he have to be born! But unlike what Cedric said I won't give up, I will admit I think I strongly like her, but I don't care I'll try it's not over yet I can give her all the money she wants I can save her family forever I can also give her as much love as he can…actually no even I'll admit I can't not as much as him anyway but that doesn't mean I won't care for her, I mean I'm experienced at this sort of thing I know what I'm doing I've gone out with many girls so what I didn't love them fully but it still counts….anyway it's all his fault, and his dad's too I guess you can blame my mom but she was tempted and I bet that evil man tempted her, argh I'm getting all worked up for nothing my coughing is going to appear any minute if I carry on *cough* see *cough* this is Usui's fault too *cough* if he didn't have her, *cough* I would have and then *cough* I wouldn't be so frustrate*cough cough cough* I hate him so much*cough* argh I might as well sleep, I need to relax, *cough* cough* cough* stupid illness *cough* sleep Gerard sleep! After a while I finally fell asleep.

**Normal P.O.V**

Dreaming

"Gerard don't cry, I'm sorry I just had to go and sort out this little issue, mommy is here now," Patricia carried Gerard in her arms to stop him from crying, "ah Miss, I'm so sorry let me help" offered one of the maids, Patricia though shook her head, "no dear you must be stressed out and I think Gerard will calm down faster if I hold him, you just go and rest for a while I'll take care of little Gerry here" Patricia smiled softly at the maid, "if you insist milady, if you'll excuse me" The maid bowed before making here leave. Patricia smiled, "my sweet Gerry mommy is sorry but please bear with me, where is daddy anyway?" Gerry pointed towards the window, "daddy" Patricia laughed, "so you understand me…such a clever little boy I'll buy you a sweet as a reward" Patricia kissed Gerard on the cheek, Gerard startled to giggle, "ah that tickles huh" Patricia kept kissing his cheek and making him giggle, they looked really happy together.

"Edward! No I won't I'm not going!" Patricia shouted at her husband Edward, "Patricia stop being a child, I understand you don't want to go I neither want to I'd rather stay home with you but we have no choice" Edward tried to explain but Patricia refused, "sorry mate, but I have a choice and my choice is no, you can find another women to go with you or your friend or whatever but I'm not going" Patricia put her foot down, "Patricia dear you're illness remember the doctor said no stress" Patricia gawped, "you're the one that's giving me stress all of you guys are giving me stress" Edward sighed, "I understand I'll tell them you can't go for reasons I won't mention happy dear" Edward smiled at a frowning Patricia until she gave in, "Yes thank you Edward" and she kissed him on the cheek, "Now I should get going I'll be late bye dear" Edward gave Patricia a kiss on the cheek before leaving to go" Patricia sighed, "you're a good boy staying silent through all that" Patricia walked towards Gerard's bed and picked him up, "mommy is sorry for being so immature but I don't want to go" suddenly there was a knock on the door, "Milady it's me Gilbert Morris can you open the door?" Patricia frowned she laid Gerard down before walking to the door, "if this is about me refusing to go to that meeting then I'm not opening the door" Gilbert sighed, "no it's not milady I have a new butler assigned to your service and I think it would be good if you two met this is because he is going to be you're personal butler so can you please open the door" Patricia smiled to be honest she was sort of excited I mean a personal butlers sounds cool, "come in" Patricia quickly sat down, she smiled as Gilbert entered, "milady, I'm sorry to interrupt but I have brought you your personal butler Yuu Hirose" at that moment Yuu Hirose walked in, "Milady it is an honour to be of your service" Patricia walked towards Yuu, "hello my name is Patricia walker , it's a pleasure to meet you Yuu Hirose" Yuu bowed, "what may I be of service with?" Patricia smiled, "can you come in and stay I'd like to get to know you a little, and since you will be my personal butler I think we should be on both of our good sides don't you?" Yuu bowed, "of course if that is your wish" Gilbert smiled, "Well excuse me milady good bye Yuu" and Gilbert left closing the door behind him. "So what would you like to know?" Asked Yuu, Patricia smiled, "sit down first…now let's see, did you always want to be a butler?" Yuu smiled, "no to be honest when I was little I wanted to be a doctor but I somehow ended up here" Patricia thought carefully about her next question, "ok let's see did you even try to study Medical science?" Yuu nodded, "I did and I graduated but I ended up here I don't know why but I guess I did"

"ok do you have a girl you like…eh a crush maybe" Patricia moved her eyebrows up and down while poking him with her elbow motioning for him to tell her his secret, Yuu laughed, "well I used to but she got married to someone else now I don't think really" Patricia looked down, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked well I'm sure you'll find that one person soon and in return she'll probably fall for you too" Yuu smiled, "thank you" and that night they became really good friends, Patricia told him some of her secrets and in return so did he, anyone would have thought they were childhood friends.

One year later

Gerard and Edward where standing in the rain by a gravestone in said:

**'In loving memory of Patricia Walker **

**1976-1991 **

**Mother of Gerard and dear wife of Edward, **

**She never took no for an answer,**

**And pushed ahead when others paused.**

**But a kinder, gentler woman you will never meet again.**

"Daddy? Where is mommy and why isn't she with us?" Edward smiled sadly at his son, "dear Gerry mommy is with the angels, she is somewhere happy and save, but don't worry she is looking out for you even now" Gerard started to cry, "I want mommy back! I miss her Mommy I love you so will you come now?" Edward hugged Gerard, "I know I miss Mommy too but she still loves us and we love her, so be happy Mommy will be sad if your sad" explained Edward, Gerard sniffed up his tears and wiped those that had fallen, "really daddy ok I'll be happy from now on so mommy can be happy too" Gerard smiled, "that's a good boy." Gerard and Edward started to walk back to the car so they can go home, they left Patricia some flowers, "hey daddy look the sky is blue and the rain has stopped" Edward smiled, "that's because Mommy is happy with the flowers and she is happy that your happy" Gerard giggled, "I'll be happy forever so Mommy can be happy too."

Nine years later

I was walking to the library to read some books, my tutor sent me, so I listened I really like my tutor she is super clever and she is really nice. Suddenly I heard the sound of whispers between two maids, I crept by closer and I eavesdropped, I know what I was doing was wrong but I couldn't help myself. "Do you think she told anyone yet?" Asked the one on the right, "No but sir Edward knows" that woman gasped, "you mean he knows...poor man it must be awful...hey what did they do to the child?" Asked the one on the right, "I heard they kept him hidden from others and soon apparently he will be moving to Japan" I was confused, child, japan what are they talking about? But it seems it has something to do with my father, "poor Miss Patricia she died giving birth to another man's child" I froze I couldn't move, I was in shock, my mother! What no it's a lie it can't be! My mother had an affair with another man and my dad knows and the child is alive and he is going to japan! No this is a lie, a dream soon I'll be back awake! Suddenly I ran away, I didn't care about those two, I had heard enough but they certainly heard me, scream, "No you guys are lying!" they looked so frightened as if they were going to be murdered. And that night it seems they resigned from work. I quickly ran to my father's room, "Dad! Is it true?" my dad looked up at me as I stormed into his room, he looked sort of scared but he calmly asked me, "what's true son?" i ran here so fast I was catching my breath, "is it true Mom had an affair with another man and that child is alive and he is going to japan and you know about it?" My dad looked taken back, "who told you?" he asked me, "I heard two maids talk about it" my dad sighed, "yes it's true" I walked inside, my world was shattering, "who was the man?" my dad looked up sadly, "it was her butler and friend, Yuu Hirose.." from the moment I heard his name, I hated him! I hated him so badly and one day I will hurt that kid that person who ruined my family! If I can't find the man I will make sure I find that little half-brother and make him pay for the mistake he made.

**Dream end**

I opened my eyes, it seems I fell asleep and I was dreaming about the day I found out that huge secret...that Man Yuu Hirose! I still haven't found him, but don't worry Usui is here to take the fall instead.

* * *

**Sorry it's kind of short but i have a surprise...i have another chapter! for you guys it's sort of a apology gift i guess or rather a thank you gift :D whichever way you want to interpret it fine by me but for me it's both :D anyway thank you again oh tomorrow i'll be late home from school again but i will try to write another chapter again :D anyway's got to go bye bye**

**Miako : so i did Gerard's past you like it**

**Usui : well it's nicely written but why is there no Misaki and Usui scenes**

**Misaki : seriously that's what you worry about? ok whatever i like it though it's nicely written**

**Miako : thank you **

**Usui : no problem **

**Misaki : yep no problem :D**

**Devilish Dream : hello :D**

**Miako : hello another reviewer i see**

**Usui : another fan i see**

**Devilish Dream : yep you guys are so cute together and Misaki happy birthday from yesterday :D**

**Misaki : aw thank you that's sweet**

**Devilish Dream : Usui i totally support you with Misaki**

**Usui : thank you so much *sniff* brings tears to my eyes Miako your reviewers are so nice :D**

**Miako : of course they are :D **

**Misaki : hey Usui, Miako i just got a call from my mom she says she needs us.**

**Usui : ok **

**Miako : sure bye Devilish Dream **

**Usui : bye bye and keep reading**

**Misaki : thank you again bye bye**

**Devilish Dream : bye bye love you all :D**

**Miako : hey is Suzuna at home?**

**Misaki : yeah she should be why?**

**Miako : just haven't seen her in a while**

**Usui : she looks so much like Misaki now it's amazing but i will always still love Misaki.**

**Miako : awwww**

**Misaki : shut it *blushing***


	23. Chapter 23 Patricia and Yuu

**Here it is the second chapter of today :D this chapter is sort of not connected to the other one but it's in the same category I guess if you haven't read chapter 75 I strongly advice you before you read this chapter :D if you have carry on reading :D Disclaimer : I don't own Maid Sama Hiro Fujiwara does :D p.s. this one is slightly shorter :( sorry (again...I keep on apologizing don't mind me)  
**

* * *

**Patricia P.O.V**

It is 1:56 Am in the night, I called Yuu over since I felt horrible…no actually I lie it's because I miss him. "Yuu I'm sorry it's the middle of the night, and I called you here to help me out I feel awful" Yuu shook his head, "no Patricia it's quite alright and I'm not tired" I smiled, "are you sure?" I asked, "yes I'm alright" Yuu smiled at me, and my heart raced, I think it was notable that I was blushing thank god for my illness they will think it's just a fever , ok I'll explain over the past seven months I have fallen in love with my Butler and friend Yuu Hirose, I don't know when this feeling started but It did, now every time he touches my hand on accident or when he passes me something my face heats up and I feel like I'm floating in air, I love him and I've come to realize this, I don't think he loves me, but I love him, and yes this is the worst thing that could happen I mean I'm married and I have a four year old child who I adore, at first I tried to deny it and I pushed my feelings to the back of my head, but as I've realized the more you do that the more you fall in love right now I just can't stop myself, and I'm sorry but what can I do I'm only human and my marriage with Edward was an arrange and I agreed because one I had nothing against Edward, two he is my childhood friend, and three I knew I would come to love him, too bad I've fallen with another man before I could fall for Edward.

**Yuu Hirose P.O.V**

"Patricia stop writing in your book, you will tire yourself way too much, give the book to me and I'll place it on the table you can write when you feel better and you had a rest" Patricia sighed, she closed the book and handed it to me our hands brushed mine as she gave me the book and immediately my heart raced, I could feel myself heating up, really I'm quite pathetic I fell in love with my master who one is happily married and two has a child, let me explain…I have fallen in love with Patricia walker my master and my friend, don't get me wrong I'm not planning on acting on my feelings I will just push it aside like I always do, really I don't know when I fell for her maybe it was when we met or after we became friends, I don't know but I do know one thing and that is that I have fallen deeply in love with Patricia Walker, too bad she is married to Edward Walker. "Yuu I'm going to die soon right?" I was snapped out of my thoughts, "no! Patricia you won't I believe in you" Patricia smiled, "thank you Yuu but there is no way around it my time is near, hey Yuu, the saddest thing to me will be not seeing you….a-and Edward of course and also little Gerard" did she just pause at you and then she realized what she said sounded wrong so she added Edward and Gerard…no no it must be my imagination…wish full thinking I suppose, "Thank you Patricia I will miss you too but I believe that you will be cured" Patricia smiled, "hey Yuu if you were to fall for someone and it was wrong would you still tell them you love them?" I was shocked, that sort of described my feelings for her…would I definitely not, well I want to but I can't, "No I wouldn't because if you did it would most likely ruin everything." Patricia frowned, "ok what about if they loved you in return?" I smiled, "still I wouldn't be able to… if you mean by wrong forbidden then my answer is still no" Patricia frowned some more, "ok I understand but if this person, was to I don't know die soon, would you tell her?" at the word die I looked up at her, she was looking straight at me, but she was slightly blushing, I decided I would slightly tease her, "what are you that girl or something?" expecting her to deny it or hit me with her pillow or a weapon she always conjured from her clothes. But this time she stayed silent and she continued to stare into my eyes, "Patricia to your question, if I was sure she loved me and if she loved me in return even if it was wrong I would at least tell her that I love her" Patricia smiled, "and how would you know if someone loved you?" I smiled, "well the slight things like blushing or being able to be yourself around that person, helping them out even if it is waking up in the middle of the night to help them I guess" Patricia blushed at this , anyone could see it even a mile away I grinned mentally seriously she really looks cute when she blushes. "I'll tell you a secret ok, I'll tell you who I have fallen in love with" she took a deep breath, "ok the person who I have fallen in love with is a really good and gentle man, he is sweet and funny, he makes me laugh and feel comfortable, he looks after people and he makes my heart race about 267 beats per second" I didn't know who she was talking about but I sure was jealousy, but I again I didn't act upon my feelings, "well since you told me I'll tell you mine, she is really beautiful, her hair is so soft, her eyes are like real diamonds her smile makes my heart beat 267 beats per second and she is funny, she is stubborn as hell but that suits her best, she worries about people and in return people worry about her, she is kind and gentle she loves those around her, she is kind and cheerful, but she is absolutely useless at cooking seriously she is the worst, even though she likes to do stuff herself and at her own pace, and she also likes to polish her own shoes" Patricia turned crimson red, "will you tell me the name of this girl?" I nodded, I was tired off hiding my feelings, or maybe I was just being daring, "ok but if you tell me yours" I replied, she nodded "ok on the count of three….1….2….3…Yuu Hirose" I was shocked, I wasn't going to tell her since it would ruin my position and I had a feeling it would be Edward that she would say, but she said Yuu Hirose! My name well I think it's mine last time I checked, I looked down on my name tag…yep it was mine, I don't know why I did that, guess I wanted to make sure…I blinked multiple times at her, she realized I didn't say anything and she started to blush even more than before, suddenly she hit me "idiot! you were meant to tell me your" she was hitting me until I grabbed her arm and stopped her, "can you confirm what I just heard?" she shook her head, "forget about what I just said!" I shook my head argh I'm going to regret this in the long run, but right now I really don't care…I leaned in until my lips were nicely onto hers, I could feel her ease into the kiss and she slowly wrapped her arms around my neck to pull me closer in, After a while I let go and placed my forehead against hers, "can you repeat that for me?" I asked again, she nodded, "I fell for Yuu Hirose, my butler and best friend" I grinned right now I was so happy, "will you tell me yours?" Patricia asked me so I said, "I fell for my Master and best friend Patricia walker" she grinned too, "tell me you love me?" I obeyed her orders, "I love you Patricia" Patricia kissed me again, "I love you too Yuu Hirose" I frowned, "but what do we do your married! Argh god what have I done I just dragged you into an affair! I'm so sorry you have to forget about me...in fact I should get back to my room, and I'll leave in the morning and I promise I won't tell anyone what just happened" I started to get up and I walked away , but she spun me around and pushed me onto her bed, then she leaned over me, "listen to me Yuu I chose to act on my feelings and I will take the consequences later, like you said you love me and I love you...we don't have to tell anyone. Understand anyway I'll get a divorce from Edward! Tough and horrible as I am I cannot stay with him If I'm having an affair that's not what I am, at least I can explain to him about the situation and if their against it we can run away, I have a lot of money we can live on" I blinked at all that, "wait your willing to leave all this behind for me?" I asked, she nodded, "yes and what do you mean all this, all I have is Edward and Gerard, Edward I love but more in a best friendship kind of way and Gerard I love with all my heart but there really is nothing I can do its best that if I do this I leave before it affect him too, I mean he will lose his mother soon anyway and I know this is selfish but why can't I be with the man I'm in love with for the time I have left...I'm going to hate myself for hurting Edward and Gerard but I love them too much, I can't cause them pain so I will hide and run if you choose to come with me then I will be happy but I cannot leave with a man I don't love and isn't that fair on him too to rather find a women who truly loves him than I women who loves another man don't you think so too?" even if what she was saying was cruel and what were about to do is horrible I can't help but agree with her so I nodded, "good" and she leaned in to kiss me, and I guess I couldn't help myself as I wrapped my arms around her neck, argh I knew soon I would regret this but right now I honestly couldn't feel happier.

**Patricia P.O.V**

Soon I became pregnant with Yuu's child, so I ran away, I told Yuu that I would go and that it might be too risky if he came with me, they might suspect something, so I packed my bags, I guess in order to come with me he resigned from his job. On the night we were meant to leave I made my loyal Driver wait for us at the back gate; I told him everything and he agreed to help us, for he too believed in love. After we were done packing, we made our way to the exit and left as fast as we could luckily everyone was asleep so we made a successful escape. I left my grandpa a note explaining that I was gone and I wouldn't come back and that I'm sorry in that note I explained everything and that he should tell Edward that I was sorry and that I still loved him and also that I still loved Gerard and I will miss them both.

In those nine months I worked hard I hid my identity and even when I went to the hospital I changed my name and appearance. Yuu would come with me every time, but that day he didn't I was in the hospital and he couldn't come for a reason, the hospital tried to call him but they couldn't come through. Anyway I gave birth to a lovely little boy and I decided to name him Takumi, I love that name and so does Yuu, we decided together, anyway as I was lying there him in my arms he started to cry and I held him close, I kissed his cheek and smiled, "hello my baby Takumi...wait till Yuu sees you, Yuu is your daddy" and he stopped crying I was so relieved my baby was born and he was healthy and so beautiful, I could see he took Yuu's genes and my hair color. Suddenly I felt a surging pain in my heart and then my legs and my arms and then my whole body, I couldn't see very much but I was in so much pain. I screamed and screamed and my final scream I fell back into the pillow and my eyes closed, suddenly everything went dark and it stayed that way forever. It seems I had died with Little Takumi in my arms.

**Yuu P.O.V**

When I checked my phone I had missed calls eighteen times! I checked and each one of them were from the hospital, my heart started to race, I also had a text message from the hospital, it reads.

_"Sir please come we need you, your wife has gone into labor...no scratch that she has given birth! Please come and see your little born child"_

Once I read the text I ran as fast as I could to the hospital when I arrived I asked the receptionist where she would be. She told me room 678 so I quickly walked towards my destination, when I arrived I opened the door and inside was the Doctor and nurse, on one side of the room I could see a little new born baby sleeping soundly, I sighed, "he looks so beautiful" I quickly walked inside and I was about to go thank the doctors and nurse, but they looked down they wouldn't look me in the eye, suddenly I felt scared where was Patricia, I quickly scanned the room and all I could see was a bed, and it seems someone was covered with a white sheet, my eyes soon were filled with tears I have a pretty good idea of who that could be, I walked towards the bed and my legs gave in I fell to the ground and I started to cry, the doctor suddenly spoke, "sir I'm very sorry, she was ill and her health couldn't support her, she died holding her Takumi in her arms." After that they both left me to cry in silence. I looked at our little Takumi, I slowly walked towards him and picked him up, "hey Takumi, I'm so sorry you're going to have to be raised without a mother or a father...but I want you to know where ever you end up I'll always love you and mommy loves you too" I kissed his cheek and I laid him back down. I smiled at Patricia, "good bye my dear may you rest in peace...and well done you delivered a little angel." I walked away sadly I lost my love and I'm losing my little son.

* * *

**I'm sorry (again) i tried to make this chapter with only a bit of information like the names and the main plot: you know the affair bit I'm really sorry if this isn't what you expected anyway tell me did I do okay? Review tell me what you think.**

**Miako : i'm so sorry Usui i know this isn't what you expected**

**Usui : why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything wrong**

**Miako : huh? But i wrote that and it's about your mom and father**

**Usui : yeah i know but i honestly don't mind in fact i'm kind of happy that i got to read about my mom**

**Miako : really? oh i'm so happy I'm glad you liked it i guess**

**Misaki : i'm impressed even though this was kind of a hard job and chapter to do**

**Miako : thank you i'm glad you like it Misaki i'm also going to write about your parents is that okay**

**Misaki : really oh i can't wait i want to see you write my father as a horrible backstabbing evil man with no heart! hehe i'm getting so excited can i help you on that chapter?**

**Miako : of course but should i really i was more going to focus on their love but i guess we can add that at the end also you and Suzuna will be slightly in there **

**Misaki : ok no problem**

**Usui : hey Miako make sure next chapter has a lot of make out scenes**

**Miako : ok i promise :D**

**Suicune4ever : hey i love Misaki and Usui they are my favorite couple!**

**Miako : hello there how are you**

**Suicune4ever : i'm good thank you **

**Usui : well i'm happy you support us**

**Misaki : thank you**

**Suicune4ever : i love the last Birthday chapter and the chapter before that and the one before that and you get my gits...**

**Miako : thank you and i love all my reviewers (non lezzie way...although i have nothing against them :D) **

**Suicune4ever : thank you we really like your work anyway i have to go bye bye**

**Miako : ok bye bye**

**Usui : come again bye bye**

**Misaki : bye bye Suicune4ever :D**

**Usui : i love you Misaki *kiss***

**Misaki : i love you too i guess *kiss back***

**Miako : awww**

**Misaki :* deah glare***

**Miako : no..ok too bad bye guys review :D**


	24. Chapter 24 Zoo date

**Hey guys I'm back although I didn't really go anywhere...but it is true I haven't updated In a while and I'm really sorry but I've been preparing for an exam and it's next week! I have a really good feeling that I'm going to fail I really hate school have I said that before I think I did but if I haven't I do school makes me sacrifice my time on Fanfic with you guys ****L Disclaimer: I don't own Maid Sama Hiro Fujiwara does :D P.s we are going to do another voting today so read the last authors notes carefully (we did this before so you should be familiar with this) Lolaramo01 is giving me a few ideas (no favouritism) so if you guys want to also help with this story you can but please no over the top ideas which I can't get out of ...but If you guys decide to (I'm not forcing anyone btw) I'd be honoured to read some of your ideas and use them (with your permission :D )**

* * *

**Usui P.O.V**

Me and Misaki are going out to the zoo later on today, right now Misaki is getting changed in her room and she tied me up so I couldn't go take a look, I wouldn't do that I respect her privacy and anyway seeing a lot of her exposed skin will probably cause me a heart attack...I'm really happy she forgave me, I honestly thought she would hate me, but that's just Misaki so unexpected at times. "I love you Misaki" Mumbled Usui; Misaki walked in the living room holding up her heart-shaped necklace, the one she got at the Yumesaki Festival. "Usui can you help me with this" I held up my arms and legs so that she could see I was tied up, "huh Misaki what was that?" Misaki laughed, "Your still tied up I thought you would be released by now" I smiled, "Well if I released myself you might think I did that to take a look" Misaki smiled, "thank you. But you can untie yourself now." on cue I ripped the thing that kept my legs and arms tied up and I stood up and walked towards her, she was going to wear that necklace and that alone made me happy, I took the necklace, "Misaki hold your hair to the side" she did what I asked and then I tied the necklace around her neck. I kissed her cheek, "I'm happy" Misaki blushed, "can I ask why?" I played with a strand of her hair, "why do you, think I'm happy?" I asked, I wanted to know her answer. "It's because you're a perverted alien from planet pheromones" Misaki said matter- of- factly. I sighed, "just drop that all ready" Misaki frowned, "Well I mean because your weird and you get happy over simple things" I smiled, "I get happy over simple things because Misaki always has something to do with this things" I could see she started to blush, she always blushes when she gets embarrassed, I leaned into her until we were a few inches away, "I love you Misaki" Misaki shouted "what! Wait...you" but I kissed her before she could shout any longer, I could feel her ease into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around my neck, I wrapped my arms tightly around her waist and held her tightly against me. I started to lick her lips, and she opened her mouth slightly, I could hear her moan slightly ah, it's fun messing with her suddenly I heard myself moan...Damn! I released her before it's too late: dying due to breath loss and doing something I will regret later on. Although to be honest I wouldn't mind dying while Kissing Misaki. While we were catching our breaths I pulled her down to the floor and sat her on my lap. "Well done Misaki excellent kissing as always." Misaki hit me on the head, "shut up idiot" but she was blushing so I know she was happy. "Ah Misaki that hurt...I'm going to have to punish you" I pouted. "Usui when are we going to the zoo?" Misaki asked me, anyone could see she was dying to go, I knew she would love the zoo, "Misaki wants to go to the zoo so we shall go to the zoo" Misaki looked confused, "thank you but that doesn't really answer my question idiot" I laughed, "no Misaki think about it for a second...we shall go to the zoo; that means now" Misaki scratched her head, "no it doesn't!" I kissed her lips, "no it does you just didn't realize it" I stood up with her still on my lap...Misaki rolled off and onto the floor. "Oh sorry Misaki I didn't realize you were still on my lap" Misaki was on the floor her stomach and head were against the floor she was in a "planking" position, I laughed, I guess she didn't like that because when I walked closer to her she grabbed my leg and pulled me down so I was on the floor too. "Idiot Usui who's laughing now? Huh!" Misaki laughed at me, then I pulled her down too, "Never let your guard down Misaki" Misaki groaned, "you're so childish" I laughed and she looked at me for a long time before breaking into helpless laughter, then we started to roll around on the floor like five year olds. After we were done rolling around I stopped and I looked into her eyes until she finally noticed that I was looking at her, "What Usui?" I smiled softly, as I pulled a strand of her hair behind her ear, "Misaki is so beautiful, I love her so very much" She blushed, "thank you; Usui I love him very much too" she turned crimson red, I loved it when she blushed she looked so cute when she did that so I did the only thing I could I kissed her softly, "let's go to the zoo."

30minutes later

**Misaki P.O.V**

We were going to the zoo, I can't wait I haven't gone to the zoo in a long time, in fact I remember going to the zoo when I was like three with my dad, but that was it. So I'm really excited I guess, Usui made some food for us although he wouldn't tell me what, he kicked me out of the kitchen. "Misaki I'm done lets go" Usui walked out of the kitchen carrying a basket. He put on his jacket and walked towards me, "let's go" and he held out his hand for me to take, I grabbed his hand and he intertwined our fingers together. I closed the door with my free hand and we walked towards the station and cached the train.

**On the train **

I will seriously never take the train again...guess why? Nope wrong Usui did not get chased...I'm joking, no he so did...they were teenage girls about our age, wow they are fast! We were walking around the station waiting for our train to arrive, when a few girls spotted us...well spotted Usui and they started to chase him. "Misaki here they come let's go!" and that's how I became part of a human Cat and Mouse chase, Usui and me being the mice and them the cats. I think for the second time of my life I went twice around the whole station, that one time on my birthday and now. Usui stands out way too much, that's what I said to him, "Usui you stand out way too much maybe you should dress like a...punk!" I exclaimed, an image of Usui as a punk with crazy hair and piercings and tattoos flashed through my mind and I shuddered at the thought. I looked at Usui and he too looked like he had seen something really disturbing. On cue we both looked at each other and we started to laugh.

**At the Zoo**

Usui and I finally arrived at the zoo; it was kind of late, so not that many people were around. Usui liked that best so he wasn't complaining. We both walked around the Zoo looking at animals. We saw lions, and special birds and giraffes, but the Monkeys were the best, Usui suggested that I should feed them so he demonstrated by showing me how to do it; One of the monkeys who apparently was called Chiko. Whenever Usui turned around he would pull on his hair and when Usui looked back to see who it was, Chiko would point at different Monkey, I was laughing so much I fell on the floor. I loved Chiko. Usui would sigh and occasionally glare at me because I laughed at him. "Usui I'm sorry but Chiko was hilarious" Usui turned around, "I'm not forgiving you and I'll get you back" but he was smiling so I know he forgave me. After we left the Monkeys we went to see the birds, Again Usui was "bullied" by the animals, some birds called Cho and Chiyo would spit out seeds on his hair, Usui would glare at them while he shook his head to take out all the seeds and then for them to do it all over again made me laugh even more. "I really am not very good with kids or animals" stated Usui as we were walking to the giraffes. I grabbed his hand and intertwined our fingers together, "don't worry your very good with everything else and being very protective and a super amazing boyfriend" I started to feel my face heat up as his eyes bored into mine " I held your hand because I know you would do the same after what I just said" I explained blushing. I guess Usui liked my reassuring speech since he inched himself closer towards me, "do you really think I'm a super amazing boyfriend" Usui whispered in my ear as he held me closer, I subconsciously nodded then I immediately regretted it, he didn't even give me a chance to deny, he literally jumped right into me and kissed me! If it was any other guy I would have murdered him, but with Usui...you just got to have exceptions right. I ended up smiling against his lips and wrapped my arms around his neck, he lifted me off my feet and carried me to the nearest tree he put me down, still kissing me by the way; so now I was leaning against the tree with my back, and his body was against mine. I licked his lips, yes for the first time it was me who made a move...but you know, have some changes or something... Usui too was surprised since he let go and looked at me, "Misaki did you just make a move first?" not able to say anything really I nodded. Usui broke into a huge sigh he crouched down and placed his hands over his mouth, I crouched down next to him, "I'm sorry Usui" he shook his head, "no Misaki you don't have to apologize" he looked at me and I could honestly feel myself get lost in his eyes. "Misaki is so unexpected sometimes it scares me...it scares me, how much I actually love you" Usui pulled me closer and he embraced me, "I never knew I could love someone so much" Mumbled Usui, I sighed, "I know me too idiot! Don't think you're the only one" I replied wrapping my arms tightly around him. Moment like this made me feel so happy and save like nothing can hurt me ever again. "Usui I love you very much, and I'm still wearing the promise ring." I stated holding up my right hand against the light, Usui let me go and looked at my hand, it was true it was right there where it belonged, Usui kissed my hand softly and he hugged me again, "I love you too very much."

**Normal P.O.V**

Misaki and Usui sat down and ate their picnic, it seems Chiko escaped and he would hide behind the tree and wait until Misaki turned around, to snatch her food and then he would hide again, Misaki would constantly find parts of her food missing she would look at Usui but he shrugged, "it wasn't me Misaki but I'll give you a hint...pay back" Misaki looked confused but then it clicked, "No not him" Misaki stood up and went round the tree and her culprit was found! There was that little monkey Chiko, as soon as he saw Misaki standing there, her arms crossed, he tossed his stolen food and pointed at Usui, Misaki looked at Usui and in front of him on his plate was the "stolen food" Misaki sighed, "I saw you throw that!" Misaki picked him up and carried him back to her place; she started to feed him, "you could have just asked my little Chiko." Chiko nodded as if he understood, Misaki nodded, "good boy...see Usui he is so cute" But Usui was pouting, "why can't you be that gentle with me?" Misaki looked at Usui, "because you're a pervert" Usui smiled, "well you love this pervert so I'm not complaining." Usui grinned; Misaki blushed as she rolled her eyes. She distracted herself with Chiko, "hey Usui can we keep him?" Usui smiled, "if you want him I'll buy him for you" Misaki looked so happy, "really Usui you're the best I'll do anything for yo...i mean forget that...hey is that even possible Usui...Usui" But Usui already had a huge grin plastered across his face, "anything Misaki...ok you wait here." Usui stood up and walked towards Misaki and kissed her head before walking away to buy Chiko. Misaki sighed, "I'm happy you have a chance to come home with us...but what the hell did I do!? Had I just promised something I'm going to regret?" Misaki hit her head, Chiko thinking it was a game hit his head too, Misaki laughed.

Usui went to go talk to the man in charge and they let him have Chiko apparently he was a trouble maker and they wanted more Monkeys but there was no room, so they were happy to give him away. Usui walked back to where Misaki was and he flashed her the thumbs up and Misaki grinned and did the same back. When Usui reached her he kissed her cheek, "you promised you would do anything...let me think about it for a while though." Misaki nodded, "fine but nothing too perverted" Warned Misaki. Usui nodded, "yes yes...you have to kiss me a total of twenty times before tomorrow." Usui was grinning. Misaki smiled, "Ok deal since you did get my little Chiko and I did not say I hate kissing you so I'm fine with that." Usui blushed, "Misaki how much are you going to make me suffer before you're satisfied. I will seriously do something that I might regret if I'm not careful." Usui said seductively. Misaki turned crimson red, "you better stay a safe distance from me." Misaki held Chiko up warning Usui if he had any bad ideas she had back up...Chiko is meant to be her back up by the way, Usui licked his lips, "huh Misaki don't you usually say you better stay away from me...but just now you said, "stay a safe distance from me" what does that mean my Misa-chan?" Usui slowly crept towards her. "How much is a safe distance Misaki?" Usui was really close now, Chiko escaped and he was now feeding himself on their leftovers in the basket, Misaki wailed, "Chiko! Come back save me please I thought you were my little back up! Please save mommy." Usui laughed, "does that make me daddy?" Misaki gulped, "stay back!" Usui shook his head, "nope Misaki remember the deal and besides it's really bad for a maid to disobey her master right?" Misaki sighed; "fine" and she grabbed his collar and pulled him onto her lips. Usui pulled her onto his lap and embraced her tightly, she wrapped her arms around his neck and she licked his lips, this time Usui expected it and he accepted. They both let out a moan. Misaki started to play a little with his hair, and Usui held her tightly, After they parted Usui kissed her cheek, "that's 19 more to go" Usui grinned he touched her cheek, Misaki smiled and nodded, she stood up, "I'm tired can we go home?" Usui nodded, "yeah me too and it's getting late" Usui stood up he packed everything up and he put Chiko in the basket, Chiko seemed happy so no hassle, Usui held out his other hand and Misaki grabbed it, he intertwined their hands together and they set off back home.

"Hey, Usui?" Usui looked at Misaki, "yeah Misaki?" Misaki looked up at him, "Well I was just thinking...the trains don't let animals so how do we do this?"

* * *

**So do you guys like it? I tried to make this chapter all lovey- dovey and add a lot of Misaki and Usui scenes, I guess this chapter is like a "keep your promise to Usui thing" when I promised I would add a lot of scenes, I'm really happy at first I was only going to do 15 chapters but then I've wanted to do more and more and your ideas help a lot like now I know where this story is going but I think it's fun when you have lots of people who help and work with you so that's why I do these voting's**

**Ok here goes...**

**Option 1 Minako meets Sakuya (Misaki's father) and they get back together (there is an option in this option :D **

**A : Minako forgives him and they get back together but Misaki disagrees and she still hates him.**

**B : Minako doesn't forgive him but Suzuna goes out to meet him regularly, Minako finds out and she tells Misaki and Suzuna a deep secret of why they split up (this won't be the same as the manga it will be really deep)**

**Option 2**

**Yuu is alive and Usui finds out he has a stepsister (or brother)**

**Option 3**

**Suzuna and Hinata have some problems in the romantic department (this will be like a chapter or two)**

**Ok this is how it will work on your reviews write a number 1 2 or 3 (with option 1 you can write 1A or 1B If you want to write all three you can but write them in order of which you want me to write about first)**

**Tomorrow I will read your reviews (P.s I am planning to use all options but I let you choose on the path of Option 1 is it going to be A or B )**

**Miako : see Usui i kept my promise!**

**Usui : you know i love you you know that right Miako you are a legend!**

**Miako : see you only like me when i add scenes of you guys making out!  
**

**Usui : nope no that is not true i like you partly for that reason but because you are my best friend too**

**Misaki : and mine remember and i really liked this chapter**

**Miako : see this is why i love Misaki she is so nice :D **

**Misaki, Miako : *hug***

**Misaki : no problem this is also why i love you you're the only person who doesn't tease me with Usui**

**Usui : yeah she does have you forgott*muhmmshgfvv***

**Miako : don't mind him he is just talking to himself right Usui?**

**Usui : *mhgygshgd lick***

**Miako : you just licked my hand!**

**Usui : your fault you put your hand there**

**Misaki : how old are you two five**

**Usui Miako : no i'm 3 *high five***

**Miako : so no reviewers today**

**Lolaramo01 : hello! Hi i'm lolaramo! **

**Miako *scream* argh man why?! **

**Lolaramo01 : what did i do?**

**Miako : nearly gave me a freaking heart attack!**

**Usui : don't mind her she is just naturally an idiot! Hello i'm Usui**

**Misaki Miako : says the biggest idiot of all!**

**Lolaramo01 : i love you guys as a couple and i completely support the both of you and Miako i will support you with your love life too**

**Usui : thank you and that reminds me Miako don't you want to tell us something related to love**

**Misaki : oh i'm excited BRING THE POPCORN!**

**Miako : eh no comment! Hey look at the time i should get going!**

**Lolaramo01 : nope you are not leaving not after Misaki called for popcorn!**

**Miako : my love life is not a movie in fact there is nothing really much special about it**

**Usui : liar! You like someone! Who is it?**

**Misaki : who? Who? Who? Tell us *eating popcorn***

**Usui : ok how about we do this on your reviews are you guys interested in Miako's love life? Reply yes or no**

**Miako : Usui! Why? Guys do not answer and anyway even if they reply i won't speak so there !**

**Usui : we will see about that...**

**Miako : i hate you! Usui why? Misaki help me!**

**Misaki : sorry but i am kind of interested..**

**Lolaramo01 : i'm interested i want to know **

**Miako : oh hey Lolaramo thank you for those ideas and i will definitely use them**

**Misaki Usui Lolaramo01 : don't change the subject!**

**Lolaramo01: thank you i'm happy**


	25. The authors note explanation

**Hey guys yes this is an author's note I'm really sorry (I did it again I had too) I will write two chapters for this so no worries I just wanted to explain I won't be able to write for a little while (not too long to worry about) like just for this week I need to study so I don't fail and then I promise I'll work extra hard next week **

**:D I just wanted to thank all of you for voting! I will use all of them I just can't help it but with option one I'll use...you'll just have to wait and see :P anyway I also want to say something to my lovely guest who reviewed on chapter 1(Btw this is to my guest who reviewed recently) I just want to say I respect your opinion and I will try harder to fix my spelling and mistakes I don't have an editor so sometimes I miss out some spelling errors and other things but I do check my work at least twice before uploading it and don't take this the wrong way but before you tell me my spelling is wrong you should check yours anyway I honestly do appreciate your comments but I kind of don't like it when you dis my story plot since I work quite hard on this, also the characters in this story may be OOC but I mean I can't exactly copy Hiro Fujiwara's work can I and plus I like to add romance if I made Misaki always push him away there would barley be any romance plus the manga is a lot more romantic so I kind of base her character on the manga. And my other reviewers like my work. Anyway I'm really sorry if I offended you that were not my intentions. But I will promise I'll try harder since I'm here to do the things I love and let you guys read anyway sorry guys thank you all for reviewing and ****Padfoot Starfyre **** I promise I'll try harder with my grammar and also my paragraph work so please continue reading :D and you too guest I would appreciate it :D anyway sorry I did it again but I'll make it up for you guys I just wanted to write this to explain so you'll know when I can write instead of just on random days check your phones or computer for a new chapter I will try to write by next Saturday so expect chapter****s **** :D bye bye**

**Miako **

**P.s good luck on your exam Magic ring and don't worry you can read whenever you have the time but study comes first.**

**P.P.S why are you guys interested in my love life!? I just don't get it in fact my love life is nothing out of the ordinary or special not like Misaki and Usui**

**P. Wish me good luck on my exam **** (I'm going to fail if I do I'll come back and haunt one of you guys... I'm kidding...no I'm serious)**


	26. Chapter 26 Minako's story

**Hey guys! I'm back im so sorry for missing a week even though I explained I still feel guilty, anyway I hope you guys like this chapter I worked quite hard on this since nailing the characters in this one was slightly hard but I think I did it :D anyway reading your reviews truly makes me happy and I'm not just saying that I'm so glad and oh I didn't do the exam yeah I know; What!? That's what I was like but you see something happened and they postponed it to Monday! I know I hate school! I really do I only found out Friday, I was studying like mad all week and then bam, "hey guys sorry exams not today it's Monday." And I'm like, "what- Argh I feel- I feel this- this thing inside me I think it's my beast awakening!" yep that's how angry I was, anyway I killed everyone at school and now my school is extinct...nah I'm kidding although I wouldn't mind that happening (kidding). Anyway thank you all so much for reviewing I still can't believe it I really don't think im as good as you guy think I am, I really don't have real talent in writing and I make many mistakes and grammar errors and I'm not very descriptive but you still support me and praise me and that is the best thing I could ever wish for! So thank you all I wish I could just get inside the screen and hug you all or something :D (yeah I know weird) lol and im actually glad you guys want to know more about me so I'll tell you something else, I have no real love life yes I did fall for guys in the past nothing really happened (I know lame right) although this guy flirted with me quite openly but nothing too special (this happened quite a while back although I don't think you can call that love life) maybe one day I'll find my true Usui I guess, :D anyway about that something else ask me a question you want me to answer and I'll answer it in my next chapters authors note oh you can ask up to three questions on max. (rules: don't ask something creepy, like I don't know am I a pedo...don't ask I know someone who asks questions like that) P.s Lolaramo I won't get offended don't worry and I'm so happy and I'll tell you all if I pass on Monday ok xxx oh I believe in god so yeah but don't worry you can just say stars watch over me I like that its sweet and it makes me happy :D and thank you im going to try even harder on my exam to pass for you guys :D **

**Disclaimer : I don't own Maid Sama Hiro fujiwara does :D amazing she is absolutely amazing I admire her so much, she is my role model I want to be just like her when I write Manga :D**

* * *

**Misaki P.O.V**

**Misaki's home**

"Mom!" I called my mom who was now making bunny apples for me and Suzuna no actually make that me, Suzuna and Chiko. Usui got him for me yesterday, he is so adorable but so troublesome, I made my mom make bunny apples to lure him in, yes he is hiding again for the 67th time. "Hurry mom Chiko is seriously getting on my nerves. "Yes dear coming" My mom walked in with a plate of bunny apples she sat them on the table and went back into the kitchen. "Thanks mom" I replied, "No problem dear." I sighed, "Chiko! Chiko! Come here boy come here mommy has some bunny apples for you, argh Chiko come here now!" and on demand, Chiko appeared out of the closet, he crawled his way towards Me and sat down, I smiled, "there you are Chiko we'll play later ok" but Chiko was already off he picked up the plate and he ran back towards the closet, he went inside and before he closed the door he took out his tongue and made a face at Me. I clenched my fists, "you little-"but I was interrupted by a knock on the door. "I'll get that!" responded Suzuna running down the stairs to open the door. I heard a "thank you" and an "oof, this is so heavy" and then, "just put it down on the floor thank you" and then the door closed, and I know this because our door cricks when it closes. I stood up to see what was so heavy, "Su-uzuna what is this?" I asked as soon as I got to the hallway, Suzuna turned around, "oh this, this is a years' worth supply of soap, I won it at the "we love soap contest." I hit my head, "why would we need this much soap at a time?" Suzuna stroked her chin as if to say, I'm thinking wait a second, then she hit her hand in an *I got it! Motion,* "so we don't have to buy more soap for a year" I shook my head, "whatever you say Suzuna but well done this might be useful." I patted her shoulder admiringly. Suzuna nodded. We left the box of soap at the door entrance as we went back inside the living room were mom and Chiko were obediently sitting down, "Mom how did you get him out of the closet?!" I asked disbelievingly. My mom just smiled, "oh that is a secret." And she put her finger to her lips and what was worse so did Chiko! Unbelievable I'm his owner and he listens to my mom more than me! I sighed, "Seriously I give up Chiko I really just don't get you at all." Suzuna nodded; her mouth was too occupied with an apple bunny to talk.

"hey mom?" asked Suzuna after she was finished with that apple bunny, "yes dear?" replied My mom, I looked at both of them and then to Suzuna; they both just sat there looking at each other and smiling; really creepy if you were there, "Suzuna you were going to ask mom something" I reminded her, Suzuna looked at me as if she was looking through her brain for an answer. "Oh yeah I was" I hit my head, "Suzuna just say it." Suzuna nodded and looked back at my mom, "mom can you tell me how you and dad met?" I hit my head on the table out of shock, "what! That is your question! Suzuna why? Our dad is a jerk and mom doesn't want to talk abo-" My mum interrupted me, "ok I'll tell you and Misaki you have to listen as well I know you hate him but he is your father after all." I frowned, "but mom you don't- " but she interrupted me again, "Misaki there is a difference between have to and want to and I want to" I sighed, "ok fine I'm sorry I know this is hard for you but I just don't want you to remember things that will hurt you in the future, promise you really want to do this" my mom nodded, so I sighed and motioned for her to begin. My mom smiled she took a deep breath and she began.

**Minako P.O.V (Minako's story)**

"mom you have to rest, please for me" I begged following my mom who was now aimlessly walking around the house, "sweetie I'm fine In fact I haven't felt better" but I didn't believe her yesterday she was coughing viciously, "mom please don't lie to me, ok look I'll call dad in and he can stay with you to keep you company, or if you want I can do it" I suggested but my mom shook her head, "fine I'll go rest but I can't have you stay with me, you go out and have fun ok dear and I'll ask your father to stay with me" my mom pushed me a little towards the door, "mom no I can stay honestly it's no trouble." But my mom was having no such nonsense, when my mom says something it will happen no ifs or buts, I like that about her, she is strong and won't let anyone put her down. "no dear you are a seventeen year old girl who deserves to go out and have fun, I'll be fine I promise" I sighed fine ok I kissed my mom on the cheek and left to go change.

**Minako's room **

I opened the door to my room, I went to my closet and I took out some clothes, I quickly changed, I did my hair and ran out, I was going to my best friend's house, to be honest with you I'm glad I don't have to stay, no don't get me wrong I love my mom and I don't mind spending a day with her but it's just then that means my chance of being face to face to my father is more than when I'm out. This is kind of what I'm trying to avoid. Me and him don't get along so well, although I try I really do but he doesn't care, I really don't know why? But I don't think he likes me, and yeah I know that sounds crazy a dad not liking his daughter but it does happen and it is, in this house.

**Ayumi's house**

I knocked on Ayumi's house, and a minute later she opened the door, she squealed and hugged me, "Minako how are you come in." and she pulled me in as fast as possible. I laughed that's what I loved about her she was so happy all the time even if she was in pain she would always smile to assure people. I smiled at her, "how are you Ayumi?" she smiled, "I'm great so great Takahashi is here, and now you are too come on he's upstairs" Takahashi is her boyfriend of two years, they are really cute together, I'm the one that set them up so I'm happy and he is a really good friend. I bowed at Mr Tomoya he was my father's friend and he was like a father to me so I showed him a lot of respect, "hello sir" Mr Tomoya stood out of his chair, he walked towards me and patted my head, "dear haven't I told you to call me "Yusaki" I smiled, "sorry sir I'll remember next time." He laughed, "You're too formal my dear" I smiled, "sorry Yu-usaki" I blushed, no I don't have a crush on him, it's just kind of embarrassing. He laughed and ruffled my hair; I think he thinks im a 12year old boy. Ayumi pulled me by the collar, "let's go Minako!" and she dragged me up stairs and into her room.

**Ayumi's room**

"Takahashi, I dragged her here, she really is way too polite to my dad." Takahashi laughed, "So how are you Minako?" I fixed my collar while frowning then I looked up and smiled, "I'm great thank you, how about you?" he smiled, "I'm good come sit" I obeyed and went and sat next to them, Suddenly a phone ran, it turned out to be Takahashi's he answered the phone, "what's up man," he smiled, "no I'm at my girlfriend's house" he laughed at something that other person said I looked at Ayumi and she was grinning for some reason, "yeah come man she won't mind, right Ayumi?" Ayumi smiled, "yeah I don't mind tell him to come and dress nicely. Takahashi winked at her, "sure hey Ayumi says she don't mind and oh dress nicely... it's a secret now get your lazy ass over here!" ordered Takahashi, "yeah that's great see you later man and oh hurry up yeah." A second later he closed the phone and slid it in his back pocket, he grinned at Ayumi, she grinned back and then they both turned their heads towards me and grinned in that really creepy way suspicious people do when they try to distract you, "why? are you both grinning like that, and who is coming?" I asked, they shook their heads in unison, "never mind that Minako" they even said that at the same time, boy was I right setting them up; their so alike it is scary. "I-I ok..." Suddenly Ayumi pulled on Takahashi's hand and pushed him out of the room, "hey I don't want to go!" whined Takahashi, Ayumi shook her head, "I'm sorry babe but I'll let you inside after I'm done. He sighed, "Ok fine see you in a bit" Ayumi leaned in to kiss him and he returned it then he winked at her and waved at me, I waved back and then he was gone.

**1hour later**

It turned out the thing she was trying to get done was give me a makeover! This is why people call me defenceless, I had no defence against her at all, but what can I do, Ayumi is so scary when she is serious, and let me tell you today she was serious! It took her a whole hour to get me done and finally she was. I looked myself in the mirror I looked different, nice different but different all the same, I don't feel like me at all, I don't usually do makeup I'm too busy caring for my mother, and my home. Ayumi opened the door for Takahashi he was sleeping by her door. Ayumi kissed him to wake him up, "Wake up sleepy head I'm done." Takahashi woke up and smiled, "now this is the life being woken up by a kiss from my girlfriend" he commented sitting up. Ayumi giggled, "Of course I can do that for you whenever now let's go I transformed Minako." Takahashi stood up and walked into the room and gasped as he looked at me, "wow Minako you look beautiful" Ayumi hit him on the head, "ok enough drooling your mine remember anyway your right she looks amazing" she came running inside and she clasped my hands, "Minako I can't wait for you to see him." I looked bewildered, "see who?" Ayumi squealed, "I can't take it anymore! I have to tell you!" Takahashi ran in the room, "no you can't it's meant to be a surprise" suddenly there was a knock on the door, "ok now you can tell her" Takahashi ran downstairs to open the door, I ignored whatever was going down there and looked back at Ayumi, "tell me what?" she grinned, "i-I Ayumi your best friend of all time have decided to set you up" I was shocked, "what? Why?" Ayumi smiled, "because you set me up with Takahashi so now I'm setting you up with his best friend! Oh I can't wait we can go on double dates and hang out together the four of us and we can go-" I interrupted her, "wait I'm supposed to date him, but I don't even know him" Ayumi laughed, "ok don't worry you will in 3...2...1...now" I heard footsteps and I looked behind Ayumi and I saw Takahashi with another person by his side, suddenly Ayumi pushed me towards him, I fell onto him, luckily he held onto me just in time, I blushed, "s-orry eh my name is Minako Sutsuki **(1)** nice to meet you" I bowed he smiled at me, "hello my name is Sakuya Ayuzawa nice to meet you too" I looked up at him and I noticed when he smiled he looked so different I know I just met him but there was something there I just don't know what it is. I noticed from the corner of my eye Takahashi walked inside the room leaving me and Sakuya just smiling at each other. After a while he started to walk inside Ayumi's room, he sat down on the bed and I sat next to him, Takahashi and Ayumi were in the corner making out. I coughed and Ayumi turned around and looked at me, "oh sorry Sakuya this is my girlfriend Ayumi and that is her best friend" Takahashi pointed at me, I smiled and blushed slightly, Sakuya looked at me and smiled back, yep there it was again that something...suddenly he jumped up and ran towards the other side of the room, we all looked at his back which was now facing towards us, he slowly turned around, and looked at us, "Takahashi?! Why did you bring me here?" I froze so he didn't know that they tried to set us up argh this is going to be so embarrassing I tried to hide my face in my hands ready for what was going to happen but I did not expect this, "I cannot believe you would call me here without telling me you or your girlfriend have this" he held up this tiny action figure that I bought Takahashi as a little congratulation present for getting together with Ayumi's they had shared it ever since and they would lend it out to each other every other week or so. I smiled at the memory, Takahashi laughed, "you jealous bro!" Sakuya cried actual tears of joy! "I can't believe you man! Who bought you it? I know you didn't your too embarrassed, wait don't tell me Ayumi did? Man you're so lucky I would only be able to dream of going out with someone who gives me this stuff as presents!" Takahashi looked at Ayumi and they smirked, "actually Sakuya it wasn't Ayumi who gave it to me," Takahashi glanced at me and smiled mischievously, oh no don't tell him. "It was her, Minako." And on cue Sakuya turned around and looked at me, "are you single?" I nodded and he grinned, "good because then your boyfriend won't get mad I'm going to be your best friend!" and he laughed I couldn't help myself soon I started to laugh too, I really don't know why? But I did. That day Sakuya and I started to talk about random things and we quickly became friends he was childish and very friendly I guess that's what I liked best about him, although he really was irresponsible and not very clever, and he always messed things up and I had to come in and fix things. But maybe that's how I got attracted to him...oh I forgot we're dating now he asked me out about a month ago. Also I found out that thing I noticed when he smiled; he looked like he was in another world like the happiest kid, his eyes literally smiled themselves.

**3years later**

Sakuya and I were having dinner in a restaurant, it was so delicious I had the best sushi I have ever tasted in my life; it was that perfect. At this moment in time I was laughing at something he said, he really is funny and still childish, "Sakuya you know you are so childish it pities me." I laughed to show him I was kidding, he laughed as well, "so? I like being a kid it shows character" I smiled, "I know" After we were done eating he said, "let's go" he grabbed onto my hand, he paid the bill for our food and he took me somewhere we could walk while talking. He intertwined our fingers together; I smiled at him and blushed a lot. He laughed you look like a tomato, I hit him on the head, "child!" he smiled, "like I said it builds character" I copied him and said the same thing in unison. He frowned, "do I say it that much." I nodded, suddenly I felt myself falling to the ground I fell over a rock, luckily Sakuya grabbed onto me just in time, too bad we ended up both falling down, "ouch ouch ouch!" he sat back up, I sat up to, "ouch sorry Sakuya I made you trip," I looked at him, he had cut on his knee, "oh Sakuya I'm sorry here let me help you" but he stopped me, "no don't worry besides this shows I'm a man and I am able to protect my girl" I blushed, I kissed him on the cheek but he turned his head so now I ended up kissing him on the lips. After I moved my lips away from him, I hit him, "Sakuya! You should have told me you were going to do that then I would have been prepared." He laughed, "Then you would have hit me, like you did just now." I frowned, "no I wouldn't have" he kissed where my frown was, "ok I'll tell you next time."

He stood up and helped me up too, we carried on walking until we were at a place where flowers and roses were blooming it was night time so the sky was so mesmerizing. I looked at Sakuya he looked at me and we both grinned. "Minako can you tell me you love me." I blushed but I nodded, "ok I love you Sakuya Ayuzawa." He smiled and kissed my cheek, then he got on one knee and took out a black mini box. He smiled again, I was frozen to the spot honestly I know this happens people propose and the girls always ask this question; what are you doing? **(2)** Seriously I know bad right but I couldn't help myself because seriously at that moment I did not know what he was doing. "Minako Sutsuki I love you and from what I just heard now, you love me too well I hope you still do, from the day I met you and I started being your friend because of that little action figure I knew I would like you but then I got to know you and I came to love you and all im asking is; will you marry me?" I was frozen to the spot tears started to fall down my cheeks until Sakuya thought I rejected him and I was feeling guilty, he started to stand up but before he could do anything else I jumped on him, we fell to the ground even though this was a big moment he started to laugh and soon enough I found myself laughing too, I guess that was our thing on big moments we would laugh and laugh and just hell of a lot laugh. "So does that mean yes?" I looked at him and I hit him on the head, "idiot yes! Can't you see I'm laughing with you?" he nodded and then I guess he realized I said yes and he kissed me very passionately. He put the ring on my ring finger and we kissed passionately again.

**Six years later**

"Daddy come play with us!" Called little Misaki, grinning, Sakuya laughed, "coming, now who will I catch first Misaki or Suzuna." Suzuna giggled she was only 1years old but she understood and she was great at observing people, she knew who she liked and who she didn't, she started to crawl away and Misaki ran away she was super-fast and great at hiding. While Sakuya, Misaki and Suzuna were playing I came inside and I watched as my husband played around with our two little angels. "Got you!" stated Sakuya grabbing onto Misaki's leg and pulling her out under the table, Misaki squealed, "daddy found me." She started to laugh. He laughed while picking her up and placing her on his lap, meanwhile Suzuna came from behind and she climbed on Sakuya's back. He laughed and he placed her on his neck and held her tightly. Misaki and Suzuna squealed. As they both laughed and giggled. I smiled at them I truly felt the happiest I could ever feel in my life at that moment they looked all so beautiful. I started to cough slightly, Sakuya looked at me he held out his hand, I stood up and walked towards him, and then I sat down next to him and took his hand. Suzuna smiled at me and she fell into my lap, we all started to laugh she was going to be something else I have a feeling she is going to turn out to be like her grandfather. My dad, she resembled him a lot. Plus she seems to keep picking up contest leaflets and papers and then she would chuck them in the air and giggle.

"Mommy and daddy" Suzuna spook for the first time those were her first words, just like Misaki's words the exact same, we all looked at her and then we looked at each other and we started to laugh, "Suzuna spook; mommy daddy she said." Misaki stated I nodded, "just like you did Misaki" Misaki giggled, Sakuya kissed Suzuna on the cheek and then he kissed Misaki and then finally me, "I love this family, our family" and he smiled at me, in that special way that I love, I smiled back, and then we all started to laugh again. I guess that's our thing really we all just love laughing.

**(End of story)**

**Normal P.O.V**

Minako had tears in her eyes, as she finished, so did Misaki and Suzuna. "sorry girls I didn't expect to cry over such silly things" Misaki frowned, "this is why I didn't want to have you tell us...but mom im actually glad you told us this, I mean he is my dad and I hate him for hurting us but I'm glad you two met and went out and got married and I'm glad we're all alive." Misaki wiped some of her tears. Minako nodded. Suzuna sniffed "Sorry mom I asked you in the first place I just wanted to know about dad. But me too I'm glad and I love you mom and don't worry you still have us" Minako nodded, "I love you both so very dearly" and she held open her arms, Misaki and Suzuna crawled towards her and they hugged her tightly.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Minako stood up she wiped her tears and smiled at them, "I'll go see who that is?" Minako walked towards the door and opened it, Meanwhile Misaki and Suzuna stood up to go see who was at the door since their mom was taking so long. "Mom who is at the do-"Misaki froze, Suzuna walked in and stepped in front of Misaki, "what's wrong Misaki you look like you've seen a ghost." Suzuna laughed but then realizing the tension she turned around and as soon as she met his eyes she knew instantly who it was, "dad?" Sakuya smiled awkwardly, then just as fast he stopped and looked at all of them, _"Tadaima"_

* * *

**So what do you think did I do alright? I know the nailing Sakuya was hard I don't know much about him other than he is friendly, childish and a great cook. Anyway tell me what you think do you like the cliff-hanger? (Who am I kidding probably not you guys might have revenge on me. Stay back guys I have a guard dog, nah kidding I don't) anyway I'll write again tomorrow and I'll answer your questions (that is if you want to know about me P.S I might not be able to answer to personal questions like what your address you know the internet is a dangerous place, not that I don't trust you but many people I don't know view this story you never know...) anyway I'll try answer the ones I can I guess, the best way I can. (1) Minako Sutsuki is the name I gave her since she wasn't married at the time, I made this name up out of my head do you think it's good.**

**(2) Do you guys feel the same? I mean I have seen this in movies and read it in books the girl always asks, "What are you doing?" I would have thought it was pretty obvious. I mean there is a ring and he is on his knees what else would it be...eh I don't know he want you to look after his little sister?! No of course not :D (Sorry I'm rambling) but proposals are so sweet I love the faces on the person who is literally waiting for that one answer that can kill him or make him the happiest man alive and then when she says yes aw so sweet :D **

**Miako: so what do you think?**

**Usui: I like it **

**Miako: well that is great and I'm happy and all but I'm more thinking about Misaki's response**

**Misaki: I like it I do but it is kind of strange reading this knowing it's about my parents **

**Miako: yeah I know sorry but do you think I did well**

**Misaki: yeah I did you did great honestly I really liked my father in this story I wish he was like this in real life.**

**Usui: well I like it but what about me? How come I wasn't mentioned not even once, my name never came up!**

**Miako: oh sorry about that but it will next chapter I promise, oh actually you were mentioned here, "Usui got him for me yesterday" **

**Usui: *glare* don't push it.**

**Miako: nope, ok sorry but I will keep my promise believe me**

**Usui: mmm fine I believe you**

**Miako: thank you**

**G27forever: hi my name is G27forever nice to meet you all**

**Usui: hello nice to meet you too**

**Misaki: wow you look amazing and nice to meet you too**

**G27forever: well I wanted to look presentable I guess I have to since I'm meeting my favourite Author/writer**

**Miako: hi my name is Miako you must be G27forever right?**

**G27forever: Miako is that you the author of this fan fiction**

**Miako: yeah it is so how are you?**

**G27forever: I'm great so great I get to meet you oh wow I'm so happy how do you write so much and make it so good**

**Miako: you think I'm good? Oh I'm so happy that really makes me happy I love reading all of the reviews you are so supportive and nice**

**G27forever: well you deserve it! I'm so glad I could meet you *hug***

**Miako: *hug back* me too I'm so glad to meet you too, everyone else too you all are the best**

**G27forever: oh Misaki I admire you so much I think you're a great role model for everyone and Usui I think your so kind and sweet and you're so adorable when your with Misaki. **

**Misaki: thank you I'm glad there are people like you in this world**

**Usui: wow thank you finally someone notices that I truly love Misaki and she makes me so happy**

**Misaki: well actually everyone notices since you are so forward I suppose.**

**Usui: *kiss...* of course my little Misaki because I love you and you love me too**

**Misaki: don't make your own decisions yourself idiot!**

**Usui: why can't I, I know it's true you love me**

**Miako: I love this couple their so great**

**G27forever: I know we all love them :D their so adorable and please keep writing**

**Miako: I love writing especially on fan fiction! That's my answer **


	27. Chapter 27 Sakuya's return what now?

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Minako stood up she wiped her tears and smiled at them, "I'll go see who that is?" Minako walked towards the door and opened it, Meanwhile Misaki and Suzuna stood up to go see who was at the door since their mom was taking so long. "Mom who is at the do-"Misaki froze, Suzuna walked in and stepped in front of Misaki, "what's wrong Misaki you look like you've seen a ghost." Suzuna laughed but then realizing the tension she turned around and as soon as she met his eyes she knew instantly who it was, "dad?" Sakuya smiled awkwardly, then just as fast he stopped and looked at all of them, "Tadaima"

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry *bow x100* I'm so sorry please forgive me, I'm so horrible the worst! I can't believe I did that!? I'm so sorry guys but I'll make it up to you I promise *promise made* I didn't write for a week and I didn't even have the sense to tell you guys I'm sorry but I've barely been on fan fiction I was so busy; two words: homework sucks...(or is that three...) I still have lots more homework and I've barely started but my guilt and love for fan fiction has driven me insane I just had to write I had to :'( I'm so sorry and I left you at a cliff-hanger!? You can hit me I give you all permission I deserve it, *bowing* Onegai I ask for your forgiveness, anyway it seems no one asked me a question that you guys want to know, too bad I'm quite mysterious... (I have many secrets...shussshhh) I'm kidding but if you guys still want to know just ask me and I'll tell :D P.s I would love to meet you too G27forever ;) and everyone else too and thank you that makes me so happy!**

**A disclaimer : I don't own Kaichou Wa Maid Sama all rights go to the respectable owner which is Hiro Fujiwara! **

* * *

**Misaki's home**

**Suzuna P.O.V**

Mom opened the door and she looked frozen, so did sis, they looked like they had seen a ghost which is saying something because ghost's don't exist but if they did that would be pretty cool! Anyway I turned around to see what held them in place so much, and I saw him, and the moment I set eyes on him I knew who he was, this man, he was my father! And he had returned, "Hello dad, been a long time eh" I joked, yes I was just happy he came home I never hated him in the first place although I did get angry and upset when he left us but I was a little kid all I did was cry for him. I walked towards him and smiled at him, "welcome home" My dad stood there looking at me, and then as if he suddenly recognized me he replaced his poker face with a huge grin, "Suzuna you've grown so much how are you," I smiled and nodded ,"good you?" but before he could answer Misaki stepped in.

**Misaki P.O.V**

Mom opened the door and she looked frozen, I walked behind her to see who it was and to my shock and horror it was him, he actually had the nerve to come back and show his face here again! You have got to be kidding me! I wanted to shout at him and close the door on him and forget about him but somehow I couldn't, whether the realization of finally seeing my dad or the anger I felt as a result I hopelessly frozen like I was held captive by the very same man, like chains were holding my arms and legs together in a deep dark prison, my breathing hitched, my heart beat raced I could feel the sweat run down from my neck and forehead. Suddenly I heard Suzuna talk to him like it was the most obvious thing to do. Doesn't she realize he is the man that put us through all that crap?! Suddenly I could feel myself moving again I pulled Suzuna back and held her tightly, "Stay away from us!" I exclaimed, he looked surprised but then realization dawned on him and he looked guilty, then he looked at me and smiled softly, "seems you've grown I guess you're not my little girl anymore" at that moment I felt like someone punched me in the stomach multiple times, his little girl huh? I was his little girl and he lost me, I wanted to hug him right there and forgive him, but I'm not going to do that only for him to hurt me again! Never over my dead body! My aura started to darken instantly, I wasn't having any of his sweet talks, and mom said that was his specialty, well too bad I'm not fooled! "Get out!" I ordered putting my foot down.

**Minako P.O.V**

I opened the door, and I instantly froze on the spot, I figured so did Misaki and Suzuna, I mean they haven't seen him in years, but I can't believe he came back, Sakuya came back! I-I how long has it bee-oh realization just dawned on me, Misaki hates her father what will she do? But what about Suzuna, what will she do? What will I do? Suzuna suddenly started to speak as if nothing had changed as if he just came back from a busy day at work or something. He answered back and I could see the smile in his eyes, the same one I fell for over and over again. I could feel the tears sliding down my cheeks; I heard Misaki shout at him to get out his guilty face was so saddening I couldn't look him in the eye. Sakuya looked at me with those eyes and I couldn't help myself and our eyes met. With all my strength I quickly looked away he smiled softly,

"I'm sorry I guess I'll leave but I hope one day you'll take me back" and with that he left, Misaki walked to the door and closed it, suddenly my legs felt so weak, it felt like the world was resting on my shoulders, my heart hurt so much, I could feel myself shivering yet I felt so boiling hot, what was going on!? Every corner of my body hurt, my body felt like someone punched it and then stabbed me multiple times and threw me in a ditch only to keep me alive. I felt myself going dizzy to the point where I fell to the ground, but I guess fortunately soft and warm hands caught me just in time. With all the strength I had left I looked up to see Misaki her eyes were filled with tears, I reached out my hand and I got to wipe away one of her many tears before I fell unconscious. What horrible parents we are causing our precious girls so much grief and pain...

**1hr later **

**Misaki P.O.V**

I hate him so much that demon! He made my mom's condition even worse he leaves us and then Bam! He comes back all guilty and all did he think I was going to forgive him...forgive him, I was going to that moment I wanted to go back to the way it used to but he ruined everything I still love him I guess I mean he is my dad, but why did he have to leave. Tears started to slide down my cheeks and I quickly wiped them away,

"Ugh I'm getting confused like I'm going round in circles!" I sighed, "I have to get out of this house, Suzuna and the doctor are with mom, and as much as I want to stay because I have to, just this once I want to be slightly selfish and ask to be left alone with my thoughts, I walked into the living room, Mom was sleeping on the floor all tucked in there was a big bowl of water and towels next to her, Suzuna was sitting down on the other side reading a book the doctor was in the kitchen, he was making my mom soup for when she wakes up. I kissed my mom's forehead, "I'm sorry mom but I have to go out to sort out my feelings I'll be back soon." I kissed Suzuna's forehead, "take care of mom for me, I'll be back soon" Suzuna nodded and smiled at me encouragingly. I left them and went upstairs I quickly got changed and then I ran back downstairs and out of the door.

I walked aimlessly around town for a while until I found myself in a really familiar place.

**Usui's apartment**

Great I have walked around for a while and I even subconsciously I end up here! It's not that I don't want to see him, it's just I don't want to worry him since he can read me like a book, which by the way I hate, and he will definitely know if something is wrong. Maybe I should just calmly and carefully walk back, I slowly turned around and I crept a few steps away when the door opened with a bang revealing Usui with a fake grin plastered on his face, holding up the door, "ah it seems my girlfriend came to visit me after what like a week of not seeing her" I gulped he was pissed all right and hey I saw him about three days ago what does he mean a week! What an exaggeration! I coughed and put on a deep voice and I hid my face with my collar pulled up, "ahem I don't know what you're talking about young sir I'm just a single man wandering the streets of japan you see my wife she passed away a year ago and I'm commemorating by walking around the streets which she loved and singing her favorite song,

_Oh dear I love you very so you are my sunshine and I'm your __moonli_-", Usui grabbed onto my collar from behind and pulled me inside, and he even interrupted my song! It was getting to the best part. He pulled me upstairs and into his apartment. He pushed me against the wall and he held me in place,

"you're really mean today, even meaner than usual" pouted Usui, I hit his head, "that's for calling me mean idiot!" he whined, "see" I looked away and looked at the ground suddenly finding his toes very interesting; he has no shoes...well I mean he does but he isn't wearing them because he is inside his house. He pulled my chin up softly with his fingers and he looked into my eyes, suddenly expecting questions bombed at me instead he pulled me in such a warm embrace I couldn't help but break down after he asked me, "what's wrong?" I held onto his shirt and I broke down crying he carried me to his couch and he placed me on his lap and he let me weep in his chest for a little while he stroked my hair in comfort, he wrapped his arms protectively around me, "who made you cry? Tell me Misaki" I guess he knew it was someone, I looked up at him, "I'm sorry I didn't want to make you upset and worried" I dodged his question, I knew he would find out soon but I needed a proper way to tell him and fast, and wait since when do I cry?! Well actually I guess most of my tears are for my mom. Usui kissed my forehead, "Misaki I'm glad you don't like seeing me upset but I don't want you to face this problem alone, just tell me" Usui said beggarly. I bit my lip, "Misaki listen to me, I love you and that means I share your happiness you're worry and your tears if you're worried about me judging you, I don't think that's possible I know who you are so there's no way I can, please Misaki tell me what's wrong I don't like seeing you cry" I looked at him before reaching up to kiss him softly. It was just for a mini-second but he looked wonder struck it cheered me up and I chuckled. He looked at me and blushed, "you're too cute when you chuckle like that" I blushed too, "Usui I'll tell you I think I was kind of prepared to tell you from the start or rather I wanted to, since I subconsciously arrived here" I explained he was going to say something but I stopped him I placed a finger on his lips, "I'll tell you so listen just for a little while ok" Usui nodded. I breathed in to calm myself down, but I guess I couldn't help it my fingers clenched themselves, "Usui, my dad came back" his eyes widened and he looked slightly angry, "and my mom fell ill, because of the shock, she collapsed, and then he left again, he said, "I'm sorry I guess I'll leave but I hope one day you'll take me back" and then after a while I needed to sort out my feelings so I left mom helplessly with Suzuna and I wandered around until I came here" when I looked back up Usui's eyes were filled with anger, but there was also a lot of worry, he hugged me again, "I'm sorry Misaki but don't worry I'm here now and I'll look after you, in fact lets go" I pulled myself away but only enough so that I could look him in the eye, "where?" Usui kissed my cheek, "to your house I know for a fact you were crying partially because the guilt of leaving your mom in her state" it's an amazement how he knows me so well.

I nodded and I smiled at him, "thank you Usui I love you" and I kissed him he instantly kissed back, he licked some of the tears away before finding his lips rightfully back on mine, I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and I subconsciously played with the locks of his soft hair, I licked his lips and he moaned, nailed it, that's revenge for all the times he did it to me! Hehe I feel so proud right now, I couldn't help but grin against his lips and then I chuckled, he pulled away and looked at me, he was blushing, that made me laugh even more, he then pouted confused to why I was laughing, I held my stomach, "that's revenge for all the times you did that to me" Usui joined in with my laughing and every time we looked at each other we ended up laughing again, I believe this is what they call a vicious cycle.

**Misaki's Home**

Usui held onto my hand, right now our fingers were intertwined together he smiled at me encouragingly, I nodded and I smiled back, I breathed in and out and then I opened the door with my key. When I opened the door i sweet smell of something delicious hit my nostrils, I walked inside towards the kitchen to see who was cooking and I found the doctor still here, "Hello Dr" I don't know why but he likes it when call him that, "Hello Miss, I made my specialty soup for your mom she has woken up." The minute he said those words Usui let go of my hands knowing I was going to run as fast as possible to her.

"Mom I'm home" I called I sat down next to my mom who was staring at the ceiling, she turned her head and looked at me, "hey dear how are you?" i held onto her hand, "I'm fine mom, don't worry about me are you feeling better?" she nodded and I sighed in relief "I'm sorry mom I left you" I looked down at the floor ashamed of myself, but my mom pulled my chin up to face her she shook her head, "no dear don't feel sorry i know you had to sort out your feelings and knowing you, you probably blamed yourself, am I right?" I nodded sometimes I did feel like that, that it's because dad couldn't handle kids, it is a possibility because he just left, my mom pulled on my hand, and I fell next to her, she hugged me tightly, "I'm the one who should be apologizing, I put so much burden on you yet you turned out to be such a sweet and caring girl, my little girl you worry me way too much, I really don't know what to do with you" I smiled, "I can say the same thing for you mom" we chuckled, "I love you mom" she smiled at me and she kissed my forehead, "I know I love you too my dear Misaki I love you and Suzuna what would I do without you guys" "hopelessly working yourself to your fall" I joked, "cheeky" we laughed. "Hey speaking of Suzuna where is she?" I asked, my mom smiled, "she went with Hinata somewhere they needed to talk for a while." I nodded, suddenly there was a knock on the door, Usui walked by, "you stay Misaki I'll get it" I sighed and I lied back down, my mom smiled, "Usui when did you come here?" Usui walked back inside were we were, "oh I came with Misaki, how are you feeling Minako?" my mom smiled, "I feel a lot better thank you, also thank you for taking care of my daughter, I know it was you who cheered her up," Usui smiled at her, "it was nothing she told me what happened and I'm very sorry" Usui sat down next to me and my mom and he looked so sad like he understood all of our emotions, I guess he was right we do share all of our feelings, "ah it's Usui you don't have to apologize in fact I want to thank you for helping my daughter all the time I truly appreciate it" Usui smiled, "oh who was on the door?" I asked, Usui looked at me, "oh it was Hinata he asked for Suzuna but I told him she isn't here" I looked at Usui in confusion, "but how can that be? Suzuna was with Hinata so how did he come here without her, asking for her?" Usui looked confused and then we both looked at my mom in confusion my mom looked at us and we looked at her, we all looked at each other continuously, in fact I'm starting to think Usui and my mom are doing it for the fun and effect I hit Usui on the head, "stop doing that" Usui pouted, "why did you hit me? You were doing it too" i nodded, "yeah but that's because you and mom kept doing it and I got sucked in."

Suddenly I heard a knock on the door, Dr went to open the door and I heard Suzuna's voice, "I'm home is mom ok now" Suzuna walked inside and saw all of us sitting down and looking at her,

"Ah hello sis, and sis's husband I see how are you Usui?" she looked at my mom, "hey mom sorry I had to leave, but Hinata told me to meet him at the café in town to talk about something sorry mom but good news on the way I picked up lots of contest leaflets so I'm good" I stood up and looked into Suzuna's eyes, "Suzuna, Hinata just came by asking for you, but how can that be since you were with him the whole time?" Suzuna looked slightly scared if I wasn't mistaken, "Suzuna dear tell us where have you been?" asked my mom with a gently voice. Suzuna gulped, "I-I was at-"

**I think you guys know where she was (if you don't you will just have to find out tomorrow and this time it's a promise) anyway I'm really sorry about not writing for so long and not telling you guys about it, oh I know how to make up for it, you see soon (hopefully next summer) I'm getting a kitten and I can't wait (this is going to be my first real pet, I had goldfishes before but they all died and all they did was sit around and swim in their bowl, not really much fun) btw the reason for getting it quite late is because I want to have enough money in my bank so that I can afford it and be able to buy cat food and toys and all sorts (im going to spoil him/her...haven't decided yet) so if you guys want you can help me name her/him, this is how will do it each of you can write a girl's name and a boy's name, and if I like it I'll name my cat that name and of course I'll tell you which I choose and who suggested it :D Em just a little tip/hint I don't know you can call it whatever, I like Japanese names and im sort of looking for a name related to japan or some sort I also don't mind names from Anime's/Manga's and stuff (btw this is if you want to help me thank you if you do :D )**

**P.s I'll choose the names over time and consider them all **

**P.s Pervert outer space alien lover, thank you! I'm really happy right now I read your biography it made me so happy :D **

**Miako: So ...Misaki...Usui how are you guys had a nice holiday I did it was brilliant I went to lots of different places in the space of one week amazing right!**

**Usui: Miako don't lie to us were not angry**

**Misaki: yeah I'm not but are you ok did you work yourself to hard again**

**Miako: yes...i mean no, I mean no I didn't I'm fine really **

**Usui: ok if you're sure oh I'm glad you kept your promise thank you**

**Miako: ;) but of course Usui I don't break a promise **

**Usui: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Miako: ok most of the times and I apologize for the times I have **

**Misaki: everyone breaks their promises...well most people I guess at least once **

**Pervert outer space alien lover: hello it's so nice to meet you**

**Miako: hello oh...you're one of my reviewers' thank you for the support I'm so glad**

**Pervert outer space alien lover: oh it's nothing I really like your stories**

**Misaki: hello there I'm Misaki**

**Pervert outer space alien lover: oh my god this is like I dream come true I respect you so much and you're like I role model**

**Misaki: thank you I'm glad I show examples to the younger generation**

**Pervert outer space alien lover: and you're *points at Usui* Usui Takumi! Oh I want someone like you you're so kind and caring and you obviously love Misaki from the bottom of your heart and I just want to say; I love you not love dating since I know you love Misaki but you know really like I guess**

**Usui: thank you and I love all Misaki + Usui supporters**

**Pervert outer space alien lover: I loved this chapter it was really good**

**Usui: did you like this chapter Misaki**

**Misaki: yeah I did I liked it the scenes were good**

**Usui: oh ho I see I know which scene you're talking about**

**Misaki: yes I did, I loved that scene *licking lips***

**Usui: ~~~~~~~~~~~huh? Did you~~~~~~~*blushing***

**Pervert outer space alien lover: I feel so much moe! Moe moe moe!**

**Miako: what is this? What did you guys do in that scene!? *blushing due to excitement***

**Misaki: you're the one who writes them!?**

**Miako: I know but this is so strangely exciting I forgot**

**Usui: I'm seriously going to jump you Misaki **

**Misaki: come catch me then, *said challengingly then running away* **

**Miako: this is so strange Misaki is flirting with Usui?!**

**Pervert outer space alien lover: who knew this day was going to come**

**Miako: I know right now I'm amazed are you?**

**Pervert outer space alien lover: definitely **

**Miako: thank you**

**Pervert outer space alien lover: why?**

**Miako: I don't know I guess just thank you for liking my stories you might not know it but It really makes me happy **

**Pervert outer space alien lover: Oh you don't need to thank us; I like your stories I do**

**Miako: I really do love Fan-fiction you guys are the best :') *tears of joy***


	28. Chapter 28 Sakuya returns (again)

Suddenly I heard a knock on the door, Dr went to open the door and I heard Suzuna's voice, "I'm home is mom ok now" Suzuna walked inside and saw all of us sitting down and looking at her,

"Ah hello sis, and sis's husband I see how are you Usui?" she looked at my mom, "hey mom sorry I had to leave, but Hinata told me to meet him at the café in town to talk about something sorry mom but good new on the way I picked up lots of contest leaflets so I'm good" I stood up and looked into Suzuna's eyes, "Suzuna, Hinata just came by asking for you, but how can that be since you were with him the whole time?" Suzuna looked slightly scared if I wasn't mistaken, "Suzuna dear tell us where have you been?" asked my mom with a gently voice. Suzuna gulped, "I-I was at-"

* * *

**Hey guys! See I told you I would keep my promise and write again :D anyway I won't say too much but thank you all for the reviews they cheer me up! You can still choose a pets name (if you want; one boy one girl) if you haven't read my last authors note at the bottom of chapter 27 and you don't know what I'm talking about you can just go back and read that and it will explain :D thanks again if you do decide you want to help name my kitten.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kaichou wa Maid Sama, Hiro fujiwara does the creator of Usui Takumi and Misaki Ayuzawa :D**

* * *

Suzuna gulped, "I-I was at- at a competition! And I didn't want to tell you because I wanted to keep it a surprise so I lied about the Hinata thing I'm sorry" Suzuna quickly lied, I could tell since when she lies she plays with her fingers and she can't look you in the eye, which she was doing right now. I don't think Usui and mom are convinced either, "Suzuna!" I looked at her sternly, she looked up at the sound of her name being called, I continued to look at her until she gave in, she sighed, "ok I'm sorry I lied, I didn't go to a competition and I didn't go meet Hinata, I went to meet dad." Even though I expected it to be that it hurt that she betrayed us and left mom to go see him, yeah I left her too but it was to sort out my feelings and I ended up with Usui and I was feeling guilty the whole time, but she went to meet him and have a good time with him without telling us! "Suzuna come here" my mom ordered sternly for the first time, me, Usui and Suzuna looked taken back but she obeyed and she went to my mom, "sit Suzuna" ordered Mom again in that same stern voice, Suzuna sat down with her head hanging in shame, "Suzuna dear look up, look at me when I'm speaking to you" my mom said but this time with a more gentle voice, Suzuna looked up and guilt was written all over her face, "Suzuna why did you lie to us? Why did you go meet him and then lie to us about where you were, Suzuna I forbid you from seeing that man again understand?" My mom said her decision was made, my and Usui looked at each other in shock, my mom had never sounded like that and she would never do something like this! "But mom you can't he's my father!" My mom looked really angry, "Suzuna don't raise your voice at me, no buts Suzuna go up to your room" Suzuna looked like she was going to say something but she bit her tongue and she stood up and walked away to her room, My mom looked so troubled I didn't know what to do until she said, "Misaki can you leave for a second I want to think for a while on my own" I nodded I walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek, "Ok mom don't tire yourself out...oh can Usui stay over tonight or shall I go to his house?" I whispered this part so he wouldn't hear me, my mom looked at me and whispered, "yes he can stay in fact let him stay in your room," she winked at me when she said my room, I turned crimson red and I mentally hit myself for asking, my mom just laughed at me, I quickly stood up and dragged Usui along with me to my room.

**Misaki's room**

I don't know why I asked him, I guess today has been really weird first Suzuna lies to us so blatantly, and it's about meeting my dad, oh I forgot to mention My dad came back! Then my mom orders Suzuna in that stern voice which she has never done, she always ask things in such a gentle voice, and last she Forbids Suzuna from seeing dad and now she want to be all alone with her thoughts. So I guess having Usui around might make things seem less strange and more normal. Suddenly I found myself on the bed with Usui hovering above me, I snapped out of my thoughts and pushed him off, "Usui what are you doing?!" I demanded sitting up, "trying to snap you out of your thoughts, I guess it worked" I laid back down and sighed, my eyes found their way to the ceiling, "I'm sorry Usui it's just today has been a really weird day" Usui nodded understandingly and then he laid down next to me, "I know but soon everything will go back to normal. " I looked at Usui and in that moment I believed him whole heartedly, I moved closer to him and he instantly wrapped his arms around me and his body heat warmed me right up, "Usui you're sleeping over here tonight" I muttered so he wouldn't hear me, but tough luck he did, he pushed me away slightly but I fell on the floor, Usui crawled towards the end of the bed, "I'm sorry Misaki you just gave me a shock" he came down next to me and he crouched down, he poked me to see if I was dead, "hey Misaki are you dead" I laid down not moving a muscle to get him back, but the clever guy, he started to tickle me to see if I was really dead, I couldn't help it I burst out laughing, "Usui *hahaha* stop*hahaha* please*hahaha* you're killing me!" Usui chuckled, "well I wanted to check if you died but when I found out you didn't I wanted to finish the job" Usui joked I sat up and I hit him, "idiot I won't let you sleep over if you try and kill-" oh snap! He almost forgot damn it I reminded him idiot Misaki idiot! I mentally hit myself for even opening my mouth. I started to blush and I looked down, I know he is going to tease me right now, Misaki come on prepare yourself! But instead Usui looked bewildered he sat down, "are you sure...wait what am I saying this may never happen again I have to grasp this opportunity when I can" Usui seemed to be rambling on, I think he forgot that I'm still in the room. Usui looked at me, "ok I'll stay but where do I sleep, oh I can sleep on the couch" I shook my head, "as much as I want that no I'm not letting you sleep on the couch no way you'll hurt your neck and back and then you will probably curse me for the rest of my life and I would have to owe you back ten times more, so no you're sleeping on my room." I said making up an excuse, I did want him to sleep here because you never know something might happen like, eh...ghost and stuff or...ok I want him to sleep here end of no more questions asked.

I blushed when I noticed his eyes on mine; you know they really are the perfect colour, so enchanting I swear I can feel myself getting lost in his eyes. But before I could complement his eyes and stare at them a little longer Usui pounced on me, thanks to my instincts*sarcasm intended* I instantly wrapped my arms around him in an effort to bring him closer, I started to pay with the lock of his soft hair, he lifted me up by the waist; still kissing me, and he placed me on his lap, he bit my lip and I moaned, I guess he wants revenge for my revenge, so I licked his lips and he moaned too, Hah! I win this round mate score: 1-2 for me I win, Usui sucked on my lower lip and I moaned, damn, it's a tie! He moved his lips down to my neck and he gave me a hickey! Of course my stupid brain has to like it and I moaned that means he wins, I pulled back and he had a smug grin plastered on his face, "I win Misaki, thought you could beat me, the scores 2-3 for me" I frowned, "idiot I'll win next time."

I moved off his lap and sat down next to him, "how did this happen?" Usui looked confused, "what happened?" I looked at him, "me, how did I turn like this 2 years ago I hated guys and I wanted nothing to do with them and now I'm dating a guy who by the way is an idiot and I'm making out and I flirted with you... and did we just play a game! Seriously how does this happen? In the space of two years I end up like this" Usui intertwined our fingers together, "one I'm not an idiot I'm a perverted outer space alien! Two I don't mind which one you are the boy hating very infamous High school prez or the just famous high school prez who doesn't hate boys anymore...actually I like the you boy hating very infamous prez but she has to love me and no one else plus that is good for me since you probably won't run off and cheat on me with some third rate man" I chuckled, "was that meant to be a complement?" I asked Usui nodded and chuckled too, "and I won't cheat on you ever, not all because I love you, I mean I do but also because I think cheating is wrong and it hurts, the cheated on and sometimes the cheater, who just made a mistake and choose to do the wrong thing, and then they later realize they messed up." Usui nodded and kissed my cheek, "This is why I love you Misaki" I blushed, "what! I was just telling the truth" Usui laughed and he hugged me tightly, "I love you" I sighed and I hugged him back, "I love you too Idiot!" Usui looked down on me, "do you want me to push you down again?" he said in a warning voice but he was grinning so I know he was joking I laughed, "No but thank you for reminding me" Usui let me go, "reminded you of what?" I laughed at what I was about to do, "This!" and I pushed him off the bed and he fell on the floor, I jumped of the bed and I stood next to him, "sorry you just gave me a shock" I said repeating his words back to him, Usui grabbed my leg and pulled me down too, "let's play a game" I sat back up, "what game?" I said Usui grinned, "it's called 'let's tease the heck out of Misaki" I shook my head, "no way I don't like the sound of that and you just made that up, right" Usui had a mock-hurt look, "no I did not how dare you say that" he placed a hand on his heart to say he was truly offended, I laughed, "idiot shut up" he shook his head, "nope" and he popped the 'p' I was about to hit him on the head for doing that but there was a knock on the door, "come in" The Dr came in, "Miss, I will be leaving, your mother seems fine now, oh and she told me to call you downstairs and also can you call your sister I'm kind of in a hurry, good bye" he bowed and then he left. I stood up and Usui followed me as we went to Suzuna's room to call her.

**Usui P.O.V**

Misaki asked me to sleep over! I don't know, but I guess it's because today has been really weird for her, her father left her and then now he returned leaving a big mess, Suzuna lied to us about going out today and who she went with Minako collapse because of the shock and she forbid Suzuna from seeing her dad so I guess maybe Misaki just wants me to be with her for today. Anyway I will take this chance because this might never happen again! I'm sleeping in my girlfriend's room! Woohoo! *mentally jumping around* the Dr just told us that Minako wanted to see us all.

**Normal P.O.V**

Misaki and Usui went downstairs with Suzuna behind them; they had told her that Minako wanted to see them. Misaki opened the door to the living room and found Minako lying down. Minako heard the noise of the door opening and she motioned for them to come and sit down next to her.

**Misaki P.O.V**

Mom motioned for us to sit down next to her and we did. Suzuna closed the door behind her and she came and sat down, my mom sat up and she turned around to face all of us, she looked at Suzuna and smiled softly, "Suzuna I'm sorry I was wrong I'm in no position to forbid you from you're father, but hear me out and you'll know why I did what I did and then I will give you the choice of still wanting to see your dad" Suzuna nodded, "ok mom and I forgive you, and I'm sorry too I was wrong for lying to you" Suzuna stood up and she went to hug my mom, mom returned the hug and smiled at Suzuna who was now sitting down next to me. I looked at mom, "mom so why are me and Usui here?" I asked, my mom smiled, "because I can't hide this from you, and I trust Usui and he is like a son to me, that means he is part of the family, thus he deserves to know too" my mom explained, Usui couldn't help but smile at her words, he really did love this family very much, and for that I couldn't help but smile too, "ok I'll begin...about when Suzuna was three, your father told me he had been offered a job as a great chef, and I thought wow great and I supported him, but he told me he had to go abroad to study, I was upset for days but I didn't stop him, I let him go I told him he better get back here and do all of us proud, a few months later he left for about a year remember Misaki I told you that daddy left for a while and he was going to come back a year later and you send him all those cute cards and drawings you send him letters, but he never send any back, he was never in touch for a whole year and then finally he came back. Then I found out he wasn't off chasing his dreams, I don't know what he was doing but he lied he used up all of our money that I gave him to start him off on useless things that have no meaning, he gambled and lost it all then he would call me and I would send him some money to help him until I found out he was just wasting it, I stopped sending him money and we lost contact he was too ashamed to see me again but know he came back, he didn't cheat on me or anything...well at least I hope he didn't but he lied to me multiple times and he gambled a lot so I gave up on him and I decided I would raise you two alone." My mom finished her story, "but of course I still love him, but that's what happens, when you love someone, you accept their mistakes and you continue to love no matter how big the mistakes can get. " I was so angry right now, my blood was boiling and I had to clench onto Usui's hands or I might just kill someone. I can't believe he did all that he hurt my mom so much and for that I'll never forgive him, "mom I love you and you know that but, I asked him earlier on today why he left and it's because of something else, I'm not saying you're wrong but he lied to you, he told you and confessed to you right?" my mom nodded, "yeah" Suzuna sighed, "that's because he was protecting you, I'll tell you what he told me...he lied to you because he was hiding something..._I left not to gamble, but I left because he was being tracked down because I was a secret agent." _We all looked behind us and he was standing there, **our dad was standing there,** _Sakuya Ayuzawa my husband was standing there Mr Ayuzawa, Misaki's father was standing there._

* * *

**So what do you think do you like the ending? Oh btw that was not my idea! It was Lolaramo01's idea so give full credit to the secret agent idea, Lolaramo01 I know I said I was going to use 3a or 3b but I somehow ended up with this I hope you don't mind! Oh the ending is first Misaki and Suzuna say that then Minako says the next and then Usui says the last part if you didn't figure that, i don't know why I did that really :D anyway I haven't eaten yet and right now it's 19:37 so I should get going before I faint. Bye you'll have to wait until tomorrow to find out what happens next although I can't guarantee it I will try my best and since it's Monday and it's the last week before half term I will most likely be bombed with HW but I will try honest truth. P.s does anyone wonder how he even got in?**

**Miako: that ending was not my idea**

**Misaki: I wonder what will happen next**

**Miako: too bad I can't tell you**

**Usui: I loved this chapter **

**Misaki: so did I especially the kissing *licks lips***

**Usui: *blushing* what is going on with you are you trying something new?! Although I can't say I don't like it**

**Misaki: no but were playing the game remember, now it's 3-3 for me hah it's a tie**

**Miako: what has happened and what game?!**

**Usui: you invented the game in this story**

**Miako: oh yeah I did well carry on oh and Misaki is right she is in the league right now**

**Usui: don't worry I'll get her next time**

**Misaki: what have I done? Miako!**

**Miako: what's wrong?**

**Misaki: this is your fault! **

**Miako: What how?**

**Misaki: you invented the game and I hate losing at things so it's only natural I try my best**

**Usui: true oh Misaki you have just given me an idea Miako come here**

**Miako: ok but I don't see what this is for *Usui whispers in ear***

**Misaki: stop whispering!**

**Miako: oh I see ok we'll do it**

**Misaki: do what?**

**Miako, Usui: *grinning creepily* you'll see soon enough**

**DianXx: hi **

**Miako: *grinning creepily* **

**DianXx: hello!**

**Miako: oh hi sorry I didn't see you there me and Usui are creeping Misaki out**

**Usui: I told you it's fun**

**DianXx: hi Usui hi Misaki, oh can I join in?**

**Misaki: no please don't!**

**Usui: of course all you have to do is smile really creepily **

**DianXx: ok *grins creepily* like this**

**Miako, Usui: bingo!**

**DianXx; Miako: Usui: *grinning creepily like idiots!***

**Misaki: I hate you guys!**

**Usui: no you don't you love me and you love all supporters and you love Miako too**

**Misaki: damn I hate it when you're right**

**DianXx: hey Miako how do you write do you plan it out like what the chapter is going to be about?**

**Miako: no I don't I just write and i don't even know what is going to happen in the next sentence or the next paragraph I don't know I just write and it clicks together and I guess luckily for me it makes sense and it goes with the other chapters.**

**DianXx: isn't that daring when you write shouldn't you plan things**

**Miako: nah I'm lazy I don't plan! But the reviewers help with their ideas so I'm not complaining**

**Usui: I love you Misaki!**

**Misaki: stay back! *defence mode***

**Miako: don't mind them their always like that :D **


	29. 29 Misaki's answer, Maid Latte is back!

, "mom I love you and you know that but, I asked him earlier on today why he left and it's because of something else, I'm not saying you're wrong but he lied to you, he told you and confessed to you right?" my mom nodded, "yeah" Suzuna sighed, "that's because he was protecting you, I'll tell you what he told me...**he** lied to you because **he** was hiding something...**I** left not to gamble, but **I** left because _he_ was being tracked down because **I **was a secret agent." We all looked behind us and he was standing there, _**our dad was standing there**__, Sakuya Ayuzawa my husband was standing there_ Mr Ayuzawa, Misaki's father was standing there.

* * *

**Hey guys how are you doing? I have no school tomorrow and no exams or HW today so I'm going to post today and hopefully tomorrow :D wow this term has been busy, I feel like all my energy has been drained out, but I made myself write today, so and I have a week off school Yay! Now I can write more, plus freedom! Don't mind me I'm just happy today, oh and the names I've received for my kitten are amazingly brilliant oh and lolaramo01 'Usui' of course brilliant name I knew one of you would say that name, but honest with you I thought someone would say 'Misa or Misaki' lol anyway I love the names I've gotten so far and I'm definitely considering them :D oh and Magica Ring I believe it was you're magic, you were right I guess and I'm so grateful to everyone for all the reviews, every time I read my reviews I'm just amazed! Everyone I want you to thank Lolaramo01, the first person to remind me that I should add Maid Latte and Aoi and the baka Trio in again, which I'm going to do I realize now this story is called Maid Sama and plus Maid latte is a very special place, the place where Usui started to notice Misaki and he took an interest in her and their love blossomed. So expect Maid latte and its characters as well as the idiot trio and oh Hinata will be appearing a lot more too, as well as Aoi-chan.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maid Sama Hiro Fujiwara does, so I have the obligation to Use Maid Latte and all the characters.**

**P.s just because I really like the names now doesn't mean I won't like any other names so if you still wish to write more names even if you already did please I would be so happy if you did.**

* * *

**Minako's P.O.V**

Sakuya was standing there, my husband had returned, and what did he mean he is an agent! I didn't know what to say, but seeing him again, the second time today, I felt different, like really happy, I mean I am married to the guy, can't I feel some love for him, even if he lied to me. I sat up, "Sakuya" I whispered his name, to see if he was really there, that it wasn't just an illusion, like all things real he responded, he looked at me, and his eyes softened, he smiled, "Minako" he walked towards me and he leaned down and he quickly wrapped his arms around me, I couldn't help it, subconsciously I wrapped my arms around his neck too, "Sakuya" I mumbled his name again, "Minako...I missed you" I smiled, "I missed you too" suddenly I heard a cough, and Sakuya and I pulled away, "sorry" I apologized Sakuya sat down next to me, Misaki looked really angry right now in fact right now I didn't want to be here.

**Misaki P.O.V**

I cannot believe this! How dare he? First he goes off and disappears for such a long time, then he comes back, and disappears again, messing this family up (again!) and then he comes back again, not to mention uninvited! And lies about being an agent and then misleads my mom, and he lies to my sister too, well I'm not going to let him get away with this! "Sir, how did you get inside?" I asked calmly but full of venom, he looked at me, and I could see the pain in his eyes, "so you're not going to call me dad like you used to Misaki?" I frowned and shook my head, "Answer my question" Sakuya sighed, "Agent stuff, you learn the basics...nah I'm kidding I have a key" I clenched my fists, "Leave now" I commanded, "you might have fooled my sister and mom, but you will never fool me, I know what you're like and guess what dad, you're not the person I want to see ever so get out of my house" My mom looked slightly angry, "Misaki!" she said my name in that warning tone she used before, "what mom?!" my mom looked like she was about to say something but he stopped her, "no Minako, I know what I did was horrible, and Misaki is not a bad person for hating me" I smiled sarcastically, "exactly so, get out" I pointed towards the door, "let me at least explain myself" I folded my arms giving him at least a chance, hey it's a lot more than what I would have done if it wasn't for Usui. "When I left you guys, I felt so bad, I know I left you at a bad time, but what could I do, we were all in danger if I didn't leave, you could have died, these dangerous people were after you so I had too" I laughed, "that is such a touching story really, so if that was and is true why didn't you tell us, or why didn't you come sooner, or you could have at least told mom, don't you trust her, if that happened to me and Usui, the only reason why he wouldn't tell me is so that I wouldn't feel guilty and try to stop him." Usui grabbed my hand and intertwined my fingers together, I think he could see how stressed I was, I smiled at him and he smiled back.

I looked away and back at this man who barged into my house, "who is that?" he asked me, I smirked, "really wow, if you were here you would know that this guy, Usui Takumi is my boyfriend and you would also know I work part time job and I'm the school council president." He looked speechless, "I guess I'm right, now if you don't leave I will, I can stay somewhere else, in fact now that you're back mom and sis don't need me I think in fact it's time I move out, I'm 18 now besides I won't need a father but mom needs a husband and Suzuna definitely does need you. " Mom looked so upset and so did Suzuna, "look I'm sorry but Misaki I won't allow that I'm still your father" I laughed, "really 'dad' you're my father were where you when I needed you, you know when you left I hated all guys I treated them unfairly and these past few years I decided I would never fall in love with another guy or even get close to them, but you know what! Usui, that guy over there, saved me he helped me, in fact he filled in the gap that you left, look if you want me to forgive you, do this, make my mom happy again, be a good dad for Suzuna and don't do the things you did to me, because I don't want her to go through the same thing, I got a lucky escape but she might not." I stood up I pulled Usui with me; "dad, you know I believe you I just need time to think about it" my dad nodded. "come on let's go" I let go of Usui's hand, "mom I will come back 100% I just need to cool off, I'll go with Usui and stay with him for a little while, and I'll let you decided what you want to do without my opinion changing yours and Suzuna can think too, and if I decided to forgive him I'll come back" my mom nodded and she hugged me, "I love you Misaki and you're so brave, I'm so proud of what you did for us" my mom kissed my cheek, I grinned, "I love you too mom and I'm so happy your my mom."

I finished off my goodbyes and I went to Suzuna, "hey Suzuna I'm sorry ok I know I'm being selfish but what can I do, he hurt me so much, but I'm willing to let you give him a chance, I was going to kick him out but the way he looked at mom and you, the way you and mom looked at him made me realize that you guys love him and your willing to forgive him, I'm not going to stand in the way, so I'm going to leave for a while and cool off ok" Suzuna nodded the same way mom did and she hugged me, "I love you sis you're the best and I'm so sorry I lied to you and mom" I smiled and pulled away, "I love you too Suzuna take care of mom and make sure you bond with both of them as much as possible" I stood up and I went up to my dad, "dad I'm sorry I know I'm being selfish but right now I can't forgive you, but since you made my mom and Suzuna happy I'll at least call you dad, im going now so you guys can bond, oh I will be staying with Usui, so don't worry and I'll continue working and school work" I smiled softly, the first true smile I showed my dad from the moment he came back, he smiled softly at me, "I always knew you were the strongest and you would help them after I was gone." I nodded and walked away up to my room to pack for my 'Vacation.'

**Usui P.O.V**

Misaki's dad came back, I didn't say anything because I know this had nothing to do with me, and I was in no right to judge him or get angry at Misaki for hating her dad, so I just kept quite although quite often I wanted to say something but I couldn't instead I knew Misaki could handle it herself, but what she said made me extremely happy, "this guy, Usui Takumi is my boyfriend, Usui, that guy over there, saved me he helped me, in fact he filled in the gap that you left," she is a really amazing person, she dealt with her father and she unselfishly plunged out and she is planning to leave the house for a while and let them bond so that Suzuna and Minako can choose fairly without putting Misaki's feelings into consideration! She really is the best person; the world needs more people like her. I'm definitely 100% sure now I really do love her and I will never hurt her.

I looked back at Minako, "don't worry I'll look after her, you can trust me, and soon I'll bring her back," Minako smiled at me, "I know I can trust you, come here" I did what she asked, she held out her hands and I hugged her, "thank you Usui, take care of her ok, I'll be fine here" we let go and she patted my head, "you really are just like a son to me Usui, be careful and I'm sorry I'm going to have to ask you if Misaki can stay in your apartment." I laughed, "Minako seriously, remember I promised I would always take care of her, and never leave her side, and that means even now" Minako nodded and she wiped a tear from her eyes, "I'm so happy Misaki found someone like you."

I could hear footsteps coming closer, and I felt his presence, I turned around and we were face to face, Misaki's father. "Hello I'm sorry we haven't probably introduced ourselves, my name is Sakuya Ayuzawa" I smiled, "hello, my name is Usui Takumi" and I bowed, to show my respect. "You are Misaki's boyfriend right?" I looked up and I couldn't help but smile, "yeah I am" he nodded and smiled, "take care of her and thank you" I nodded and smiled and I bowed again making me exit to Misaki's room.

**Misaki's room**

I knocked on the door, to let Misaki know it was me, "come in Usui" her voice sounded different, like she was crying. I opened the door and I went inside, closing the door behind me. She was facing the other way so that I couldn't see her face, but I could see that with one swift move she wiped the last tear away. "What's wrong Usui?" I walked towards her, "come here" she didn't listen to me, I sighed, "Misaki" and I pulled her into a hug, I wrapped my arms tightly around her, "you don't have to hide it from me. In fact I don't want you to hide it from me." Misaki turned around in my arms, "I'm sorry Usui, I don't want to worry you." I pulled her chin up with my finger, "Misaki, you worry me all the time, but I don't mind as long as your by my side I don't care, so please don't hide things from me." Misaki's averted mine, "you probably think I'm weak now don't you" I chuckled, "you are very sly Misaki" she looked back at me, with a slight blush hinting her cheeks, "idiot Usui" we chuckled and we both leaned in until our lips connected, she wrapped her arms around my neck and I held mine tightly around her waist, every time I kissed Misaki I felt something special, like nothing else mattered. Yeah I'm that kind of guy, but I don't care I can say it I love Misaki. I whispered it against her lips, "I love Misaki" she muttered it back; "yeah I love Usui." I could taste some of the tears that were still lingering by the corners of her lips. I licked the last one away, Misaki pulled away like I predicted, I chuckled at her expression, "you still had a little tear by the corner of your lip, and I couldn't help it." I explained truthfully. Misaki frowned but nodded seeming to believe my explanation. "Thank you Usui...not for licking my tears away, but I mean thank you for being there for me, and can I stay over your apartment for a while?" Misaki smiled awkwardly as she was preparing herself for me answer. "Our apartment, remember I gave you the spare key." Misaki broke into a soft smile, and I kissed her, "come on let's go" I picked up all her suitcases, but Misaki stopped me, "no I can carry my own stuff" I shook my head, "no don't worry I can carry them" Misaki shook her head, "just because I'm a girl right, Usui just let me carry them." I shook my head, "that is not why I'm carrying them, I just want to help" I looked at her, and she looked at me and we continued staring at each other, "fine you can carry them, but I won't back down next time." She said. I nodded and smiled, "good Misaki now come here. ", she did what I asked and I intertwined my free hand with hers. And we went downstairs.

Misaki said a final goodbye to her _parents,_ she even said goodbye to her dad, and they actually even hugged for a second, then she said goodbye to Suzuna, and at that moment someone knocked on the door and it was Hinata, "Suzuna are you at home?" then he saw Misaki's father and since they were childhood friends Hinata recognized him instantly, "is that you papa Ayuzawa?" Misaki's dad nodded and they hugged, "well you have grown Hinata, moving onto Suzuna now heh?!" he had him in a headlock and he rubbed his head, "you little boy I'll never give her to you" but he was laughing so I figured he was joking. "Bu-ut Papa Ayu-za-zawa...huh? Wait moving on?" he laughed, "you think I didn't know you had a crush on Misaki?! hahahahah everyone knew it was the most obvious thing" Hinata looked really red, "huh? but I thought I hid it pretty well, and I have something to say, "I'm dating Suzuna now!" Hinata confessed a sudden feeling of bravery and courage washed over him, he release him and Hinata fell on the floor, "oof" Hinata carefully stood up, and seeing the rage in Sakuya's eyes he stood up and ran as fast as he could, away to safety. Sakuya chased him around the house shouting out, "what!? Son I can't believe this, you dared hide this from me, and I'm the father! You better not plan to hurt her" but I think he didn't mean anything he said, well he probably did but in a nice way, Hinata obviously didn't know this since he had the expression of someone being chased by a herd of hungry lions. Misaki, Suzuna and her mom hugged one more time before Misaki, Chiko and I left, he appeared after all that drama, yes he was hiding in the closet again.

**Usui's apartment**

I opened the door to our apartment and I placed her stuff on the floor near the couch. "Misaki I'll let you sleep upstairs. In my room, I'll sleep on the couch" Chiko held up his hand, and I looked at him, he moved next to Misaki and he pointed up stairs and then back at himself, I smiled, "and Chiko can sleep upstairs too." Misaki frowned, "Usui you cannot sleep on the couch!" I chuckled, "where do you want me to sleep then?" I said licking my lips and moving closer to her. Misaki gulped and moved back, "no I-I didn't mean, I just meant that, I can sleep on the couch." Misaki stammered her hands on my chest trying to keep me back, "oh ok I'll sleep on the couch and then you can join me since you want to sleep on the couch too, we'll share it, and then Chiko can have the bed." Chiko put his hand up and jumped up excitedly, "see even Chiko likes that idea" I teased, Misaki blushed, "no idiot! i-I shut up i-I argh I hate you" she mumbled I chuckled, "sure you do, but I know one thing, you're actually considering it." Misaki looked appalled, "No I'm not! You perverted-outer-space-alien!"

**10minutes later**

"Hey Misaki shouldn't we go back to work, we haven't seen Maid Latte in a long time" Misaki frowned and then she hit her head, "I'm such an idiot!" she mumbled, I was confused, "Misaki why are you hitting yourself and then calling yourself an idiot?" Misaki looked up at me, she was sitting on my lap, "oh well you see Manager, gave me a little time off, and I completely forgot I was meant to go back today" I sighed, "what time?" I asked her, "well 6:00 PM." I nodded, I looked at the time and it was 4:30 PM now, "Misaki we still have time to get there, we can just leave at 5:00 and will arrive on time." Misaki looked at the clock and saw I was right, she sighed, "thank you Usui, now I won't get killed by Manager. "Can I have a reward?" Misaki frowned and then she smiled, "well ok I guess what do you want?" I smiled and I looked into her beautiful eyes, "you." Misaki turned crimson red, "idiot!" and she hit me, she fiddled with her fingers nervously, "idiot you already have me" I could feel my cheeks warming up, without waiting another second I leaned in and kissed her, softly. Misaki gradually eased into the kiss, and she wrapped her arms around her waist. I bit her lower lip and she moaned, 0:1 for me. She licked my lips and I heard another moan, wait a second was that from me? She held out her hand in a triumphant way. We pulled apart and Misaki was grinning, "Hah! I win" I sighed, "ok you win, but I got to say excellent kissing Misaki" Chiko clapped, Misaki looked towards his direction, "pervert" we mumbled in unison.

**Maid Latte**

**Normal P.O.V**

Misaki and Usui went back to work like they said, and Manager cried not seeing them for such a long time, she cried tears of joy since she heard they broke up, and now that they got back together she was so happy, but she wasn't the only one, so was Erika and Honoka, Subaru, Sayu, Gon, Sen and Mochi and no surprise, Aoi was there too. "I- can't believe *sniff* you're back together I'm so happy *sniff* let's have a party." Everyone cheered, "we'll make the food" announced Sen and Mochi and they quickly escaped into the kitchen, Misaki tried to stop them and that there was no need but nobody would listen, "hey Erika are you sure this is ok we have customers today" protested Misaki, Erika laughed, "don't worry about them they can come too, oh and I'll decorate the place." And Erika went off somewhere too, "I'll help" said Subaru following her. "What about you Honaka don't you think it's crazy and spontaneous?" Honaka smiled, "no in fact this will help me too, I can finally write my paper on 'something so spontaneous' and its fun I can try out my new dress." Honaka skipped off to the changing rooms. "What about you Aoi you must be against this?!" Misaki tried one last time, "yes I do, you can't just have a part it's ridicule-" Manager walked by, "you can be the main star" Aoi turned around and he smiled, there were tears in his eyes and light shining on him, "I knew one day you guys would recognize my stardom and now you have, I feel like there is a light shining on me, encouraging me to take this chance, Ok I will do it" he leaped towards Misaki and he took her hand, "Thank you Misaki you won't regret this" and he ran off to get ready. Manager grinned, "It is settled we will have a part themed café today." Misaki sighed giving up, Usui smiled, "Misaki you're back now so let them have their fun, oh and I don't think we should tell them that were living together now" whispered Usui. Misaki nodded and she sat down on one of the tables, Usui sat down next to her watching whatever Manager planned.

Misaki and Usui were fussed over so much you would think they were new born and not used to life.

All the customers were invited to this 'party themed Café' that Manager spontaneously planned out in a matter of seconds. Misaki and Usui were the 'stars' of the party even though everyone fooled Aoi that he was actually number one...it was Manager's idea, to keep him happy. "Thank you, you're so sweet" and Aoi blew the men surrounding _her_ kisses. They were all fussing over _her, _giving her complements, "you're so cute Aoi!" , "so young yet so beautiful" , "you could be a model, and you should, you would make so many people so happy" Aoi took all this in and she enjoyed every minute of it, "oh really you think I can, I mean I'm not as beautiful as other girls, you all deserve better" all the men cheered, "oh she is so modest too what an angel!" Aoi smiled and blew them all kisses again, she even winked at a lucky one at the back. They ended up fighting over her.

Misaki was given a beautiful blue dress that stopped just below her knees; she had matching blue gladiators that reached below her knees and the dress. Gon knew how to do hair and makeup so she did Misaki's makeup naturally. Usui was given a white shirt and jeans. They made him change into them and now he was waiting outside for Misaki. Erika and Subaru decorated the place really nicely, the food was made by sen and Mochi and it was brilliant not as amazing as what Usui would have done but still really good, "I know it's not as good as What _Sensei Usui_ would have done but were still learning" explained Mochi.

Soon Misaki was finally done, and she walked into the maid room, where the party was held, Usui knew instantly were she was in the crowd, call it instincts or just another sense, but Usui knew exactly where Misaki was and Misaki knew where Usui was too, and after a bit of pushing people out of the way, they reached each other, as soon as they met everyone moved aside making a really huge circle around them. Misaki looked around and blushed, "Usui everyone is watching" Usui smiled, "don't worry about them, you look amazing Misaki" Usui twirled a strand of her hair on his finger, Misaki blushed at his actions. Usui and Misaki looked into each other's eyes and they slowly leaned in until they were inches apart, "you don't look so bad yourself Usui" complemented Misaki, Usui grinned, "I love you" and before letting her give an answer, they lips met, In a heartfelt kiss. Usui wrapped his arms around her and he lifted her off her feet, Misaki's arms were around his neck. Usui licked her lips and she moaned, he held out his hand in a triumphant way, the same way Misaki did earlier on. Everyone cheered not sure why Usui did what he did, but they clapped and cheered anyway.

**1hr later**

Misaki and Usui left Maid Latte, everyone shooed them out, and told them they would clean up, much to Misaki's protests, Usui smiled and thanked them, then he just pulled her along with him back to their apartment. They left Chiko home with lots of food and games to play with while they were gone. "Did you like the party" asked Usui, Misaki nodded, "yeah but I'm tired I just want to go to our home and slip into bed. And Usui I don't care what you say you are not sleeping on the couch" Usui grinned, "oh so where do you suggest I sleep then?" teased Usui. Misaki blushed, "well you can sleep on the bed too, but only if you sign a contract that you won't do anything." Joked Misaki, Usui looked wonderstruck, "I'm kidding Usui ,I trust you, and I know you're not the kind of guy that would force someone. Usui smiled softly, and he kissed her cheek. "thank you." Usui was about to intertwine their fingers together when suddenly someone knocked into him and the other person fell, Usui and Misaki turned around. Usui walked back and crouched down to help the man, "take my hand Sir, and I'm sorry about that I didn't see you there" the man took his hand and Usui helped him up and they stood there, "thank you kind sir, and I'm sorry for bumping into you" the man looked at Usui, he was still holding onto his hand as he finally noticed the face of the man who helped him. Usui looked at the man and they just stood there frozen on the spot...

* * *

**Who is this strange new man? And why are they frozen to the spot looking into each other's faces? You will have to find out tomorrow :D I'm sorry I left you at another cliff-hanger and I'm leaving at another cliff-hanger...I know unbelievable, but I have good news! I have a week off school and do you know what that means, guess!...nope wrong...you silly people it's no HW no studying, and that means freedom and freedom means I can do whatever I like, and when I can do whatever I like it means I can write more for a whole week! So no more cliff-hangers for a week you will just have to wait a day at the most or two days at maximum. So anyway does anyone want to guess who this strange man is? I know if you guess right I'll give you a shout out for the first person to guess it and I won't give you a hint because if you read between the lines you'll guess right away. Oh and if lots of people guess it I'll use all the names how about that (oh P.s I'm just doing this for fun, I want to build a bridge between the reviewers and me...if you do not know what I'm talking about I shall explain, I' want to build a bridge so we can cross it and sort of connect and be friendly (cheesy I know) anyway P.P.s I won't be actually building a bridge, 1, I don't have the time or the resources, 2 I have no idea how to build a bridge so get that idea out of your heads you silly people :D (im kidding you guys are not silly you're very intelligent intellectuals ) **

**Lolaramo01 is this alright since you reminded me I want to know if I did it the right way and did I nail Usui a little more since I want to make the characters as real as possible (I made him tease her a little and I kept him quiet and respectful to her parents) did I do alright with that? did I do alright with Aoi did I do alright with him, oh and Gon, Mochi, Sen and Sayu they don't appear as much but I did mention them like in the anime does or should they appear more? And anyone else if you think I should add something or change something just tell me I promise I won't get offended but please say it in a nice way, I'm pretty sensitive to what people think :D P.P.P.s was Misaki's response alright? I am going to make her forgive him but I think it's a little too soon now so I had this outcome instead. **

**Miako: so did you like this chapter**

**Usui: I did and you even made Misaki and I live together for a while.**

**Misaki: I think my response to my dad was pretty good**

**Usui: what about the idea of living together?**

**Misaki: definitely no! I hate that... no I'm kidding I don't mind it could be fun and I have Chiko with me so I'll be safe.**

**Usui: he is just a monkey what can he do?**

**Chiko: ooh ooh eee eee aah aah *fist held up***

**Miako: feisty I like him, and he is cute**

**Chiko: *scratches back while grinning-being modest* Ooh aah **

**Miako: aw cute come here Chiko *strokes Chiko***

**Misaki: see he is feisty and cute the perfect little Monkey**

**Usui: well alright if you say so but you better not go elope with him**

**Misaki, Usui, Miako: *shiver at weird image* **

**Miako: why would she do that? She has you the perfect boyfriend**

**Misaki: yeah idiot! *kiss on cheek***

**Usui: I was kidding but I like the kiss so I'm good**

**ZyiareHellsing: hello**

**Miako: hello ZyiareHellsing **

**ZyiareHellsing: it's nice to meet you all**

**Usui: it's nice to meet you too I'm Usui**

**Misaki: it's nice to meet you too I'm Misaki**

**Miako: and I'm Miako**

**ZyiareHellsing: I really like this story**

**Miako: thank you **

**ZyiareHellsing: I really admire Usui and Misaki**

**Usui: thank you and I admire Misaki**

**Miako: I admire Misaki and Usui too their so smart, athletic and good at everything especially Usui**

**ZyiareHellsing: I know, hey did you know he can play the violin?**

**Miako: yeah and cook **

**Misaki: he is like on a level normal humans can't reach**

**Usui: Misaki you are too, your cooking is something normal humans can't reach**

**Miako: is it wrong for me to kind of want to taste it?**

**ZyiareHellsing: yeah me too**

**Miako: I think everyone kind of wants to taste Misaki's food**

**Misaki: is that meant to be a compliment? *Misaki's on her knees, she gave up in life***

**Usui: don't worry I'll always eat your food no matter how bad it is**

**Misaki: how is that meant to make me feel better, I don't want to kill my boyfriend**

**Miako: well you know if it comes down to it you can always poison a criminal if he comes our way or something**

**Misaki: I hate you both**

**Chiko: ooh ooh ee ee aah aah**

**Miako: aw cute little Chiko he feels neglected**

**ZyiareHellsing: how do you know that?**

**Miako: what never seen a monkey whisperer before? ...ok fine, he is holding out both his hands and I think he is crying so I believe he want to be picked up. **


	30. Chapter 30 Usui meets a strange man

"I'm kidding Usui ,I trust you, and I know you're not the kind of guy that would force someone. Usui smiled softly, and he kissed her cheek. "thank you." Usui was about to intertwine their fingers together when suddenly someone knocked into him and the other person fell, Usui and Misaki turned around. Usui walked back and crouched down to help the man, "take my hand Sir, and I'm sorry about that I didn't see you there" the man took his hand and Usui helped him up and they stood there, "thank you kind sir, and I'm sorry for bumping into you" the man looked at Usui, he was still holding onto his hand as he finally noticed the face of the man who helped him. Usui looked at the man and they just stood there frozen on the spot...

* * *

**Well hello there fellow readers and reviewers, how you guys doing? Thank you all for your reviews and I'm glad I am back :D Anonymous I don't hate you know way, I've been trying to contact you for the past week but somehow it won't work it says your offline all the time and every time I try to send a message it has that red circle with an exclamation mark. Magica Ring I'm so sorry I completely forgot, hey do you have Facebook, because if you do I'll give you my facebook account is that ok, or I'll give you my Gmail account just tell me which one and I'll write it in the Next chapter I'm really sorry I didn't meant to forget but I had lots of exams and studying to do that it slipped my mind, I'm really sorry please forgive me, Anonymous you too I'm so sorry I don't want you to think that I hate you because I don't I. And I'll check my phone Asap. Now for the first person to guess who that strange man was and also the closest guess, her name was (hopefully still is) **_**Suicune4ever! **_**(Yay! *cheering* Suicune4ever her guess was closest and if you haven't seen her guess, well good because otherwise you will spoil this chapter for yourself (unless you hate Surprises you can check, I ain't stopping you) so Suicune4ever here is your shout out! Well done congrats! So I hope you guys are ready because soon you'll know who that person is. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maid Sama, Hiro Fujiwara is the respectable owner (let's cheer for her, without her Usui and Misaki wouldn't exist) Yay go Hiro Fujiwara**

* * *

**Usui P.O.V**

I was helping up the man who bumped into me, and when I looked into his face I swear I felt like I knew him, or like I've met him before, he seemed to be thinking the same thing since he stopped and just stood there staring at me...my face to be precise. "Hello sir can I help you" I asked snapping out of my trance, "huh? Oh right I apologize forgive my rudeness, I'm sorry for bumping into you, I'm in a rush, goodbye and thank you kind sir" He seemed kind of scared or worried whichever comes first, "good bye" I mumbled those last words as he disappeared into the night. I turned around and walked towards a confused Misaki, "why were you two staring at each other? And for so long", Asked Misaki. I shrugged, "I don't know but it felt like I knew him personally or at least I have met him before, I don't know a really weird feeling." I tried to explain but I think Misaki was more confused than she was before, she shook her head, "ok I guess, lets go I'm really tired right now" and she faked a yawn so obviously fake I chuckled, "Misaki you are a bad actor, come on do you seriously think I believe your tired, remember who were talking about, the girl who studies all night non-stop for so long, the girl who stayed awake 24 hours just so that she wouldn't end up hating me." Misaki chuckled too,"alright you got me, but I am tired and by that I mean I can't be bothered standing here all day, I don't do something I find useless and unnecessary, if I can help it, and standing here is useless and unnecessary and I can help it, so let's go" Misaki pulled on my arm in the right direction, suddenly I had a good idea, like one of those light-bulb moments, "Misaki do you want to have a race, since you want to go home quick, let's make it quicker and to make it fun, the first person to get home, will sleep on the bed, since you don't want me to sleep on the couch let's do it the fair way." Misaki liked my idea, and I know this because she had a huge mischievous grin plastered on her face as well as her saying, "let's do it!"

Misaki and I placed our self at the starting point **(which was a lamp post if you must know) **"Shall I count us in?" I suggested, Misaki nodded motioning me to begin, "ok 3...2...1...go!" and Misaki ran as fast as she could. I ran too, but I let her win since I knew she wouldn't sleep on the bed unless she won it, so I planned this from the start, obviously I wouldn't run as slow as possible I did it so she wouldn't realize. Thank god she didn't.

**Usui's Apartment**

**Misaki P.O.V**

Usui and I had a race, I won, "finally I beat you in something, oh I'm so going to rub this in, Usui lost and I won!" Usui chuckled as he fell onto the couch out of breath, "ok I understand you beat me, but next time I'll win" I laughed, "ok we're just going to have to wait and see because you're on, Usui since I beat you once I'll beat you twice."

I walked towards Usui and I was planning to sit down on the floor so I could face him but he pulled on my arm and I guess I let my guard down, since I fell right on top of him. I blushed at our positions. Usui could see my tainted cheeks and he chuckled, "you look cute when you blush" teased Usui, I blushed even more at his compliment, what does this guy do to me! "Usui let me go" I protested trying to loosen his grip on me, but he wouldn't budge, "nope" and he placed his hand on the back of my head and pulled me towards his lips. I couldn't resist or fight back, I just intertwined our fingers together and kissed him back, I do not know what happened to me, but I seem to have gone more confident with myself it's all Usui's fault really. I sucked on his lower lip and he moaned, 0-1 for me hah I score sucker! Usui got his revenge though he licked my lips and the sensation made a moan escape my lips, in pleasure. 1-1 the next person to score wins, Usui pulled on my chin slightly and my mouth opened, then he slipped his tongue inside and now we were battling over that one score, I could feel my heart beat really fast I think he could hear it too since I was so near him, suddenly I heard a moan and I pulled away, "hah! I win again" Usui chuckled, "actually I won you moaned" I shook my head, "no I didn't" I protested Usui nodded, "I did?" Usui nodded, "well actually I did too" confessed Usui, I stroked my chin, "then that means...it is a draw!" I exclaimed, Usui shook my hand, "alright it is a draw" suddenly I started to blush, Usui kissed my cheek, "why you blushing?" I bit my lip, "well if you haven't realized...we just ma-de o-out ha-ard core and w-ere still in thi-s po-s-s-ition" I stammered, I could see Usui blushed too, he gently pushed me off him, then he sat back up and placed me on his lap. "Why can't I just sit on the couch?" I questioned, Usui grinned, "Because otherwise how will I warm you up" and he wrapped his arms around me and I instantly warmed up, it was actually quite cosy, so I didn't protest, "hey Usui do you want to watch a movie?" Usui nodded, "ok let's go upstairs, my TV is in my room." I nodded and I jumped off his lap, "race you upstairs" I grinned before running off to his room.

When I got there Usui was already there, I looked behind me and then I looked at him, "Usui? How did you? Actually never mind I already know the answer, Perverted-outer-space alien." Usui smiled, "whatever you call it" he opened the TV and brought out a box of DVD, "Suzuna gave them to me" he replied without looking at me, "why?" Usui turned around and he came and sat down on the floor next to me, he placed all the DVD's around me so I could pick too, "I don't know, maybe she was bored of them." I nodded to say I understood, "which one do you want?" Usui asked. I shrugged, "whichever you want to watch fine by me, as long as it's not a ghost movie" Usui smiled, "ok let's take this one," Usui held up a DVD, the cover said, **"My rights," **"It's about this women who is looked down on all her life and seen as a weakling but she finally decides she had enough, and now she is fighting criminals saving innocent lives and basically just being a real badass hero" explained Usui, I grinned, "let's watch it."

Misaki and Usui watched the movie and no surprise there, Misaki loved it especially, Yowai koya the main star, she changed her name though Kimiko, because it meant, "empress child/noble child" rather than, Yowai koya which meant weak child.

**Yuu's P.O.V**

That man looked just like her, no it couldn't be, there is no way I could be so lucky as to find him, but they shared a striking resemblance, it's almost like looking at a mirror image that made you look like the opposite sex. I wonder if that was him, what would I do anyway, it's not like he would accept me. I mean I did leave him, when he was born, but what could I have done? It was either stay get killed, him probably taken away from me, or me just walking away, I know I made the worst mistake ever by walking away, that is why I have been trying to find him for the past 18 years...wait a second don't get your hopes up, there is only like 20% it could be him, but I'm not the luckiest guy so I wouldn't count on it. I strolled around the park it was midnight I lived in this apartment, not too far from here, I've been living there for the past 6 years, I went on holidays around Japan in hope that one day we'll meet, I even went back to where I met Patricia, I asked them if I could see little Takumi, but they banished me, for a whole month I would go there knock on the door and beg for them to let me see him or at least to tell him that I was looking for him, and that I still loved and cared for him, but they would just close the door on me and one of the new butlers nearly spited on me but he missed, he said something about, "a butlers role is not meant to be taken lightly," After that month I just moved on I gave up on that place, but I hadn't given up on little Takumi. Now I'm here still looking but it has been 18 years there is no way he would look the same, he must have matured, I wonder if he has a girlfriend? Has he fallen in love? What school does he go to? Heck does he even go to school? What are his hobbies? What does he hate doing? What is he like? Oh I want to know so much if only I could find him please just let me be able to see him again. I miss you little Takumi.

**The next morning**

**Normal P.O.V**

Misaki and Usui were sleeping together, Usui had his arms protectively wrapped around her, and Misaki was warmly sleeping in his arms, they seemed to have dozed off, after they watched the movie. Usui suddenly woke up, he opened his eyes, and his eyes looked down on the little petite body of his girlfriend, Usui smiled softly, "you look so cute and angelic when you sleep, the frown you usually have disappears" Usui kissed her forehead and smiled. "Usui...idiot I love you" mumbled Misaki, Usui blushed, knowing that Misaki dreamt about him, and she also talked in her sleep. "I love you too Misaki, and I'm happy to know we dream about each other" Usui kissed her lips gently, then he pulled away, he released her from his arms and he rolled off the bed, Usui landed on his feet and he slowly walked towards the door, before he left he looked one last time at Misaki, who know was sleeping soundly, Usui noticed she was smiling in her sleep. Usui chuckled, "I definitely love you Misaki" and he left the room, closing the door behind him. "I love you too Usui" mumbled Misaki still fast asleep.

Usui went to his bathroom to have a nice relaxing shower, before Misaki woke up. Today he was going to work again and so was Misaki, Yesterday they had a party so today they had to work properly. After Usui was done, he left the showers, and he went back to his room to wake Misaki up. When Usui went inside Misaki was already awake, she just put on a clean shirt, Usui just saw her lower back, but it made his heart race. He coughed to let her know he was there, Misaki turned around and smiled at him, "oh good morning Usui we have to go to Maid Latte for today's early shift." Usui nodded and he walked towards Misaki and wrapped his arms around her waist, his forehead was against hers, "You know you talk in your sleep" stated Usui, Misaki looked confused, "ok and...holy sh** you didn't hear-" Misaki realized something, she was dreaming about him, Usui grinned he leaned in until their lips were only inches away, "I heard a lot and I also know you love me" before Misaki could reply to that Usui had captured her lips in a heartfelt kiss. Misaki stepped back and she fell onto the bed, Usui pulled away and smiled at her, "good now you can't escape" Usui had both his arms by each of her sides and his legs were trapping her too, Usui lowered his head down to her neck and he sucked until it left a mark, Misaki moaned in pleasure, "Usui! St-op that, we'll g-get in-nto tr-rouble!", Protested Misaki Usui grinned, "so why did you moan?" Usui asked out-smarting her. Usui kissed back up from her neck to her lips, he gently kissed her lips one last time and then he moved away, he held out his hand, "don't worry I won't bite...maybe" Misaki turned crimson red when she touched his hand, "Usui see you're going to get me in trouble I can't hide this!" exclaimed Misaki pointing at the mark left on the side of her neck and collar. Usui chuckled, "let people see, because it's my mark left on you so that means your mine" Usui pulled on Misaki's hand and intertwined their hands together. "Come on otherwise we'll be late." Misaki sighed, "Ok let's go." And they left the room.

**Maid Latte **

**Misaki P.O.V**

Usui and I arrived just in time with a minute to spare, "I'm sorry Manager I know we were meant to be slightly early I'm sorry" Manager shook her head, "it's ok Misaki you are here now and that's all that matters now go change the rest of the girls are changing too." I nodded, "ok" and I went to go get changed.

In the changing rooms

I quickly went inside, I didn't want to make everyone wait any longer, "Good morning" I greeted all the girls, they smiled, "good morning Misaki" they all said in Unison, "so how was your day...and night" they asked all together in the same tone they greeted me, I smiled awkwardly, "my day was good and my ni-" now I know what they wanted, "my night was good too" I went to my locker and I opened the little door, I took out my uniform and I closed my locker, I turned around and suddenly they were all staring at me at a very close distance, Erika and Subaru, Honoka were at the front and sen, Gon, Mochi and Sayu were at the back, they all had those scary glowing eyes, "What was so good about your night?" asked Erika teasingly, "did you have fun?" added Honoka, "you naughty girl," Honoka said it in a teasing way though she had a really dark aura surrounding her. "I'm sorry Misaki but we must do this, ordered by Manager" explained Subaru, Misaki grinned nervously, "nothing happened honestly we didn't even sleep in the same be-"Misaki froze realizing she would have to lie if she wanted to carry on. Honoka came closer to Misaki and she suddenly pulled Misaki's hair up and they all gasped, "he-he gave you a hickey!" they all shouted in Unison, Misaki winced, "shuush!" she clasped her hands over Erika and Subaru who surprisingly was the loudest. After they had calmed down Misaki removed her hands, "don't say anything to anyone" begged Misaki. Honoka laughed, "Ok but you have to do something for me" Misaki stood back up, "what do you want me to do?" Honoka didn't answer the question she just laughed that really creepy evil laugh and since she finished changing, she slowly walked out of the changing rooms still laughing. Misaki was weirded out she shivered and so did everyone else. Misaki quickly got changed, as everyone went to leave, after she was done she closed the door behind her and sighed, "I knew this would get me attention" mumbled Misaki. "Idiot Usui."

Manager soon found out about the Hickey-yeah she fainted due to excitement she was mumbling, "Their so cute, Moe Moe" and grinning a lot the whole way through. Usui found out that everyone else found out and he was surrounded by girls cheering him on, strangely. Occasionally Usui would pull Misaki and kiss her on the cheek, which would end in girls screaming in giggling, they were the costumers since everyone knew they went out Usui didn't care if more people knew. Misaki would blush to extremes and she hit Usui on the head every time he did it, "perverted-outer-space-alien!"

_7:00 PM_

**Usui P.O.V**

I gave Misaki a hickey this morning she blushed a lot today, I think it's partly my fault actually it's 89.9% my fault the rest is hers if she wasn't so cute I would be able to restrain myself. I intertwined our fingers together and I smiled at her, Misaki smiled back but she looked troubled, "sorry Misaki" Misaki looked back at me and she looked puzzled, "why are you apologizing?" "well because I caused you trouble today" Misaki softened her smile, "don't worry about it I'm fine now" I nodded, "ok" Misaki stroked her chin as she looked up at the sky, "but you did cause me a lot of trouble today, I was interrogated by the girls" explained Misaki shivering I think she remembered something she would rather want to forget, I chuckled, "aw Maid Latte what a strange place" Misaki chuckled, "remember the day you found out I was a maid, I was so worried all night, I thought you would broadcast it on national TV or something" I smiled, "you know I wasn't planning to tell anyone anyway, I always said it was for my own personal pleasure, I mean that was like 25% the reason the rest was because I respected you're reasons and since you didn't want anyone to know I had no right to tell in the first place." I explained looking at the sky, Misaki stopped and she hugged me, "thank you that is sweet and I'm sorry for thinking that without knowing the real you" even from here I could see she was blushing slightly. I hugged her back.

Soon we arrived at the entrance of our apartment and just as we were about to enter the same man from last night bumped into us again. "Sorry sir I wasn't looking sorry" he bowed at me, "no problem" he looked up and his eyes widened, "it's you" I smiled, "yeah and it's you again" he bowed at me, "sorry for last night too" I shook my head, "Don't worry...since we have met twice now what is your name?" I asked, he looked at me, "Yuu Hirose it's nice to meet you again...hmm may I ask what is your name?" "Usui Takumi nice to meet you too?" the man's eyes widened, he looked at me, "it can't be..." Suddenly he pulled me into a hug; he was slightly taller than me. "Takumi my little Takumi I finally found you."

* * *

**So what do you think? Do you like the cliffhanger? Probably not since it is a cliff-hanger...and I'm so sorry I posted so late, I was made to go to some dinner organized by this people and lots of families came, now I regret going you see I was forced into peer pressure, I was dared to eat lots of chili peppers, I did it for anyone who is asking, now let this be a lesson to all of us, including me; I feel sick right now I might even vomit on my laptop for all I know so I have to make this quick, say "No" to peer pressure otherwise you end up sick, all over the place and even on your laptop, your life is messed up and your wife left you (I don't have a wife I'm too young...lol that's the only reason, nah I'm kidding) and you live in a bin and some painters use your vomit or something (it can happen, don't say I didn't warn you) I'm exaggerating things since all I did was eat lots of chilies and that's not even peer pressure in fact don't listen to me I'm not your mom do what you like...no I take that back I care about you guys so say no just in case all of the above happen to you...**

**Anonymous I'll be on Nimbuzz all day tomorrow so I can talk to you please come online in fact if you read this by tomorrow can you come online between 6:00 Pm UK time and 1:00 Pm American time I think that's the time I think I'm not sure but I'll carry my phone with me all day, (except the bathroom/Shower I'm sorry I'm very clumsy) P.s it makes me upset when you think I hate you, I don't I promise I like you you're a sweet girl (everyone here is so awesome no favouritism applied...maybe, nah I'm kidding I love you all (best-friend/sis/family way)**

**Magica Ring tell me which one you want; Facebook or Gmail... and I'll write it on the authors chapter P.s if anyone want my Gmail or whatever it will hopefully (if I live) be written tomorrow in the next chapter- just don't use it for inappropriate Usage (but i trust you)**

**Alert: the author of this Fan-fiction is seriously sick and she will vomit if she doesn't get off the laptop right this instant (I'm so sorry guys) please excuse her and forgive her for not doing the script writing today...unless you want her to vomit on her laptop and then the laptop dies (no more writing then) please understand she will do it tomorrow double if you want that of course if you don't do not worry she is not offended...hopefully, nah she isn't I just checked with her...**

**Goodbye have a good day/night (wherever you are in the world) **

**Signed yours truly, this computer (her assistant if you must)**

**Bye guys (sorry I don't know why I did that, I blame it on the chillies) xxx :D Thank you for reviews**


	31. Authors note Important!

**Hey guys. :D I'm sorry I couldn't update yesterday I was sick because of those nasty chillies , anyway I had to stay in bed all day so I'm really sorry anyway this is not why I'm here in fact I'm not going to go into detail how and when I was sick I do not want an image of me sick in your minds there's more interesting and beautiful things that should go in there instead, anyway I'm here to tell you guys I'll be taking a few days off **** yes I know I'm sorry I really am but I realized with the help of a friend that I have writers block and it is true and i might as well not write than write a load of crap that no one enjoys now please give me a few days until Saturday this week, I will come back no matter what happens but I will come back with a huge story plot that will keep you at the edge of your seat (I've always wanted to say that...let me have my moment) and I'll tell you a secret...new characters will appear that I have created, but I want to make this interesting and since I'm still building the bridge (don't ask if you haven't read the last authors part) I'm going to let you guys help me (if you want of course whenever we do this I'm not forcing you) this is how we'll do it:**

**1.You write a name of a possible character that you would like me to use on your reviews**

**2.You also write a small (small) review of their character-are they bossy mean popular shy etc...**

**3.You write their gender + age + (plus if you want their background do they have a bad past ,good past, dark secrets, no secrets etc...)**

**4.Then you post it on your review if I like the sound of the character you made I will choose it for my story (P.s I don't need just one character you can create 2,3,4 heck you can even create a village!) **

**This competition, shall we call it a competition? I don't know call it whatever you like...will be open to all readers, reviewers, viewers and random people I've never heard of**

**(This is something I feel like doing do not ask why I don't know actually I do know, 1, process to building the bridge 2, its fun!)**

**WARNING!**

**You are not forced to do this in any way shape or form please do not feel like I am forcing you to create a character (I have no Idea why this is under the WARNING! Section...but it's the only way so you cannot skip this part)**

**Now that I have told you about the 'competition' I want to say thank you for anyone who is taking part (oh and if you win I will write your character and your name in the next chapter) I would be really happy if I could use some of your characters. :D so thank you **

**P.s Magica ring I'm sorry I won't say it again I promise and I have kept my promise here is my Gmail- miako123adict456 sorry I couldn't tell you until know I just forgot completely and don't think it's because I don't want you to have it, oh remember the trouble we went through to give it to each other (aw funny times it actually is funny now , at the time it was pretty frustrating) P.P.S I will give you my Facebook account when you message me ok or do you want it know, actually I'll post it here if anyone else want to add me as friend go right ahead I am not stopping you : Facebook account ****Miako Adict**** you can add me as a friend oh I made this one new to be able to talk to you guys only **

**If anyone else wants to message me go right ahead I trust you lot, but tell me your name or I might think I'm talking to a stranger ;)**

**Bye bye for now and thank you all for your reviews (I'm truly so grateful)this story came together thanks to you guys I really don't know how to thank you all *bowing* thank you from the bottom of my heart xxx**

**Miako **


	32. Chapter 32 Usui's choice

Soon we arrived at the entrance of our apartment and just as we were about to enter the same man from last night bumped into us again. "Sorry sir I wasn't looking sorry" he bowed at me, "no problem" he looked up and his eyes widened, "it's you" I smiled, "yeah and it's you again" he bowed at me, "sorry for last night too" I shook my head, "Don't worry...since we have met twice now what is your name?" I asked, he looked at me, "Yuu Hirose it's nice to meet you again...hmm may I ask what is your name?" "Usui Takumi nice to meet you too?" the man's eyes widened, he looked at me, "it can't be..." Suddenly he pulled me into a hug; he was slightly taller than me. "Takumi my little Takumi I finally found you."

* * *

**A/N:**** Hey guys! I'm back, ah man I'm so glad I'm back I missed all of you :D so how are you my special people, you know I'm really happy today I don't know why, I just am...sorry I'm just going crazy here, don't mind me :D I'm better know I don't feel sick anymore thank god! In fact I'm all fired up to start writing like crazy. Anyway before I do that I just want to say "Oh my God...I got more than 200 reviews oh god this is a dream come true! I can't believe this thank you *bowing*thank you I don't deserve this...I just thank you, I'm so happy right now that you all supported me throughout this story you might deny it but this story wouldn't be here without each and every one of you, you make me want to write so much, and you guys give me advise and you're all so supportive thank you I'm so glad I got to be able to have such amazing people as readers from now on I'll put a 110% in all my chapters in all paragraphs and in every sentence, because that is what you deserve! I don't know what to say, may you be granted 100% happiness like I am right now! And another thing, I love you all (best/freaking/most/awesome/family/sis way ever...if that even makes sense...ignore it if it doesn't...but you get the picture) **

**Now the winners for the Character Contest is...wait for it...wait for it...actually everyone! Wait how does that work you might ask...well I will explain: First of I love all the characters they are absolutely amazing, heck their brilliant! Second I have so many plot lines that will happen in this story tragic, intense and love too, and all the characters I red fit the story lines perfectly so all characters will be used some more than others but they will all have an important part. Now the fact that I'm doing this is this story may be able to be get to 50 chapters or maybe even more...but the bad thing is sometimes I might have to have a bit of OOC With the characters to fit the bill, but I will try my best to have Misaki, Usui and all the main characters as close as possible for it to make sense, but let's put it this way, sometimes there will be too much pressure and the characters might have to act slightly different so I want to apologize beforehand, oh and you can tell me if for example Misaki's character is too far-fetched...**

**Now for the names of the reviewers and the Characters (I'll be going from the first one I read to the last, so don't feel like it is in order of best to last or vice-versa) **

**Anonymous****: Character(s) = Naomi Miwa, Mitsuo takawa **

**Lolaramo01:**** Character(s) = blank (but you can still fill in the blank :D)**

**KITTYKAT: **** Character(s) = Awichi Kire (Awi-chan ;)) **

**IxHunnaxI:**** Character(s) = Miyo Shikoku**

**Magica Ring:**** Character(s) = Laura (do you want to give her a second name or should i?)**

**Lorella Moon****: Character(s) = Seane(sea-ahhnn) saotome Syaoran(Aka Murder Princess), Star Belinda Saotome Syoaran (that's her full name but I'll only use the first name and last name that goes for all of them), Mana Merrisa Saotome Syoaran, (star's twin sister) you know what I think I'm going to use all of them but those are the main ones.**

**Devilish Dream****: Character(s) = Jia Suzuka **

**That's all I got all these characters will appear very soon, not all at the same time of course but in time they will come, oh and I have another surprise Gerard is coming back! I swear I have no idea where he went, no idea at all. I actually find that kind of scary I'm the author and I have no idea where the heck he is, last time he was falling for Misaki and spying on her...oh yeah now I remember he had that dream about when he found out about his mom and Yuu, and then he said, "don't worry Usui will be here to take the fall instead" now I wonder what should I do with him...any suggestions, I could make him turn around and be a good boy or turn around (again) and still be a little bad boy...I'm not really too sure what I should do with him...what do you guys think? Tell me in your reviews since I kind of miss him, he made things insanely fun and to be honest with you if he didn't try to break up Misaki and Usui I would totally like him less than Usui but I would still think he is hot, I mean he is Usui's half-brother after all what about you guys? Am I insane for thinking that...oh I don't know any way I won't ramble on too much, I'll let you guys read on...but before that...Thank you all for all the support and kindness you have shown me, I truly am grateful so much...Thank you xxx **

**Miako xxx **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maid Sama Hiro Fujiwara does and she always will**

* * *

**Usui's P.O.V**

"Takumi my little Takumi I finally found you." Those words echoed deep in my mind as if the words where the hands of a clock going around for as long as time lasted. "Takumi my little Takumi I finally found you." The words were repeated hypnotizing me to my spot I couldn't feel anything, what was I feeling, happiness- no Sadness-no what was it, I just couldn't place my finger on it, this lasted for a split-second as my mind tried to figure it out, suddenly I felt the touch of his hand embracing me tightly as if afraid I would slip away into darkness far away, from him! At his touch something snapped in me, him this man, he abandoned me, left me all alone, defenceless against the world, he could have stayed but he left.

I slowly pushed him away keeping myself composed. "Why are _you_ here?" I asked I couldn't help myself asking it full of spite; he looked at me his eyes softened, "son I came to find you." I chuckled a little at this, "really well that is funny; I mean why do you think you had to look for me in the first place..._dad!"_ His smile disappeared completely, "I know I made a mistake, a huge one at that, but I couldn't go around it I had to go I couldn't stay, if they found out you were my child they would kill me and you would have to live with the fact that I'm your dad and you wouldn't be able to escape it." For the first time since I found out he was my dad I looked into his eyes properly, "Seriously did you even try to find me? And that is so much crap don't go deciding things by yourself how do you know that I would hate the idea of having you as a dad!" he frowned, "What! Do you actually think I just came to look for you these past few days? Takumi I went through 18 years of guilt and I looked everywhere, I travelled all over Japan, and I even went to your mother's home land, and I asked them if they knew where you were they banished me and spat on me, but I still continued trying for a whole month I would knock every day, in the pouring rain."

I clenched my fists, suddenly I felt Misaki's hands on my hands, I calmed down slightly at the touch, she was telling me she was here by my side, but she wasn't going to interfere since this was between my father and I, I smiled weakly at her and she smiled back at me motioning for me to pour it all out all my feelings. And I did just that, "well you obviously didn't try hard enough because I was here, right here! And you missed the one important place." Oh heck I'm losing it, my body was filled with so much anger I wanted to punch a wall so hard. "I lost a mom the day I was born, because of me she died, then I find out my dad also left me on my birth, my family hates me they want me down on the floor begging for mercy with nothing, or better even dead! I was only freaking five when I found out! Only five, who tells a five year old their mother died giving birth to him and their father hates him and he abandoned him. I caused someone to become disable because of that day! What else am I supposed to do hey you know this is really funny, this could be in some sort of story called Usui's pain...wouldn't that just top everything I mean 18 years of loneliness without a proper family suddenly you're father comes at your doorstep, and now I'm supposed to forgive him and hug him tell him where going to be ok everything will be perfect now that you're back. That's just so perfect I'm actually laughing." I really was laughing, but my eyes weren't, my heart was filled with disappointment and my eyes showed it,

"you tell me that you ran away, to save me, but all I see is a man running away from responsibility, running away from his mistakes, running away from the consequences, that's what I am a consequence, a mistake, a responsibility but you ran away from that, you ran away from me!" now I've never flipped like this but I was so angry I could feel my blood boiling filling up every part of my veins, my mind, my heart, like thick poison. Misaki squeezed my hand in empathy. I have a feeling she doesn't like what I just said, but I ignored her, "You're too late, and you missed the chance a long time ago."

I started to walk past him, I poured out all the things I had wanted to say a long time ago and I was done with it. But before I could walk up the stairs with Misaki following me, still holding my hand he mumbled something loud enough for me to hear, "I'm in room 346B please come my _little Takumi, _and if you do bring your girlfriend I want to meet her properly" I turned around but he was gone, just like when I was born, wow this guys really has skill in slipping and appearing in the fastest of times. "He takes after you Usui or rather you take after him, he appears and disappears like the speed of lightning." commented Misaki looking at the empty space he left behind. I ignored her comment but I thought about it, we really are quite similar both in looks and in mind, he gives of that silent, observant aura quite similar to mine which naturally pisses me off.

**Inside Usui's Apartment**

I opened the door to my apartment, and I let Misaki in then I closed the door making sure to lock it. "you can go ahead and sit down I'll make us some drinks" I motioned Misaki to sit on the couch but what she did was not expected and I was not prepared for it, she tackled me against the wall and It kind of hurt since the blow caused contact between the wall and the back of my head. I frowned and I rubbed the part that hurt most.

"owe why did you-" but she interrupted me by hitting me on the head, "shut up for a second Usui" I looked into her eyes for any hint to why she would tackle me, expectedly I found pain, frustration and most of all worry. "Usui why...what just what are you doing? What are you thinking tell me?" I blinked at her now I get it she was in pain because I was, she was frustrated because she didn't know what was going on and she was worried for me. I know this is not the time to be smiling but I couldn't help it, I was quite happy that she was this worried about me, it showed she cared.

I pulled her in my arms and embraced her tightly in my arms, "don't worry about me I'm fine" Misaki pulled away, "idiot! That is why I'm worried and in pain, Usui why won't you be truthful with your feelings don't you trust me? Please tell me what's going on in that thick head of yours! I can't handle you being so locked up all the time, maybe if you let you're true feelings pour out I would be able to rest and I could help you but now I don't know what you want, do you want him back or do you want him gone to never see him again. I'm so frustrated can't you see that idiot!" she continued to hit my chest and shout out, "idiot! Idiot! You're such an idiot for someone so clever you can be such an idiot!" I tried to stop her hands, "Misaki calm down" finally I grabbed her hand; she has obviously been training or something. Her hits continued but they slowed down, "idiot Usui!" All I did was embrace her tightly, and the tears rolled down my cheeks with immense speed.

**Misaki P.O.V**

Usui embraced me tightly and I sensed the tears rolling down, his head was comfortably on my shoulder and the tears slipped of his check and onto my top, but I didn't care all I cared about was the man in my arms right now finally opening up and showing his true tears, I let him have this moment to let it all out, I patted his back in comfort and occasionally I would whisper, "it's ok I'm here" and, "Usui just let it out." I started to cry a little myself, subconsciously tears rolled down my eyes and onto his back, this would be really weird if I actually cared. I think this is the first time he has cried as a teenager and as a little boy, since Usui never shows his true feelings he hides it all behind that face of his. But now that I think about it he does smile and show his childish side to me, I wonder why?

Usui mumbled something but I didn't hear him, "sorry Usui *sniff* say that again*sniff* I didn't catch that" Usui repeated what he said, "I said why are you crying?" he didn't sniff, but his voice sounded hoarse. Another tear fell from my eyes, "I don't know maybe*sniff* because you have never*sniff* cried, and seeing you*sniff*...hearing you cry makes me cry because it means you have a lot of pain in your heart right now and I don't like it when you cry so I can't help it if I cry too*sniff* " I said the last sentence really fast since I didn't want another "sniff" interrupting me, I hate that about crying in fact if I didn't sniff I wouldn't mind crying. "And maybe because I care about you I show it by crying I guess" I explained although I'm not sure myself why I'm crying. I think I'm just sharing his pain.

Usui pulled away slightly his cheeks were wet and it made me want to just embrace him the way he always did when I was upset. You know Usui reminds me of a puppy and right now he was at his highest puppy mode all upset and in pain. God let me be punished because of this but even though he is crying I find him incredible attractive and just amazing, I felt my face heating up knowing that I was blushing! Argh I hate it when I blush it shows all my feelings and now it is showing my feelings of happiness. I looked down covering my face he cannot see me blushing he will ask me what the heck I'm blushing about, Usui pulled my chin up gently with his fingers, "why are you blushing Misaki?" I knew it; this is my punishment for thinking thoughts like that at a time like this! "I-I have no idea" I stammered,

Lying you're way out of this I see, clever girl but it won't work! I heard a small annoying voice at the back of my head and something tells me, we have talked a lot before. It's her isn't it oh I so want to punch her but I can't since she is the other me and if I do I will look like a weirdo and insane in front of Usui.

I heard that and it's true you can't punch me...hah I'm safe now because I'm nice I should warn you Usui is watching with concern in his eyes, he is worried because it seems you're mind has escaped you're body, anyway also he won't believe that remember he is Usui Takumi I hate her because she is right. Why do I even try she is after all my conscience a little sassy one at that but still my conscience,

Why thank you Misaki I do take pride in my work. And she disappears, seriously she is like Usui appearing and disappearing whenever she feels like it, maybe their related? I snapped out my thoughts because of someone's lips softly on mine. Before I could react his lips moved away from mine, aw man come back my lips are cold, Usui chuckled, I looked at him and I froze, "I said that allowed didn't I?" hoping it wasn't true, Usui nodded hopelessly, I pouted, my cheeks turning red, "I have to make sure that never happens again, anyway shut up idiot!" I blushed even more when he laughed that cute laugh of his.

Usui smiled slyly, "so Misaki why were you blushing wait let me guess...you find me incredible attractive and just amazing" I blushed even more, "you read my mind again didn't you, how many times do you have to tell you, you have your own mind, stop infiltrating mine!" Usui moved closer if that is even possible he whispered seductively in my ear, "oh but Misaki I want your everything that includes, you're mind and your heart" I felt shivers down my spine, this boy can do wonders, since when have I ever felt this way about anyone before? It kind of scares me how much I love this guy. But Usui would not stop toying with my fast beating heart, "and about your lips being cold..._ I can fix that." _And the last part he said in such an amazing voice I felt on fire, seriously my body was burning with passion...oh heck with it! I need his lips on mine now! I know I'm not acting like myself but this day has been really weird so let me have my one little moment. I moved my hands slowly towards his cheeks, they were still wet. and I brought his face down towards mine, until our lips were inches away and I could feel his breath on my inpatient lips and my breath was on his, "not until I fix it first" I whispered and his eyes widened but me having the upper hand I dragged him down closing the gap between us. I could taste some of his tears on my lips, which somehow I enjoyed just as much. Usui had one arm around my neck and the other on my back which he was drawing small circles on. I had my arms on his shoulder; our bodies were tightly pressed against each other. Usui licked a tear away from the corner of my lips I shivered in delight...what? this is Usui were talking about, then he moved on to licking my lips and I willingly opened my mouth enough for him to slip his tongue in, we were battling for dominance and I moaned along the way, being caught off guard Usui sucked on my lower lip and I moaned again, 2-0 Damn it! Suddenly I had an idea, I pulled away and I sucked on his sensitive spot, hah score for me 2-1 Usui moaned then he grabbed me and he lifted me up on his lap. Damn I hate losing! Quick think of something Misaki!

Straddle him pssst...did you hear me I said straddle him...straddle him! 

Argh I heard you damn it! And I'm not doing that!

But don't you want to win?

Yes I do but I'm not doing that!

What's the difference you sucked on the spot between his neck and collar bone, so you're already braking the I'm Misaki scale and you're completely being a rebel !

I'm not a rebel I just...

What I know you like it, but you also want to win so do it!

You know you are meant to be my conscious! And you're telling me to do this, some conscious you are.

Shut up now go!

God I hate her! But I ended up listening to her anyway...I shifted myself so now I was straddling him. Usui moaned and I mentally thanked my conscious for being such a crap conscious.

i will get you for that but I ignored that stupid little voice inside my head.

Score I win now 2-2 he can't beat this Usui pulled away and he was blushing, "you're blushing! Hah now it's you not me do you like that I win!" Usui chuckled, "you know you're blushing too way more than me" I frowned but I could feel my face heating up, "whatever!" I stood back up and I was about to sit down next to him but Usui pulled me back down and now I was just sitting on his lap, "you're punishment, and don't worry there will be more" Usui grinned slyly. "Crap Conscious!" I mumbled.

Usui hugged me, "thank you for letting me cry on your shoulder" I nodded and I hugged him back, "don't worry about it, I'm glad you let out you're tears now do you know what you're going to do?" Usui nodded, "yeah and I want you to come with me" I smiled knowing where, but I wanted him to tell me with his own lips. "Where are we going?" I asked acting dumb Usui looked down on me and he gently pecked my lips. "To my dad I'm going to confront him and I want you by my side." I smiled I was really happy he wanted me to be with him when they were going to be civilized and talk about their problems.

"Misaki you were right" I placed my head on his chest, "why?" Usui looked down on me and he intertwined our fingers together, "you were right I want him to be a dad for me, after all this years I think it's clear he suffered too, and anyway he did try to save me he had no choice and to be honest I'm grateful to him." I was confused, "how so?" Usui had a huge smile plastered on his face, "because thanks to him I got to meet the most beautiful and amazing girl in the world." Usui kissed my cheek, "and for that I wouldn't change anything, in fact I consider myself lucky that all this has happened to me." I blushed, but I was really happy, I grinned at him, "I wouldn't change anything either, because if my dad hadn't left me I wouldn't have hated guys and I most likely would have fallen for someone else earlier on in my life" Usui grinned, "so you're saying you have fallen for me?" I blushed and I kissed his lips, "what do you think idiot" but I was laughing. I stood up, "hey Usui when do we go see your dad? Usui stood up too, "now. I know where he is so let's go."

Usui pulled on my hand and he opened the door to his apartment, I closed the door behind me and he squeezed my hand before racing towards his dad's room. Although he didn't look any different he still had that smile hidden, but this time I could sense it he couldn't wait to finally be able to talk to his dad and being prepared I have a feeling it will turn out perfect, No matter what he chooses.

**Apartment 346B **

**My (1) P.O.V (I don't know why I called it normal P.O.V just ignore that.)**

Usui and Misaki arrived room 346B, Usui breathed in and out, Misaki squeezed his hand in comfort and Usui smiled at her, he knocked on the door multiple times and on the third knock the door opened revealing a shirtless Yuu standing there, Usui jokingly covered Misaki's eyes with his hand. "Not for you to see milady." Misaki laughed, "I'm not perverting on your dad idiot!" Usui looked at Misaki and he poked her cheek. "You always accuse me of perverting on you, but how do you know that what I'm doing is perverting...unless you are a closet pervert." Misaki frowned, "are you seriously calling me a pervert in front of your dad...and remove your hands!" Usui grinned, "Hah! I knew it you are such a pervert he is like 45 At least and you're boyfriends dad you have no shame!" Yuu laughed, "What a weird couple you are...and I'm only 38!" Yuu frowned, "I might not let you in unless you apologize. Usui and Misaki just shrugged and they pushed him aside walking inside completely ignoring him. Yuu looked behind him and Usui and Misaki were making themselves comfortable on his bed/couch. He laughed as he closed the door. "I'll get you guys a drink and feel free to make yourself as comfortable as possible, not that you need an invitation at that" Yuu mumbled the last bit walking into the kitchen.

**Yuu P.O.V**

He came! I can't believe this I thought he would hate me forever, and so soon as well I wonder if his girlfriend convinced him to come, earlier on he was so sure he would never forgive me. Ah who cares I'm just so glad he decided to come, and he is better than I ever imagined so handsome, he takes after his mom in fact I can see her in his eyes. They're so alike like two sides of the same coin. I wiped a small tear forming near my eye. And I smiled no need to think of the sad things now, I'm just so happy, do you see that Patricia our little boy has grown up so much. I laughed, "I don't deserve to say our little boy since we left him all alone for so long, but I'm ready to make up for it. And I'll do it in your place Patricia, I'll be here for him for the rest of my life even if he doesn't accept me I will always continue to watch over him like you do for me and him. I miss you Patricia but I know you're in a better place away from pain and sadness. And I couldn't ask for more, I want you to be happy and never cry again and that place is where you are now; I LOVE you my dear Patricia, forever and always, now and forever...

I quickly made the drinks and I placed them in front of them. I sat on the table and they sat on the couch. The girl was busy admiring my apartment while Takumi was sipping his drink and looking at me occasionally; the girl broke the silence, "I like you're apartment way better than Usui's yours is more decorated. I smiled at her compliment, "thank you I have lived her for a very long time so I decided since I'm staying might as well make it homely. She nodded, "by the way I haven't introduced myself yet, hi I'm Misaki Ayuzawa, Usui's g-girlfriend" At that moment I saw Takumi smile softly, he was definitely proud of her, and I knew 100% this was true love, she had stolen his heart the way Patricia stole mine. I smiled at her, "it's nice to meet you too, im Yuu Hirose" I looked at her puzzled expression, "ah Takumi didn't take my name, he took Patricia's family sides name." I explained. Takumi perked up at the mentioned name, Patricia, I smiled he was clearly interested in knowing about her. "You want to know about her, you're mother that is?" Takumi nodded, "yeah."

I smiled softly my mind going back to carved in memories of her, "she was an amazing women, no words could describe her, but I will try for you" I chuckled lightly, "Patricia Edowado Walker, she was such a beauty her hair was as silky and soft as the softest material ever made, she had bright blonde hair just like you Usui, she had that mischievous, glimmer in her eyes, she was so unexpected always doing things without a care in the world, you know she was a very rich lady, but she didn't care, you know she tried to polish her father's shoe and that was clearly wrong for her but she didn't care you know what she said, "of course father would get angry if he found out, but I won't be able to settle down if I don't get to do what I want" she was not interested in positions she didn't care if you were a butler or a maid, friend or a stranger, she treated everyone the same with such a happy mood. She told me not to treat her so special from the start, that just because I was Japanese she wouldn't treat me any different and that she wanted to get to know and understand me better, at that moment I couldn't help but smile at her she really was something different. She married someone she grew to love without a complaint, he was Gerard's father Edward, and they were childhood friends. She gave birth to Gerard at the age of 22, and yet even though she was perfectly happy she wanted more, we were always good friends, I was her personal butler and we became good friends I fell for her, but I kept my distance I wasn't going to let feelings ruin everything but she really is very stubborn she fell in love with me as much as I fell in love with her and then we escaped she told me she didn't want to stay in a place where she was always judged, she wanted to be free and escape the duties she was trusted with. I was planning to leave anyway since I knew if I stayed I would mess her life up but she came with me and we went in hiding for 9 months and she finally had you I was away that day and I when I got a call from the hospital telling me she had given birth and died I ran as fast as I could towards the hospital and I found you lying silently in a little bed, Patricia died but the doctor told me she died with a smile on her face her last words were, "hello my baby Takumi...wait till Yuu sees you, Yuu is your daddy" and she died holding you in her arms and smiling upon you. That day I looked at you and I said, "hey Takumi, I'm so sorry you're going to have to be raised without a mother or a father...but I want you to know where ever you end up I'll always love you and mommy loves you too" I looked one last time at Patricia and I smiled softly at her, "good bye my dear may you rest in peace...and well done you delivered a little angel." I walked away sadly I lost my love and I'm losing my little son.

I finished the story and tears were rolling down my cheeks I didn't have the strength to wipe them away and I smiled at Usui, "she really loved you and she is still watching you" Usui had tears in his eyes and they slowly rolled down his cheek and so did Misaki, on an unseen cue Usui and I looked at her, "why are you crying?" we said in unison, Misaki wiped her tears, "seriously like father like son, why can't I cry this is so touching and I can't control myself" I chuckled, "somehow you remind me of her, I bet you two really are similar." Misaki smiled "I would be honoured to be even compared to her; she sounds so wonderful, I'm so glad Usui has such an amazing mom and I'm so glad you fell in love." I opened my hands motioning for her to come towards me; she stood up and walked towards me and I hugged her, thank you Misaki I'm so glad Usui found someone as wonderful as you" and I let her go she smiled at me, and I patted her head, "take care of Usui for me" she nodded and she sat back down. Next was Usui I opened my arms and he walked towards me and he hugged me too, I felt so happy right now, I patted his back comfortably, "you're so alike." I could sense Usui's smile on his face and I smiled too, "I'm sorry Takumi for leaving you, I made the biggest mistake ever doing that, but if you let me I'll be here right here watching over you silently." Takumi pulled away, "ok I'll forgive you, and to be honest I don't want to continue growing up without a dad." I nodded and I pulled him back "I'm so glad I finally found you, and besides I want to be here for your wedding" I mumbled my last words so only Usui could hear, Usui pulled back and looked at me and then we both laughed, "don't worry I'll make sure one day that will happen." Usui sat down on the couch and he intertwined Misaki's fingers together with his. Misaki smiled and he returned the smile. "What were you two laughing at?" she asked, Usui and I looked at each other, "nothing!" we said in unison, Misaki moaned, "Now I definitely know it's something tell me!" We shook our heads, "nope" Misaki grinned slyly. "Don't worry I'll get it out of you guys one way or another." And being honest here I honestly believed she would, she after all does have so many similarities to Patricia. Speaking of Patricia do you like how it turned out I finally found him and we have accepted each other,

"_I'm proud of you Yuu for finding Takumi" _I heard a soft voice whisper those words and my eyes widened I could have sworn that was Patricia, and I smiled of course it's her I believe she is still watching us and protecting us, in fact she is the lucky charm that brought us together on this day. Through the curtains the sun started shinning and in came a ray of light illuminating the room in beautiful colours and I truly couldn't feel any happier...in the background Takumi and Misaki were debating over the pervert thing again, "I'm not a pervert!" Takumi shook his head,"yeah right you haven't hugged me but you hugged my dad for so long you seriously have no shame!" but he was laughing. Misaki frowned, "Usui he is like 45 years old he could be my granddad!" I groaned, "For the last time I'm only 38!" Usui and Misaki turned around to look at me, "yeah right" they both said in unison. And they started to laugh, after a while I joined them too,

Do I really look 45? I'm 38, right Patricia?

"_Yeah right."_

* * *

_**So what do you think? Do you like the way it ended I really didn't want to make Usui hate his dad, I mean Yuu went through quite a lot and he regrets it, so I think he should have a second chance and he did and I'm glad how it ended what do you think? I value you're opinion so tell me do you think I should have made him hate him? Anyway I can't change it now but I do still value you're opinion, so tell me in the reviews oh Devilish dream is this alright did I make his expression right you know how he reacted, oh I'm asking her since she helped me I was a little stuck on how to portray Usui's feelings and she guided me the right way so I want to thank you Devilish Dream :D so thank you...wow I made this long more than 6000 words my longest yet! I feel proud of this but I am so tired don't worry I'll rest...wait a second what day is it today...oh God it's Saturday! The 3**__**rd**__** ,great one of the most important days of my live and I forget about it, seriously expected from an idiot like me, but who can blame me I've been so busy lately god I'm going to slap myself for forgetting...oh well yay I'm 16 now wohoo that's practically a miniature adult, well I really don't feel any different but ok, I'm not doing anything really but who cares, anyway I don't want to bore you with whatever I'm doing on this day. So see you all later xxx thank you all for giving me so much support I couldn't be any happier :D thank you and after this chapter expect some new characters popping up if you get what I mean ;) *wink, wink* ok I'm sorry I'm just happy I got to finally post again xx Miako**_

_**My P.O.V as in all of us you know you're point of you my point of view...**_

_**P.s I wrote way too much, 10 bloody pages, 3 are my most! Wow I'm way too crazy how long did it take me, I actually don't know any way I'm sorry if it is too long but you can read it in segment if you want **_

_**P.P.s I will only make the script short or I might not be able to post this xxx**_

_**Miako: so what do you think Usui?**_

_**Usui: I like how it ended up and I'm glad I got to know my mom**_

_**Misaki: me too and your dad is nice **_

_**Usui: I know I always thought he would be the bad guy but he suffered too**_

_**Yuu: but of course I'm a nice guy**_

_**Usui: dad? **_

_**Yuu: Miako invited me**_

_**Misaki: that's nice of you Miako**_

_**Miako: no problem**_

_**Usui: oh Happy birthday Miako**_

_**Misaki: happy birthday Miako**_

_**Yuu: happy birthday and I'm so glad you made me and Usui accept each other**_

_**Miako: no problem and thank you all so much xxx**_


	33. Chapter 33 The nightmare has just begun

"I'm proud of you Yuu for finding Takumi" I heard a soft voice whisper those words and my eyes widened I could have sworn that was Patricia, and I smiled of course it's her I believe she is still watching us and protecting us, in fact she is the lucky charm that brought us together on this day. Through the curtains the sun started shinning and in came a ray of light illuminating the room in beautiful colours and I truly couldn't feel any happier...in the background Takumi and Misaki were debating over the pervert thing again, "I'm not a pervert!" Takumi shook his head,"yeah right you haven't hugged me but you hugged my dad for so long you seriously have no shame!" but he was laughing. Misaki frowned, "Usui he is like 45 years old he could be my granddad!" I groaned, "For the last time I'm only 38!" Usui and Misaki turned around to look at me, "yeah right" they both said in unison. And they started to laugh, after a while I joined them too,

Do I really look 45? I'm 38, right Patricia?

"Yeah right."

* * *

**You can kill me! I've decided you can kill me and I won't complain since I deserve it in fact I deserve torture unknown to man I'm so sorry I didn't write for a whole two weeks! I hate myself for this but I have good reason I've been running around doing crazy stuff for my school I've been doing presentations all over the place and for someone who doesn't like to be in front of many people I actually quite enjoyed it and this is the reason for my guilty conscience so I have decided you can kill me but make it quick...oh but let me say my last words, "I'll miss you guys oh and the hunger games are amazing I'm so addicted for anyone who hasn't read it I recommend you do it now...or after you read this chapter, or before if that is your wish and let me tell you, you won't regret it...unless you get injured indirectly because you were reading it on a really busy street and if that happens wouldn't it be my fault because I recommended it! Oh please don't sue me"...I'm kidding but the book is brilliant. Anyway sorry for my rambling there, now all the characters will be popping up soon I promise. And before I ramble of again I'm really sorry I made you guys wait so long for another chapter *bowing* Gomen! And I don't think I can write on weekdays but I will definitely write on the weekend so is it ok if you get two chapters a week but only for now until I sort of calm myself down with everything I'm really sorry but I will try to write when I have the time and in holidays I will write almost every day not counting that one day where I will be stubbornly ill. Oh and all of last week I had to type up my History course work ant it was 17 pages long so I didn't have time to write anything and I apologise for that xxx please forgive me **

**P.s what am I doing recommending someone's book for my last words! Whatever happened to "tell my mom I love her or tell him I loved him..." I wonder what you guys would say for your last words. Is it weird for me to want to know this? I don't know but let me ask anyway? What would you say for your last words or what would you do? I personally would hold a gun and shot aimlessly or anything crazy for that matter for the experience and the memory ...but I guess you won't really have a memory since you'll be dead in a matter of hours. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maid Sama or any of the characters (if I did I would make a thousand seasons) and I don't own any of the future characters that where given to me by my reviewers :D**

**Oh I forgot **

**Lolaramo01= Mona Mcloud (Mina Mesora) and Laura (her mom) and Jack Mcloud(her dad) and all the other extra's**

* * *

**Usui P.O.V**

I'm so glad I finally met my dad again at first I hated him and I wasn't planning on forgiving him, but then I saw Misaki and I realized that she probably would have accepted him back if he tried so hard to find her and then I realized how he must have felt, you know losing his loved one (my mom) and then she dies giving birth to me and he had no choice but to run, and it's quite reasonable if you think about it and all humans make mistakes it will be stupid holding a grudge and I might as well keep him for the time I have him left, good things never last forever just as bad things they fade away.

Right now we were in my dad's apartment and by "we", I mean me and Misaki, currently she was leaning against me and sleeping peacefully my hand was protectively wrapped around her our fingers were gently intertwined, I smiled at her she looked so beautiful while sleeping, her eyes bare no worries anymore and she looks so happy like she is dreaming, yep she is definitely dreaming because she suddenly smiled a little and whispered my name, "Usui" I blushed a little and I smiled then I kissed her forehead and both cheeks, "don't worry I'm right here" Misaki seemed to smile to this and I couldn't help but do the same.

I lay my head gently next to hers, at that moment my dad walked in and when he saw us he smiled a genuine smile, he walked towards us and sat down opposite of me and he just stared at us for a while, "you really love her don't you?" he broke the silence and I nodded, "more than anything" I mumbled back but looking at Misaki, again I couldn't help but kiss her cheek. He smiled at my actions. Suddenly I remembered something, "hey dad you do know Gerard is in japan right now and he doesn't exactly like you...in fact to be perfectly honest he hates you" I said keeping a straight face. My dad sighed, "yeah I know who wouldn't I stole his mother away from him and his dad I ruined their perfectly good world." I shook my head, "love does that, it heals one person but it destroys another, like when I started dating Misaki, this boy, Hinata he suffered too. There was no other way around it, you see when you love someone you have to be willing to hurt another if you can't do that you have no right to love, you cannot keep everyone happy." My dad seemed to understand where I was coming from since he smiled and nodded, "you're a smart kid I'm impressed I didn't think young people can think of it that way, but I guess you're an adult now and you're more mature than anyone else." I smiled at his compliment.

"Takumi, I've decided I'm going to try and talk to Gerard after all he is Patricia's son too and if I'm willing to find you, I should be willing to try and talk to him, I'm not sure if it's a good idea, I'm not sure if it's a bad idea either but I have a feeling this is really important and there is no other way around it." I nod although I try telling him he can just live the way he did before, not interacting with Gerard and that forgetting about Gerard is an option too and then nothing bad will happen but I debate against it since he is moving forward and I'm not going to get in the way of that. But seriously another part of me feels that something horrible wrong is going to happen and I can't shake of this almost warning of danger inside the pit of my stomach.

**Gerard P.O.V**

"Ceddy!" I was in my room my medicine was supposed to be delivered to me an hour ago and I feel like my heart will stop any minute, "Ceddy! Please bring my medicine" I begged it hurt so much now I guess I know how mom felt. I don't want to die before I at least see Misaki again, yeah I admit I've fallen for her, and soon she'll be mine. I won't let you win Usui! Anyway no time for that now I really need my medicine, "Ceddy-"Cedric jumped through the window and he landed perfectly near my bed, I subconsciously started to clap. Cedric bowed and then he shoved the medicine down my throat. I couched, "are you *cough*trying to*cough* kill me! Don't you remember what happened to him?" Cedric frowned, "don't talk about him like that, and he had good reason!" I was taken back; Cedric never showed his temper to me, "what's wrong with you! Why so angry I'm the one that nearly died." Cedric shook his head but he seemed to calm down, "I'm sorry but you know what he meant to me, don't talk like he deserved what he got, he had a perfectly good reason and his master was a real d***!" I softened up a little but I frowned, "yeah I know and I didn't mean it like that, and don't use that language"

Cedric sat down, "ok sorry now what are you going to do today?" I smiled, "well I want to see Misaki today, and soon I'll make her mine." Cedric sighed at this, "isn't better you find a real girl worthy of you and your family isn't that what you're Granddad wants" I groaned, "now I truly know how Usui felt, Ceddy I want to live my own life, and can't I even fall for a women now!" Cedric seemed to find this funny because he started to laugh, "what's so funny?!" I questioned looking at him closely, "sorry Gerard, it's just before you would have punished someone who parted from his duties, isn't that why you hate Yuu Hirose so much, he fell in love and ruined you're father and put shame on your family, but now you're contradicting yourself you say love is meaningless and pointless and it destroyed your father right although he did accept it more than anyone and he does seem ok with it but now you say you want to make her yours but yet you're willing to put shame on your family just like Yuu did, you're planning to steal her from Usui just like Yuu hirose when he stole your mom away from your dad."

Now normally I would have punished him for bringing all that up, but I learned to keep my cool, and since I hurt him just a minute ago by mentioning him, the name I won't ever say, and what he says is making sense I'm contradicting myself argh it's all her fault I'm guessing this is how Usui's heart was stolen just being herself she stole his heart when no one else could, argh I sound so weird! I frowned and shook my head, "you're right I'm contradicting myself, but Yuu what Yuu did is unforgivable, after all he didn't only ruin my father, he ruined me and he indirectly killed her, and he put shame to my family and he ruined Usui as well and even though I hate him, I don't think he deserved to be ruined by his father... I'm the one that will be doing that, by stealing Misaki away from him and then he won't be able to live anymore!"

**Cedric P.O.V**

I was speechless, partly because Gerard can be so heartless, seriously he is planning to kill Usui indirectly by stealing Misaki away from him, so that he won't have anything to live for anymore, even though this is what happened to his parents and now he is planning the same thing although a lot different since to be honest, Yuu loved her whole heartedly and he did try he tried to stop loving her but he just couldn't and she couldn't stop loving him too even though she knew it was wrong, and I admire him for that, since that there was true love, and to be honest Patricia didn't love Edward, otherwise she wouldn't have left him, what they had wasn't real love I mean, yeah she loved him, but she was _in_ love with Yuu and Yuu was in love with her. Although I'll never admit this to Gerard but I think Yuu and Patricia make a very cute couple and she was forced into a marriage that obviously wasn't right for her. "Gerard!" I said sternly he looked at me, and I frowned, "are you serious? You're planning to take her away for you're on selfishness and you plan to hurt him this way but what about her, have you ever even thought about how much she loves him, you researched her remember she started to hate guys because of her dad and then Usui came along and cured her, are you seriously planning to destroy her as well!" now I'm not usually angry like this but what he is planning is ridiculous how can he even stand to say that, doesn't he know that Usui could kill himself if Misaki's not by his side any longer...no he wouldn't he isn't planning that, he can't hate him that much that he wants him dead...oh god yes he does he wants him dead. "You are not planning to indirectly kill him and I forbid it!" Gerard's expression changed from determination to anger-probably because I blew out on him-and the sly grin in his eyes disappeared too, "Who do you think you are?! You can't tell me what to do and he did the same thing to my father, have you seen him at all, no! he is locked up in that room of his not seeing another soul, but you know he is too much of a coward to kill himself but he is just as bad, while Yuu is probably happy somewhere!" I clenched my fist, "how does Yuu's mistake fall with Usui! He didn't do anything and since when do two wrongs make a right?" Gerard frowned but he backed off he knew I was right he just hated Usui, "whatever but even if I don't get my revenge on Usui, I'll get it on Yuu! And I do like Misaki so I can take her too" I softened up I don't like the way he talks but it's better than him planning Usui's death.

"let's go" I said standing up, Gerard looked at me, "where?" I smiled, "well I do remember you saying you wanted to see Misaki today and make this an apology for shouting at you" Gerard smiled slyly, "well thank you but I need more than this, something humiliating I know when we get back you have to wear you're underpants throughout the house all day" I sighed, no way getting out of this one, "fine now let's go" Gerard quickly got dressed and stood up he left the room and I closed behind him. I don't know why but I think he needs fresh air; the guy was planning his half-brothers death! I think I'm right when I say he needs a little help.

**Usui P.O.V**

I invited my father to my apartment he didn't see it and since we spend the night talking I seriously need to take Misaki back to our home so she can sleep for a while. She took a small nap for a while but she needs to sleep more. Right now I was carrying her and she was still sleeping, she fell asleep 10minutes ago again, Yuu put on his shoes and he was ready, he smiled at me and I smiled back, I opened the door and Yuu locked it after he closed it behind me, then we walked to my apartment in a comfortable silence.

I opened the door and I took Misaki up to my bedroom and I tucked her in, then I kissed her cheek and I was moving away from her but she grabbed onto my sleeve I turned around and she leapt on me wrapping her arms tightly around my neck, I was dazed that I didn't realize what she was doing, but that lasted for mini seconds as I wrapped my arms protectively around her, "what's wrong Misaki?" I asked, I was concerned she hugged me tightly, "I'm so proud of you Usui, you had the courage to walk back and sort it out, yet when I do that I lash out and I ended up leaving my family" I sat down on the bed with her on my lap, "don't worry Misaki, everything will sort itself out, and you didn't walk out you just need some time off, remember you were the one that saved your family and you just need a little break from worrying and working so hard and your mom and sister understand this."

I kissed her cheek and then she pulled my lips onto hers, she wrapped her arms around my neck and she played with my hair what she has recently started to do when we kiss, I pulled her closer to me and wrapping my arms around her, usually our kisses would be teasing each other but now I kissed her purely out of love not that I don't do that anyway but I kissed her gently and she did the same, I could feel her love for me and I smiled against her lips. Subconsciously she smiled against my lips too and we broke out into a grin we looked at each other and we laughed, "Thank you Usui" I shook my head, "no thank you for helping me and by being by my side" Misaki kissed my cheek and she leaned into my chest, "hey Usui isn't your dad downstairs?" Misaki asked me and I froze, "sh**! I forgot are you tired or do you want to come downstairs." Misaki looked up, "I want to come too" she leapt of my lap and she stood up, I followed her, "good I'll make you both dinner" Misaki smiled, "yes I love you're cooking, oh and I don't think we should tell your dad about my cooking I get the feeling he will want to try it out of curiosity and since he is older than you he might die or something" I nodded, "you're right but I think he has lived for a while so we shall ask him and if he ends up in hospital, well the experience will help him if he accidently eats your food again." Misaki smiled slyly, "you know I would kill you for insulting my food skills but since I know you're right I won't" as Misaki opened the door I closed it from behind and Misaki turned around to see why I did that but before she could do anything else I kissed her, "I love you Misaki" Misaki grinned, "I love you too idiot" and we left the room holding hands.

**Misaki P.O.V**

Usui and I walked down the stairs hand in hand and we looked at Yuu who was sitting down on the couch patiently, we walked towards him, "sorry, Misaki woke up" I heard Usui say although I'm definitely sure he wasn't sorry not even a little. Yuu smiled, "don't worry I was busy thinking anyway" suddenly I felt Usui squeeze my hand a little tighter I looked up at him and I saw worry, I bit my lip subconsciously I hate it when he looks like that, I squeezed his hand in reassurance, Usui looked at me and he smiled, I smiled back thank god that look disappeared. "I'll make dinner you guys wait here?" Usui let go of my hand and he walked into the kitchen preparing whatever food he has planned for us.

I sat down awkwardly near Yuu, he smiled at me and he looked so much like Usui it calmed me down, "Thank you for taking care for Usui" I looked up and I smiled genuinely, "I didn't really do anything, it's Usui that always took care of me" Yuu shook his head, "that may be true but you opened up his heart, and I know I'm not in the position to say this since I don't know him well enough but I do know the minute I saw his eyes on you I realized that Usui only cares for one girl and that girl is you and he will fight for you and protect you, he'll keep you safe he cares for you more than anyone and it's because you are you, you opened his heart which was locked with a thousand keys but I believe in fact I know this you opened every single key with just you're smile, so don't think so lowly of yourself you saved his soul from eternal loneliness" I was so touched by his words I couldn't help it I hugged him, "thank you that makes me so happy, I'm glad you accept me since I know some parents don't do that so thank you and Usui forgave you so don't think lowly of yourself either" Yuu hugged me back and he patted my back, "Thank you" we pulled away and he smiled and then I knew how much they looked and acted alike.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and at that moment Usui came out of the kitchen, he was holding plates full of hot delicious food ready to enter my stomach at an amazing speed, I stood up and I kissed Usui on the cheek as I walked past him, "I'll open it" Usui nodded, he sat the food down on the table and he sat down next to Yuu and they started to talk about random stuff, I could hear the occasional compliment being thrown in there by Yuu.

Meanwhile my hand was on the door knob, I could feel myself turn it as I pulled so the door opened I froze, my eyes widened suddenly I started to sweat I had a really bad feeling, like my worst nightmare is about to be painted right in front of me or rather I'm in the painting, I could feel my voice going hoarse and I was genuinely shocked and terrified but not only for me, but for all of us in this room, why did he come? What does he want? Who did he come for? I stammered as I tried to say his name to warn Usui who was too busy talking to his dad to notice, "G-Ger-rad"

* * *

**So do you like it? I wonder what's going to happen next well I promise tomorrow you'll find out oh and I know I made the end slightly OOC since Misaki is never scared (supernatural sources are an exception) and definitely not of Gerard but think of it this way, Usui his dad, Gerard in the same room, does that sound scary?! I think it does one might just end up dead, (don't worry there won't be gory in this story) if it was a real situation. And Gerard has a lot of power and he did threaten Usui once over Misaki so wonder what he will do to Yuu the man that ruined his life, his dad's life and believes he is the reason (as well as Usui) for his mom's death and don't forget Misaki is there too, and Gerard want to steal Misaki away from Usui so I believe there will be drama, so excuse the fact that Misaki might seem a little OOC. **

**Miako: I'm sorry *bowing* Usui, Misaki I didn't write for two weeks**

**Misaki: I'm not angry with you and it's ok just rest **

**Usui: well I'm not angry either and don't apologise so much**

**Miako: well yeah but I didn't update for so long and I feel guilty for keeping them waiting for so long**

**Usui: I'm sure they don't mind their kind enough to forgive you**

**Miako: well if you say so but I really am sorry I should have said something**

**Misaki: couldn't be helped since you didn't know it will take this long to update right?**

**Miako: *shaking head* no **

**Misaki: good then it isn't your fault**

**KITTYKAT: hello**

**Miako: hello my name is Miako, oh thank you for your character I'll definitely use them soon**

**KITTYKAT: thank you for choosing my character I'm happy**

**Misaki: I wonder when all these new characters will pop up**

**Usui: me too I want to meet some new characters and see what their like**

**Miako: don't worry soon they'll come I have a good part in mind for all of them**

**KITTYKAT: I can't wait to see them, I think we all are**

**Miako: hehe doing this was definitely a good choice**

**KITTYKAT: can I ask what will happen next with Gerard and Usui and Yuu and Misaki too**

**Miako: it's a secret ;) **

**KITTYKAT: can't I have like a hint?**

**Miako: nope **

**KITTYKAT: stingy **

**Misaki: it better end right**

**Usui: and Gerard will never take her**

**Miako: don't worry I have something good in store of Gerard**

**Gerard: you shouldn't talk about people when they're not there? **

**Miako: you shouldn't come uninvited**

**Gerard: *glare***

**Miako: *glare* (2minutes later) I feel like cookies, Usui, Misaki, KITTYKAT lets go eat some cookies**

**Gerard: hey! Wait what about the glare and me! And don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you **

**KITTYKAT: what type of cookies do you like?**

**Miako: chocolate chip**

**Usui: chocolate chip**

**Misaki: white chocolate**

**KITTYKAT: white chocolate **

**(Gerard stamping his foot in the background as the rest walks away...poor little soul)**

***Hint* someone will fall in love with Gerard...**


	34. 34 Gerard arrives, more trouble follows

Meanwhile my hand was on the door knob, I could feel myself turn it as I pulled so the door opened I froze, my eyes widened suddenly I started to sweat I had a really bad feeling, like my worst nightmare is about to be painted right in front of me or rather I'm in the painting, I could feel my voice going hoarse and I was genuinely shocked and terrified but not only for me, but for all of us in this room, why did he come? What does he want? Who did he come for? I stammered as I tried to say his name to warn Usui who was too busy talking to his dad to notice, "G-Ger-rad"

* * *

**Hey guys like I promised here is the next chapter xxx so how are you all? Oh and thank you for all the reviews and I won't stay away from fan fiction for that long again; I don't want to seem like I'm dead ;) G27forever: Thank you very much that touched my heart (not literally but yeah...) thank you I can't express my gratitude and you're so sweet, but truth be told there are better authors but I'm really happy you think that :D thank you xxx**

**Lolaramo01: thank you and I'll make sure that small number will disappear and don't worry I'm not offended any criticism will help me improve so feel free to tell me anything else **

**Magica Ring: ok I'll try to stop apologizing: D and thank you**

**Anonymous: lol that would be funny thank you, I'll talk to you on nimbuzz as soon as I have the time and I won't beat myself up either way but thank you :D if you do I'm just going to have to go into hiding :D xxx**

**Lorella Moon: I'm glad I'm alive too and what's wrong with chocolate chip I love them (I might have to sue you for not liking them...) :D**

**Oh guys guess what...nope wrong! Nope wrong again! Lol ok I'll tell you, I dyed my hair black, yeah it was black before but then I got red highlights and then I got tired of them and then I dyed it back to its original form, only its slightly blacker. Well I'm happy with it now but I won't dye my hair again ever, I like it this way. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maid Sama Hiro Fujiwara does :D and you guys are going to own lots of new characters! I just own most of the plot line. **

* * *

**Gerard P.O.V**

Cedric and I went to Usui's apartment I had a really strong feeling, Misaki was going to be there so we went their instead of her house. When we arrived Cedric knocked on the door and I heard a female's voice; Misaki's say, "I'll open it." At the sound of her voice, I felts a rush of excitement, I'll finally be able to take her away from Usui and keep her for myself...well not as soon as this but in time she will realize I'm the better brother. As if in slow motion the door finally opened revealing a shocked Misaki, at first her expression was basic shock but then she started to look terrified as if she was in some sort of nightmare, I could see her hands getting sweaty and I instantly knew something was up, she didn't want me here, not because she was scared of me, rather she was scared of me meeting with someone inside that room, finally I could hear her try to say my name, "G-Ger-rad" she stammered my name.

finally I decided to speak up, "hello we meet again" she seemed to regain her composure as she calmed herself down, "are you going to let me in or do I stay out here?" I asked rhetorically, she shook her head, "you can't come in." she stated I chuckled a little, "do you hate me that much?" then before she could answer I heard Usui's voice, "Misaki who is it?" Usui couldn't see me from his position , this allowed Misaki to lie, "no one it's-it's the-"

before Misaki could finish, Usui stood up from his couch and he turned around and in that moment our eyes met each other's, Usui's expression changed he looked at me with a deathly glare. I chuckled slyly, "so Usui not going to invite you're dear brother inside?" Usui glared at me even more, "get out of my sight" even though his voice sounded gently I could see he would probably kill me with that glare of his. "Is that how you talk to your older brother _Usui?" _ Usui smiled slyly, "we're not brothers you proved that when you tried to break me and Misaki up plus you hate me and I hate you, there is no brotherly emotions here." I blinked but I smiled, "why do you think I hate you?" and at that moment a man walked from the kitchen his shirt was damp obviously a drink had spilled on him, "sorry Takumi, I spilled juice on my shirt when I went to retur-", he looked at me as his sentence faded out, his eyes stared at me for a long time and I found myself looking at him too, then it hit me who this person was, in an instant I felt pure rage fill me up, at that moment I really understood what it meant to see red, my blood started to boil and I felt my hands clench themselves into tight fist I glared at him with pure venom if I could kill him with my glare I would and he would be dead right now, "you must be _Yuu Hirose..." _

**Usui P.O.V**

Misaki opened the door but she took so long so I wanted to know who it was, I asked her but she stammered as she answered and she lied as well, now Misaki is a terrible liar so I knew something happened and she wanted to keep it a secret from me, I stood up and I went to the door beside Misaki and to my shock and annoyance he was there, that _big brother of mine_ now I hate him even more than before since he tried to steal Misaki away from me, "get out of my sight" I glared at him but he had the nerve to chuckle and act like we're brothers, he makes me so sick, but then a thought hit me, wait my dad is here and if Gerard hates me this much, then what will happen, now I realize why Misaki didn't want me to know that's why she tried to lie, I couldn't help but smile a little at what she was planning to do, "we're not brothers you proved that when you tried to break me and Misaki up plus you hate me and I hate you, there is no brotherly emotions here." I could see Gerard smile, "why do you think I hate you?" I was going to answer him but at that moment my dad walked in and I knew the nightmare has officially just begun.

**Misaki P.O.V**

I tried to lie so that Usui would never know, I guess Usui was right, too bad I'm a terrible liar, argh I couldn't even do that, just say something like, "no it's the post man", or "it's a drunk man who forgot his apartment number but he remembered now." Man I suck I feel like I've just caused World War 3, and to add fuel to the fire, Yuu just walked in, argh this cannot be good in fact this is a nightmare and it's partly my fault If I could have just closed the door he eventually would have left us alone.

**Cedric P.O.V**

I made a mistake a horrible one, argh why did I suggest to go see her, man but I didn't expect him to be here and Usui too...well actually I was prepared for Usui and anyway him and Gerard have met already so I didn't see any harm in that, actually now that I think about it, Usui would probably kill Gerard if he tried to break him and Misaki up, and that is exactly what he wanted to do so over all this was a terrible idea. But to make matters worse Yuu had to be here, but because he was a butler in the past and I deeply respect him and he was my senior even though I'm older than him; he worked in the mansion before me, he was more important than me so I did the only thing I could; I bowed, "hello Master Hirose nice to see you again." He was busy staring at Gerard- who I couldn't see his expression but I have a feeling his expression is not a pretty one-but he averted his gaze towards me and I think he recognized me, "hello Cedric we meet again" he smiled at me but then he looked back at Gerard, now I'm definitely sure Gerard knows who this person is because he said, "you must be Yuu Hirose..."

**Yuu P.O.V**

I spilled some juice on my shirt and on the floor of Takumi's kitchen, I quickly cleaned it up and I went back to the living room but to my surprise there where two other men standing there along with Misaki and Takumi , their seemed to be a lot of tension in the air and as soon as I walked in the youngest of the two looked at me and I couldn't help but look back at him, he looked very familiar and I was going through my mind to see if I remembered this young man, then suddenly I heard a voice speak and I knew that man, "hello Master Hirose nice to see you again." And I looked back at him and I smiled, I knew him definitely we worked together in the mansion, "hello Cedric we meet again." But then something snapped in me and my eyes were drawn to the younger man my eyes widened and I realized at that moment who this person was, I did not think or even believe to imagine that one day so soon we would meet again, "Gerard" I muttered his name, and I could see the anger and hate in his eyes and I knew he didn't come for a lovely chat, then I remembered what Takumi said before, "my family hates me they want me down on the floor begging for mercy with nothing, or better even dead!" Gerard was his family does this mean they hate each other. "You must be Yuu Hirose..." I looked back at him "Takumi let them in." Takumi tried to protest, "No! I'm not letting him in." I frowned, "Takumi! Listen to me and let him in" I ordered, then suddenly I heard a chuckle from Gerard, "really...you plan to go against your son for me...don't make me sick! I don't need you're sympathy I hate you" I sighed, "yeah I know."

"This is too good; I've been waiting for this day for years, the man who destroyed my father, who broke his heart, the man who indirectly killed my mom! And now I can have revenge and to add the fun his f***** up son is here too, man I must have been such a good boy lately." At the mention of his mom I glared at him my expression darkened, "you think I killed you're mom! Don't be stupid, we loved each other and besides you're father accepted it in the end, besides I didn't arrange some marriage between people who never loved each other, that's what destroyed you're father the realization that she fell for someone else. I'm sorry for what I did and I fully accept the consequences but don't go around saying I killed you're mom." Gerard glared at me, "don't talk like you know anything, and don't act like what you did was such a good thing! I looked back at him and I looked into his eyes so he knew I was being serious, "do you hate you're mom?" Gerard seemed to be taken back by my question since his anger faded but just as soon it reappeared, "what are you stupid! Of course I don't hate her!"

"So why hate me, since I was Patricia's lover and she was willing to leave everything behind for me and Usui" I smiled I knew I had him trapped now, "shut up! You I hate you and nothing will change that! You piss me off so much, do you know how much you hurt my father and how much you hurt me! No you don't instead you stay here all happy with that piece of sh** of a son!" now I was really angry he can insult me and whatever but I won't let him insult my son, but before I could say anything Misaki spoke up, "you little brat, do you think you had it so hard why don't you think the other way, what about Usui he wasn't asked to be born was he, but he was born without a mother and his father abandoned him for 18 years, his family hates him and they want him dead, his only half-brother hates him too and he tries to destroy him for his own selfish needs, and then he tries to split him and his girlfriend! Don't make me sick don't act like your life is a living hell, I'm sorry for what happened to you but I won't let you insult Usui never! He went through so much yet he doesn't go around wanted his half-brother dead or he doesn't try to make your life worse! People like you make me so sick! I'm sick of you coming and ruining things, Usui finally gets to meet his dad and you go and ruin things, you still have your dad and you still have a family who loves you a granddad and cousins or whatever but Usui doesn't so shut up shut up shut up!" Usui and I looked shocked but we smiled and Usui grabbed Misaki's arm as she tried to calm down, he pulled her with her and they left the room before anything could happen, "dad I'll let you handle this since this is mostly to do with you I'll be in my room trying to calm Misaki down and Gerard if you try anything to break my relationship with my Misaki or my dad and I'll finally kill you" and Takumi glared at him before he left. And I knew he was serious partly because his eyes looked so terrifying, but also because of that evil grin he had plastered on his face.

I turned back around to look at Gerard, "you know I was planning to come see you one day so I can sort out whatever went wrong with us?" Gerard laughed, "There was no us!" I smiled, "really because I beg to differ, I always played with you when I was smaller, and you always cheered up when you saw me." Gerard blinked then he shook his head, "no never I hate you" I walked towards the couch, "no you hate me and I know that, but you never hat_ed_ Me." and I sat down Gerard frowned, "well whatever that was probably before you ruined everything." I sighed, "you know I really loved her but I tried to stay away, but she was so persistent and she convinced me and then Usui was born and she...she died." And tears fell from my eyes subconsciously. I looked down to hide them. "Crying isn't going to make me feel sorry for you." And, "you might be right my mom did love you but I don't have to, I hate you and I will always hate you. And I'll have my revenge you'll see, and if I don't soon _my father will_." And Gerard left the apartment with Cedric and he slammed the door closed with so much force I thought the door would break down, I lied down on the couch too tired to stay awake. And as soon as my head hit the couch I instantly slept, too bad I didn't realize what it meant when he said "I'll have my revenge you'll see, and if I don't soon _my father will_." Otherwise I'm sure I would have been prepared for what would be happening very soon.

**Usui P.O.V**

I pulled Misaki up the stairs and into my room, I closed the door and I-_gently_- pushed her on the bed and I trapped her with my arms and knees as I hovered above her, "why did you stick up for me?" I asked her, she frowned, "are you an idiot! he was insulting you and you were letting him off, that's not the Usui I know" I chuckled, "yeah because he came for his own reason if I had said something the beginning of World War 3 would have started and I would have been the fuel so I kept quite besides he hates my dad the most I'm just a fragment of his hate my dad is the one he hates, and I couldn't insult that boy, why do you think my dad went easy on him, because he is his lovers son he wouldn't raise a finger on him." Misaki looked at me as she realized I was right, "well ok but I couldn't let him insult you and seriously he acts like someone killed his family right in front of his eyes or something." I sighed, "I know you're right but you know he might want revenge on you for going against him, remember he is a rich one with power he could easily hurt you indirectly and directly." Misaki grinned, "Well then don't I have you by my side and as long as you're here I'll be able to fight you'll support me" I blinked at her but I smiled, "of course but couldn't you have said, _well then I have you by my side to protect me" _trust you to say something like to be able to fight" Misaki laughed, "well I'm not weak and I can fight on my own and I have you so that's the truth" I shook my head and I smiled softly, "every day you amaze me to a certain extent where I fall in love with you all over again." My words brought a blush to Misaki's cheeks and I smiled even more I love the effect I have on her. I leaned down and I closed the gap between our lips. Misaki instantly wrapped her arms around my neck and I licked her lips and she accepted as she opened her mouth big enough for me to slip my tongue through we both fought for dominance as I caressed the inside of her lips I lifted her up so now she was sitting on my lap in a straddle position I wrapped my arms tightly around her waist, as I sucked on her bottom lip she let out a moan and I smiled against her lips.

I pulled away and I kissed her cheek which was right now really red, she pouted as she looked down averting my gaze, and I couldn't help but kiss her lips again. She opened her mouth to say something but realizing she couldn't she did nothing but close her mouth again, I laughed and she soon joined in too. I fell back onto the bed and I pulled her with me as we laid down on the bed her leaning against my chest she asked me, "hey Usui do you think they killed each other?" I looked at her, "no we would probably have heard a laugh; "_I've had my revenge lets go Ceddy_" or a cry of despair; "_how could I kill Patricia's son I'm sorry I will go jump of this roof" _I showed her an example of what Gerard would have done or what my dad would have done. "So to that question of yours; no not yet anyway" Misaki looked at me in a funny way, "idiot you could have just said no" I laughed, "yeah but I wanted to show you an example and it wouldn't have been fun." Misaki hit me on the head, "what's so fun about imagining you're dad killing or being killed." I shrugged, "nothing I just want to paint an image in your head."

"Shouldn't we do something?" asked Misaki, suddenly we heard a slam on the door and I shook my head, "no that was Gerard probably giving up." Misaki frowned, "do you seriously think he will just give up?" I shook my head again, "no but I can't be bothered worrying about it." Misaki chuckled, "you seem different before you probably would have done something and stopped him because he split us up." I glared at the memory, "yeah I would have but now I know my dad and my dad wouldn't want that so I try considering his feelings too." Misaki kissed my cheek, "I'm proud of you, you were always the calm one not jumping to conclusions at all and you consider other's feelings"

I kissed her on the lips, "I love you" she smiled at me, "I love you too idiot!" I frowned, "I swear I thought we had dropped that idiot and Perverted-outer-space-alien thing" Misaki shook her head, "thanks for reminding me pervert" I inwardly groaned but then I remembered, "hey Misaki we have to go to work tomorrow" Misaki looked shocked, "Oh god we do man I totally forgot" she hit her head and I laughed, "don't worry we'll rest today so we'll be prepared tomorrow." Misaki nodded and she yawned, I instantly lay her head down and I tucked her in, "don't worry I won't do anything bad" I said with a smirk and she slapped my arm slightly blushing, "shut up I wasn't worried anyway" I smiled I kissed her on the cheek, then on her forehead and then her temple and finally her lips before lying down next to her, I tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear as she fell asleep dreaming about things that always made her smile, "Usui" I smiled as she said my name and I kissed her again, "Misaki sweet dreams" and I soon fell asleep too. If only I was prepared for what was to come in the near future...

I'll have my revenge you'll see, and if I don't soon my father will."

* * *

**So I kept my promise and I'm happy oh but I just want to warn you beforehand two things actually number 1: I might not be able to write tomorrow or even in the week but I will definitely write on Saturday and Sunday but good news I will try to write on weekdays if I have time so I'm sorry if I don't write for a while but this time I won't take so long to update I promise and since I kept this promise just trust me on the next one too**

**Warning number 2: some characters will pop up next chapter you're just going to have to wait to see who's and I just want to say all the characters I said I choose will be in this story and I promise this so be patient guys they will come and when they do I'm sure you will love it. Xxx **

**Now I still accept characters so don't feel I will dismiss them without another thought you're all welcome to give me more characters :D xxx **

**p.s Lolaramo01 is this one better did I do alright on this one is the grammar alright tell me and if it isn't tell me what I have to do and I'll fix it show me examples even if you want because you guys are the readers and I want the best for my readers so they can enjoy this story oh and if anyone else wants to tell me if I did anything wrong tell me and I'll try to fix it and don't be afraid of me getting offended although please say it nicely I'm really sensitive to comments every time I check my reviews I feel excitement filled with worry about what my readers think because I want you guys to like this story but luckily you guys are all so sweet and amazing and you're comments bring me to tears :D so thank you xxx **

**Miako: I kept my promise**

**Usui: well done *clap* but a little late**

**Miako: sorry about that in the morning I was dying my hair *laughing shyly***

**Misaki: really what colour is it now? **

**Miako: seriously I would have thought you knew by looking...but I guess not it's black**

**Misaki: so you went from black to reddish-brown to black again I see interesting**

**Usui: just like Misaki **

**Miako: yeah but mine is a shade darker I think?**

**Usui: well no matter I like the colour transparent especially on Misaki **

**Misaki: *hits Usui* shut up pervert sorry about that Miako, so any knew people coming **

**Miako: *ahem, blushes at Usui's comment***

**Misaki: why are you blushing! **

**Miako: I don't know i think anyone would**

**Lorella Moon: *blushes at Usui's comment too* **

**Misaki: why is the guest blushing too!**

**Miako: I think everyone is blushing right now**

**Lorella Moon: yep I'm sorry hi my name is lorella nice to meet you and Misaki I admire you so much for your strength and kindness. And Usui *who is now crouching on the floor clutching his head in pain* I admire you for saying whatever pops in your head when it concerns Misaki and the love you show her.**

**Usui: *in pain* tss tss thank you, Misaki that was not necessary!**

**Misaki: it so was you perverted outer-space-alien how dare you say that in front of so many girls, look Miako is completely paralyzed and she has a really creepy grin plastered on her face while looking imagining creepy stuff and, and you have no shame!**

**Usui: well at least I speak the truth. I love you Misaki**

**Lorella Moon: so cute *moe moe moe***

**Miako: I think we should have Manager appear here one day or better yet all of Maid Latte staff**

**Misaki: pervert *mumbles I love you too***

**Usui: what was that? I didn't quite catch that**

**Misaki: I love you too!**

**Miako: Lorella Moon, Usui: *speechless* :O **

**Misaki: what it's not like I've never said it before!**


	35. Chapter 35

Misaki nodded and she yawned, I instantly lay her head down and I tucked her in, "don't worry I won't do anything bad" I said with a smirk and she slapped my arm slightly blushing, "shut up I wasn't worried anyway" I smiled I kissed her on the cheek, then on her forehead and then her temple and finally her lips before lying down next to her, I tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear as she fell asleep dreaming about things that always made her smile, "Usui" I smiled as she said my name and I kissed her again, "Misaki sweet dreams" and I soon fell asleep too. If only I was prepared for what was to come in the near future...

I'll have my revenge you'll see, and if I don't soon my father will."

* * *

**What's up guys! Well hello so how have you guys been? I've actually been very good and happy lately and it's thanks to you guys and I owe you all so very much xxx all you're reviews are the best and I'm so happy you guys like my story anyway I'm sorry but I think I can only update on weekends if that is alright with you guys; I'm just too busy on weekdays **** I'm very sorry but I will update tomorrow too. Anyway I'm starting a new book; not on fan fiction though, it's kind of so one day It will get published hopefully I really want to become a writer and I realized there is no point in sitting and waiting until I leave school better start when I can because you never know it might be too late if I wait so I'm going to try my best with this, and oh don't worry I'll continue writing on fan fiction as always just like before :D xxx oh wish me luck guys I do hope my dreams will come true and for anyone else who wants to do something in the future career wise or anything really don't sit and wait for something or someone to come along but you have to work for what you really want so I wish and good luck to everyone who want to reach their goal and keep trying even if it fails the first time, "If You Don't Fail, You're Not Even Trying" I read that somewhere and that person inspired me to work hard so I hope you guys will be inspired too. Xxx in fact I have an idea every time I write author notes I'll have a good quote at the end and you guys can be inspired just as much as I am xxx (I'm told i talk a lot is this true? i dont know maybe...no that is a lie i talk way too much like right now- ok i'll shut up)**

**Oh P.s a new character will appear in this chapter so keep reading xx ;) **

**P.p.s sorry for keeping you all waiting**

**P.p.p.s sorry but just because the first character I used doesn't mean I don't like the others it's just this character fitted with this part of the story so well it amazed me so don't worry I promise you all characters given to me will be used xxx **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maid Sama Hiro Fujiwara does and she is absolutely inspired and amazing xxx**

**Oh P.p-oh what the heck! Ok who's character I use I will write the credit at the bottom since I want to make it a surprise until you finish reading and who's ever I chose will hopefully know right away but I will give you credit so don't worry :D**

**Gerard P.O.V**

* * *

I was sick to the bone I hated him so much I hate him! How dare he act like he cares for my mom! Well not to worry dad will soon have his revenge and for once I'll let him instead of me we'll see how he deals with what's the happen to him next and Usui will be torn apart you'll see Yuu Hirose I'll make sure you regret having met my mom and then having a son! You'll see my dad will make you regret with everything, with your life!

I knocked on my dad's bedroom door and he said, "come in Gerard" I winced at his voice, he had obviously been crying and coughing a lot too, oh he is getting worse and this is all Yuu's fault! I mentally noted to self; not to mention Yuu being in japan. I put on a fake smile to hide my anger and I opened the door and walked inside, then I closed the door behind me and I stood in the centre of the room looking at my dad's bed he was lying down coughing and I rushed to his side and patted his back, "there sorry about that, how are you today father?" My dad smiled weakly at me so not worry me, "I'm fine son how about you?" I nodded and I sat down next to him on the chair beside his bed. We stayed there in comfortable silence for a while until he decided to break the silence, "I had a dream about _her_?" and by her I knew who he meant, he meant my dear mother, a tear slipped from his cheek, I smiled weakly at him to try to hide my burning eyes, but I couldn't hide my clenched fists, my dad placed his hand on my fists to calm me down and after a while I did and I let out some of the pressure, I sighed, "sorry" he shook his head, "no need to -apologize Gerard" I nodded, "Yuu is in Japan isn't he?" I was surprised by his question, how did he know? He chuckled at my expression, "believe me it's written all over your face." I sighed knowing I couldn't do anything about that, I was like my dad on that, his face showed all his expression and feelings quite depressing really because he can't ever lie about finally getting over her cheating on him. I could feel his hands clench and this time it was me who was surprised my dad never had any anger towards them since he accepted it but he was still in a mess because he loved her so much so it shocked me to no extent what he said next, "don't worry son I'll-We will have our revenge crying for 18 years has made me realize I'm going to have my revenge with this power after all I am Edward Walker the owner of the Walker family and it's time I acted like it" and he stood up and he walked from his bed, now this shocked me even more since he didn't leave his bed not even once in front of me for the past I don't know six years I had never seen him out of bed. And then one minute he was in his pyjamas and the next he is wearing an expensive suit with a tie and clean shoes, he shaved and he looks very clean. And very professional, now I was standing up and giving him a standing ovation, I didn't expect this not one bit in fact I feel a little dizzy and I sat back down so my legs can rest from the shock and if I stood up I'm definitely sure I would have collapsed right then. My dad walked up towards me, "I'm tired of sitting and mopping, she isn't going to come back so I'm going to have my revenge and move on and then I might be able to find another women, hey I am only 41 after all, never too late right" and he smiled at me, now I was dreaming I'm sure of it...is this what people call a miracle because I think I'm seeing one right now. But I couldn't help but return the smile, "Welcome back dad, so what are you planning?" and I stood up and I faced him after recovering from the shock, he grinned mischievously, "I'm going to, kill him."

**Yuu P.O.V**

I was walking Takumi and Misaki to their work place because I wanted to see the place where my son and girlfriend worked I also wanted to eat in their café so I was pretty excited but suddenly the café very close I sneezed, Misaki and Takumi turned around to look at me, "are you sick?" asked Takumi, I shook my head, "no I'm not I don't get sick I've only been sick once and that was when I realized I made a mistake leaving you behind and now meeting you again I don't think so" Usui nodded but he was smiling. Misaki shook her head her hands on her hips, "seriously like father like son, Usui pretty much never gets sick either, he was only sick once and that was mainly my fault" Takumi frowned, "no it wasn't" Misaki looked at him, "no it was definitely If I wasn't so careless you wouldn't have risked being hurt and fallen on purpose so as to cushion my fall so it definitely was my fault when you got a slight temperature when I visited." Takumi shook his head just like Misaki did, "no it wasn't stop blaming yourself oh remember that was the first time you visited my apartment, in all I was very happy and I to be honest I'm grateful that I saved you and you got to visit my apartment and that was also the first time you cooked for me...now looking back I'm quite happy with how things turned out, although to be perfectly honest you're cooking killed me and I think it made my illness worse" Misaki frowned as she clenched her fist and then snapping she hit him on the head, "idiot can't you be nice about it, I was very embarrassed and what else could I do I'm so sorry my cooking is not as good as yours" Usui looked at her and then he laughed, "you're an idiot I don't care about you're miraculous skill in killing the natural flavour of food I like it and plus it makes me happy when I eat what Misaki made so even if I die of your cooking I'll die happy" Misaki looked at him and she burst out laughing, "what's with that idiot who would be happy with something like that." Takumi smiled and pointed at himself and they broke out into laughing. I sighed, "what strange people I have met," but I was smiling, "speak for yourself, I mean your stranger than us" they both said in synchronization, I placed a hand over my heart and I faked being hurt, "how dare you hurt my feelings" Takumi and Misaki just shrugged and walked away, "well we are right after all" I frowned, one day I'll get them back for that. And I joined them as we went inside Maid Latte the place where Takumi and Misaki work. But still someone told me that if someone is talking about you far away you end up sneezing and if you sneeze twice it means it's something bad being said, suddenly I felt another sneeze and now I'm definitely sure someone is talking about me in a bad way...i wonder who? Ah can't be too important it might just be the cold coming on.

Suddenly my phone ringed and I checked the ID but it was from an unknown voice but I accepted the call anyway and I talked to him as I walked outside of Maid Latte for privacy,

"_Hello Yuu Hirose" _

"How do you know my name and who are you?"

"_It doesn't matter who I am but I'm here to help you, now listen carefully to me and don't interrupt at all understand?_

"Well yeah, but why do I need help? And can't I at least know who you are?"

"_No it will risk everything, but I will give you a hint, you know me very well and we were really good friends a long time ago about 20years ago no don't interrupt. Listen to me very carefully he is out to kill you."_

"Wh-at! Wait who and why?"

"_idiot listen Edward Walker is out to kill you, he is most likely hiring assassins to find and kill you right now, I heard them him and his son Gerard talking about it" _

"Wait are you?-"

"_shut up Yuu listen don't interrupt I told you it's not important who I am but listen this is a warning he hates you and after 18 years of crying he is finally decided it's enough and he wants to assassinate you so please go leave Japan now"_

"But I can't I finally found-"

"_Yeah I know you found Takumi, but think about it, if he kills you successfully; and he will if you don't listen to me, think about Takumi finally losing his dad to a murder after 18 years and doesn't Takumi have a girlfriend? Think about her how will she get affected in fact she most likely will be in the centre of this all since Gerard might request the kill Takumi too, do you really want that? " _

"No of course not but i-"

"_Look I know this is hard for you after losing Patricia but please listen to me not only for yourself but for Usui and Misaki to. You can't stay in Japan, go to America and stay there until he cools down or until he dies of something I know a family there who will take you in, their good friends of mine and the man of the family is very rich his name is Jack Mcloud, he lives with his wife, Laura Mcloud and his daughter Mona Mcloud they will take care of you, because Jack knows all too well what it's like to be chased by assassins and fortunately Laura speaks Japanese because she is from Japan so you'll have no troubles communicating and his daughter Mona speaks a little Japanese too, and she kind of needs a father figure because her father works day and night so I told him I had a friend who was going to be chased by assassins and if he could stay and he agreed to let you, I called him as soon as I found out about Edwards plan and now I'm calling you so go for everyone's safety go!"_

"_Oh I guess I-"_

"_I'll send you the link to their house and a map for directions when you get to America and also I'm sending you his phone number and house number so you can call them for yourself, and Yuu-"_

"_Yeah I'll go thank you for doing this for me I owe you what can I do for you ever going to repay you?"_

"_Yuu listen to me I'm going to die probably in 10 seconds now listen before it is too late I risked my life for you so please go" _

"_No! No you? What are you talking about?!"_

"_And I'm glad you finally met Takumi- 3...goodbye Yuu my name is Gilbert Morris ...2...and I step down from head Butler_

"_Wait no Gilbert!" _

"_...goodbye for good my dear friend Yuu Hirose may you live-...1...beep...beep...beep"_

I looked at my phone and the call ended, Gilbert Morris died for me, I remember now we were good friends he helped me when I first started to work as a butler and he accepted us; me and Patricia. Gilbert Morris died for me-he he died for me why? Why, he didn't have to yet he died for me? My eyes filled with tears and it was hard to see my vision had gone all blurry as the tears fell down faster onto my phone and hands. I let the tears slip; not caring how I looked. Right now that didn't matter. "Gilbert!" I screamed out his name one last time and I ran I couldn't say goodbye to Takumi or Misaki I realize for Gilbert I had to go now, I have to go to America.

**My P.O.V**

"I'm sorry Takumi that I'm leaving you again but please understand, this is not your fault I can't tell you why I'm leaving you probably would try to find me or try to do something about it if you learned the truth, but you see if I stayed I would have placed your life and Misaki's life in danger so I'm leaving and I won't ever come back, But Takumi remember I'm your dad and I'm always going to be. Don't ever forget this ok. I love you Takumi, I'm happy I finally get to meet you and your beautiful girlfriend, say goodbye to her for me, I love you very much and so does Patricia and she is watching over you so don't be upset you still have her in your heart, and now I know what love really is watching you and Misaki. Sayonara Takumi." Usui was holding the note in his hand and he was shaking from anger and sadness, tears fell from his eyes and onto the paper smudging the words that weren't all ready smudged my Yuu's tears. Usui clutched his hair in frustration as he walked around the living room. Misaki tried to stop him but he ignored her and he carried on, then he looked at the note in his hand and he took one breath and ripped the note in shreds and he threw them on the floor. Misaki picked up the biggest piece of all the shreds of paper and looked at it, it said, "Sayonara Takumi." Misaki gasped, Usui hadn't let her look at the note since he got to it first and then Misaki looked back at Usui and she ran to hug him. Usui at first resisted but in the end he wrapped his arms around her and clenched onto her tightly like a small kid, Misaki held him to her tightly afraid to let go. And after a little while Usui let out a few tears into her shirt. "He left me-left me again." Misaki winced, "I'm sorry Usui, I'm so sorry." But Usui continued to let the tears fall, Usui felt like he was betrayed again by the same person. "I'm sorry-I'm so-sorry." Usui shook his head, "no you don't have to apologize." Misaki ignored him, she just hugged him tighter.

* * *

**So guys what you think? Oh you probably hate how it ended but don't worry it will turn out right in time, guys it will believe me and oh I know Usui is majorly OOC but it had to be done I'm sorry guys anyway the character was given to me by Lolaramo01 Jack Mcloud, Laura Mcloud and Mona Mcloud also in the next few chapters her characters will appear a lot and also I want to give credit for giving me a little of the plot line so it fits perfectly but guys don't worry after a few more chapters more characters will appear but that also means more trouble for now let's call this part the Yuu in America Arc xxx oh Lolaramo01 I hope you like how I used your characters and the story line and oh don't worry about Usui he will recover soon :D **

**So please everyone don't think I don't want to use your characters I do definitely but they all have a part that will fit them perfectly so we just have to wait for that part so keep reading guys xxx I'm sorry if I offended anyone because of this but I will use them 100% I love all the characters and I have amazing ideas for them. **

**Miako: I'm sorry please don't kill me**

**Usui: why would I kill you**

**Miako: but i-**

**Usui: I mean it's not like you made my dad the victim of assassins and then leave me again to another state nope why would I be angry? **

**Miako: (yep he's angry definitely)**

**Misaki: ah don't give her a hard time there is a reason for this and soon he will come back I guarantee it.**

**Miako: *takes Misaki's hand in her own in admiration* this is why I respect and love you so much Misaki you're so kind**

**Misaki: *smiles awkwardly while sending messages to Usui with her eyes" help me Usui she is Creeping me out. **

**Usui: do I hear someone saying help? Do you Miako nope I don't I wonder**

**Misaki: (I hate him that jerk, you coward)**

**Miako: no nothing *let's go of Misaki's hands***

**Misaki: *sighing in relief, then glaring at Usui***

**Niyahtwins: hello this is not my real name, that would be funny and cool but it's not oh I love you guys**

**Miako: oh hello nice to meet you I'm Miako**

**Misaki: I'm Misaki**

**Usui: and I'm Usui and right now I'm not speaking to either of those idiots**

**Miako: he's angry at me that I made his father leave him again, Usui I apologized I'm sorry but it will turn out fine I promise**

**Misaki: then why is he angry at me?!**

**Usui: because you sided with her**

**Niyahtwins: I'm sorry Usui I know it's upsetting who can blame you but it will turn out right ok?**

**Usui: ok I believe you**

**Misaki, Miako: What!?**

**Niyahtwins: see all you have to is say it nicely **

**Miako: I did- argh forget it Usui can sulk all he wants but I'm sorry and I can't do anything else about that but believe me it will turn out right**

**Niyahtwins: hey I read you like reading some of your reviewer's profiles**

**Miako: yeah weird habit of mine and I also yawn when I'm nervous (true honestly)**

**Niyahtwins: I like your story**

**Miako: I loved your review it made me happy thank you xxx**

**Niyahtwins: you changed your profile?**

**Miako: yeah if you have read it do you like it, its because I read yours and I love it and I couldn't stop reading and then it went to the if you...copy this and then the abuse story and somehow my profile became so long**

**Niyahtwins: I know that happened to me too. :D **

**Miako: ah I feel a lot better knowing we have a lot in common**

**Niyahtwins: me too we seem to have a lot in common **

**Miako: I think it's cool very cool I like you, my friends in school would be proud I befriended a weird one, I have weird friends, one is a pervert/random another is random/weird I'm weird/insane/creepy I creep people out or so I'm told anyway**

**Niyahtwins: wow! I'm honoured I think we should be proud of our weirdness**

**Miako: hm hm *nod nod* yeah that is true *nod nod* you know I used to be called weird because I loved moustaches not on guys though but fake ones, I used to have lots of fun and creeping my classmates out with that but I stopped since I lost all of them but I try to act reasonable normal in public now a days **

**Niyahtwins: oh I see very weird I understand oh coolio**

**Miako: hey you know I think were compatible and that's why were so similar, I'm a Scorpio and you're a Capricorn **

**Niyahtwins: very cool oh now I see I guess it was destined xxx**

**Misaki: Miako?**

**Miako: eh yeah Misaki?**

**Misaki: somehow I don't know if I'm wrong here but you too seem alike a lot a like **

**Niyahtwins, Miako: were compatible that's probably why**

**Misaki: I'm taking Usui with me you guys carry on talking... *drags Usui with her***

**Usui: bye Miako, Niyahtwins **

**Niyahtwins: what did people call you before? **

**Miako: weird, oh-wise-one, psycho, strange girl, insane... and that was by my best friends! By classmates: just that girl, the weird one, lol they're all normal so you can understand right**

**Niyahtwins: but in all weird is good and unique, normal is like boring, like for example if anyone saw SpongeBob, and still does you will understand what I'm talking about; if spongebob was normal would there be a show, no because nothing fun and exciting would happen; no house breaking, no water under the sea, no weird dances/songs no weird working days...etc. See SpongeBob is weird but cool. **

**Miako: that is clever *standing ovation* that is clever nice one boss-sama! Whooo whooo nice speech. Anyone else agree?**

**Niyahtwins: I made my point thank you xx *gets of mini box placed for the occasion***


	36. Chapter 36 Yuu in america

"_I'm sorry Takumi that I'm leaving you again but please understand, this is not your fault I can't tell you why I'm leaving you probably would try to find me or try to do something about it if you learned the truth, but you see if I stayed I would have placed your life and Misaki's life in danger so I'm leaving and I won't ever come back, But Takumi remember I'm your dad and I'm always going to be. Don't ever forget this ok. I love you Takumi, I'm happy I finally get to meet you and your beautiful girlfriend, say goodbye to her for me, I love you very much and so does Patricia and she is watching over you so don't be upset you still have her in your heart, and now I know what love really is watching you and Misaki. Sayonara Takumi."_

* * *

**Well hello guys, I'm sorry I couldn't write last Sunday I was writing on my new story the one I told you about last time, the one that will hopefully if I'm lucky get published anyway so I'm going to be busy a lot and more exams are coming up. But luckily I'm coping and resting so no worries xxx anyway how are you all? **

**I was watching Mr Beans holiday this morning, ah I love Mr Bean he made my childhood worthwhile... lol anyway I think this story will have around 50 chapters yeah I think that's a good number. I really don't have nothing much to say but; oh no I do, Lolaramo01 I wanted to sort of have your characters in the story not like a past thought or something so yeah please understand xxx and this chapter will sort of surround Yuu and your characters xxx**

"_**Believe you can and you're halfway there. "-Theodore Roosevelt **_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maid Sama, Hiro Fujiwara does xxx**

* * *

**Yuu P.O.V**

I arrived in America and right now I was standing outside Laura Mclouds house...or should I say mansion! Bloody hell houses in America are huge. This one was like four Japanese houses put together and then with a bloody lake in the back garden. Right now I was escorted and given a tour of the house by their butler. We had already seen the living room which by the way was like a house on its own and then we went in the kitchen which was like a sports hall. And then there were like I don't know twelve guest bedrooms not counting the residence's bedrooms one for Mona and one for Laura. "Here is the back garden" said James their butler pointing at something which they called a back garden but in japan we would call it a bloody park, there were swings and slides and a field and is that a theme park in the background!? I looked at James in disbelieve, America really was different. Then we moved onto a whole different building inside the building and it was built like a traditional Japanese house, the floors were covered with Tatami mats and there was the kotatsu and then outside was a big sakura tree and many steps and a pond filled with koi fish. It looked so amazing and beautiful. I liked this place the best it reminded me of home so I didn't have to feel so homesick.

Ahem!

I turned around, snapped out of my haze. And I saw a woman who was probably in her mid-thirties and the girl next to her was probably around fourteen, and I couldn't help but notice the red circles around her eyes and her tear stained cheeks and how she sniffed every now and then. Something tells me she was crying for a long time possible all night since right now it was 9:00 in the morning and it seems they both just woke up. But I wasn't going to pry in their business so I did what I any one would do; I pretended not to notice and instead I bowed and said good morning.

"Good morning Miss Mcloud, I'm very honoured to stay in your lovely home thank you." Laura Mcloud Bowed and so did the little girl. "No problems at all, we're honoured to have you stay with us too, and Mona could do with a little bit of Japanese speaking." Laura Mcloud smiled at her daughter and I guess now I know her name, "Mona this man is called Yuu Hirose he is from Japan and he will be staying with us for a while. Remember I told you why yesterday, he is the same as your father." At the word father Mona winced, "ok I remember mom" she said softly but her voice sounded hoarse and she looked like she was having a hard time talking. "May I be excused" Mona asked her mom still looking down on the floor. Laura nodded, "go ahead but come down for breakfast ok" Mona nodded, she looked one last time at me, her eyes filled with tears and just as quick she walked away. I looked at her mother and she sighed. "I'm sorry about her; she is still in trauma about her dad even though eight years now." I looked at Laura and I was confused. "Em, if you don't mind me asking but what happened?" Laura looked at me, "oh you weren't told?" I shook my head. "No."

Laura sighed, "Ok sit down Yuu Hirose" I sat down and she sat down after me. It was clear she knew her manners very well. "James can you bring me and Yuu some..." she looked at me to see what I wanted and I said, "Green tea please." Laura nodded, "ok bring us some Green tea please thank you" and she bowed. James bowed too and he left to bring some.

"Ok Yuu I'll tell you since you'll be staying with us for a while so no need to have secrets between us, ok Jack Mcloud, he was a handsome man, very kind, hard working.The perfect and ideal man as a husband and father. He worked hard day and night and he owned a big company which sold all sorts of things and invented so many new products any way he was always the target for assassins but he always lived…but then on December, Christmas eve which was also Mona's sixth birthday- oh you should have seen her she was waiting hours and hours for him because he promised he would be there for her on her special day- she learned so many Christmas songs and carols to sing to him when he came back, she made him presents and cards. She even tried making cookies- she was a hopeless cook terrible, she could burn down the whole house by making toast-**(1)**" somehow this reminded me of Misaki and her terrible cooking.

"and then she decorated it with icing and stuff although most of them were burned so I had to help her out a little and she put them on a clean plate so they can eat them together while he tells her stories when she sat on his lap- oh she told me she would do all that with her father when he came back- she planned everything a head because this was the first time he was able to be there for her birthday since she was born because he was always so busy and he was needed so much she waited until the clock stroke midnight and I told her to go to bed that daddy would come when she had a little rest but she said no she stayed by the door waiting for him while holding his presents in her hand all night. I tried to pick her up but she cried and the only way was to stay by the door so she would not miss him when he came. She waited for more than five hours and then finally when she was dozing off she heard a gunshot and im not sure if it was Jack but I think she had a feeling he was killed because for the next three days all she would do was say "_boom boom daddy go boom boom"_ and she started the endless crying every night for eight straight years, I tried to take her to therapy but whenever she went she would say the same thing like in a trance and this only happened when I took her to the therapy so I stopped after a while. I knew there was nothing I could do, she had lost her father at a young age and this caused her to go backwards, she was always already shy but she became silent- the way she was when she heard the gunshot. She lost all her friends, she stopped going to school or going out and she barley smiles now that's why when Gilbert told me about a Japanese man targeted by assassins, I knew maybe you could help her in some way. So I told him that you could stay with us."

I was speechless I didn't know they went through all that and I honestly couldn't say anything to make them feel better and Laura knowing this smiled at me, "oh don't worry I'm a little better I've come to terms and accepted these things but Mona hasn't and she needs the help so don't worry about saying anything I'm glad you just listened." I returned the smile, "ok I'll try to help her, but I can't guarantee anything." And I sipped on my Green tea that James brought in a while ago. "Good thank you Yuu in fact can you go up there now I feel like she is crying again, James will escort you I'm sorry but I had to take over the business for Jack so I have some work to do." She put on her glasses and she stayed sited until I stood up and then she stood up. "If you'll excuse me then Yuu" and bowed. I bowed in return, "ok Miss Laura thank you for telling me this" she smiled at me, "ok call me Laura." And she left. James was left behind and he bowed at me, "this way sir Hirose" and I followed him to another building where Mona's bedroom was.

James knocked on her door, "Miss Mona can you open the door please your mother requested you talk to Mr. Hirose" we heard a sniffle and some footsteps and then Mona opened the door, "ok come in Mr Hirose" her voice was very quit only just able to hear her I walked in taking of my shoes on the way. "Miss Mona would you like me to bring you some food?" Mona shook her head, "no thank you James I'll come down later for dinner thank you very much." "You haven't eaten breakfast yet?" Mona sighed, "I'm not hungry right now so if you'll excuse me goodbye" and she closed the door gently. She turned around to look at me and she motioned for me to sit down on her floor. She came and sat down opposite me. "Konnichiwa" I bowed, "Konnichiwa" she replied. "How are you Mona?" she smiled "I'm ok. How are you Mr. Hirose" I shook my head, "no please call me Yuu." Mona nodded, "alright Yuu how are you" I nodded, "I'm ok I really love your house" Mona smiled slightly; "thank you my-my father designed it" I smiled sympathetically. "It's ok you don't have to force yourself?" Mona smiled in relief, "ok, hey Yuu do you have a family?" I smiled softly remembering Takumi and then a pang of guilt hit me hard. I sighed, "yeah I have a son he's eighteen but I had to leave him to come here I couldn't endanger his life." Mona smiled sympathetically this time, "I'm sorry but can you tell me about him?" I nodded cheering up happy that she was interested, "ok well his name is Takumi- Takumi Usui-"Mona interrupted me, "wait but your surname is Hirose? So how does that work?" I smiled, "oh that's not his real surname, and it's a long story do you want to hear it?" Mona nodded, "yeah if that's alright with you?" I smiled "ok here goes-" and I told her everything from Patricia to Gerard and Edward and then how she died giving birth to him even though she was already married and how I left him and abandoned him for eighteen years because I felt I wasn't good enough to be a father and I would just mess him up and how for eighteen long years I had been searching for him and finally when I found him just a week before I had to leave for America and how fun it was to be around him and his girlfriend Misaki and how cute they are together and how happy he was right then I also told her about how Gerard hated me and he and his father set out to kill me but then Gilbert told me in the nick of time and how I ended up here. Away from him. And throughout the story Mona stayed silent only nodding and gasping in small places. After I was done she had tears in her eyes, "I'm so sorry Yuu I wasn't meant to cry oh and I made you tell me how horrible of me I'm sorry" but I shook my head and I wiped away her tears, "no don't be sorry I'm glad I could talk to someone about this. So in a way you helped me and I feel slightly better for leaving him again." Mona nodded, "I understand and it wasn't your fault and you did the right thing otherwise he would have been hurt even more if you died so now at least your safe." I smiled at her, "thank you now do you mind telling me why your still crying about him?" Mona nodded, "ok since you told me all that I'll tell you- because he is my dad and I loved and respected him more than anything and I was waiting for him for so long and he never came and I was so sad because my expectations were so high and I was so happy of the possibility of him being there for me on my birthday but then he never came and I heard the gunshot and I instantly knew that was the wakeup call that he had died and he wasn't coming and I should just give up, I tried to let go but I couldn't and every Christmas eve I end up making cookies decorated with icing which by the way always get burned and then I wait by the door outside with a present in my hand singing Christmas songs and then when I hear fireworks I always say, "boom boom daddy go boom boom. I can't help it it's like I'm forced and I can't stop and it hurts me if I don't so I have no choice but to hurt myself in this way. I miss him so much my daddy he was supposed to see me and we were supposed to celebrate my birthday but he never came and- I- miss my daddy so much even know and I can't help but cry every night" tears fell from her eyes and down her cheek, she tried to wipe them but they would stop so I hugged her tightly and patted her on the back helping her let out all the tears, while saying, "daddy go boom boom" and then laughing like it was funny, she really couldn't help it, she was stuck in a black hole that repeated all her nightmares and fears over and over. And then she cried for two whole hours before falling asleep. I tucked her in bed and I left closing the door behind me silently.

Ever since that day where me and Mona bonded she started to smile and eat more, she talked a lot more too, with me and Laura; Laura thanked me for helping her and we became good friends I sometimes helped her when she needed it and she sometimes helped me too, then there was James the butler who I taught a few things because after all I was a butler too, I told him this that I served a rich family back in japan and he seemed amazed and he always came to me for advice. But the best was Mona I felt like she looked up to me like a father figure, she talked a lot more about her feelings and she said she wanted to go to school again, "Mom I want to go to school again if that's possible" Laura was busy typing up something but she stopped and she turned around to look at her daughter and seeing honesty in her eyes Laura hugged her tightly, "oh Mona yes of course you can, I'm so happy." Mona hugged her mom back and then they started to plan everything. And then the next week Mona went back to school and her first day she said everyone remembered her and they had a party for her. All her friends cried and they became the best of friends and this time, Mona brought her friend's home all the time. She was making real progress but she still cries in the night but then she would either come to me or her mom if she wasn't stressed out from working or sleeping. We would sit down in my room leaning against the door and she would tell me about her nightmare and then I would comfort her by telling her a nice good-ending- story that made her smile in her sleep. And recently she has stopped crying in the night only on occasions and on Christmas eve where she still hasn't dropped her habit of staying up all night with a present in her hand by the door, singing Christmas songs and when the fireworks started she would say, "daddy go boom boom" which always made her cry and remember his face but then the next day she would smile and invite her friends over.

**Thursday 17****th**** January 00:02- Midnight **

**Mona P.O.V**

I woke up the in the middle of the night and I looked at the clock by my bedside, "_00:02"_ it read I sighed then noticing my pillow was damp and so was my cheeks, I sighed, again. Ah well it was to be expecting I can't be completely healed but Iam getting better Daddy because of Yuu he helped a lot and so did mom and how supportive she was. I'm really sorry Daddy for all the pain and guilt I caused you when you see me from the clouds. But I won't let that happen anymore I'll try my best so that daddy won't feel guilty anymore and then he can smile and live for eternity with no regret. I smiled to myself thinking of him cheered me up and how he must be relieved from human pain. I quickly stood up and out of bed I walked up to my door and I opened the door quietly. I walked in small silent steps to Yuu's room which was moved closer to mine because I always wen to see him when I was scared or if he wasn't there I would go to my mom who her bedroom was opposite mine, but she was usually so stressed so I don't want to worry or add up the pressure she has so I usually go to Yuu.

I knocked on his door and instantly he opened the door. "Hello Mona come in" so I stepped inside and he closed the door. I sat down on the floor leaning against the door and he sat down next to me, "Did I wake you up?" I asked looking at him. Yuu shook his head, "no I was already awake I heard something and then I couldn't go to sleep." I was confused, "what did you hear?" Yuu looked at me his expression was hard to read, "I'm not sure but I think I heard a dog bark…do you have a dog?" I shook my head, "no why would you hear a dog bark?" Yuu looked even more confused than before, "I don't know maybe It was my imagination-" _Ruff Ruff! _Yuu and I both instantly looked at each other, "did you hear that!" we said in sync. "Yes I did!" we said in sync again. "Where from?" we asked each other, then we looked at each other and laughed, "can you stop coping me" Yuu said laughing, I chuckled, "yeah same goes to you." I froze in my spot, "Yuu we don't have a dog neither do our neighbors have a dog, so why did we both hear a dog bark?" Yuu shrugged, "I don't know maybe we should check-"and suddenly we both heard a window crash and then a few mutters downstairs, I looked at Yuu and we froze, "I think someone just broke in" I stated standing up. Yuu stood up too, "go wakeup your mom I'll see who it is?" I nodded and I quietly ran out his room and to my mom's room.

I woke her up and I instantly regretted it, she looked so peaceful when she was asleep. But I had no choice I shook her a little harder and she opened her eyes and noticing it was me she smiled softly, "hey Mona are you ok, did you have a nightmare again?" I shook my head, "no, I mean yeah but that's not why I came mom some people broke in our house and Yuu went to check it out" my mom instantly climbed out of bed she quickly got dressed and she held my hand, "come with me Mona" I took her hand since I could do nothing but that, she guided me out of her room and downstairs until we came in the kitchen, and there were two strange men standing there, eating some of our food and drinking some milk! How dare they, "oh I told you she would come didn't I" said the main guy who was sitting down eating cereal while talking. "Well done Boss" said the other man and he clapped. The main guy bowed, "thank you." My mom stamped her feet to get their attention. "Why are you here?" asked my mom. "Oh sorry I thought we were welcomed by you?" my mom scowled, "get out of my house." They laughed at her, "oh is it your house or is it- Jack's" my mom froze, "what do you want?" The main guy finished his bowl of cereal, "to finish the job." I looked at my mom. "mom what job and who are these people" My mom looked down into my eyes, "Mona dear go upstairs where Yuu is" I shook my head "No mom I'm not leaving." My mom looked at me sternly, "Mona go upstairs!" the two men laughed, "trying to protect her Laura? Well it won't do her any good since she will be last on the list otherwise" I looked at the two men, "What list?"

"Oh you don't know us, oh well how rude of me not to introduce myself-" "No Mona go upstairs please!" "I'm the one that killed your father- Jack Mcloud- at your service" and he bowed. I froze the man in front of me killed my father, he murdered him. "You, you killed him, my daddy!" I walked towards him letting go of my mom's hand. "You caused me to suffer, you made my mom cry, and you hurt my daddy. I'll never forgive you, and if you need to be taught a lesson I'll teach you it myself!" I walked towards the counter and I grabbed a knife. "Mona, No! Put the knife back please" I heard my mom plead but I ignored her. "Oh so you think you can kill me out of revenge little girl, like you could even hurt a fly" ignored him too, "You dare come in here scare me and my mom and ruin all the happiness I felt, you dare eat our food with no manners" I swiftly moved the knife in his direction pointing at his heart but I stopped when the knife reached his clothes, "But you know I'm not like you, I will never kill someone even if it was out of revenge!" and I dropped the knife. And I walked back. The man laughed at me, "Sorry little kid but I knew you couldn't kill me your Jack's daughter after all, he did have the upper hand but even though he had the gun in his hand he dropped it- now I'm sorry but I'm no saint so I can kill someone without a guilty conscious do you know why, because of all that money and luxury I get afterwards it clears away all the guilt and I'm laughing and celebrating once again" The man took a gun out of his pocket and he aimed it at Mona and Laura who know was shielding her with her own body. "oh great I get to kill two for the price of one, and I save some bullets for another time" my mom hugged me tightly in fear, "Mona dear if you survive this somehow I want you to know I love you and I'm sorry for all the pain you suffered these past eight years and I'm sorry for being a failure as a mom. But I love you and I always will and I'm ready to take this bullet for you and when I die I want you to go to Japan with Yuu ok, live your life to the fullest I've had my time and it will stop today. Mona but all I ask please smile for me when my life is taken away I want to see you smile so that I know these past few days haven't been a dream and then I can die happily so please smile one last time for me." Tears were falling from my eyes but I tried my best by wiping them away and then forcing a soft smile for my mom, "mom I love you and if you die I'll probably die too, but maybe then will finally see Daddy again" Mom nodded "yes we'll see daddy someday." "Ok enough with the sappy goodbyes and love you's and so on lest all just accept you both are going to die simple as that." My mom turned around to face him, tears staining her beautiful face, she gritted her teeth while speaking, "you monster! You have a hole where your heart is" The man just bowed, "thank you I'll take that as a compliment, oh boss is going to be so proud of me I got two comments in one day." He loaded his gun and he aimed it directly at us, "get ready to die girls." _Bang! _ There was a gunshot and blood covered the floor, Mona and Laura winced but realizing they were still alive they looked up and they saw, Yuu holding a loaded gun and it had been fired, he had shot the hand that had been holding the gun. The man who wasn't shot ran off and escaped, and then when Yuu turned around to check if the girls were ok. The man who got shot escaped through the window. "Mona Laura are you too ok, I think I came just in time" I hugged my mom, "Mom, Yuu saved us!" Laura stood up and she hugged Yuu, "thank you thank you!" Yuu hugged her back and he opened his arms for me, "come here." I walked towards both of them slowly and then we all hugged each other tightly in relief. "thank you Yuu I knew you would safe us!" Yuu smiled, "no problem I wouldn't want you both died, now I know this might be far-fetched but I think we should leave this house and go somewhere else" suggested Yuu, My mom released him and clasped her hands, "oh I know lets go Japan" Yuu couldn't keep the smile of his grin because this meant he could see Takumi again," I grinned, "Yuu you know what this means you can go see Takumi and then I can see him and his girlfriend that you told me about, oh I'm so excited I just know we can try cooking together-" Laura and Yuu both screamed, "No! Anything but that, tow masterminds in killing the flavor of food will probably be able to blow up the world" I frowned, "I will make sure I tell her that you said that, and then will see who gets blown up." Laura laughed, "if she is as strong as you say she might just blow you up." Yuu's expression changed from worry to fear, "oh god she is so strong, ok if I die I want my gravestone to have a message on it _here lies Yuu who died because of an unfortunate accident where his sons girlfriend had blown him up" _I laughed, "when can we all go?" Yuu and Laura looked at each other, "the sooner the better!" they said in sync, I chuckled, "you just like to copy people don't you Yuu" Yuu frowned, "no I don't you do" I shook my head, "no you do." Yuu shook his head, "no….you do!" I frowned, "no I don't, you copy everyone-" Mom hit us both on the head to interrupt us, "shut up both of you like to copy people" and that settled that little battle. But occasionally me and Yuu would whisper to each other, "you do," and, "no you do." We did this, the whole ride to Japan when mom wasn't looking. I left all my friends and useless things at home, but the biggest thing I left back at home was my pain and suffering; I stopped crying at all in the night, and I stopped my habit on Christmas eve except for now and again in my new house in Japan which is near Yuu's apartment and his son's. Yuu is going to introduce us today along with his girlfriend. It seemed they sorted out whatever they had between them and they talked properly now and they were like father and son again at least that's what he told me. I haven't seen him but apparently he is very handsome and he takes after his father so I can't wait to meet him and his girlfriend is supposed to be so beautiful and smart, and an amazing and caring girl who supports Takumi all the time. I really can't wait to meet her apparently I look quite a bit like her except I have blonde hair and she has black hair. But I have amber eyes just like her and our cooking skills are on the same level but she is just a little worse than me, but that to me is a compliment I wish my cooking skills were as bad as hers I shall train hard for the day were we can "blow up the world" I still haven't forgotten and I blackmail Yuu, making him buy me sweets or I'll tell her now and again for a joke; I think he knows this but he acts scared and he gets me sweets.

Yuu was going to pick me up so we could go together. Right now mom was doing my hair in a side plat and leaving out my fringe in really nice way. Mom stopped working you could say she is retiring because she doesn't have to work anymore in the eight years since daddy died she made so much money and spent so little we could live in a huge mansion if we wanted to again and still have luxuries all the time but we both agreed we didn't want that, we wanted a fresh new start in a small house, no butlers or anything because it reminded us of home which we didn't want, but mom gave me something that belonged to dad for me to keep, at first she was worried I would go backwards but I hugged her tightly thanking her and I wasn't lying I was so happy that I had something that belonged to him. James our butler became a traveler. We gave him enough money to live off if times got rough as a thank you gift and he often writes us letters and we write back if he hasn't left the place he is staying at.

"there done Mona" I smiled and I kissed her on the cheek, "thanks mom bye see you later" "bye Mona see you and have fun" and I stood up I walked towards the door and I sat down on the steps waiting for Yuu just like I did eight years ago but this time I know he will come and he did, five minutes later he knocked on the door, and I stood up instantly to open it. Yuu was dressed casually but he still looked very good I smiled and I hugged him, "Yuu I missed you" Yuu laughed wrapping his arms around me, "I saw you this morning." I chuckled, "well your late I was waiting for hours and hours!" I said stern fully. Yuu's smile faded and he looked upset, "I'm sorry I thought we arranged this time and I'm sorry oh stupid me forgetting the time-" I laughed, "Yuu I was kidding I had to only wait five minutes now let's go I can't wait to meet Takumi and Misaki." Yuu sighed, "You'll be the death of me." I just laughed and I ran ahead, Yuu caught up with me and we walked on towards Takumi's apartment. Suddenly I felt a little nervous, what if Takumi didn't like me because I took Yuu away from him or what if he hated me because I was so friendly with his dad and what about Misaki she might hate me too, oh I don't feel so good now they're both around eighteen nearly adults and I'm just a kid they won't like me, I just know it. I started to fiddle with my hands to keep me occupied. Yuu smiled at me to reassure me and he knocked on the door, we heard a girl say, "Usui there's a knock on the door, go open it" then a man's voice, "ok I'll be back-" "Kiss me after you opened the door idiot" Takumi just laughed and we heard footsteps and then the door opened revealing Yuu's son Takumi. I smiled softly introducing myself, "hello my name is Mona Mcloud nice to meet you." Usui smiled back, "hello nice to meet you too my name is Usui Takumi." He stepped aside to let us in, "Takumi not going to say hello to me?" Takumi leaned in towards me, "I have no idea who that is, I think he thinks I'm his son and so he comes here often talking to me like were family but we're not" I laughed at Yuu's expression, "but you little girly you can come in let's leave the old man outside shall we." I smiled and I walked in, "thank you, oh bye Yuu" I waved and I walked inside leaving Yuu behind. "No Mona come back don't leave me." Takumi stepped aside to let me in, "I'm kidding come in dad." I sighed "why am I associated with such weird kids." Takumi laughed, "Well that's your luck old man."

**Usui P.O.V**

After I read the note I thought I would never see him again but fortunately Misaki was with me the whole time, so I felt a lot better than I would have if I was on my own. Misaki tried to make me so much food and I ate all of it because even though her food pretty much killed my guts I didn't care I would eat whatever she made me because she was Misaki after all. I became more romantic the whole week; I kissed her at random times more often and I made her dinner quite a lot too, which I actually did because she seemed so down that one long week which was my fault for worrying her. So I wanted to cheer her up. "I love you Misaki and I'm sorry for worrying you." That day we were lying on the couch with her head on my chest and I was playing with our intertwined fingers. Misaki looked up at me and she smiled, "no don't apologize you have no reason too I'm just glad you feel better now." I leaned in towards her still smiling, "who do you think is the reason for my happiness?" I asked seductively, Misaki just laughed and she closed the gap between our lips. After that day I got a phone call from my dad saying he went to America and he'll explain why tomorrow. At first I was angry with him and I didn't want to listen but later Misaki encouraged me to talk and take out all my feelings so I did. The next day he came over and we had an argument until he told me why he left and what happened when he was in America and that he brought back with him Laura and Mona whose family was affected. He told me about Mona and her suffering and then I realized I still had my father and so I decided to forgive him and I reasoned with him. Then he said he was going to introduce us to Mona tomorrow and so Misaki set out to clean the apartment for her arrival, I wanted to help her but she wouldn't let me she said that it was expenses for letting her stay in my house up until now. And then she won the battle by shutting me up with a lingering kiss which I took gladly. The next day Yuu told us she would come this afternoon so Misaki asked me to help her make food for her arrival. I helped her until we ended up making more of a mess than food. Then I shooed her out because she was the reason for the mess. I made the food quickly and then I set it up in the living room. Then Misaki and I sat down on the couch and I sat her on my lap, while kissing her. Misaki kept interrupting me just to annoy me but then I would kiss her so she wasn't able to.

Knock Knock

"Usui there's a knock on the door, go open it" I smiled and I let her get off my lap, "ok I'll be back-" but before I went I kissed her softly. Then I stood up, "Kiss me after you opened the door idiot" I just laughed and I went to open the door to let in Mona and my dad. As soon as I saw her I knew she was nervous meeting me, "hello my name is Mona Mcloud nice to meet you" I smiled, "hello nice to meet you too my name is Usui Takumi" and I let her in then I played a joke on my dad and I told Mona that he wasn't my dad and I didn't know who he was and we talked sometimes because he thinks I was his son but I wasn't. Mona laughed at Yuu and I let her inside but I blocked my dad's way for a while then I moved aside and let him in too. He said "why am I associated with such weird kids" which I find quite harsh because he is much weirder than us, I closed the door and I walked inside to find Misaki fussing over Mona so much you would think she was her mother, "I'm sorry Mona, Misaki loves little girls, she finds them adorable." Mona shook her head, "I don't mind I like it, it makes me feel loved" Misaki grinned while hugging her tightly as possible, "ah you're so adorable, and poor you traveling with a perverted 45 year old man like him." I nodded, "right Misaki I told you he has no shame" Mona looked confused and she looked back at my dad, "Yuu I thought you said you were only 38" Yuu shook his head, "no I am that's just their joke because they think I'm old and weird" Misaki and I looked at each other and then we looked at Mona, "Mona he is old and weird its best you stay away from him" Yuu sighed, "when did I become the target of your cruel jokes" I laughed, "since the day we met and I found out you were a pervert and Misaki had a crush on you now I feel resent and jealousy to a certain point where I have to take out my feelings in cruel jokes" I said, Misaki sighed, "we went over this he is very old and I'm dating his son that would be weird if I had a crush on him." "Ah. You admit you have a crush on him but you find it weird" Misaki poked him, "when did I say that" I shook my head, "to think you would leave me for him how dare you, I mean he is old and weird and not funny and strange and-"Ok I get it!" protested Yuu, Mona laughed, "you guys are all so funny." I smiled, "Mona I was kidding my dad is normal and he is funny and not strange and Misaki doesn't have a crush on him, I'm just trying to make you feel comfortable." Yuu sighed, "Thank god" Mona laughed, "oh that reminds me, Misaki-" Mona turned to look at Misaki who was now sitting on her lap comfortable- "are you a bad cook?" Misaki nodded slowly, "yeah terrible…wait how did you know that?" asked Misaki, Mona smiled, "Yuu told me you were terrible because I said we could try cooking together and he said, "No! Too masterminds on killing the flavor of food could blow up the world. And he had a gun in his hand at the time so I felt the need to tell you this." Misaki turned around to glare at Yuu, "well I'll be blowing something up alright, Usui do you mind if I go ahead with the plan?" I shook my head, "go right ahead Misaki" Yuu froze and he looked scared, "Mona would you like to help me blow up Yuu?" Mona nodded enthusiastically, "yes please oh can I oh this will be so fun"

"What is fun in blowing up a person!?" me, Misaki and Mano looked at him slyly, "because it's Yuu" we all said in sync. Yuu sighed but then he started to laugh and we all joined in. "Takumi you know your dad saved me and my mom's life he was so cool and brave, I admire him very much and I think he is the best dad anyone can have because he still loves you and he's still here" Mona smiled, "so for my sake will you be a good son to him because he was very upset when he left you, he told me this himself." I nodded, "ok I'll be very good to him" Mona smiled, "oh and your dad helped me overcome my suffering by being by my side so please can I come by more often" Mona bowed, and I laughed, "of course you can come whenever you feel like it, I know Misaki will love this too" Mona sighed in relief thank you, "Oh Yuu didn't I have dark purple hair when we first met but then I changed it back to its original hair color which is blonde" Misaki hugged her again, "you look so pretty with blonde keep it like that" Mona smiled, "ok I'll keep it and I'll try extra hard to recover and smile and go to school and make new friends and everything back here" Misaki smiled, "me and Usui will help you when you come to our school in the fall. Mona squealed, "I can't wait to go to the same school as you guys it will be so fun." Usui nodded, "me and Misaki will protect you, oh and you know your Japanese is excellent as well as your English." Mona nodded, "because my mom is Japanese so I learned it from her."

"Hey guys can I ask you something?" Misaki, Yuu and I nodded, "go ahead" I said, "shoot" replied Misaki. "Well can you call me Mina Mesora."

* * *

**Well that's the ending of that saga- arc whatever you may call it so Lolaramo01 your opinion matters the most in this chapter because it is your idea plot and character line oh I'm sorry I couldn't use that 9 man clan and Misaki's father thing I'm really sorry but I couldn't make it longer than this and there's no way Yuu would have come out alive if I did that, 9 against 1 a pretty slim chance of survival I hope you're ok with the way it turned out I did try to use most of your idea oh and I made her slightly older and the age gap between Jacks death btw the time that Yuu spent was a week because I didn't want to keep him there for too long xx oh and about the assassins that you read where hired to finish the job and also kill Yuu but they weren't very skilled so tell me if you like it I'm really sorry if you didn't though oh and I also made Yuu the main reason for her recovery because I felt that she saw something in him that she was missing in her life; which is her father so I felt he should be the main reason for her recovery and bond. Now Mina won't appear too much but you will see her now and again in school and around the apartment but she won't have such a huge part anymore because I need to add more characters oh a little hint for the next character appearing is a character that was based around school; so in other words around Misaki's and Usui's age and this means either friends or enemies or maybe even love rivals if you know what I mean xxx I hope someone will take this hint and know I'm talking about them xxx **

**Anyway I should get going Lolarano01 tell me if you like it because right now I really value your opinion the most did I do alright? Don't feel like I'll get offended and guys also tell me what you think xx I value your reviews too but because she gave me the characters and plot idea I feel like I should ask her first xxx**

**(1) You know i once set the fire alarm off by making toast i'm a terrible cook i drop things, i forget ingredients and i burn cookies you know if i was given salad to make i would probably do the impossible by burning it but my skill is to make food unbreakable, for example i once made cookies and my big brother tried to break them, not doable at all it turns out tables break instead :O yeah that was my face expression mixed with a "Wtf" in there when i noticed a small dent on the table where we hit it my brother is amazed with my cooking skills...(true story not lying...actually i don't think anyone would lie about something like this) i know you all most be laughing at my cooking skills but let me tell you if there was a thief in my house i could knock him out with one of my cookies; eh how many of you can do that? Nope only a small amount of you and we will be the ones that will be safe **

**Sorry I can't do the script today I'm too tired maybe next chapter though xxx **


	37. 37 Jealousy makes the heart grow fonder

**Hi guys so how have you all been? Well I'm glad you guys liked the last arc-thing and Lolaramo01 I'm happy you liked it and I'm honoured to be able to write such a great idea xxx oh I'm sorry guys my grammar was terrible last chapter I was writing for hours and it was night time, and my brain was half asleep I'm sorry and I know that's not an excuse but I wanted to upload it by that day so I'm really sorry *bowing* but thank you guys still for liking it and I will try better this time I promise. Anyway a new character will appear today and next chapter another new character will appear. I won't tell you whose character it is; you're just going to have to find out for yourself but I do hope the person whose character I'm using will like the way I wrote it so I will ask for your opinion at the end too so not to keep you waiting**

"_**Keep your eyes on the stars, and your feet on the ground."- Theodore Roosevelt (I really like his quotes)**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maid Sama or any of the new characters all belong to its rightful owner and Hiro Fujiwara own Maid sama so please don't sue me for whatever reason :D**

* * *

**My P.O.V**

Usui closed the door behind him and he walked towards Misaki. "Let's go." He said holding out his hand, Misaki took his hand and he intertwined their fingers together. Misaki and Usui were going back to school today **(I'm not sure why and how they ended up skipping school; especially Misaki!?) **Misaki still lived with Usui because she still couldn't forgive her dad, but she did call her mom and sis a lot to talk to them and they seemed to be doing fine so Misaki was rest assured. **(Actually let's say they had a big holiday...it makes more sense that way.)**

**Misaki P.O.V**

Usui and I walked to school together; I had called my mom and sister last night so I felt a little better. Yuu also went back to live in his own apartment and Mina comes to visit sometimes but that's it everything went back to normal. "Misaki, do you have school council work?" asked Usui turning around to look at me, I nodded, "yeah I do in fact I have to be there in the morning." Usui smiled, "let's hurry up then so I can hang in the council room." I sighed, Usui was so carefree, "Fine I guess I can't really stop you." Usui grinned, "I'm glad you understand me more now." I nodded and I stood up straight, "I haven't seen Sakura and Shizuko in such a long time." Usui swiftly pushed me against the wall, trapping me with his arms, "Usui WTF! What are you doing? People might see us." Usui pouted, "I just remembered I haven't kissed my girlfriend for a long time." I blushed, "Usui we can do that somewhere private so let me go." Usui shook his head, "No I won't be able to wait that long, I need energy for the day." Before I could answer he leaned in and closed the gap between our lips. Due to habit and only because of a habit; I **(yeah right)** wrapped my arms around him and I pulled him closer. Usui licked my lips for entrance and I gladly accepted, I played with some of his hair because in my defence it is so soft I couldn't help it. Usui slowly pulled away and smiled at me, "there now I have my energy for the day thank you Misaki." he pulled on my hand and we continued walking; sometimes I really don't get Usui.

**Seika School**

**My P.O.V**

Misaki and Usui walked inside the school, Usui released Misaki's hand when he saw Sakura and Shizuko running towards them; he knew it would cause her a little trouble. Misaki was tackled by Sakura, "Misaki, Misaki I missed you so much" cried Sakura, Shizuko walked towards us and hugged Misaki, "I'm so glad your back we missed you." Misaki smiled and patted Sakura's head, "I missed you both too." Sakura grinned, "Guess what?" by that time Usui had already left to go lie down on the roof until Misaki went to the council room so he could see her again. "What's wrong?" asked Misaki looking concerned, "Shizuko has a boyfriend!" screamed Sakura in delight, Shizuko blushed and looked down on the floor and Misaki smiled and hugged Shizuko, "Well done Shizuko who is he btw?" asked Misaki. "He's name is Suzuki Hideki." Shizuko answered, smiling softly at the sound of his name on her lips. Misaki smiled at her friend's sudden change of expression, "I'm happy for you Shizuko." Suddenly Suzuki Hideki appeared and he walked towards Shizuko, "hi Shizuko good morning." And he kissed her gently on the cheek. Shizuko blushed and turned around to look at him, "Good morning Suzuki." And they smiled at each other innocently, Misaki and Sakura stepped back to afraid to ruin the moment, "Their really lovey-dovey aren't they?" asked Misaki. Sakura nodded looking delighted, "yes I feel like a proud mom when her baby grows up." Misaki chuckled, "me too Shizuko deserves to be happy." "Suzuki I want to introduce you to my two best friends, you know Sakura but that's Misaki she is the school council president." Suzuki smiled at both of them, "It's nice to meet you my name is Suzuki Hideki" and he bowed like a gentleman. Misaki smiled, "it's nice to meet you too my name is Misaki Ayuzawa thank you for taking care of Shizuko." Suzuki nodded and he reached for Shizuko's hand and they smiled at each other, "No problem but we must go I'm walking Shizuko to her flower arranging club." Shizuko nodded, she waved goodbye-Misaki and Sakura waved goodbye- and together they walked off laughing and smiling innocently at each other. Misaki turned around to look at Sakura, "I have to go to school council but do you want to come with me?" Sakura grinned, "yes please, Hey Misaki where is Usui wasn't he standing here just a minute ago?" Misaki looked around, "yeah you're right, I wonder where he went. Oh I bet you will see him in the council room." Sakura nodded, "so how is everything going on with you and Usui? Tell me tell me I need to know!" Sakura demanded literally leaping on Misaki. Misaki laughed, "We're fine. I feel a lot happier around him if I'm honest." Misaki said while blushing a little. Sakura squealed, "Yay I'm so happy for you Misaki." Misaki smiled at her and they both walked off to the school council room.

**School council room **

**Misaki P.O.V**

I walked inside the school council room with Sakura and I hadn't seen Usui since he disappeared. But I had a pretty strong feeling he would be here waiting for me , and I was right, he was sleeping soundly leaning back in his chair, his hair was covering his eyes, I couldn't help but stare at him, Usui was so handsome and popular I wonder if he's happy with an ordinary girl like me. I shook my head ridding myself of these thoughts and I walked towards him. I moved some of his hair away from his eyes and I kissed his cheek, Usui was getting less sleep everyday so I didn't want to wake him up. And the kiss thing well, I just couldn't help it he looked so cute sleeping. I turned around and Sakura was smiling at me smugly, I blushed she had seen what I just did. I completely forgot she was in the room. Sakura grinned and she sat down on the opposite table, "aw Misaki you're so adorable." She squealed, I shushed her and I pointed at Usui. She understood what I meant and she sat down quietly. I walked back to my seat and I got started on the pile of papers for organizing our school festival this year.

**Five minutes later**

Sakura stood up and she walked towards the door, "Misaki I have to go I'll see you at lunch time say I said hi to Usui for me ok." I nodded and I waved goodbye, Sakura grinned and she skipped out of the room grinning from ear to ear. I turned around and I fell to the floor out of shock. Usui was standing in front of my face. "Idiot Usui, don't scary me like that!" I screamed, Usui chuckled, "sorry I didn't mean to scare you." He held out a hand to help me up and I took it. I wiped my skirt for any dust. I sighed and I sat back down. "Where you awake this whole time?" Usui nodded, I sighed "really why didn't you talk-oh wait do you mean the whole time, even when I walked inside?" I really hoped he didn't because then that means he knows I kissed him. Usui nodded and I slouched back in my seat, "oh man Usui!" Usui grinned, "Thanks for the kiss by the way." And he licked his lips. I blushed hitting him. "Usui idiot perverted outer space alien!" Usui laughed and he just kissed me back. he was sitting on the table but he moved me on his lap and I wrapped my arms around his neck and I kissed him hard as punishment. Usui moaned, serves you right Usui. Usui released me and he pouted, "you're being mean today." I laughed, "So are you." Usui smiled and we kissed again.

**Later that day **

**My P.O.V**

"Misaki Ayuzawa come to the principal's office please, I repeat Misaki Ayuzawa come to the Principal's office thank you." A voice boomed over the speakers. Misaki sighed but stood up. She was eating lunch with Sakura and Usui- who by the way kept eating from her chopsticks to annoy her. Shizuko said she would eat with Suzuki so she wasn't there and Misaki didn't want to leave Sakura alone so her and Usui sat down and ate their lunch. But as soon as Misaki was finished with her lunch-faster than usual because Usui kept eating some. The principal called her and right now she had to go over there.

"We'll come with you." Sakura suggested standing up. Usui stood up and nodded and together they all walked towards the principal's office.

Knock Knock

Misaki knocked on the door and the principal said come in, Misaki walked inside leaving Sakura and Usui waiting outside. "Yes principal, you called?" the principal nodded, "yeah Misaki I want to introduce you to my niece, her name is Naomi Miwa, she will be starting school tomorrow but I need you to show her around today so she could get used to school here." Misaki turned to look at a fairly young girl probably around the age of 16 she looks weak and delicate but that's exactly why Misaki took a sudden liking to her, she felt the need to protect this fair and beautiful maiden from all those beasts. Misaki smiled at her and the girl smiled innocently back. "Hi my name is Naomi Miwa but you can call me Naomi nice to meet you." Misaki bowed, "it's nice to meet you too, my name is Misaki Ayuzawa. I'll be showing you around the school, and feel free to ask me whatever you want." The principal turned around to look at Naomi, "Naomi dear this is Misaki she is the school council president, she can help you with anything, she is smart, and stronger than all the boys in this school except for Usui-san. So if you have any problems I want you to go to her if you can't find me." Naomi nodded, "ok uncle thank you." She kissed him on the cheek, "there now I'm kind of busy so please Misaki take care of her for me ok?" Misaki nodded she stood up; "Don't you worry Principal I will protect her with my life." Misaki walked out the door and Naomi followed.

Usui had waited for Misaki while Sakura left because someone came to force her back to clean-up duty, "Misaki, Sakura left being dragged away because of clean-up duty she told me to tell you, 'help me! their forcing me to clean-up" she left crying for help." Usui explained, pointing towards the direction that they took her. Misaki sighed, "don't worry I think she will be fine." Usui nodded, "yeah she will unless she ends up breaking her arms because some accident that involved cleaning."

"Ahem!" Misaki turned around to look at Naomi who was waiting patiently, Misaki apologised, "oh sorry Naomi I had forgotten you were there, oh let me introduce you, this is Usui Takumi- he is a perverted outer-space-alien who is a genius in life so just stay away from him." Usui clenched his fists, and frowned "is that a way to describe your boyfriend who by the way jumped of a roof to save a picture you didn't want to show anyone; in fact I think you owe me eternal servitude." Misaki smiled awkwardly, "I'm sorry I won't say it again, Usui this is Naomi Miwa she is the principals niece." Usui nodded and he smiled at Naomi, "nice to meet you." Naomi smiled innocently, "nice to meet you too." That's how Naomi and Usui met; through Misaki, but who knew the innocent and harmless Naomi could be so troublesome.

**Some day later, not sure when-at least a week later though **

Misaki had to go to the school council to fill in some papers to agree to the drama club's request for their usage of the stage on September 17th for a famous play their going to be performing. So Usui was walking around the school ground alone for a while; bored out of his mind but thoughts of Misaki keeping him just about sane. When suddenly Naomi appeared out of nowhere **(And the troubles start; someone help us)**

**Usui P.O.V**

I've been walking on my own for a while because Misaki had to leave for school council duties again, so I decided to walk around the school for a while when suddenly the Principals niece appeared next to me; she had started school for a week now, and she pops up quite a lot but only when Misaki was around so her sudden appearance surprised me a little. I stopped walking and I looked at her, "Misaki is in the council room if you need her." The girl nodded-I have forgotten her name. "Yeah I know but I wasn't looking for her." I shrugged, "ok then bye." And I started to walk again but she held onto my clothes, I stopped walking again and turned around to look at her, "do you need anything?" She smiled seductively, and she liked her lips, "well I want to get to know you better." I inwardly sighed, it was clear she was flirting with me, really I had hopes she would be a little different, guess not, "Well my name is Usui Takumi I'm 18 my girlfriend is Misaki I live alone. Bye." And I walked off, leaving her behind speechless, seemingly she recovered because a few seconds later she huffed and stormed off.

**Naomi Miwa**

Argh! I cannot believe he just turned me down; no-one has ever done that to me, even if they had girlfriends they would come to me like little puppies wagging their tails for my attention. Could it be that girl, Misaki? But she is so average there is nothing special about her. I wonder if she paid him. I can't stand that girl she acts so well, like a hero. She thinks she can protect me; why would I need protection, and from who? I want the guy's attention I don't need her protection and mark my words I'll get that boy off her hands. He's going to be mine soon. You'll see Misaki I'm taking him for myself because when you think about it no-one can resist me.

**Misaki P.O.V**

I came back from school council and I found Usui walking on his own again, I smiled and I walked towards him, "hi Usui bored again." Usui nodded, "my girlfriend is rejecting me." complained Usui but he pulled me in his arms, I chuckled lightly, "sorry. But you know how busy I've been." Usui kissed me openly on the lips. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, and his arms went round my waist. He licked my lips and I gladly accepted and we both fought for dominance, I moaned and I regretted it right away, Usui smiled against my lips and he pulled away, "score." I sighed, "I can't play your silly games anymore." Usui laughed, "Misaki you're the one that invented the game."

I was about to answer with a comeback but I was interrupted by a high squeaky voice coming closer, I looked around to see who was the source of the noise, it was Naomi running towards us and waving and grinning, she came to a halt in front of us and smiled, "hey Misaki how are you?" she looked at Usui, "how are you today Usui?" Usui nodded, "I'm alright you?" she laughed, "I'm great, I feel so fantastic I love this school so much." I patted her head in comfort, "that makes me so happy. I want to make this school save for all girls to come to." Naomi clasped my hands, "you're doing a great job Misaki." I almost cried, her compliment made me so happy, "Thank you Naomi." Usui nodded, "yeah I'm proud of you Misaki." and he kissed me on the cheek. I turned around to look at Naomi and her expression changed, "what's wrong Naomi? Are you feeling well?" Naomi nodded, "I'm feeling great thank you." She suddenly walked towards Usui and she leaned her cheek towards him, "don't I get a kiss Usui-san?" Usui just blinked at her, but before he could do anything she laughed, "I'm kidding I know you have a girlfriend _for now." _ She whispered the last bit under her breath but I heard her. "Hey Usui, do you think my blonde hair suits me; it's just like your colour." She twirled her hair around her finger, "it looks nice. And it suits you." Usui complimented. She cheered, "Yay! You know it's my natural colour, my mom is English and she has blonde hair." She twirled around, "I hear your mom is half English too isn't that cool, we have so much in common. Oh Usui can I feel your hair?" before Usui could either agree or disagree she moved to play with his hair, she squealed, "it's so soft I love it, you're like a cute puppy." She played with strands of his hair and complimented him for a while. "Usui I wish I had a boyfriend like you, but guys always just use me for the sex and then leave me." Usui smiled sympathetically, "I'm sorry about that and I'm sure you'll find the right one soon but can you let go of my hair." Naomi slowly pulled away, she made a quick apology and bowed, "I'm sorry I just get carried away when I see someone with blonde hair, it makes me feel less odd." She stood back up and blew Usui a kiss, then smiled at me, and left just as fast as she arrived. Usui looked at me and I shrugged, I don't know what she was doing. Usui sighed and walked away his mood seemed to have changed.

**Naomi P.O.V**

I need to somehow make her break-up with him so that he can come to me, but how do I do this. I opened my book of _'how to steal people's boyfriends + embarrassing people for fun.' _It's a hobby; don't judge me. **(With a hobby like that everyone will surely judge you!) **Ok let's see...

_Embarrass their girlfriends_- no too hard with a girl like Misaki.

_Spread dirty rumours about either him or her_; no I don't think he'll believe them and even if he did he probably wouldn't care as long as she loved him. –I can read people pretty well.

_Make it seem like he cheated on her by having her see us in a dirt pose_; him on top of me, so it looks like he violated me.-maybe but that would need a lot of planning and what if he can't be tricked into that position.

Make a fake phone call to her cell from his cell, using his voice; I can voice act anyone it's a trick I learned for using this plan. Well I would have to 'borrow' his cell to call her when he's not looking or to secretly call her and trick him into saying things that will upset her, or if it comes down to it I can act like two people on the phone; me and Usui. And reading all my other tricks this is the easiest one so I think I'll go with this one. Yeah I know I can do this. But when shall I strike? Oh I know tomorrow before school ends I'll get his phone somehow. Just you wait Misaki I'll split you two up and then Usui will become fully mine.

**Next Day (we're skipping full days so fast but bear with me here)**

For the whole day I crept around Usui waiting for the perfect moment to take his phone without him knowing but I couldn't find one time, he was always either talking to Misaki or in class and when he wasn't he was on the roof; so it would be impossible, he would know it was me since we would be the only two there. Man I need like some time slot where he is fast asleep so I can take it and he will think he left it or dropped it behind or something. I was just going to give up and try again tomorrow when suddenly I heard a random person walk by talk to another person, "Usui is asleep in Rm 3-7 so don't disturb him. You know how he gets when someone other than his girlfriend wakes him up." My ears tweaked, "Hah I know remember that time when Tsuki tried to wake him up and he nearly bit his fingers off." They both walked off laughing and I grinned mischievously, my wish has been granted; thanks to those idiots now I know where he is and he is sleeping! Oh this is like stealing candy from a baby; but in this case this is like stealing a phone from a hot/sexy looking, 18year old who soon will become my boyfriend. I ran as fast as I could too room 3-7 which was a floor away from me, but luckily love was on my side because I made it on time before he could even think about trying to wake up. I stopped running and I breathed in and out for a minute, to calm my heartbeat down. After my heart calmed down I slowly and silent crept towards him, then I reached for his pocket and I eased the phone gently out. Then I placed the phone in my pocket and I smiled at him. "Don't worry Usui soon you will be mine and Misaki, will just have to die alone." I didn't dare kiss him or he would wake up so I blew him a kiss and I ran out the room ready to call Misaki before it was too late.

**After school; **Misaki is still working in school council and Usui is still sleeping.

**Phone call between fake Usui and Misaki:**

Ring ring:

"Hello Usui I'm still working so you can go home without me, I'll just meet you there ok."

_No you don't have to do that, in fact don't come at all I kind of feel too tired for you today._

"Are you ok? And why I'm living with you remember.

_Yeah I know that Misaki but I think you should go back home because, you're a bother to me now_

"Usui, now I definitely think there, is something wrong with you, what are you saying?

_Chick don't you understand Japanese; I'm saying you're a bother please don't come anymore, you're not even beautiful, you're average, not special and you annoy me with your temper in fact to be honest I hate you. _

"Usui, I know this is not you, who are you and why did you steal Usui's phone?

_I've just been playing with you all this time. I'm bored with u now so let's break up. _I hung up the phone and laughed, "She really was such an idiot. Hah that should make her angry."

**Misaki P.O.V**

Usui just called me...or at least I think it was his phone, but the person certainly wasn't Usui, he wouldn't say hurtful things like that; but what if he did, I mean he sounded just like Usui, and he said all those hurtful things- wait no Usui would never say those things so it can't be him. But what if it was and he was just acting to like me. ARGH! I hate this, Usui where are you now please come to the school council room so I can see that everything is still normal and you'll flirt and kiss me like always then these troublesome thoughts will leave. Usui I know it wasn't you but I want to see your face. I dropped my pen and I stood up, I left all the papers on the desk, I ran out the room leaving my bag behind. And I ran all around the school; I even went to see the roof; but he wasn't there. So I just stopped, I went to collect my bad and I went back to our apartment; I would sort it out there.

**Their Apartment **

I opened the door to find Usui sitting on the couch watching T.V somehow I couldn't face him the words that he supposedly said ringed in my ear like bells. So I did the only thing I could at the moment, I ignored him and I ran up the stairs and locked the door. A few minutes later, Usui knocked on the door, "Misaki open up, why did you lock the door?" I continued to ignore him as I lay down on the bed, with my head in the pillow to drown out his voice. "Misaki open up! Misaki!" suddenly I heard silence and I relaxed; I guess he gave up, which is so unlike him but I guess it's not a surprise thinking about the phone call; Usui is never careless so his phone couldn't have been dropped and everyone respects Usui so much no-one would dare steal from him so it must be him who called me.

Two minutes later I heard a bang, I turned around and I find Usui standing in the room and the door beneath him. I sat up my mouth hanging open, "Why did you do that idiot!" Usui ignored me, he walked up to me and pulled me in his arms, "Idiot why did you lock the door?" I ignored him and I pushed him away from me. "Go away Usui" I demanded. Usui looked surprised, "why are you angry with me what did I do?" this angered me even more, did he forget the phone call! "Usui how could you forget all those things you said to me!" Usui shook his head, "huh? What things what did I say?" I hit him on the chest repeatedly, "Usui you idiot, idiot, idiot!" Usui grabbed my arms and stopped me he pulled me in his arms as tight as possible, and then he sat down on the bed with me on his lap. "Tell me what I did otherwise I won't let go" I shook my head and tried to push him away again but he expected it so he held on tighter, "Tell me Misaki please" Usui pleaded with me and the tone of his voice made me want to cry, I really hated it how he made me seem like the bad guy. "Idiot Usui, you said all those things and you forgot and now you're making me seem so bad." Even though I was really angry I couldn't help but hold unto his clothes and burry my head deep into his chest. Usui pulled my chin up with his fingers, "tell me what I said exactly?" "You called me when I was in the school council room and then you said hurtful things; you said I was a bother to you and that you didn't want me to come to this apartment anymore, you said you're not beautiful, you said you're average, and I'm nothing special, you said I annoy you with my temper and that truthfully you hate me! why would you say that?" Usui blinked at me bewilderingly. But then he hugged me back tightly, "That wasn't me, it can't have been me, do you really think it was me?" I shook my head, because truthfully I didn't believe it, but his voice and the words left a big effect on me. "No Usui, I didn't but it sounded exactly like you and because of that those words left a big effect on me." Usui hugged me tighter than ever, "What else did I supposedly say?"

"You said, I've just been playing with you all this time. I'm bored with u now so let's break up." And then you hung up. "Do you really want to break up?" I knew he didn't otherwise he wouldn't have knocked the door down or he wouldn't be hugging me so tightly but I wanted to hear it from his own voice. Usui held my face with both his hands and he pulled me towards his lips. After closing the gap he wrapped his arms around my back and I wrapped my arms around his waist, Usui kissed me gently yet passionately. After he released me he smiled softly at me, "Misaki you mean the world to me, I would never say that, I don't want to break up with you ever; you're mine and I'm yours, and those things that were said to you, well this is what I mean; I think you're the most beautiful girl in my eyes, you're much more than average and you're so special to me I would kill myself for you. I love you so much, you're my everything Misaki so please don't believe that crap." I turned crimson red but I was so happy, "I love you too Usui, and I'm sorry for being such an idiot and jumping to conclusions." I leaned in to kiss him and this time, it lasted much longer, Usui licked my lips for entrance and I gladly accepted, I bit his lower lip and he moaned. I smiled against his lips. And we pulled apart. "Usui I wonder who used your phone to call me then?" Usui shrugged, "It was gone when I woke up, I was sleeping in Rm 3-7. I definitely had it with me when I fell asleep, someone must have sneaked in and stolen it to call you."

"Do you have your phone now?" Usui shook his head, "No I couldn't find it so I went home." I jumped off his lap, "well do you want to figure out who stole it?" Usui nodded, "yeah so I can murder them." I laughed and we both walked back to the living room, Usui placed me on his lap and he intertwined our fingers together, he kept playing with my fingers and kissing my cheek and whispering I love you in my ear.

I stopped Usui who was so close to kissing me, he was clearly annoyed and I noted to self, do this whenever you want to annoy Usui.

"Hey what do we do with our bedroom door, which right now is on the floor?"

**Next Day in school (sorry guys)**

**My P.O.V**

Misaki and Usui walked inside the school hands intertwined. They were laughing and making fun of each other and talking about Yuu and Mira and how much they missed their daily visits. But Yuu was busy working for a new Job he could barely go home, and Usui understood so he wasn't angry, But Yuu did promise he would bring Mira and Laura next Saturday to visit. Meanwhile Naomi had seen Misaki and Usui walk laughing and she was fuming. Had her plan not worked at all, did she go through that for nothing! Why was she so hard to beat she was nothing special. Well I guess she can act innocent again and gain their trust one more and then try once more when they least expected. Naomi smiled mischievously to herself, "I guess I can try again sometime soon, because guys like Usui need to be with people of their league." She slowly walked towards them, then she picked the pace and ran as fast as she could towards them, she called their name mock-excitedly while waving.

"Hey Usui and Misaki" she came to a halt in front of them and she flashed a huge smile. Usui and Misaki smiled at her, "good morning Naomi." They said in unison. Naomi grinned, "aw how adorable, you guys." She clapped. Suddenly someone ran backwards to catch the flying ball, not seeing Naomi he knocked into her and she fell to the ground. Unfortunately Usui's phone which she wasn't able to put back because he had left fell out of her pocket and hit the ground. Naomi slowly sat up and rubbed her head, "Ouch that hurt." She looked at Usui and Misaki who's expression darkened seeing the phone fall out of her pocket. She looked from either of them too the ground and noticing the phone fall out of her pocket she gasped. She quickly stood up and waved her hands like a madwomen! "it wasn't me, I don't even know where that came from! I swear!" Usui slowly bent over to pick up his phone, "how did it end up in your pocket then?"

"I found it! I swear." Usui looked into her eyes, "where?" Naomi tried to think of another lie but Usui's eyes piercing into hers stopped her from even thinking of lying, she was caught and she knew it, "I-I'm sorry" Naomi stammered a quick apology then she ran off. From that day no-one heard of her or had seen her since; it turned out she told her uncle she wanted to move schools so he did, and she moved back to Britain where her mom lived; well those were just rumours anyway.

Meanwhile because of Naomi, Misaki and Usui became closer. They weren't afraid to show their relationship anymore, everyone knew about them, but everyone was so happy for them.

"Misaki Why? weren't you upset when she was so openly flirting with me?" So I guess it really is "Who said I wasn't? I was definitely jealous I think, because to be honest I've never truly felt jealousy until I started dating you I guess-" Misaki answered, "and I was annoyed definitely, but I know that's not attractive so I didn't want to show it." Usui blinked at Misaki then a smile crept on his face, "you know every day I'm in love with you more and more. I love you Misaki!"

"I love you too Usui, in fact I think this situation brought us closer." Usui placed her on his lap and he hugged her tightly while kissing her a lot that night...

I guess it's true; Jealousy can make the heart grow fonder...

* * *

**So what you think? I'm so tired so I can't stay for long, Anonymous what do you think? Oh this is all her idea the character I used so give her credit guys xxx so tell me what you think xxx and I want Misaki to hurry up and get to England! So maybe I can see her then... ;) I'm kidding I'm not telling you were I live :D but I will give you a hint, I've been seeing Usui around lately...figure it out yourself guys, if you can't tough luck because that's the only hint I'm giving anyway I'm tired it's late I just want to go have a bath so I will see you next chapter guys again this is not my character it is my reviewer Anonymous xxx so thank you very much tell me what you think and I'll read it **

**Oh Lolaramo01 again thank you very much for liking my last chapter it meant a lot to me and of course we're friends! :D **

**Bye bye guys see you oh I have good news I have reached 15.000 words on my story that I started last week xxx Yay I'm so proud of myself P.s these chapters have around 3, 000-6,000 words oh P.s one chapter had around 10,000 words xxx I'm happy I hope you guys are too. **

**P.s.s I cant do the script thing today either but I will try next time xxx**


	38. Ch38 Misaki is a magnet for trouble

**Hey guys how you all doing? I missed you guys and I'm so sorry for missing yet another week of writing, but I've been having a tough week so unlucky, but it's all over I'm all good, oh I wanted to say I send my manuscript to an agent...yeah I got rejected. But I don't give up a day later I send another few off. Anyway wish me good luck this time, if I get rejected again; well that's cool I'll just try again, because I'm already halfway to my dream so might as well keep going :D**

**Anyway how have you guys been; oh I forgot to say this chapter is a special, a loyal reviewer and good friend gave me an interesting plot so I will use it for this chapter and I might add a few more characters in to day; we'll see how it goes. **

**Guys I have bad news- I'll tell you at the end of the author note because I don't want to spoil the reading, so don't skip and go straight to authors note! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maid Sama, Hiro fujiwara does though and what a brilliant job she does of it.**

* * *

**Usui P.O.V**

Misaki and I were taking an evening stroll in a nearby park; we had finished work a while ago and Misaki said she needed a little fresh air so here we are. I looked down on Misaki's hands and even from here I could see she was freezing so I intertwined our fingers together and kissed her hands. Misaki turned around to look at me and she gave me a grateful smile. I loved those smiles; they did wonders to me, feelings I have never felt before with anyone except for my Misaki. I leaned in and gave her a quick peck and we continued to walk down the park. Suddenly we reached a park bench and I decided we needed a little break, Misaki looked a little tired although she would never tell me since she thinks it means she is weak, which is utter crap; Misaki is the strongest girl I know and even stronger than 99.9% of the male population not counting me by the way. I'm stronger than her but she is a close second. Very close second at that.

Anyway so when I saw a park bench I quickly walked towards it and I sat down. Misaki looked at me; she had a small smile play at her lips. I sighed and pulled her into my arms. And I sat her in-between my legs and I hugged her tightly from behind. You know even from here I could see a small tint of a blush spread across her cheek. I loved how adorable she looked when she was blushing. "Thank you Usui. I was getting a little tired." She finally spoke for the first time since we got here; I don't know why but she seems a little worried, something is definitely eating at her mind. Misaki leaned in a little more into my chest and I pulled my arms protectively around her. "I noticed so I brought us here." I whispered softly into her ear, she blushed a little more at my gesture and I chuckled. Misaki frowned, "what's so funny?" I shook my head. "Nothing" I replied. i picked Misaki up and sat her on my lap, so she was facing me, "Misaki why did you ask to come here? It's freezing tonight." I asked because it seemed slightly weird that she was so quiet and why the park? Misaki looked down and fiddled with her fingers a little too afraid to speak. So I pulled her chin up with my fingers so she could look into my eyes. "What's wrong Misaki? You know you can tell me anything right?" I asked, Misaki nodded, she took in a deep breath, I think to calm down her nerves and she slowly spoke. "Usui the reason why I brought you here is not because I need fresh air- I mean I do because I was nerves because I have to tell you something, and I'm not sure how you'll take it. And I needed a little more time to think about it and make sure I wasn't making a mistake. And I couldn't do that in the apartment because you're highly distracting." Misaki rambled on, yep now I'm worried she is only ever nervous when it has something to do with us, and what does she mean how you'll take it? Is she-

Suddenly I was snapped out of my deep thoughts by Misaki's voice; she had said something but I didn't quite catch it. Misaki was staring at me, I think she wanted an answer but only I didn't hear what she said. Suddenly Misaki stood up and stropped off, I was confused, why is she angry? But before she could go far I grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her towards me, I turned her around and she had small tears forming on her eyelashes and I inwardly hit myself for making her feel upset. "Misaki repeat that, I honestly didn't hear you, honestly." I begged, Misaki sighed and she relaxed a little.

"Usui, can-can I move in with you, forever!" she exclaimed blushing to extreme levels. She was looking down and her eyes closed waiting for whatever I was too say. My eyes widened I was in shock, yes I was planning to ask her to move in with me but I didn't think she would ask first. I couldn't keep the huge grin off my face as I pulled her into a hug, instantly Misaki wrapped her arms around my neck as I held her by the waist. "Yes I've been waiting for this forever!" I exclaimed like a five year old child who just got their Christmas present. Misaki hugged me tighter, I pulled away a little but only so I could crash my lips onto hers. I liked her lips for permission and she gladly accepted, after a while I released her and pulled away, we somehow ended up back on the bench and her sitting on my lap. Misaki looked up at me, "Thank you. It's just my father has moved in my house and they don't need me now and were still not on speaking terms so I can't go back." Misaki said looking down, I hugged her tightly, "My apartment is your apartment it's always been like that, remember that's why I gave you that key." I said. Misaki smiled and she leaned into my chest.

"You're the best boyfriend ever Usui." I blushed slightly, "And you're the best girlfriend Misaki, I love you." Misaki leaned in and pecked my lips, "I love you too Usui." She muttered against my lips.

Misaki and I stayed like that for a long time just hugging each other and whispering words of love to each other. I was so happy that she was a little more confident with me and she blushed a little less than before. She also doesn't call me idiot or perverted outer-space-alien anymore; I'm so glad I want her to call me Usui. I was in the middle of kissing Misaki and keeping her warm; it was freezing and Misaki seemed to get colder by the second. "Misaki should we go home you're freezing." Misaki looked up at me and shook her head, "Can we please stay a little longer I like it out here." I sighed but nodded reluctantly. "Alright we'll stay for another ten minutes but let me get us some hot drinks from the convenience store. Do you want to come with me?" I asked, Misaki shook her head, "I want to stay here, you go I'll be fine. I'll be sitting right here when you get back." I nodded, there was no point in arguing, Misaki could protect herself in fact I'm be worried for the man who tried to harm her. He'll most likely end up dead or at the least highly injured. I grabbed Misaki's hand and kissed it, then I kissed her cheek, and then the other and I moved onto her nose and her forehead and finally I captured her lips. Misaki groaned, "Usui! Stop-stop enough my face is- argh!" I laughed at her frustration. I ended up covering her with kisses and Misaki couldn't talk because every time I moved on from her lips I would come back and kiss her again. Misaki placed both her hands on either side of my face to stop me; she quickly leaned in and kissed me, "that was the last one until you come back, Usui!" I groaned, "Ok." And I walked away a few steps and I was aching for her lips again, so I quickly ran in again and kissed her again, "sorry you're just too addictive." I said and before she could smack me I ran away quickly laughing.

**Misaki P.O.V**

Usui was so frustrating, doesn't he know how much he affects me, I mean I've stopped blushing a lot and I even asked if I can live with him, see I wouldn't have done it before no matter how much I wanted it; he knows how to get my heart beat racing like the speed of light, he can make me forget all my worries damn I'm in so deep. I sat back down on the bench waiting for him, subconsciously I started to fiddle with my fingers, the one he was holding a second ago, I already missed him; oh god I'm turning in those love-sick puppies who follow their boyfriends all around, but wait me and Usui are not like that, were different because, well we just are, 'superhuman tag team' isn't that what Yukimura calls us? Hah, that's kind of funny. I guess we really are like that, see that's what makes us different from the rest. Suddenly from the corner of my eye I noticed some subtle movements near the lake behind some small bushes, I turned around to look and it moved again. Now I was confused there was no body in this park. Should I go check it out again? Maybe it's a ghost...No it can't be, come on Misaki don't be a wimp. So I quickly stood up walked past the lake, when suddenly I felt a sudden push from behind, since I didn't expect it I didn't have time to balance myself, so I fell into the cold water with a big splash, and I instantly started to shiver; this water was freezing, I tried to swim back out but something caught my leg at the bottom of the lake, and it kept me a prisoner in this water, I looked down into the water trying to see what had caught my leg, I couldn't see anything so I could only do one thing. I breathed in deeply and sinked to the bottom. Ah that's what caught my leg, there was a sharp twig growing at the bottom and part of my jeans was stuck into it, I held in my breath and tried to rip it off, but that only made it worse, suddenly I felt a painful pang by the bottom of my leg. I couldn't hold my breath in any longer and I jumped back up to the surface. I spat out some water and coughed, suddenly I looked down and some of the water had turned red. I tried again to jerk my leg but it just wouldn't come off, I was stuck, struggling for my life. My hands started to feel numb and my other leg was numb too, my injured leg was letting out a little too much blood. I started to lose conscious. No Misaki, you can't close your eyes or you're as good as dead. I struggled to keep awake.

"Usui-Usui help-me." I muttered into thin air, my face had gone pale and my lips turned blue. I was freezing and I couldn't move anymore. "Usui help me." I repeated, suddenly all went black.

**Usui P.O.V**

I went to the store to buy some hot chocolate for the both of us, but when I got back, Misaki was gone. I looked around but I couldn't see her. Suddenly I saw a man creep suspiciously towards the exit of the park; I didn't think too much about that, I had to go get Misaki. I continued to walk around a little more when suddenly I noticed a woman figure deep in the water. I didn't need to be told twice, I dropped my bags and ran into the lake and dived in. I pulled the woman up to the surface and out of the lake and to my utter horror this person was Misaki, My Misaki! I screamed, "Misaki! Misaki wake up please don't be dead." I hugged her tightly trying to warm her up with my body heat. But nothing happened, "Misaki please be ok." I looked into her face which had gone really pale right now, so I hugged her even tighter. I love you Misaki please be ok...

* * *

**Hello guys, don't worry I'm making this into two parts, so you will just have to wait until tomorrow. I'm sorry but you will find out what happened to her and who the strange man either later on today or tomorrow morning. By the way I repeat, this plot line is NOT mine! It is one of my reviewers she owns it: Magica Ring so please if you want to give someone credit, give it to her, she deserves it the most. Anyway part two will continue either today this evening or tomorrow but that depends on you guys do you want it by tonight or tomorrow just tell me in the review and we'll see. I'm sorry I know I made this slightly short but like I said I'm writing two parts. **

**Now about that bad news- I changed my mind, at first I was going to say that this story would be the last story I'm writing on Fan fiction and that I was leaving but honestly a word in this story and I completely changed my mind; I love you guys and I've gotten confident with my writing there is absolutely no way I can say goodbye I'm in way too deep. So scratch that bad news I'm staying, so I guess you're stuck with me. :D**


	39. 39 Misaki is a magnet for trouble part 2

**Hey guys I'm so sorry that I couldn't upload these past few days but I have a perfect and valid reason no matter how much I hated this reason; I was sick. I'm sorry guys but yes I came down with a crazy headache and stomach ache...I knew I shouldn't have ever trusted my mom's cooking, the failure has been passed down from her to me. *sigh* Oh well anyway I feel a little better now so I decided to start writing again the second part of Misaki is a magnet for trouble; don't you think that is so true because remember the incident with President Igarashi and Maid Latte almost closing and then that thing with Hinata and Usui... anyway I just want to say Magica Ring: the last chapter and this chapter is here because of you so I don't want you to say that all you did was give me the plot, that is a lot where is a story without a plot? So please take some of the credit and that goes to everyone who gives me plots and characters who am I writing for? Yes I'm writing for you guys and because I love writing but that is not the point. Anyway so take the credit I give you all because you all deserve so much. :D Now I'm sorry for scaring you about the leaving Fan fiction but I'm not leaving. **

**This author note is pretty long...**

**Sorry if that bothers you**

**I love you all very much because you're all very brilliant and cool people and just god damn wonderful**

**Oh Merry Christmas to those who celebrate it. I guess have a happy holiday for those who don't. What I am trying to say, I think is have a great life filled with joy and snow. **

**You know it isn't snowing here where I live... I'm sad I like snow. Maybe I should move to Antarctica for the Christmas Holiday... Hey maybe I should make a snow day in this story as a special, yeah I'll do that. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maid Sama Hiro does.**

_**Important**_

**P.s guys I want you to watch something for me. Please do this for me as a little gift, go on YouTube and write: The Christmas Ninja by Nigahiga please I promise you this will cheer you up if you're feeling down and if you're already happy it will make you happier please for me. This video will inspire you I swear. Tell me in your reviews if you watched it and whether you enjoyed it, I know I did.**

* * *

"Misaki! Misaki wake up please don't be dead." I hugged her tightly trying to warm her up with my body heat. But nothing happened, "Misaki please be ok." I looked into her face which had gone really pale right now, so I hugged her even tighter. I love you Misaki please be ok...

**Misaki P.O.V**

I opened my eyes to find myself in a very familiar place; I was lying down on my bed in Usui's apartment-no scratch that our apartment since I asked him if I could stay. Oh god I can't believe that I did that, what was I thinking? I guess I'm kind of happy that I asked because now I get to live with him and this also means I won't have to worry about my father but I am planning to visit them today or tomorrow if I'm not busy. I continued to look around the room and finally my eyes caught an eighteen year old teenager sitting on a chair sleeping at the moment. I sighed softly as a smile crept on my already relaxed face. I sat up and let my feet dangle at the side of the bed facing Usui. I kept looking at him afraid to wake him up. Usui looked so peaceful right now I hated to be the reason to end that. Suddenly I felt a warm glaze over my body; I turned my eyes to look at the culprit of course it was Usui. Who else could it be? "Hey." He greeted me softly leaning on his elbow. I smiled "Hey. Usui." He slowly stood up and sat next to me. "Are you feeling better?" he asked me still looking at me with those intense eyes of his. I nodded, "Yeah a lot better, can I ask what happened because I don't-", I didn't get to finish the sentence because Usui pulled me into his arms and embraced me tightly afraid to let me go. "I was so scared Misaki. I don't know what I would do without you." Usui was shaking with fear so I wrapped me arms around him to calm him down. It seemed to do the job a little. I pulled Usui's arms away from me but only so I could sit on his lap. But by the look he was giving me before I was comfortably sat on his lap, he clearly didn't know this. "Geez, thanks for interrupting me Usui." Usui chuckled wrapping his arms around my waist. "Sorry." But he didn't look remorse at all. "Usui can you tell me what happened my mind is sort fuzzy." I said scratching my head. Usui kissed my cheek. "It doesn't matter what happened and to be honest I'd like to forget. Besides you're safe and here with me." Usui smiled at me and I pecked his lips. "If you say so, oh wait was there a man in the park?" I asked. Usui scratched his head but then he suddenly perked up, "Yeah I remember a suspicious man walk out of the park just before I found you, I didn't catch his features but he looked like a young adult maybe even our age but I'm not too sure." Usui said. I nodded thinking a little because before I went over the lake I saw a man that kind of fitted that very small description. "Usui before I went to the lake I saw a man hanging around the bushes so that's why I went over and then I felt two strong hands push me in and the next thing I know Im freezing and then I black out." Usui wrapped his arms around me tightly. "Do you think that man was the person who pushed you in?" he asked. I nodded slowly, I mean it could be considering the fact that no one else was in that park. Suddenly I noticed Usui leaning in, he was looking suggestively at my lips, I blushed a little knowing I was doing the same. "Misaki should we?" he asked although he didn't specifically tell me what we should do I had a pretty strong feeling I knew what he was talking about. "We should." I said before we closed the gap between our lips. Usui pulled me closer and wrapped his arms tightly around my waist and I instantly moved my arms around his neck and I played with the little strands of hair at the back of his neck. Hey, his hair is _really _soft. I felt a rush of courage and without thinking it twice I nibbled on his bottom lip and Usui moaned. Score! But I guess Usui wasn't going to let me win, he licked my lips for permission and I gladly accepted. I don't know what he did but he did the right thing since a second later I moaned. Damn it! Usui smiled against my lips. "Sweet revenge." I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." Usui hugged me. "I'm glad you're ok, heck I'm thrilled." I pecked his lips again, "I guess that means I'm thrilled too." Usui smiled and kissed my cheek. "Usui we have a lot of work to do and find out who this person is."

**Usui P.O.V**

Misaki had recovered after I took her home I stayed beside her the whole night; I was too afraid to leave her if anything happened while I was gone I wouldn't forgive myself. Anyway right now we were going to find out who the person was. All I know is he had brown hair, the light of a nearby street lamp shown on his head. He looked about eighteen or maybe even older; he was wearing a side school bag from the shape of it. But that is all I know so far. I knew he couldn't be from our school otherwise I would have recognized his body language and the way he walks. (Believe me Usui is good at observing) he also couldn't be from miyabigaoka his posture wasn't right and his clothes were certainly not made out of the same material. There is only one other high school around here and that is Origashi High** (1) **there school is located not too far away it's only one train ride away. Misaki and I are planning to go and visit the place after school today.

**Sekai High **

I pecked Misaki before she went to the school council room to sort out some paper works. Before she left she told me not, "to disturb." And I was planning to follow the order besides I had work to do myself, to find the man who almost tried to kill my Misaki and let me tell you I won't give up until I find up and then I won't give up until I have killed him. I walked towards the roof, I still had time before first class and I planned to spend that thinking in my favourite place. And on a total unrelated note that is also my favourite place because that is where I first kissed Misaki. I put my hands comfortable in my pockets and carried on walking to the roof, I passed many people and many girls who would stop and stare or giggle at me. Some of the daring ones would wink or wave at me. I sighed; I wish all these girls found nice boyfriends so they would forget about me. Dear god please grant my wish it's kind of sad to have an unrequited love so let them find someone who will actually love and notice them.

I finally reached the roof, I relaxed and lay down on the ground looking up at the sky and thinking about how to find this guy. I really hated him and I can't wait to punch him where it hurts. Now I know he goes to Origashi High and that is quite near here so no problem there now how many students go to that school?

"1,500" I sat up looking around me to find the source of the voice that was not my own. Finally my eyes noticed two very familiar girls at the stair of the roof, I smiled at them since they were good friends to Misaki and anyone who is friendly with Misaki is stationed in my good books. "Hey Sakura, Shizuko." I greeted them politely. They both waved at me, "hey Usui, can we come up?" asked Shizuko, I nodded and they climbed the rest of the way up the stairs then they sat next to me. "I heard you mutter to yourself and the answer is 1,500...no scratch that since yesterday it is 1,501." Shizuko corrected herself and I lightly chuckled at her. Sakura smiled, "My cousin goes to that school." She added. Shizuko and I both looked at her. "That is brilliant ask her if she could give us a tour later on today." I asked. Sakura nodded, "I'll call her in break." Suddenly it hit me how did they know?

"How did you two know about Ogirashi High?" I asked. Shizuko pulled her glasses up with her index finger and frowned, "Misaki told us the whole thing, she also asked me if I knew about that place and I said yes-", "so she asked me to come up here and tell you myself." She explained. I nodded showing her I understood.

"So it means that guy could be one of, 1,500 so the percentage of finding him is 0.6%" Shizuko calculated. Sakura looked at Shizuko with awe and admiration. Shizuko noticing her gaze looked at her and shrugged, "What?" I smiled at the scene and lay back down thinking about that school again.

"Usui were coming with you and Misaki." stated Sakura. Shizuko nodded, so I sighed, "Does Misaki know you want to come?" I asked.

Shizuko nodded and so did Sakura I sighed and smiled at them to show them I believed them although I knew they were lying. Believe me I know Misaki all to well and if that guy was in there it was clear this could be dangerous and allowing her two best friends who were kind of vulnerable if it came down to it. So it didn't make sense for her to agree if it meant trouble was coming our way.

**Ogirashi High**

Sakura, Shizuko, Misaki and I took the bus to Origashi High. Misaki was sitting next to me and Sakura and Shizuko were sitting in front of us, but we are all sitting closer to the back. Sakura and Shizuko were talking about something to do with Shizuko and how all her siblings looked and wore the same glasses as here. I wrapped my arms around Misaki and kissed her cheek, "Don't worry we'll have our revenge." Misaki grinned mischievously, "I'm going to make this kid regret worrying you, because quite frankly It does not look right when you worry or you're shaken with fear." I chuckled at her comment, "So in other words you don't like it when I'm sad." I smiled, "you love me Misaki so much you hate it when I worry." I teased. Misaki blushed a deep shade of red. "Shut up Usui." I laughed, she was slowly returning back to the way she used to be the first time we started to date. I pecked her again, "Well you should know I love you too." Misaki smiled, "well then I guess I should say it too, I love you too." Just as I grinned at her and embraced her tightly the sound of a bus stopping and the doors opening entered my ears. I grabbed Misaki's hand intertwining our fingers and I notified Sakura and Shizuko we were here.

We stepped out of the bus and we stood at the entrance of Ogirashi High.

"Ok here goes nothing." Sakura said. And we all walked inside.

**Misaki P.O.V**

We all walked inside and instantly all eyes were on us or should I say mostly on Usui. I don't even need to say why. I rolled my eyes at all the girls fawning over him. Usui squeezed my hand and I looked up at him but that doesn't mean I didn't notice all those girls glare at me with deadening eyes. Usui just rolled his eyes and winked at me.

We all walked inside and there we found Sakura's cousin. We know this for two reasons; one Sakura leaped up and squeaked like a young little girl, and ran towards her and embraced her to no extent and two; because she looked so much like Sakura, she had the same colour hair and features except for the eye colour were her cousin's eye colour was blue. And she had her hair down naturally unlike Sakura who always had her hair in two ponytails. Sakura and her cousin walked back to us and Sakura introduced her.

"Guys this is Hikaru cousin, Hikaru this is Usui, Misaki and Shizuko." Hikaru bowed, "it's nice to meet you all." We all bowed and greeted her two, "it's nice to meet you too." I said smiling at her. I wonder how old she was; she looked so adorable just like Sakura. My girl-protector kicked in. Usui noticed this as he stifled a laugh. I frowned and kicked his leg to shut him up.

"Hikaru can you give us the tour and tell us a little about the students around here." Sakura asked. Hikaru nodded and she motioned us to follow her.

"There are three floors in this school, the bottom floor is for the first years, the second floor is for the second years and the third year...well is for the third years, I guess you already figured that one out. Anyway outside is a building for the canteen and beyond that is a storage room for all our sports equipment. Then inside this building on the bottom floor by the lockers is a small storage room with cleaning supplies, which around there is also a place where couples make out if they want to keep their relationship a secret. This is because there is like a small area hidden from sight unless you actually stand there. As a joke...or at least as a joke when we passed the place Usui pulled me along with him. I hit his shoulder and he kissed me.

"Don't worry Misaki I don't need to keep it a secret; I'll kiss you whenever I damn well want to." I blushed a little while the rest chuckled at the little joke he pulled.

Hikaru continued to show us the swimming pool and the track field and grass area, and some of the benches that you could eat at. She also showed us the back of the school were all the bikes were held. Then she showed us her big hall were they have school ceremonies and sometimes dance parties on special occasions. Finally we went back inside and she showed us their school council room and it was alright I liked the room, but to be perfectly honest our room was better it looked like they just shoved them in an empty room that they didn't need. Score one thing we had better than this school.

"Can you tell us about some of the students here?" I asked. Hikaru nodded and she led us outside to the benches, she motioned for us all to sit and we did, then she sat down and she started to speak.

"Well there are some great students here, there is Aya who is captain of the track team and then there is Suki who is the leader in this year's drama act. There is a group of girls who are not really my favourite since all they do is gossip and lie to people, we call them the trio, because there is three, Suzuka is the leader Aoi is her best friend and then there is Hana who is like their follower. Then there is Kenji my boyfriend and also the star of the basketball team. Finally there is a new boy who started school yesterday but apparently he came to Japan when he was younger from England but then I don't know years later he went back home and now he came back again. He is in class 2-7 he's name is Nicholas Brown. But I do know he left japan at the end of middle school.

**Usui P.O.V**

Something clicked inside my brain and I recognized the name from a long time ago. Nicholas Brown some kid who used to be in my tutor class, he was always jealous of me. I don't know why but he always competed against me no matter how much I detested. He thought I was his rival at everything. He was rich just like me and he took classes at my house with our tutor all the time. Don't ask me why because quite frankly I don't know either. Anyway he was the only person I knew who could reach closest to my lever but I always beat him at everything. Honestly I didn't try to beat him it always just happened. I didn't care about him, he was just a class-at-home mate who I barely talked to unless it had to do with the work and that was even less frequent because I didn't need to talk to anyone and glad for that.

"Is he still in the school?" I asked. Hikaru scratched her head then she nodded, "yeah he is in the basketball team, if I remember correctly there playing outside, ooh come I'll introduce you guys, oh I also get to see Kenji." She squeaked in excitement and pulled us along with her. "Come on!" she called running ahead. Sakura ran after her and together they squeaked in excitement and joy.

"I guess now we know how their so alike." Shizuko said pulling up her glasses with her finger. Usui and I looked at each other and laughed.

We finally reached the basketball field; Hikaru was already embracing and cuddling her boyfriend who seemed to have as much joy as his girlfriend. I can see now he had a similar carefree and joking atmosphere around him. He seemed kind of giddy you know the type of guys that would look really good in woman's clothes like for a play or something. Usui squeezed my hand and pulled me along with him towards a familiar figure I can only guess was Nicholas Brown he had brown hair that resembled that of Hinata's he was just a little shorter than Usui. He was wearing a blue Ogirashi High basketball team shirt, and he was resting on the bench slugging down his water while many of his team mates were joking and slapping each other around. Usui squeezed my hand once more before we finally reached him.

**My P.O.V**

Nicholas noticed two figures stand in front of him So he leaned back up and looked at the two figures. His eyes widened as his gaze met Usui. He quickly stood up in shock, he recognized his old _rival_ Usui from middle class. Usui scowled, he recognized his posture and sort of his shape from that night when he saw the guy walking away. He also had brown hair which added to the suspecting. This no matter what was Nicholas Brown the man who almost killed Misaki. No doubt about that, and Usui knew this.

**Usui P.O.V**

"You the guy at the park that I saw last night" I asked although it more sounded like a statement. "I don't know what you're talking about and who-who are you, I don't know who- you-are?" stammered Nicholas. I laughed sarcastically, I let Misaki's hand go and I walked towards him. I pulled him up by his shirt so he was looking right into my eyes.

"Nicholas Brown, don't even lie to me, you know who I am and I know that you tried to drown my girlfriend now are you going to tell me why or do you want me to force it out of you!" I threatened glaring daggers at him. Nicholas seemed to know I wasn't kidding around since he whimpered like a small dog then he nodded and I slowly released him from my grip.

"Ok I'll- I'll explain j-just let me explain p-please." I motioned for him to explain and he did. He took in one breath and started.

"I hate you Usui, you've always beat me at everything I do, no matter how much I try." I nodded and folded my arms meanwhile Misaki kissed me on the cheek and she whispered something in my ear, "Do you want me to stay or shall I leave." I looked at her and said, "Stay please. You need to hear this since he tried to drown you." Misaki nodded but she stepped back to let him continue.

"You're always ahead of me at everything and I mean everything and I hate that I try so hard but I always fail and here you are acting all cool not caring and not even trying as hard.", "You being best is like second nature to you it comes natural. Do you know what that is like? Do you? No you don't because you are the one that is always the best." Continued Nicholas. Misaki put up her hand, "I do...just saying so you're not the only one." Added Misaki frowning, I believe she felt that the reason was just way too stupid. Nicholas looked at her, "well ok maybe you do, but that doesn't matter." Usui shook his head, "who cares now is that really a reason to take it out on my girlfriend?" Nicholas nodded, "before I came here I did a little research on you and here and I found out where she lives: you live together in an apartment, what school you go to: sekai High and I also found out she is school council president nick-named Demon prez by the guys, she knows akido and many other sports and she is second cleverest behind you." Now I was angry, seriously he actually goes around stalking my girlfriend!

"You little Bast***!" I swore at him.

"She pissed me off! Because she was like you superhuman and I hate her."

"You don't even know her!" I exclaimed.

"Another thing is once we were walking somewhere and a girl fell unconscious and she was almost slipping into a lake and I quickly rescued her but when she woke up she noticed the both of us standing together looking at each other and she quickly assumed you saved her." , "No matter what I said she didn't believe me, but you just shrugged knowing she was away and just walked back home. Leaving me behind." I tried to say something but he interrupted me, "No! Listen and then you know what I heard her say, 'it can't be the brown-haired boy, he seems rude and he looks bad, so it must be the blonde one-he is really cute.' " And she stood up and just walked away not caring or saying anything to me her true savour. "

"That is why I hate you and I will never fall in love because women are so stupid but you know if I ever do I swear I will kill her with my own hands."

**Misaki P.O.V**

I'm sorry I had enough this kid was starting to annoy me; yeah I felt a little sympathy for him, but that last thing he said. No he crossed the line. And I'll tell you now I hope he will never fall in love.

I went over to him and slapped him across the face, Hard. "You little coward, that's what you are!" Nicholas was shocked he probably was never slapped across the face before. "You call yourself a man, listen to me if you want to defeat Usui, keep trying, and you think you can win by hiding behind the bush! No you can't if you want to win give it your freaking all you idiot!" I breathed in deeply after my speech, Nicholas wanted to say something but I interrupted him. "No let me finish and about that girl thing, yeah she was an idiot for judging you before she knew you and I'm sorry some of my species are so idiotic but your more of an idiot for saying you will never fall in love, besides you can't control your heart and also only a coward says he will kill his girlfriend with his own hands!" I huffed and walked back towards Usui. "You think I was intending to fall for an idiot, but guess what I did. And it feels better than anything I have ever felt and until you feel the same you will never be able to beat Usui." I added. With a feeling of courage I intertwined our fingers together. Usui squeezed my hand.

"Now go beat it kid, because you'll never beat Usui unless you give it your all and you fall in love trust me you need passion." I said smiling at him. Nicholas looked down on his feet ashamed but then he looked back at Usui and smiled, "your girlfriend is smart...and strong- Wow that hurt!" he touched the slap mark I left him. but he was smiling, "look, Miss Ayuzawa I'm sorry for drowning you...well almost since your still alive I just hope you'll forgive me." said Nicholas. I nodded slowly showing him I had forgiven him. "But Usui might not." She added smiling. Usui glared at him but he was smiling.

"Right well I will make it up to him too." Usui smiled and kissed my cheek. "I'll forgive you if you try to beat me again and if you also fall in love, get yourself a girlfriend mate...believe me you need one and stop stalking mine." Usui and I looked at each other and laughed.

"I will beat you. You'll see and Ayuzawa I'll fall in love and then I'll get my passion." His eyes were full of fury and passion. I smirked, "I think you're already halfway there." Usui wrapped his arms around me and smiled at me, "Misaki likes people with passion for the things they love and do." Usui said, and I nodded.

"Usui just you wait I will beat you one day, you and your girlfriend taught me a valuable lesson." Usui smirked, "then I accept you're challenge."

**My P.O.V**

After their little talk, Nicholas walked away ready to play the second half of his training, many girl were there watching him and cheering and from the corner of his eye he noticed a nice girl who seemed a little shy smile at him he turned around and for the first time in his life he smiled back at a girl and I think that was the start of a beautiful relationship.

**Usui P.O.V**

Misaki and I walked back home from the bust stop, Shizuko and Sakura had left with Hikaru for shopping duties, but personally I think Shizuko was forced into it by the two strong cousins, I know this by the way she was pulled by her arms away from us.

Misaki and I were walking back home from a long day, I moved my hand towards hers but before I could she grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers, "You're too slow," she said still looking ahead of us, her cheeks tinted a small shade of red. I chuckled, pulling her into my arms. "You're so cute you know that right?" Misaki put her head against my chest, "I'm not sure but you keep telling me that." I placed my fingers on her chin and pulled her face up to look into my eyes, "you're more than just cute, you're beautiful, amazing just right adorable and I love you Misaki." Misaki smiled, "I love you too Usui, thank you." She leaned in and kissed me.

After we pulled away I hugged her tightly, "There is one thing, Nicholas can never beat me at and that is being the best at loving you Misaki."

* * *

**So how you guys like it. I know I'm sorry this was long but I couldn't stop writing, every sentence led to another and another and another...you get the picture. Anyway this credit and no matter what she says goes to Magica Ring so shut up and just damn take it :D **

**Guys I think I'm getting a fever again so just to warn you I might not be able to write tomorrow, but I will try honest. But right now, I'm sweating bucket loads and I have a headache so I have to make this quick, see you all sometime later :D **

**Bye bye **

**Oh remember watch that video I told you about it's absolutely hilarious, it has a ninja and Christmas involved please who wouldn't like that! **

**Anyway bye bye **

**Love you all **


	40. Chapter 40 New students so soon

**Guys I'm so sorry that I took so long to get back to writing and I regret this so much I feel awful but I couldn't write, I'm not even going to make excuses but I was a mess, emotionally something happened and I couldn't even go on fan fiction and I hated that because my holiday was so depressing and it made it worse to think you guys were getting bored of this story. I worry too much. Anyway I'm really sorry, is all I can say I really can't say anything else because I know I did something bad and I deserve you guys being pissed at me. Anyway i feel a lot better now so I had to just write and I promise I won't let my feelings affect my writing on fan fiction so please give me another chance. I'm going to try and write on school days too, as much as I can. So bear with me ok. Give this story and me another chance ok? **

**Now I won't make you wait any longer but two new characters will appear today. I will tell you whose it is at the end because I don't want to spoil the surprise. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maid Sama if I did I would have made Usui and Misaki get together sooner and made another season.**

* * *

**Misaki P.O.V**

"Usui!" I called from downstairs, "Usui! Come on hurry up!" I called out again. Why was he being so stubborn we had to hurry up, or we would be late for school I'm the president of the school council, what would that make me if I was late? Not a good role model that is. Suddenly I heard quick paced footsteps down the stairs and soon Usui was in my sight. As soon as he saw me he grinned; That kid is way too happy in the mornings. 'That kid is way too happy in the mornings' said Usui, saying exactly what I was thinking. I looked at him full of bewilderment. "Is what you were thinking right?" he added stepping closer to me. He read my mind...again! Why you little... "Idiot stop infiltrating my mind." I groaned in frustration, I hated it when he did that, I felt like I couldn't even think without him knowing exactly what I was thinking. And I'm not going to lie but sometimes I thought about Usui, thoughts I would rather him not know about...Hey I'm a girl, living with her boyfriend of eighteen years old and sometimes I accidently catch him without a shirt. Have you seen that boy without a shirt! Seriously who could blame me? Now I know this is not like me at all, but ever since I've started dating Usui, I'm not like me at all. I do and say things that I would have never been able to say.

Suddenly I felt soft lips on my own which snapped me out of my thoughts of Usui shirtless. I blinked a few times to snap myself back to reality, sadly before I could react to Usui's lips he pulled away and looked at me, worry evident in his expression.

"Are you ok, you suddenly just zoned out." Explained Usui, his hands now resting on my shoulders, and I couldn't help but notice the feeling I felt at his touch. The spot he was touching was all warm and fuzzy and I think I kind of like it. I blinked back up at Usui and he was grinning. Oh god I was found out, he knew I was thinking about him. "It's not what you think!" I cried pushing him away. Usui broke out with a chuckle and then he grinned slyly and looked at my eyes. "Oh. What was I thinking Misaki?" he asked innocently. Oh god I was stuck, I couldn't get out of this one without practically telling him that I think a lot about him. I sighed, "You were thinking something about how I-I Oh god shut up idiot, I don't have to explain myself to you." I protested. Usui laughed, "No worries Misaki I know exactly what you were thinking." He stepped closer to me so he could whisper in my ear, "You dirty girl, fantasying about your boyfriend." He muttered. He took a step back and winked at me before leaving the room. I blinked repeatedly; I just know my face was crimson red. I was caught and now he was going to tease me about it so badly. I will never be able to live this.

"Usui you're an idiot!" I screamed into thin air, hoping that would help me regain my composure. "I love you too Misaki." Usui called back from the hallway. I sighed, there really wasn't anything I could say or do, he caught me so I picking up my bag and following him out the door.

**Usui P.O.V**

Misaki and I just had a very interesting chat, I caught her looking at my hands on her shoulder while blushing, she even bit her lip to stop herself from smiling, so I knew she was thinking about the effect I had on her. Lucky she didn't notice until I was grinning. I even dared whisper something in her ear which made her blush to extreme levels. Seriously I love teasing her because she looks so cute and also I feel so good knowing that I'm the only one who can have that effect on her. Right now she was walking next to me, her blush still faint on her cheeks. I reached out for her hand and I laced our fingers together. Misaki looked up at me but she didn't reject and pull away, she just smiled at me and continued walking. Everyone knows were dating. Although I think some had their suspicion before we went open with our relationship. So I can hug, kiss or hold her hand without it looking weird, and that makes my school life way better.

Speaking of school, I could see ours nearing, many people were wearing the Seika high uniform and walking, chatting and just catching up with one another. But what caught my eye was a big crowd surrounding the school entrance. I looked at Misaki and it seemed she noticed too. I released her from my grip and she looked at me, "Go, you need to check this out, I'll catch up soon ok." Misaki nodded, she leaned in and kissed me on the cheek then ran towards the crowd. I reached to touch my cheek and I still felt her soft lips on my skin. I chuckled slightly, hiding my blush with my hands.

"You're really interesting Misaki." I mumbled to myself.

"Your girlfriend is pretty." An unfamiliar voice said behind me. I turned around to look at who it was, but my mind was blank. Who was this person? I don't think I've ever met her before. I think she realized I was stuck at recognising her so she chuckled lightly, "Don't worry, we haven't met before." I smiled, "Oh ok. Well you're wearing the Seika High uniform so you must go to our school." I said. She nodded, "As of today yes. My name is Jia Suzuka nice to meet you..." "Usui Takumi, it's nice to meet you too." She nodded, "right Usui Takumi, show me around the school." She said. I shrugged, "sure follow me." I said as I walked ahead. She soon caught up with me and we walked the rest of the way together.

**Jia Suzuka P.O.V**

I met a handsome man on my first day. But he has a girlfriend so I'm not one to interfere, besides she looks interesting I think I want to get to know her better and the Usui too of course, I don't know why but he seems different from all the guys I've seen so far. He seems sort of quit and the observant type. But I have to say I can see a lot of the girls staring at him as he walks by. I see he is the popular silent type with a girlfriend, ah I see it's that kind of story. I'm also guessing all these girls confessed, got rejected and cried about it. But then one girl confessed, he accepted and now their dating huh. Nice I love happy endings.

Now if you're asking, my granddad always said I was the best at reading people and knowing things. I guess you could say I was observant too. I think this is my best trait being able to read a person is easy and fun. Plus it helps sometimes.

Anyway right now Usui was showing me the school council room, but before we could move on like I expected, he slammed the door open very swiftly. Oh he is abnormally strong too; he walked inside and motioned for me to come too. And inside was his girlfriend she was working, still not looking at us but I could see she was going to explode at his way of entering a room. Yes I was correct. She stood up and slammed the table, "Usui, you idiot, why?" she screamed. I Expected Usui to feel sorry or regret or even scared but h-he was grinning!

"Aw Misaki missed me already. Are you in a bad mood because of that? Dear you should have just said so; I'll play with you anytime." Usui teased walking towards her and patting her head repeatedly. "No idiot, I'm in a bad mood because you pretty much broke the door, scared Yukimura, and made all the other boys admire you're strength. Look their even taking pictures!" pointed Misaki at a far corner of the room. She was right about seven or eight boys were grinning creepily and taking pictures. But another boy was in another corner hiding under the table. I'm guessing he is the innocent type that experiences weird and scarring events. He surprisingly would look good in a skirt. I wonder if he was ever made to wear one.

Suddenly I noticed a warm gaze meat my body, so I looked at the source and it was Misaki. I smiled, "I'm Jia Suzuka, I'm new." I introduced myself. "I'm Misaki, school council president, nice to meet you." She looked at me worriedly, "Did Usui scare you, if he did don't be afraid to tell me I'll hit him for you." She pleaded... Call me crazy but I think she wants to hit him. I shook my head, "No he didn't." I assured her. Misaki sighed, "Ok then. Well, welcome to Seika, if you have any problems just tell me, sorry but most of the guys here are dirt-perverted beasts expect for like three, that includes Usui, Hinata and Yukimura." I smiled, "Ok." And that was my first day at Seika high. I meat an abnormally strong guy and his super strong and clever girlfriend. I guess you could call that one of the weirdest yet funniest days of my sixteen years of life on earth.

Right now I've been at the school for more than six months and I can say this now but Granddad I'm so glad you brought me here.

**Misaki P.O.V**

I was walking around campus, to check if everything is in order. It is so far anyway. Usui was sleeping soundly on the roof taking his annual afternoon nap, and I didn't want to disturb him so by passing time I decided to walk around a little. I turned around and a brown-haired girl caught my eye and I turned my body around to recognise her. Oh I know its Jia Suzuka. I smiled and walked towards her direction. It's been six months since she joined this school.

"Hi Suzuka." I called out. She turned around and waved at me, "Hi Misaki" she greeted politely. I looked around, Jia was very popular anyone can see that, she was always surrounded by heaps of people grinning and laughing. She is naturally beautiful and her personality is amazing too, she is so down to earth so it's only natural people are drawn to her. But I have to say she is a little bossy. "Sit." Suzuka ordered, motioning me to sit next to her. I shook my head, "No I'm really busy so..." but she wouldn't even let me finish my sentence, she pulled on my arm and sat me down next to her and another girl. "You need to relax more, Misaki." stated Suzuka, I sighed, I knew she was right but I didn't have time for that. I'm student council president. I have to work."

"No!" she stated as if she was reading my mind. She is so like Usui in that aspect. "Ok fine I'll stay a little ok." I said making a deal. She nodded triumphantly, "Deal." And she grinned.

"Hey guys. Choose Cupcakes or cookies!" Suzuka shouted grinning and instantly I cry of, "Cookies" and, "Cupcakes" irrupted. I rolled my eyes and smiled. See everyone was just drawn to her.

"There you have it, Misaki tomorrow you have to allow us to make cupcakes and cookies." Ordered Suzuka looking back at me. "Is that why you brought me here?" I asked. Suzuka nodded. She wasn't even planning on denying it. "Yes." She was grinning. I looked around me and all eyes were on me, waiting for my answer, I looked at Suzuka and even she was waiting for my answer that would decide their plans. I sighed in defeat, no way could I object. "Ok I guess it won't harm anyone." I said and immediately a cry of cheers broke out which almost ripped my ears apart. I stood up and smiled, "You can do it in your free time, and I'll talk to the home-ec teacher." I said, and before they could stop or engulf me in their group hug I ran away to safety. Believe me there are like more than fifty people in that group, which means I will be squashed in fifty different ways. No thank you but I'd rather stay safe and un-squashed.

I continued walking and soon I found myself at the entrance of the roof, where Usui would be. I smiled and walked up the stairs until I reached the door. I opened it and climbed up the roof. And I was right, Usui was still here, he seemed to be asleep so I sat down next to him and smiled at him. I just stayed like that looking at his peaceful face for a while. But I didn't expect what happened next. Usui grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him, so now I was lying down next to him, with him holding me tightly next to him. He was looked at me with those grin eyes of his. And I couldn't help but be drawn to them. So I relaxed and faced him too. "Why did you do that?" I asked looking into his eyes. Usui shrugged ignoring my question then he leaned in and kissed me. He pulled me closer to him as I played a little with his hair, as he continued to kiss me. One of his arms was draped loosely around my waist and the other was playing with the strands of my hair. The kiss was soft and sweet. But all too soon he pulled away, "I missed you Misaki." he said looking at me. "I saw you half an hour ago." I protested but I was smiling. "So, I still missed you." He said pecking my lips again. I rolled my eyes, "Well if it makes you feel better, I missed you too." I said. Usui grinned and pulled me closer to him. He engulfed me in a warm hug. "I love you Misaki." I closed my eyes, relaxing a little for once. Honestly I was tired. "I love you too Usui." I replied leaning against his chest.

I don't know when, but I think soon after I dozed off because I found myself in the school council room and I don't remember the journey here. But what I do know is there was an unfamiliar girl standing in front of me and grinning, like she was extremely happy to be here.

"I'm so glad you're awake Misaki!" screamed the girl in delight. I looked around bewilderingly, this girl confused me but I don't think she was dangerous, she seems very...bubbly.

"How do you know my name?" I asked sitting up straight. "Everyone knows you; you're Misaki Ayuzawa the first female student council president of Seika High." She stated grinning, she suddenly clasped my hands, "I admire you so much, you're like a role model to all women out there, strong, clever and so beautiful." She complimented me. I smiled, "Thank you but I'm really not..." she smiled at me but then she face-palmed her forehead, "Silly me I forgot to introduce myself."

"Hi my name is Awichi Kire, but you can call me Awi-chan, I'm new. And it's nice to meet you." She said and giggled holding out her hand. I smiled; there was something about this girl that made me want to smile. She seems so innocent and sweet. I reached to shake her hand, "It's nice to meet you too Awi-chan, and welcome to Seika High."

"I hope we can be friends?" she asked politely, a blush slightly tinting her cheeks. I nodded, putting her out of her worry, "Me too." I chuckled lightly at her expression of pure bliss. She was grinning even more than before. I smiled again, really I couldn't help it.

I have been smiling a lot since she came inside, I don't know but I think she has that kind of effect on people. Now I wonder, but I have a strange feeling tomorrow will be very...interesting...

* * *

**So what do you think? Now I will tell you the two people I used these characters from. Devilish Dream is the creator of Jia Suzuka, so all, give her credit for her character! Well done Devilish dream do you like how I portrayed her. Do you think that's ok, and she will appear a lot more too, I think I might even make her a regular character if that is ok with you. The second character will be the main character for the next chapter and she is created by KITTYKAT so give her credit too. And did I do well with her appearance. I mean next chapter I will use her a lot more. But tell me do you like how I did it? This chapter was sort of a filler chapter and i think tomorrow's will be too. After that i'm warning you a lot of drama will happen :D Also expect Usui's dad and Mira and her mom to be back soon too but they won't be too much of a big character just like guests. But KITTYKAT your character will be the main tomorrow :D  
**

**Anyway so I guess I'll see you all tomorrow hopefully **

**:D bye for now. **


	41. Ch41 Awi-chan's first day A big shock

"Hi my name is Awichi Kire, but you can call me Awi-chan, I'm new. And it's nice to meet you." She said and giggled holding out her hand. I smiled; there was something about this girl that made me want to smile. She seems so innocent and sweet. I reached to shake her hand, "It's nice to meet you too Awi-chan, and welcome to Seika High."

* * *

**Hello guys sorry to keep you all waiting :D but I'm here now and that's what matters right? Oh I forgot to say, I'm glad you guys liked that Christmas Ninja video, I was right wasn't I it's good for cheering you up. So my pleasures no need to thank me. Devilish dream I'm glad you like how I portrayed you're character I will use her more often now, because I think she could make this story a whole lot more interesting so look out for her yeah :D **

**KITTYKAT I'm happy you like how she was introduced and today is you're characters spotlight :D and I do hope you'll like it.**

**Everyone thank you so much, I can't even repay you for how nice you guys were, no words can confine my gratitude to all of you. And I really mean it, this story goes so far but only because of you all and I can't thank you enough for waiting for me. I'm really happy to have found Fan fiction :D and found such amazing reviewers, I truly am such a lucky person :D **

**Now not to keep you all waiting with my sappy talks (even though I mean everything I say) I shall shut up and let you all read in peace. Oh before that, **

**Anonymous: I feel so horrible for forgetting you're birthday and I don't deserve even a speck of kindness but I just want to say, "Happy birthday" but I know it won't make a difference because it's gone now. Everyone wish Anonymous a happy birthday for me please. Thank you**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maid Sama in any way shape or form. Hiro created Kaichou wa maid sama and thank god she did or we wouldn't be here right now :D**

* * *

**Usui P.O.V**

"Wake up Misaki!" I shook Misaki multiple times but she just wouldn't wake up. I wonder why, but she was never such a heavy sleeper. She usually woke up when I 'attacked her' as she calls it by the way around two times but now it's taking me more than five times and she still isn't awake. I wonder if she is acting. I mean I don't think I've ever seen her act before or at least consciously. What should I do? At this rate we'll be late.

Suddenly something ticked and I had a great idea; after this, if she isn't awake I might suspect that she died and went to heaven or she is an awesome actor; I really hope the latter though. Without thinking twice I slowly jumped up on the bed and straddled her waist, but I balanced with my arms so as not to crush her under me. She still seemed asleep so without another thought I lowered myself close enough to be able to feel her breath on my lips, but not actually come in contact with her at all. I could feel a smile slowly creep on my face; she was just so beautiful. And she was mine and that's the best part, I swear if we weren't dating I probably wouldn't be able to hold myself any longer. Thank god she confessed to me, after all I'm a gentleman I won't force her into anything not even a relationship unless she is ready.

I snapped out of my thoughts as I noticed a tiny blush tinted my cheeks. See the effect she has on me; I've never blushed in front of anyone but her. "Damn it Misaki, you're just too cute for your own good." I muttered under my breath. I continued to lower myself unto her lips and finally I kissed her. At first I was gentle, just pecking her lips. But then seeing her not wake up, I put a little more force into it. I licked her lips and I think subconsciously she opened her mouth, I smiled against her lips; even when she was asleep she accepted me. I continued to kiss her a little more, until finally I felt a punch across my face and I went flying against the wall.

"Ouch!" what just happened; I swear I couldn't even blink in that time. I looked up to find, Misaki breathing heavily and clenching her fists; yep she was angry. Suddenly she jumped out of bed and tackled me back against the wall. I hit my head again thanks to that.

"Ouch why?" I asked rubbing the mark she had made appear on the back of my head.

"Are you trying to kill me!?" she asked, ignoring my first question. I shook my head. "Why would I want to kill my girlfriend, especially when she is so cute." I said winking at her. Misaki blushed and mentally thanked god for making her so damn cute.

"Why were you kissing me while I was asleep?" she asked folding her arms and frowning. I smirked as I pulled her in my arms, now her back was against my chest and my arms were protective circled around her. She started to blush but I just smiled and whispered in her ear, "Well, Misaki it seemed you didn't mind when I licked you're lips and you accepted." I whispered seductively in her ear. I could see and feel her shiver in my grasp, she was blushing too. And I knew I had got her. "Tha-t that was..." I laughed and I turned her head around to face me and before she could protest I planted my lips firmly on hers. Instantly Misaki turned around comfortable and wrapped her arms around my neck. After a while we pulled apart due to breath loss; and I know for a fact we both don't want to die yet although if I had to die I wouldn't mind dying with her in my arms if the time comes.

"I was waking you up if you must know though." I stated standing up while picking her up and slinging her over my shoulder.

I started to exit the room with Misaki over my shoulder protesting for all she was worth; but I was too strong and I wasn't going to let her go. But you know after I reached my destination I dropped her gently on the floor by the door of our bathroom; we're still living together. I pecked her quickly on the lips.

"Go get ready, I'll be waiting downstairs." I said, Misaki nodded and I walked down the stairs as I heard the door close.

Life really was fun with Misaki here.

**Misaki P.O.V**

I was brushing my teeth when I heard Usui walk down the stairs. Really why did he do that? I mean kiss me like that. I was suffocating that idiot has no common sense...But actually I think I liked waking up like that. You know with him there with me. Even though we live together I made him stay in another room down the hall. Sorry but I have boundaries; I may be his girlfriend but I'm not doing anything until I'm ready. But I have to admit I do feel a little lonely sometimes; but that soon goes away when I hear Usui say shouts out he loves me. Then I just feel like hitting him. I love him but I don't need him to say that in the middle of the night. It's really embarrassing you know. He really has no common sense.

I looked at the mirror and I noticed I was smiling; damn just thinking about him makes me smile. I averted my eyes from the mirror hiding the blush with my arms. Damn I will seriously get you back for making me blush this much Usui!

I quickly finished and got out of the bathroom; I had already taken a shower earlier in the morning but then I went back to sleep, an hour later I was awoken by a crazy boyfriend. But at least I was fresh and clean.

I went back to my room and changed into my school uniform; I was done in thirty seconds; man I didn't improve at all, last time was only nineteen seconds. Damn Usui because you made me all flustered images of you are still lingering in my mind.

I sighed forget it, I have to go before we come late to school. So I quickly ran at full speed down the stairs and into the living room. But I was stopped by two warm arms around my waist.

"Whoa where do you think you are? The Olympics; Slow down Misaki." teased Usui patting my head comfortingly. I sighed and my breath calmed down; I relaxed at his touch.

"No I was just in a hurry; oh that reminds me let's go." I stated grabbing Usui's hand and running for it. I opened the door and closed it all in one go with both of us stepping outside. Then I looked around me to make sure there were no kids or anything that we could accidently harm. Luckily no one was around so I looked back at Usui and grinned. "Better be ready." I said smiling slyly. Usui rolled his eyes but he looked at me; his hold on me tightened, "I've been ready since I met you Misaki." commented Usui; I smiled and before anything else could stop me I took off as fast as I could to Seika High.

Seika High school 

**Awichi Kire P.O.V**

Today I officially started my life in this new school; of course I was nervous. But I wasn't about to let that get to me. I can do this! I'll make lots of new friends and be happy every day. "That's right, because this is the Awi-chan Dream!"

I said triumphantly fist-pumping the air as I was on my walking to school. Suddenly I felt a number of gazes meet my body and I froze. I looked around and I noticed a lot of people stopped to stare at me. I slowly lowered my fist and looked around awkwardly then I bowed repeatedly and laughed to shake off my embarrassment. I sighed as everyone turned back around and continued to do what they were doing before. I smiled and I started to run towards my new school.

Here I come Seika High!

Yesterday I visited the school council president because I had to come a day early to ask her questions. She was so nice; I admire her so. I wish I could be like her. I know I'll make her my role model of hope! Her name is Misaki Ayuzawa, oh how I envy her beauty and her intelligence, her strength is so admirable too. Oh Misaki I hope we can be good friends.

I clasped my hands as I stood in front of Seika High's entrance. This school was improved amazingly by Misaki. I smiled widely; I could feel the happiness run through my veins like it always did. This was pure bliss; all thoughts of worry and anxiety were replaced by pure bliss; I think I have reached my enlightenment!

I started to run as fast as I could towards the school council room, maybe I could find Misaki there. Or that funny looking boy/girl person; he seemed really nice; what was his name again, Yushimaru...No maybe Yashiro...Ya-yakiro no it can't be that, Haru maybe. Nah it can't be can it. What was it again? I stopped running as I dwelled on it. I just had to know his name because what if I saw him; I wouldn't want to be rude by mistaking his name for something else. I sighed scratching my head for any answers...Mm- mm- I know! Yukimura! That was it. Yukimura is his name.

"Yay I got it!" I cheered jumping into the air. I sighed in relief, now if I saw him I wouldn't be rude at all. I turned around to continue walking when suddenly I knocked into a group of people and I fell backwards.

"Ouch!" I rubbed the back of my head, standing up. I looked at the people who were now staring daggers at me, I quickly bowed; it was my fault.

"Sorry, sorry I didn't see where I was going, I'm sorry." I said apologising. Man Awi-chan how can you be so silly and bump into these people. I heard a few grunts but they walked away. I sighed in relief. I'm glad nothing bad happened.

I started to walk towards the school council room again when suddenly someone familiar came into my view. "Misaki!" I shouted with all I had. "Misaki." I shouted again. Misaki seemed to hear her name being called as she turned around and she noticed me. I grinned and waved to catch her attention. "Misaki, it's me Awi-chan!" I said running towards her. Misaki smiled; I think she recognised my name. I'm so glad she hadn't forgotten me. "Misaki, I finally joined the school." I said as I came nearer to her. Misaki grinned. "I can see." I laughed as I twirled for her. "I love the school uniform here." I said. Misaki grinned as she patted my head. "It looks good on you." She said. I grinned; I was complimented by Misaki; my hope just skyrocketed even more.

Suddenly I noticed a lot of eyes stare at us. I looked around and so did Misaki. "You're loud Awi-chan." She said laughing awkwardly. I played with my fingers as I averted my eyes. "Sorry I caused you trouble." I apologised but Misaki laughed. I looked back up at her in bewilderment. She was laughing and she looked so beautiful and elegant. She patted my head and chuckled, "You didn't cause me trouble and Awi-chan is just so cute." I blushed a little at her compliment, suddenly a head popped above Misaki's. It was a guy, he had blonde hair similar to mine, but instead of brown like mine; he had mesmerizing green coloured ones.

"I'm jealous, my girlfriend thinks you're cute." He said but he was smiling at me to show me he was joking. I blinked in confusion. I didn't know Misaki had a boyfriend. "Misaki has a boyfriend?" I asked.

Misaki nodded and shook her head, "Unfortunately yes, this is Usui Takumi, Usui this is Awichi Kire." She said introducing us both. I smiled, "Yay, I'm so happy for you Misaki. Usui you can call me Awi-chan." I said grinning at him. Usui smiled back, "Ok Awi-chan it's nice to meet you." I smiled and bowed, "It's nice to meet you too." I said. Usui smiled at me again but then he looked at Misaki and frowned, "What's this about unfortunately. Hey do you want me to wake you up every morning the same way I did earlier on today?" he said threateningly. Misaki instantly blushed, "No, you almost killed me." she stated. Usui frowned, "Is that to someone who saved you're butt from scolding from the rest of the school council?" Usui said. Misaki frowned, "I wouldn't have been scolded, besides you're motives were totally selfish." Protested Misaki. Usui just kissed her to shut her up. Misaki frowned even more though, she clenched her fists, "Idiot don't just kiss me when you feel like it." she shouted. Usui laughed though not hurt by the things she said.

Meanwhile I just looked at the both of them and laughed. I started to laugh uncontrollably. This was just too funny. Misaki and Usui stopped to look at me. But I continued to laugh.

After I stopped laughing so much, I wiped my eyes. "I'm sorry but you two are just too cute together." I said, "You have such a funny relationship." I added smiling at both of them. They looked back at each other and then back to me. A smile slowly crept on their faces simultaneously. I couldn't help but stare they looked so perfect together; they really were so alike.

I approve of their relationship hundred per cent and one!

**Usui P.O.V**

I met this girl called Awi-chan, she seems really nice and she was smiling a lot too. "Hey, Misaki?" I looked at Misaki; she was filling in some papers as prez, but she looked up when I called her name. "That girl, Awi-chan I don't know but whenever you see her, you want to smile right?" I said looking into Misaki's eyes. Misaki nodded she looked at me as she smiled she said, "I guess she has that effect on you too, I thought I was the only one." I turned around to look out the window again, when suddenly something really bad caught my eye. A very familiar looking head was surrounding by a few guys, against a wall. From the floor you couldn't see very much and you might think they were all friends. But luckily from up here I saw the girls face and expression; she looked terrified, but what made it worse is that I recognised the face. Suddenly one of the guys slammed the wall next to her head, trapping her in his arms. And that's when I knew, I had to go over there.

I quickly jumped off the window sill I was sitting on and I ran to the door but before I could leave the room. Misaki stopped me. "Where are you going in such a hurry?" she asked looking at me.

"Awi-chan is in trouble!"

**Awichi Kire P.O.V**

I was walking around, looking for my new friend I made in class. She said to meet her by the cafeteria but she wasn't there so now I was looking for her. Her name was Suzuka and she seemed really nice and popular so I don't know why she talked to me, but I'm glad she did. I really like her and I hope we can be friends.

Suddenly I bumped into another group of people; Again? Seriously Awi-chan concentrate when you walk. I looked up again and I recognised the people from earlier this morning and it seemed they recognised me too. They grunted,

"You again." Someone said. I bowed trying to apologize, "I'm so-", but I was interrupted by someone slamming me against the wall. I winced in pain. "Ouch." But then I opened my eyes and three boys were surrounding me; Oh Awi-chan what did you do to get yourself in this pinch!

"I'm sorry I didn't see where I was going." I apologized hoping it might solve things. But they just laughed, "It seems you like to bump into us...could it be you have a crush on Yamato here." One of the boys said. I shook my head viciously, "No I don't I just day dream a lot." I explained, but somehow they didn't like this, I think it was Yamato but he slammed the piece of wall next to my head and I winced in fear. "Well you look very pretty don't you, are you foreign?" he asked playing with a strand of my hair. I shook my head, "N-no but I take after my mom- she is from Britain." I explained again hoping they would leave me alone. They laughed, "So girly you haven't introduced yourself yet, do you want to play with us?" they asked smiling. I knew it they were trouble. I didn't want to play. And I didn't like it. Oh please someone help me. I don't like this.

"N-no." I muttered under my breath. But they didn't hear me or at least I think they didn't. Because Yamato leaned in closer, "What was that babe?" he asked again. And I shivered at the nickname he gave me. I didn't like that, it made me remember things and I don't want to be treated like an object.

"She said No!" someone called out from behind. Yamato turned around to look and my eyes widened; they had come to save me. Usui and Misaki came. Yamato started to shiver and I noticed so did the rest of the boys.

"Hello boys, stop harassing this girl, or I'll set Misaki on you." Usui commented threateningly, his eyes harboured no mercy. Was he really...

"Scram!" Misaki shouted and instantly all the boys ran but not before bowing, "yes prez!" they said crying in fear. After they had left I looked at Misaki and Usui. They looked so cool in the light. Misaki turned around to look at me and she patted my head, "Are you ok? Did they do anything to you?" she asked her voice filled with concern. I shook my head, "N-no I'm ok." I said. Misaki grinned, "That's good then, I would have killed them if they did." She said looking back at the space that they were standing on before.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked a little confused. "Usui saw you from out the window." Misaki explained pointing at the council room. I nodded smiling, I turned around to look at Usui and bowed, "Thank you." Then I looked at Misaki and did the same. Misaki just laughed and patted my head again. "Don't worry about it."

She really was so cool.

"Awi-chan, Awi-chan!" someone called my name and I turned around to see a worried looking Suzuka running towards me. As soon as she reached me she engulfed me in a hug. "I was so worried, Awi-chan are you ok?" she asked worriedly checking me for any scars or bruises. I nodded, "Yeah, Misaki and Usui saved me." I said smiling. Suzuka turned around to look and smiled,

"Well hello Misaki and Usui." she said grinning. Misaki waved and Usui nodded, "Hello Jia Suzuka we meet again." Usui said smiling. Suzuka laughed, "Idiot I come to this school of course we'll see each other again." She said laughing. Usui Misaki and I joined in with the laughter.

"You all are so funny." I said. Suzuka hugged me. "You are too, you silly girl, oh I wanted to tell you I met this amazing person called Gerard Walker and I think I'm in love." she cheered.

I cheered for her, my best friend found someone, "Yay! We have to hold a party." I laughed and so did Suzuka. But soon I noticed the shocked looks on Usui and Misaki's faces and it was almost as if they were frozen. Suzuka suddenly noticed too.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Di-did you just say Gerard Walker?" Usui asked shock evident in his voice...

* * *

**So ...well this is awkward. Lol no one expected that; you know I never actually planned that either but as I was writing and Jia Suzuka came in the picture I remembered Devilish dream suggest her and Walker get together and it sort of happened**

**So next chapter will be dramatic sort of I guess. Lol I just love thinking about all you're expressions after that.**

**Anyway KITTYKAT is the owner of Awi-chan did you like that, I wanted to make something little happen so you know a little plot for this chapter but everything is good, she will be in next chapter too and maybe another character will appear in the next chapter...oh well you guys will just have to wait. Did I do alright in portraying her character by the way? I hope I did. I tried to make her seem as close to the description you gave me as possible so is this ok? **

**Also everyone do you like the idea of Gerard with someone like Suzuka I think they would make a cute couple, and also don't worry next chapter I will reveal how they met. :D **

**Another thing do you want her to be called Jia or Suzuka tell me in the reviews and whichever gets most votes wins; this is just which one you're most comfortable with. :D **

**Oh P.s Devilish Dream did you like that surprise? Oh and do you want me to call her Jia or Suzuka from now on and how should Gerard call her, by her first name or will he be a little shy and embarrassed about it all and call her by her last name tell me in your review ok **

**Bye everyone for now. I'll try to write tomorrow too ok so hopefully you won't have to wait too long **

**Xxxx **

**Miako **


	42. Ch 42 She broke his shield of protection

Suzuka hugged me. "You are too, you silly girl, oh I wanted to tell you I met this amazing person called Gerard Walker and I think I'm in love." she cheered.

I cheered for her, my best friend found someone, "Yay! We have to hold a party." I laughed and so did Suzuka. But soon I noticed the shocked looks on Usui and Misaki's faces and it was almost as if they were frozen. Suzuka suddenly noticed too.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Di-did you just say Gerard Walker?" Usui asked shock evident in his voice...

* * *

**Well hi guys! I'm really sorry it took me a week to update but I had so much to do I could barely breath so busy. Anyway I just woke up now and I decided to write another chapter today. So here it goes, but before that. **

**Devilish dream thanks for pointing out Usui's a little out of character I'm grateful and guys I hope you take this as an example. I really don't mind when you tell me if something is wrong or there's a mistake because we all learn from mistakes so please you can point out things for me because I'm terrible at spotting mistakes and wrong things so help me out here. :D **

**I won't keep you waiting any longer because I have been told I ramble A lot! So I will do us all a favour by shutting up. **

**Disclaimer: I don't owe Maid Sama or any of the characters. All characters go to their rightful owners.**

* * *

**Misaki P.O.V**

Did I just hear her right? Did she seriously just say Gerard Walker! No that is impossible, it must be someone else. Someone with the same name...yeah that must be it. Right!? I looked at Usui and his face and body was frozen. Oh this must be such a shock to him. "Yeah I did, why is something wrong?" asked Jia. By the sound of her voice I snapped out of my trance, and I quickly shook my head. "No not at all, it's just eh...it's just..." I didn't know what to say.

"It's just we know someone with the same name that's all." Usui quickly interjected. I looked up at him in worry. She didn't notice the look in his eyes though. "Oh ok that's cool I guess. Anyway, Awi-chan, come on let me tell you about him!" suggested Jia pulling Awi-chan with her far away from us. Awi-chan looked back at us and gave us an apologetic smile but then she waved and ran after Jia.

After they were gone I looked back at Usui, he noticed and he looked back at me. I knew what he was thinking, and he knew what I was thinking. "It has nothing to do with me, who he dates, and it isn't important that were step-brothers." Usui said answering my silent questions. I sighed, "But who would have thought that he would have fallen for someone so easily." Usui shrugged, "Well its better this way, now he'll leave us alone." Usui said winking at me. I couldn't help but smile and blush a little at his actions. "I guess you're right." Usui reached for my hand and laced our fingers together.

"Let's go you have more work to do right?" he asked knowingly. I nodded. "yeah." And we started to walk in the direction of my council room and Usui's hang out room.

"Oh Usui, you are not coming in." Usui looked at me, "You're really sly Ayuzawa." He said, I ignored his remark as I continued walking. "You know why I'm not letting you in." I said. Usui suddenly pulled me back in his arms, so now my chest was against his back. He circled his arms tightly around my waist and he whispered something in my ear. "Yeah, it's because I'm a distraction right?" he asked suggestively. I shivered at the feeling of his breath on my skin. My face started to redden. "Shut up idiot!" I insulted him. Usui just laughed but he released me. Then he started to walk a head of me. but realizing I wasn't walking with him he turned back around and held out his hand.

"Come on, or do you hate me now?" he asked smiling slyly. I blushed; he knew it was the exact opposite. I really hate you Usui.

"I hate you Usui." I lied. Usui chuckled, "We're going back to the shy Misaki." he said, but he was smiling. I walked towards him and took his hand. "Shut up idiot."

We started to walk again. I noticed Jia laughing with Awi-chan, probably talking about Gerard. I wonder what really is going on. Are they going out? Or is it her who just fell in love with him?

**Gerard P.O.V**

"Damn that girl who does she think she is?" I slouched on my chair and sighed. Cedric chuckled at my misfortune, I looked up and glared at him, that soon shut him up.

"Sir, why do you dislike this young female so much?" Cedric asked me. "Because she is not Misaki." I answered truthfully. Cedric looked at me sympathy evident in his expression. "Sir, you should give up on her." Cedric suggested. I shook my head. "I don't want to; I just like her too much." I said again and thoughts of Misaki entered my mind. The way she smiles, the way she blushes, the way she gets angry and shouts. How strong she is...I had Cedric spy on her remember. She really intrigues me. I really like her. But sadly she is in love with my step-brother Usui.

"Sir, Gerard why don't you fall in love with this Jia girl." Suggested Cedric. I shook my head annoyed. "It doesn't work like that, besides she doesn't really love me, she just says she does." I said sighing in frustration.

"Sir, I really don't think that's the case here." Cedric said smiling.

"Shut up Ceddy." He frowned. "Fine sir but at least let me say, you might just miss a girl who will really love you." He said then he walked out closing the door behind him. What was with him? I don't get him sometimes. Besides I'm right, she doesn't really love me. She's just like all the other girls. Their only after my money after that they'll live me.

Memory

"Jia Suzuka." That's the girls name; her step-granddad is friends with my granddad. I met her last night at another celebration party. She was drinking by the fountain, not talking to many people. I'm guessing she wasn't really rich or famous. I was walking past her when suddenly she grabbed my arm and pulled me towards an empty table. I jerked my hand away but she was just smiling. "Sorry, but I needed someone around my age to talk to. I only came because my step-granddad made me come." she said sipping her drink. "This party is so boring."

"You're right I don't like it either but I have to come since I am the son's host." She gasped. "Oh I'm sorry if I sounded rude. " I shook my head, "No I don't care." She sighed in relief. "Tell me your name." she ordered but she was smiling. "Isn't it rude to ask for someone else's name without giving theirs first?" I said. She shrugged. "I'm not rich and I don't care about those things. But if you really want to know my name first, it's Jia Suzuka. "

"Gerard Walker." I said. She smiled, "It's nice to meet you."

"Why do you smile so much?" I asked, because it kind of creped me out. How can someone be so happy, all the time? "I like to smile. Why don't you smile more often?" She asked sipping her drink again. "Why are you so nosy?" I asked frowning. "I'm curious about you that's all."

"Curiosity killed the cat, besides you only just met me." I said frowning. I didn't like how she seemed so interested in me. Is it because she knows I'm rich?

"Well at least the cat died in an honourable and memorable way right?" she said grinning. I sighed there really is no helping this girl.

"I'm going."

"Were?"

"It has nothing to do with you." I said a little coldly. I'm sorry but I don't want that girl to get too close. Because in the end she'll leave me or use me for my money like everyone else did. I started to walk away but she shouted something back.

"Bye Gerard, I hope I can see you again soon, Oh and it's no healthy to push everyone away." I turned around and she winked at me. Then she started to walk away. Leaving me behind wondering what just happened and how she realized what I was doing. That girl is really weird.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door that snapped me out of my day dream. I figured it must be Cedric so I called 'come in.' But what surprised me was, it wasn't Cedric. It was Jia Suzuka. She walked in closing the door behind her. "What are you doing here?" I asked frowning as I looked at her. She smiled, "You're butler told me to come here." She said. I frowned clenching my fists. Damn you Cedric. I'm so getting you back for this. "You didn't really answer my question." I stated. She rolled her eyes. "I came here to talk with you." She said smiling again. "Why?" I asked, I was really confused, why was she putting so much effort here. "You interest me that's why." I raised my eyebrow. "I know you're type, something happened in the past, and you closed in. Not letting anyone come close to you. Because you're scared of them leaving you again." I was shocked. How did she know that much by simple just talking to me. "By the look on your face I'm guessing I was right." She said smiling. She walked towards me and sat on my bed directly opposite of me. "How do you know so much about a person by just talking to them?"

"It's a talent people say. I'm good at observing body language and the things people say." She said shrugging like it was no big deal. I sighed. "Well you got me, but I'm not planning to let anyone in so you should just give up."

"You're really a bid idiot, you know that." I frowned. She really was so rude. "You shouldn't call people idiots."

"Well I don't but I'm making an exception because you clearly are one. Listen I don't know what happened and I'm not going to ask because it has nothing to do with me. But why are you making yourself suffer so much?"

"I'm not making myself suffer." I stated glaring at her. She chuckled, "Yeah right, believe me you are, because soon you will miss a chance at happiness."

"You shouldn't think that everyone will leave you." She stated bluntly. "You shouldn't be so interested in me. " I said coldly. She walked towards me and hit my head. "Idiot, there you go again, stop beating yourself up about the past." I glared at her. "Why did you hit me?"

"Because you seriously need to wake up from whatever nightmare you're dreaming about."

"Look I like you ok, you seem really nice so stop being so damn annoying."

"You're bossy you know that." I said rubbing my head. She sat back down and smiled. "Well I take it as a good thing."

"Hey Gerard do you go to school?" she asked me. I shook my head. "No I have a tutor at home." I answered. She sighed. "Oh right, I go to school. It's actually not that far from here, it's called Seika High school."

**Jia's P.O.V**

Gerard seemed to choke at the name Seika High. "What's wrong?" he started to cough violently. So I quickly jumped of the bed and patted his back comfortingly. It seemed to help a little but he continued to cough. So I pulled on his arm and surprisingly he let me steer him towards his bed. He lay down and I tucked him in.

He seemed to finally calm down after this. I looked around and I sat on the chair that he was sitting on just a minute ago.

"Thank you." I smiled, "No problem, but are you ok, are you sick?" I asked genuinely worried for him. He shook his head. "I have an unknown illness. You go to Seika High?" he asked me, changing the subject right away, I didn't want to ask him about this illness and it seemed he didn't want to talk about it either so I nodded "I know it's mainly a boy's school but there are a lot of girls there too." I said, figures he must be shocked because it used to be an all-boys school. I'm guessing that's why he chocked. I mean someone like him would probably have never heard about that school except for the bad reputation it had. And how it was an all-boys school until fairly recently.

"The people are really nice and welcoming, I started three weeks ago and thanks to our prez Misaki and Usui her boyfriend I was welcomed in really nicely." I said. But the look on his face surprised me. His expression changed from happiness to anger in a split second. "What's wrong do you know them?" I asked. He looked at me but then he shook his head. "No why would you think that?" he asked innocently. Was he testing me? "Nothing I guess." I said. He relaxed.

"You're really irritating." He said looking into my eyes. I sighed in frustration. "I thought we were having such a nice chat just a minute ago. What the hell?" He shrugged closing his eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about." He said. I give up this guy is unbelievable. But the more he pushes me away the more I want to figure him out.

"You know the more you push me away the more I will be interested in you." I stated simply standing up. He opened his eyes and looked at me. "You're really weird you know that." He smiled softly but only for a split second making me wonder if I really had seen him smile at all. Suddenly my heart skipped a beat.

What was that? Why did that just happen? He looked so relaxed and nice when he smiles. My heart skipped another beat just thinking about him. Damn don't tell me...

"I'm going you should sleep." I stated after I regain my composure. He nodded silently his eyes already closed. I continued to look at him and soon he fell asleep. I slowly, silently stepped towards him. I looked down on his face. His eyelashes were so long. He really looked so happy in his sleep.

I really couldn't help myself here no matter what I tried I couldn't resist the urge of kissing his forehead softly.

"Good night Gerard." I muttered. Then I walked silently out of the room. I closed the door behind me. Then I turned around and leaned my back against the door and looked up.

"Oh god, I think I've fallen in love."

_The next day_

**Gerard P.O.V**

I woke up and I found myself in bed. Soon thoughts of Jia entered my mind. Damn that girl is so irritating. I heard a knock on the door and in came Cedric. I frowned at the sight of him. "Why did you do that?" I asked angrily.

"Do what Gerard?" he asked innocently. "Why did you tell Jia to come in here?" I asked folding my arms. Cedric chuckled. "Did you have a nice chat Gerard, and to answer your question: Because you have to forget about Misaki and I think Jia is a wonderful girl." Cedric said smiling.

"I didn't ask for your opinion! And I don't want to give up on Misaki."

Cedric laughed. "Sir if you want to be lonely forever then carry on but Misaki is with Usui, you know that right?"

"I do but I-"

"Just give up ok. Oh and there's another party tonight. And Jia Suzuka is coming too."

"Argh. why?" Cedric chuckled at my frustration. "She asked to come and her step-granddad is delighted and finally happy that she wants to come willingly." Cedric explained. "And I'm guessing she wants to come for you." Cedric said then he looked at me and left the room smiling mischievously.

I'm going to hate this so much. I just know it.

**Jia Suzuka P.O.V**

"I'm going tonight to see him again." I said to Awi-chan as we started to walk from school. Awi-chan cheered and hugged me. "I'm so happy for you. What are you going to wear?" she asked me. I ginned. "I don't know but you do?" she looked at me confusingly and I laughed slinging my arm around her shoulder. "Will you help me; I know you love dressing up." I said. And she gasped hugging me. "Thank you I'm so happy you want me to help." I grinned. "You're my best friend right?" I said. She nodded happily and we continued walking to my house. Were the transforming was going to be done.

Jia's home

"I'm home." I shouted hoping someone would hear me. "Welcome back dear." My mom said coming in and smiling at us. "Hello Awi-chan come inside." She had already met her. "Hello Mrs Suzuka. Sorry for intruding in your home." My mom laughed, "Oh dear please call me Aye, the 'Mrs' makes me feel so old." My mom chuckled. Awi-chan smiled but nodded. "Mom we're going to my room to get ready when granddad comes call me ok." I said. My mom nodded. "Ok I'll bring some snacks." My mom said running into the kitchen. Awi-chan and I started to walk up the stairs and into my room.

I opened the door and I closed the door behind us. I dropped my bag and Awi-chan did the same. "Ok check through that closet and tell me which dress you like best." I said sitting on my bed. Awi-chan smiled and opened the closet. Then she gasped. "Jia, these dresses are so beautiful, and there's so many." I nodded, "Yeah my granddad has been trying to make me go to those dance parties since the day he came into this family. And that was years ago. Believe me I never said yes but he continued to buy me dresses and now finally when I said yes he seemed so delighted, you should have seen him." Awi-chan giggled, she took out as many dresses as she could carry and put them on the bed.

She took out all my makeup items and placed them on the bed and then she took all my hair products and straightener and curler and too put them on the table.

"Ok let's begin." She ordered and I chuckled at her seriousness. "Let's begin." I copied her. She looked at me and grinned.

Five hours later at the party

**Gerard P.O.V**

I was introduced to many new people who knew my granddad and my family. I just politely talked to them before being guided to the next group of people. Luckily Cedric was with me the whole time and it gave me joy to know he hated this kind of stuff too. After what he did yesterday I deserve my fun. "I'm Gerard walker it's a pleasure to have you here tonight." I repeated to the many people I had met today. This is so tiring.

After I was done I sat down at an empty table, Cedric had left me to go get drinks. I sighed in relief. I had met more than a hundred people tonight and this was only the start of the party. Damn these people, don't you have anything better to do than come here and want to be introduced to us. The only person that didn't come tonight was Igarashi; I thought he would come...oh wait that's right his family is hosting their own party. Suddenly I felt warm arms wrap around my shoulders.

"Are you lonely Gerard?" teased Jia. I sighed pulling her arms off me. "You really appear at random times don't you?" Although I admit I'm a little happy she came. It was getting so boring I needed someone my age to talk to. She started to walk into my view and I mentally gasped. She was wearing a one shoulder purple dress that reached mid-thigh. She had on a purple necklace and purple earrings. She had on a little makeup, lipstick, eyeliner and mascara. She was wearing purple high-heels to match her dress. She looked beautiful if I do say so myself. Her hair was curled naturally to the side. And the bangs that usually hanged naturally, was clipped to the side. She smiled, "Do you like the dress?" she asked a little nervously. I couldn't lie even if I wanted to.

"Yeah you look great." She smiled in relief then she sat down opposite me. "Is that a compliment I hear from Gerard." She teased. I rolled my eyes. "I'm not going to lie to you that would be immature." I admitted truthfully. She laughed. "I guess so." I joined in with her laughter; her laugh was contagious. Suddenly I heard a coughing sound and I looked around to find Cedric smiling down at me knowingly. Damn I know what he is thinking.

"Sir I brought drinks. Here you go Miss Jia." He said handing her a drink and he gave me one too. "I must leave I don't want to interrupt any further." Cedric gave me one last sly smile and left. I sighed, he is going to tease me about this forever.

Suddenly I heard Jia groan. I looked at her and frowned, "What's wrong?" She was looking down at her dress, "I spilled my drink on my dress." She stated standing up. "Hang on I'll be right back, wait here ok." I nodded and she quickly hurried off to clean herself up.

**Jia P.O.V**

I accidently spilled my drink on my dress. Damn it was my fault for not concentrating. I was just busy admiring him and thinking about Gerard when...splash...dress is all wet. I quickly reached for a towel to dap at the stain hoping it will lessen it. Luckily the stain disappeared but my dress was still a little wet. "Oh well it will dry, I'm glad it didn't stain though. " I took one last dap at it before leaving the restroom and walking back to Gerard.

But what surprised me was, the number of girls sitting around him. They were flirting and talking to him but they were only talking to him about his money and how wonderful he looked. Now I get why he believes people only care about his money.

It was so obvious they were only after his money and fame that I actually pitied them because they weren't going to go anywhere like that. He didn't like girls like that I can tell by his expression. I walked towards them and smiled amusingly.

"Do you have any business with my date here?" I asked folding my arms. Some of the girls shook their heads and backed off looking for other guys to entertain while three girls stayed behind.

"Yeah we do." said one of them. I laughed, "Like trying to get close to him for money, let me guess you are the type that doesn't fall in love easily but you have fallen in love with money and material things. I'm also guessing you use the oldest trick in the book to get what you want and to trick guys into falling for you." But I wasn't done yet I could guess a whole lot about her. "You have made most of the guys here fall for you and now you're looking for the best prize to snatch and then you leave him and make him earn for you am I right?" she looked shocked, "Oh and you once tried to fall in love, you were hurt and now you don't care about love or anyone's feelings because you think everyone deserves the same thing that happened to you." Now she was so shocked she fell over. "How did you- how? Why?" she stood back up and quickly walked away. "I'm out of here that girl is nuts." And her two followers quickly ran after her. I sighed and I slouched back in the chair I was sitting on. I hadn't seen his expression yet. "Why did you do that?" he asked me. I looked up and I smiled. "Because they looked they were bothering you." I answered. Gerard stood up. "Please leave me alone, how do you know I was bothered by them, you don't know anything about me and my life." he walked away leaving me behind. Man that boy is so immature. I sighed, standing up and following him to his room. Before he could shut the door I quickly entered closing the door behind us.

"Why are you angry?" I asked. Gerard ignored me just sitting down on his bed. I walked towards him and sat down next to him. "You're being immature, I was just helping."

"Well stop helping please." Gerard pleaded. "Why?" I asked. He sighed, "Because you're irritating me." He shouted out. "Why am I irritating you?" I asked calmly. I really wanted to know why he despised me so much. "Because you're different you're not like the others and that bothers me." I smiled I was glad we were getting somewhere. I grabbed his head and gently placed him on my lap. "And what else?" I asked. I was glad he didn't protest about my actions. "I was in love with this girl but now I barely think of her at all ever since I met you I've stopped thinking so much about her." I couldn't help but smile that meant something right?

"What was her name?" I asked I was a little curios. "Misaki Ayuzawa." My eyes widened, "Wait that's- she has a boyfriend you know that right?" He nodded, "Yeah Usui Takumi or rather Usui Walker." I gasped what did he say? "Usui is my little step-brother." He answered my silent questions. He sighed but then he started to speak.

"My mother had an affair with Usui's dad then she died giving birth to Usui." Gerard explained. "I used to hate Usui so much because I found out and it ruined everything and it pained my dad but now I forgave him and Yuu; that's Usui's dad by the way and my dad forgave them too." I nodded understandingly. "Usui's dad used to be a butler working for my mom; it wasn't either their fault it just happened I guess. They fell in love. After all my mom loved my dad but she wasn't in love with him. She was in love with Yuu." I nodded hugging him telling him he didn't need to say more; this was more than I could have hoped for. And now it all made sense. Usui and Misaki's expressions when I told them I had fallen in love with Gerard Walker. "Now it makes sense." I said, he looked at me in bewilderment, "what does?" he asked me. I bit my lip. Oh great now I would have to tell him I liked him. "Well in school I talked about you a little to my best friend Awi-chan, Usui and Misaki and they looked so shocked but now I know why?" I said quickly. I didn't exactly lie I just didn't say what I said to them. Gerard got off my lap and he sat back down next to me.

"What did you say about me?" He asked curiously. I smiled nervously, "Curiosity killed the cat."

"I guess he died in an honourable and memorable way right?" Gerard repeated the words I said laughing. I chuckled. "Ok fair enough." He looked at me, "well tell me then?" I bit my lip there was no way out of this one. "I- I told them that I-I...Oh heck with this. I told them that I had fallen for you. There happy?" I was ready to jump and make a run for it but sadly Gerard grabbed my hand. I think he figured I was going to run for it. Damn it all. "Very." He mumbled. My eyes widened. "What?" I looked back at him and he was blushing. Wow that's a first. "I said very." He repeated himself. I chuckled, "Oh no I heard you the first time I was just checking." I said smiling. Gerard hit me on the head. "Idiot." he mumbled. I laughed. "See now the tables are turned I hit you before and now you hit me."

"That makes us even." He said smiling amusingly. I chuckled. "I guess it does." He pulled me back and he smiled at me. "Gerard does this mean you fell for me too?" I said bluntly grinning. Gerard nodded. "Yeah." I stepped closer to him. "When?" I asked. "I knew I did when you were talking to all those girls telling them to leave." I smiled stepping closer again. "When did you fall for me then?" he asked. I blushed, "well remember we were talking in this room yesterday; I think around the time when you fell asleep." I admitted. Gerard laughed. "But I was horrible to you." He said. I shook my head. "I know that, but I also knew you had your reasons for that; by your body language I could tell you weren't horrible from the heart you just acted that way to protect yourself." He smiled intertwining our fingers together. "You're really good at reading people." He complimented. "Thank you." The gap between us was closing. We leaned in one last time and his lips were nicely on mine. We were kissing. I could feel the fireworks, the roller coaster...blah, blah, blah the whole thing, as cheesy and clichéd that sounds. But hey if you were kissing the person you loved for the first time you would feel the same or similar anyway. Gerard wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck. After kissing for a long time we pulled apart just smiling at each other.

"I feel so good finally having broken you're protective shield." I said grinning. Gerard rolled his eyes and pecked my lips. "Kudos to you Jia." I grinned. "I haven't said it but I love you Gerard."

"I love you too Jia Suzuka and I guess I'm glad someone came and broke this so called shield."

* * *

**So, what do you think? I'm sorry Usui and Misaki barely came in this chapter I'm really sorry anyway I'm also sorry if Gerard seemed out of character but it was needed for this chapter. Oh Devilish dream helped me with the plot so give credits to her guys. Well done devilish dream I hope you liked this chapter and tell me if I need to sort more things out. Oh next chapter Jia will reveal that her and Gerard are dating to Usui and Misaki. **

**Oh and did I do a little better with Usui's character this time? If I didn't please tell me because I really want to nail his character and make it as similar as possible oh and another surprise. A very funny familiar character will appear next chapter; Devilish dream you asked for him so I hope you know who I'm talking about and the rest of you guys it is a surprise. :D **

**Oh and a few more new characters will appear in the next chapter so keep watch for them. :D **

**Thank you and bye, bye for now. :D **


	43. Chapter 43 Shizuko's first boyfriend

**Hey guys :D sorry I didn't upload yesterday I was really busy. Anyway how are you all? I've decided to write today so here I am. You guys are in for a bumpy ride. So keep reading guys. Oh you are going to hate me for this I hope not but I'm bringing in so much drama you won't even be able to sit down in your chairs on flying crafts...blame my imagination. :D Not to keep you waiting here is the start of so many incidents. I hope you're already...**

**Important Note: ****because of the story plot many characters are going to be a little OOC. Please just bear with me ok. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maid Sama Hiro fujiwara does. And I'm so glad she does. Oh guys one minute Magica ring a really good reviewer has just began writing a maid Sama Fanfic if you're interested go check it out. I recommend it ;) **

**Oh Magica ring don't kill me for this but you deserve it. Your story is really good. :D **

**P.S some might think this is a filler, but worry not it is not.**

* * *

**Shizuko P.O.V**

I came to school early, I always do this. Because I'm president of the flower arranging club as of last term. So I need to set a good example for my friends and helpers. But I would be lying if I said that was the only reason. Truthfully there is someone I've had my eye on for a very long time. His name is Suzuki Hideki. I've only talked to him once when he was walking and we bumped into each other. I of course fell over. But he was so nice about it. He helped me up and apologised saying it was his fault. He was smiling a lot and just grinning after I said that it wasn't his fault. He is so nice. And he gives off that kind intellectual vibe. I think I've finally experienced "love." Well that's what Sakura referred to it after I told her about it.

"Sakura, I-I I have to tell you something." I stated fiddling with my fingers concentrating on everything but Sakura's gleaming smirk. I was in for it now.

"I know what you want to tell me. And you don't know how happy I am for you." I looked at her bewilderingly. How does she know so much?

"How?" I asked shock evident in my voice. She grinned clasping my hands with hers. "You found a boy didn't you?" she said bluntly. I started to blush a crimson red. Why did she have to say it out so loud? She squealed at my sudden embarrassment. "I knew it I knew it. Who is it, who? Tell me." she demanded, her grin only growing wider by the minute. I sighed finally looking her in the eye. "His name is Suzuki Hideki." I admitted a small smile crept on my face at the mention of his name. Sakura gasped. "You when did you two meet?" I looked back up at her and smiled at our small and slightly clichéd encounter. "Well we bumped into each other and I fell but then he helped me up and apologised but when I told him it wasn't his fault he was grinning and we introduced ourselves." I said blushing slightly at the touch of his hand on mine when he helped me up. "Shizuko you're, you're in love with him." she gasped smiling. I shook my head. "No way it's true I like him but not love. At least I don't think this is love." I admitted sheepishly. Sakura shook her head and grinned at me. "Trust me on this one; you're in love with him. I know because I have the same feeling when I'm with Kuuga. I feel like he is the only one that will do for me. And I'm sure you have the same feeling too." She looked down and fiddled with her fingers, a small blush crept on her face tinting her soft cheeks. She was smiling from her heart. I have to admit I wish I had that kind of relationship with Suzuki. "Let's tell Misaki ok. And then we'll help you get him ok?" she said grinning. I couldn't help myself; I just nodded smiling at her. "Thank you Sakura. Truthfully I've never felt like this before so I'm not very confident, but I think I can do it with you and Misaki by my side." She leaned in to give me a hug. "Of course we'll be here all the way, don't you worry at all. That's what best friends are for. In fact let's go now. To find Misaki, she is in the council room." Sakura released me and stood up. She gave out her hand and I took it. "Ah I'm so excited Shizuko I'm so happy for you." She squealed again as she pulled me with her to Misaki. I chuckled at her childish side. "Thank you Sakura." I whispered.

Council room 

Sakura barged in the council room like a canon on fire. If it weren't for the shocked expressions on the council's faces I would have thought it was pretty epic. I inwardly sighed. Sakura was just too excited she couldn't be held back even if I wanted her to. I looked at Misaki and I shook my head. "I'm sorry but she is too excited for my own control. We'll leave-" but I was cut of my Sakura's squealing. She ran up towards the front of the room and grinned. "Guys get out now." Misaki looked at her in shock. Sakura wasn't normally like this. She was usually the shy quite one in front of people.

"Sakura what's wrong, you're not normally like this are you-", but Misaki was cut of too. Sakura turned around and grinned at Misaki. "Everyone I will give you three second to get out apart from Misaki and Usui get out!" she demanded. Everyone looked around a little worried. Unsure if they should listen. "Sakura we're in the middle of a meeting." But Sakura shook her head. "I'm sorry but this is just too important. 1...2..." and before she could get to three everyone scurried out like a bunch of mice. She smiled happily skipping to the door and she looked at the guys standing outside.

"Sorry boys, but I need to borrow Prez bye." And she closed the door on them. Misaki looked around the room shocked. What happened that was so important. I just knew she was thinking that. On the other hand, Usui was smiling obviously amused by the events that just unfolded. Misaki scratched her head. "What's wrong girls?" she asked us worriedly. I sighed pushing Sakura along with me. "I'm sorry I wanted to stop her but she finds this way to important." Misaki smiled softly. "No need to apologize but what was so important that you needed to kick out the members of my council." Sakura squealed clasping her hands together. I inwardly groaned. This was a bad idea. And on top of that Usui was here looking interested in what we had to say. I sat down in one of the chairs and covered my face which was tainted a deep red in preparation.

I noticed Misaki look at me worryingly, but Sakura grinned literally leaping on Misaki. "Misaki, Shizuko is in love!" the words echoed through the room and on top of that, it felt like it was projected on loud speaker. But what made it worse was the silence that followed. I could feel all eyes on me. And at that moment I wished I was as far from this room as possible.

I slowly looked up and into Misaki's eyes. There was a mix of confusion and amusement but then something made me smile. She was smiling at me with her eyes. Her face expression harboured nothing but that glint in her eye told me she was happy for me. She smiled and walked towards me and she engulfed me in a warm hug. "I'm so happy for you." I smiled hugging her back. After a while she released me and grinned at me. "Who is he?" she asked happily sitting down next to me. Sakura came to join us but she sat on the other side of me. "Suzuki Hideki." I mumbled loud enough for them to hear. Misaki smiled and hugged me. "Good luck I know he will like you too." I nodded smiling. "Thank you both of you. I'm so glad I have best friends like you both." Misaki and Sakura both leaned into me and hugged me. Misaki patted my head comfortable. "That's what were here for." She mumbled.

I really am happy that I have friends like Misaki and Sakura.

**Usui P.O.V**

I was sitting in the student council room by the window sill, winking at Misaki every now and then. This gave me great joy to know that she wasn't concentrating because of me. When suddenly Sakura and Shizuko blasted in here and Sakura demanded that everyone leave. Shockingly everyone did. Wow I didn't know she was like this. Apparently they had something to tell Misaki. And this something seemed very important

But it seems that Shizuko has fallen in love with a guy called Suzuki Hideki in this school. I couldn't help but smile. Misaki cared deeply for her best friends and seeing Misaki so happy made me happy too. I'm cheering for Shizuko. It seems she really likes this person too.

**Misaki P.O.V**

I was walking home with Usui after such a long and tiring day at school. Honestly so much happened. But it was a good day. Shizuko finally fell in love. And I couldn't be happier. She deserves someone very special. And I think Suzuki is a very nice person. A good person for Shizuko, I just know it.

I reached my hand to lace Usui and my fingers together. He turned around to look at our laced hands then back at me. I smiled at him. Showing him I wasn't going to bite. Usui smiled at me. "Are you feeling a little tipsy or something Misaki?" I shook my head. "No I'm just happy."

Usui grinned, he suddenly stopped walked and pulled me back in his arms. "I like it when you're happy." I blushed slightly at his words." Thank you." He leaned in and kissed my cheek and then up my neck to my sensitive spot and finally reaching my ear, he whispered. "Come on or do you want to give everyone a show." I looked around me and it was true we had attracted a small crown on weird people. "You're the one that started the show." I hissed. Usui chuckled. "Who was it that reached for my hand?" he asked teasingly. I blushed a deep red colour grabbing Usui's hand for the second time and making a fast escape. Usui was chuckling which pissed me off. How was he not embarrassed?

_The next day_

**Shizuko P.O.V**

I was busy watering the flower bed when suddenly someone tapped my shoulder and I turned around. I expected it to be Misaki. But it wasn't. It was Suzuki. I gasped, what was he doing here?"

"Hi." He greeted shyly. I looked at him in shock. Suzuki was shy. Talking to me. While being shy?

"Hey" I greeted politely. He smiled at me. "I was just walking by and I thought you might like a little company." I blushed. He was so nice. I kept looking at him. He started to scratch his head awkwardly. "If you don't want, I'll leave. Sorry for disturbing you." He started to walk away and my body moved and grabbed his shirt. He thought I didn't want his company because I was being weird and creepy. He stopped walking and turned around. "Sorry I didn't- I mean I was happy that you wanted to talk. So please don't go." He smiled at me and I looked back up at him. "Good, I'll help you water the flower beds." I nodded and we walked back to the flowers. And all worry or shyness disappeared. We were talking and laughing together. I had so much fun. He really was nice.

But even so I can't hide the fact that my heart beat was beating so fast at some point I thought my ribcage was going to break. I wonder if he heard it because I wouldn't be surprised if he did.

I've just proven something: I have fallen so deep; I don't think I can get back up.

_A week later (sorry if days are going by so fast but bear with me :D) _

I was walking towards the classroom when suddenly I heard my name spoken out. I turned around and looked at the person and to my surprise and glee. It was Suzuki. He halted next to me and bend down at an attempt to regain his level of oxygen.

"Are you ok?" I asked worriedly. He stood back up and grinned. "Yeah I just wanted to see you." He admitted. I started to blush and I knew he noticed it to. He stepped closer and smiled at me. My heart fluttered under his gaze. He reached forward and took off my glasses. He immediately smiled at me. "You're eyes are so beautiful." I blushed even more if that was even possible. His body being this close was enough for me to go to heaven but then he had to compliment me too. I don't think me or my heart can take this any longer.

"T-thank y-you Suzuki." I stuttered. He was looking at me, just smiling and I did the same. It seemed like we were in a trance. He was holding my glasses with one hand and the other hand reached up to touch my cheek. I shivered under his warm fingers. My breathing was hitched and I didn't know what to do. Suddenly he leaned in gradually. He was looking at my lips!

Ok calm down he might just be leaning in to wipe something or something. He wouldn't kiss me. He doesn't think of me in that way.

But to my utter shock he wasn't leaning in to wipe something. He was a mare inch away from my lips. He gave me one last look before closing the gap between our lips.

Now I know the greatest feeling, because I have just experiences it. The kiss was soft, but it went through my whole body. Right down to my toes. His lips were so soft and warm. Have I died and gone to heaven?!

I couldn't resist. Since he insinuated the kiss first so does that mean he likes me? Oh heck with this I may never have another chance like this. I gradually moved my arms. But obviously I was going too slowly since he grabbed my arms and placed it around his neck. I blushed at his gesture. He just continued kissing me while gently placing his hands around my waist.

After a while he pulled away slightly so he could look at me. Even though I wanted to look away, I couldn't he had me held under his gaze. So all I could do was blush a deep shade of red. I tried to look away but he softly pecked my lips. "Don't look away." He said I looked back into his eyes.

"Why did you kiss me?" I asked truthfully. Because honestly I didn't know. I mean there was no way he liked me. He sighed. "Because I like you, Shizuko." My eyes widened. Did he just confess to me?

"Y-you do?" I asked. He nodded. "Don't tell me you don't know what a kiss means." He teased. I shook my head. "No I do but I mean, you liking me that's impossible." He looked shocked then hurt. "Why don't you like me, did you continue the kiss just to play with my feelings." I quickly shook my head. "No of course not it's because I've always liked you ever since I noticed you. I liked you. So you liking me, to me is a little overwhelming." He chuckled lightly the hurt in his eyes long gone. "What can't I like a girl?" he teased. I smiled. "Listen I really like you so will you go out with me?" he asked smiling hopefully.

I nodded violently. "Yes I'll go out with you." He chuckled again and leaned in to kiss me again. This time it was with a little more added force. But I liked it just the same. I smiled against his lips suddenly remembering something.

"You know thanks to you I think I just skipped class for the first time ever." He chuckled. "So did I." and he leaned in to kiss me again. That was the best day of my life.

My name is Shizuko Kage and I have finally found the love of my life, his name is Suzuki Hideki and we are currently dating, as boyfriend and Girlfriend. And I couldn't be happier.

**Misaki P.O.V**

After I heard the news that Shizuko and Suzuki were finally dating. I cheered with Sakura, but obviously not as loud. We were so happy when Shizuko came stumbling in the door and by her expression and swollen lips, and the fact that she wasn't wearing her glasses I guess that she had a little fun before coming here.

"Yay you guys are dating!" sakura squealed. I chuckled hugging Shizuko." I'm happy for you." She chuckled. "I'm so happy too. Thank you Misaki." suddenly there was a phone ring. I looked around and I noticed it was Sakura's she picked up while grinning.

I looked at Shizuko and she looked at me. "Kuuga." We both said in sync. After a few minutes she hung up.

"He is coming to pick me up in ten minutes." She said happily. I smiled at her, "where are you both of two then?" I asked, I was a little curios. "He is taking me on a date, to a wonderful restaurant."

"Have fun." Shizuko and I both said in sync. Sakura grinned. "I will thank you. Oh Misaki, me you and Shizuko should have a triple date sometime." I smiled. "Sure that would be fun."

"Oh I have to go fix myself up a little, I'll see you both tomorrow." She gave us both a hug and ran out the door. I looked at Shizuko and smiled. "She is so happy around him." I said in relief. I would want nothing more than to have my best friends happy all the time. "I guess I accept him now do you?" Shizuko nodded, "Even though he isn't my type, Sakura seems happy around him." I nodded agreeing with her.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and in came Usui. "Come on. Let's go." He said leaning against the door frame. I stood up, "where are we going?" I asked curiously walking towards him.

He reached for my hand and laced our fingers together. "a date." I blushed. "Why so suddenly?" I asked. He chuckled and leaned in to kiss me but he stopped just before he could close the gap. "Because I want some alone time with my Misaki." he whispered before pecking my lips.

I turned around to look at Shizuko. "Do you mind?" she shook her head. "No have fun, I'm going to go find Suzuki anyway." She walked towards me and gave me a hug. "Have fun Misaki." I nodded. "You too. I know you're going on a date." I said teasingly. She blushed but smiled at me; slightly nodding she walked past me and looked at Usui. "Have fun and by Usui." Usui smiled at her. "Bye Shizuko oh I'm happy for you about Suzuki." She smiled and walked away out the door.

I looked at Usui and he looked at me but he just simple pulled me against his chest. "Now we're were we?" he asked smiling mischievously. "Something about you doing the chores tonight." I said teasingly. Usui grinned. "Does it involve water and you, and a few dishes?" He whispered softly in my ear. I blushed pushing him away. "You perverted alien!" I cried hiding my blush. He chuckled pecking my lips. "You know you love it." He pulled on my hand and carried me out of the door to our so called date. "Besides you asked for it. That was you're punishment. ", added Usui.

**Sakura P.O.V**

Kuuga met my by the gate and I hugged him while he twirled me around. "How is my Sakura?" he asked me while setting me down. Some people were looking and whispered; yeah I know my boyfriend was famous. But I didn't care all I was focusing on was the bundle of joy in my life that stood in front of me. "I'm really happy today." I stated. He chuckled; he was used to my bubbliness, so he intertwined our fingers together and we started to walk away. "And why is that Sakura?" he asked looking at me. I grinned, "For one because you're here and two because Shizuko finally found a boyfriend they started dating two weeks ago." I stated happily. He grinned. "I'm happy for her. Shizuko was kind of scary the last time we met but she is nice." I nodded, "I know me and Misaki are so happy for her. Seriously I have never seen her glow so much." Kuuga chuckled. "Like you do every day." I nodded smiling and kissing his cheek. "I have reason, for one I have the best boyfriend and my two best friends." Kuuga chuckled lightly pecking my lips. "and I have the best girlfriend, so I guess were even."

"I love you Kuuga." I muttered. Kuuga stopped walking and opened his arms for me. I walked towards him and he engulfed me in a warm embrace. "I love you too Sakura." He whispered in my ear. I blushed happily and grinned. He pulled me closer leaning in to kiss me. Finally he closed the gap and his arms went around my waist as I reached up to wrap my arms around his neck to pull him closer to me.

Finally we're all really happy. Misaki has Usui, I have Kuuga and now Shizuko has Suzuki. Nothing can go wrong.

**Shizuko P.O.V**

I was waiting by the flower beds for Suzuki; we were going on a date. And I couldn't wait. He was taking me somewhere; but he wouldn't tell me where. I picked a flower and sniffed it scent; it was so beautiful. A white rose, my favourite. Suddenly I felt two warm arms circle my waist. "Hey Shizuko." I leaned in against his chest. "Hey Suzuki." He kissed my cheek and turned me around. "Ready?" I nodded happily. "Yeah." And he laced our fingers together and pulled me along to his awaiting surprise.

Suzuki wrapped a cloth around my eyes so I couldn't see all. Luckily though he was guiding me, so I wouldn't fall. Although he kept joking around my pushing me but catching me before I fell.

"We're here." He stated. I stopped walking and he undid my blindfold. He slowly took it off and the sight made me gasp. We were standing in a field surrounded my flowers upon flowers. They were so beautiful. I turned around to look at Suzuki. "Do you like it?" he asked a nervously. I nodded happily. "I love it thank you!" I leaned in to hug him. He wrapped his arms around me, "I'm glad you like it since well the first time we met was near flowers so I thought you might like it." I Nodded happily.

"I love it I really do." he chuckled, leaning into kiss me. "I love you Shizuko." My eyes widened and I kissed him again. "I love you too Suzuki." We grinned at each other, "come on." And he pulled me along with him to explore the millions of different flowers planted in front of us.

**One week later **

I was out shopping for some new pens and calculators; I liked maths and my calculator broke so I was planning to buy another one. I wanted to ask Suzuki to come with me but I knew he was busy today. He was doing something with his mom today so I didn't want to bother him. Besides I knew it wouldn't take too long so I didn't mind so much.

I had finished my shopping and I was walking around a little more. When I noticed a bakers shop, I smiled to myself quickly walking in. I was craving for some tasty pastries. I sighed in relaxation as I bit into my warm piece of bread.

I continued to walk a little more when a sight made me stop, Suzuki was there. I was going to wave and call him over when suddenly I noticed a girl come running and leap on his back. My eyes widened. Wait...Don't jump to conclusions there must be a reason, maybe she is his cousin or sister or something. He rolled his eyes and he pulled her off him. I smiled to myself, good, see nothing to worry about. She was just playing with him that's all.

Suddenly she turned around and leaned in closer to him. My breathing hitched again. Calm breath, breath, please Shizuko don't jump to conclusions. You don't know yet, they could be best friends or something like that. My heart started to hurt banging against my ribcage like that. Suzuki leaned in and wrapped his arms around her waist. She in turn wrapped her arms lovingly around his neck and they both leaned in and closed the gap between their lips. And I knew I was a goner. But no matter what I tried I couldn't move from my position. It was like my body was making sure I took in every second and every detail of their make out session. My heart had stopped I was sure of it. After literally ten minutes of hugging and kissing each other they pulled apart and walked away in the opposite direction.

And I was left there behind. I didn't know what to do. I was still stuck. And it was getting harder to breath. "No he didn't do that, maybe he had a twin or something or maybe he was acting for a script." I mumbled out loud. Some people stopped to stare at the crazy lade who was talking to herself. I know I had gone crazy. Without warning tears slipped down my cheeks, I didn't even care about that. With every strength left in my body I reached for my phone and dialled a number.

People were still staring looking at me or at least facing my direction. I couldn't see since my eyes had gone blurry.

After a few rings Misaki picked up the phone.

"Hello, hello Shizuko." Misaki answered but something in me wouldn't let me answer. I just stayed frozen to the spot. My breathing was hitched and I couldn't talk or move. "Shizuko answer me what's wrong?" she protested. Finally I was able to choke out a few words:

"Mi-isaki he cheated on me." and my legs couldn't hold me up anymore; I collapsed to the floor. My phone fell to the ground and all I could hear was Misaki's loud screams of protest. And the sound of many gasps and then silence. Everything went black...

* * *

**Well how was that? I know I hate Suzuki too. But don't worry everything happens for a reason. Oh btw I just realized at the end of the chapter. This is sort of a filler arc but you can view it as something else if you want. :D **

**So do you like this chapter? I wanted to add some light to Shizuko so here oh next chapter we'll see what happens next and don't worry I won't let Suzuki get away with this. Oh P.s the next few chapters will be dramatic I could give you a hint...but that would ruin everything so I'm not going to do that. :P I know you can hate me. Actually please don't. :D **

**Oh if you didn't like how Misaki and Usui were barely in this chapter I'm sorry but i can't always have them stuff happen to them although bad stuff will happen in the near future for our favourite couple but rest assured. I live for happy endings so keep that in mind. :D**

**Sorry if this chapter was long but i needed to make their relationship comfortable so she could really love him before he breaks her heart, (no matter how bad that sounds i don't mean it in that way, besides everything happens for a reason don't worry) i wish i could tell you more but i can't i might just reveal too much if i do say so. **

**Bye for now guys :D **


	44. Chapter 44 Shizuko's happy ending

"Hello, hello Shizuko." Misaki answered but something in me wouldn't let me answer. I just stayed frozen to the spot. My breathing was hitched and I couldn't talk or move. "Shizuko answer me what's wrong?" she protested. Finally I was able to choke out a few words:

"Mi-isaki he cheated on me." and my legs couldn't hold me up anymore; I collapsed to the floor. My phone fell to the ground and all I could hear was Misaki's loud screams of protest. And the sound of many gasps and then silence. Everything went black...

* * *

**Guys I am so sorry. So sorry I couldn't write my internet wasn't working for weeks and I couldn't do anything. I swear and I'm so sorry leaving you at such a cliffy. **

**Now I won't keep you waiting any longer but I'm really sorry really sorry (bowing x10) I should be shunned and exiled from Fan fiction. In fact I won't blame you if you do. I'm so horrible for doing this to you all even when you are all so supportive of me. **

**But I just want to say thanks for all you're reviews they make me happy oh and welcome new comers I'm happy to have you joining this circle of fans... I just want to say don't be afraid about offending me I'm all open-minded. Oh Lolaramo01 don't worry I'm not offended I'll try and keep you're words in mind when I write I'm sure it will help ok. Oh secretMimiFan I get the feeling I'm familiar with you. I don't know why though. Oh p.s don't be angry with Lolaramo01 she is only thinking about me and my writing and I'm not upset ok :D **

**I missed you all so much guys :D I missed the internet too**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters some of my reviewers do though :D heheh anyway the ones we all know are Hiro Fujiwara's :D **

**Again some characters may be OOC. Sorry if you don't like that but I'm trying my best and hey there is only one Hiro Fujiwara and only she is best at her work so keep that in mind I'm not her so I can only do so much.**

* * *

**Shizuko P.O.V**

I can hear somewhat distant sounds. Very familiar sounds but I can't see anything or anyone. Where am I? How did I get here and why can't I remember anything? Hey anyone help me! Please I don't like it here; it's darker than black and kind of creepy. I feel like I'm in one of those movies, you know were the stupid woman is in a haunted house and even though the common thing to do is not open the closet; but she does anyway and some killer is ready to pounce on her. I hate those movies.

"What happened to her?" someone questioned worriedly, "I don't know the full story but it seems it has something to do with Suzuki. Damn why did this happen?" What is going on? Why and who are they talking about? And why does this Suzuki sound familiar. Who is he? And again why am I here?

"What do we do know she is knocked out cold." Someone said in frustration. "Shizuko please wake up!" someone cried. What I am awake can they not see that!

I stood up when I noticed a white light a distant away from my position. There are two options here, I can run towards that light and investigate or I can stay here and enjoy a relaxing day doing absolutely nothing. I'm leaning towards the first option a little more. Well investigating it that mysterious light it is. I started to run and then I quickened my pace with every step I seemed to run faster. The adrenaline running deep through my veins seemed to make me feel so much better like I was running on air or something. Now I'm not athletic and I hate sports but somehow running towards that light seemed to make me feel so good and alive. Maybe I should take up track-team, but I'm suspecting it won't be the same as this and I won't get the same feeling. Oh well...I was nearing towards the mysterious light and soon it started to engulf part of my body as I travelled deeper inside.

Here goes nothing...

I opened my eyes and I was lying down in a bed, the walls were all white there was little decoration except for some health posters and a painting of a lake but that was it. There was a chair next to me. Misaki was sitting on that chair holding one of my hands and Sakura was on the other side of me holding the other. It seems they dozed off a little. Usui was here too, he was leaning against the wall by the far corner, his arms were folded and his head was down. I guess he has dozed off too; but in his case while standing up! That guy never fails to amaze me.

Wait a second; this is not like both of them; Sakura maybe but Usui and Misaki wouldn't be asleep like this, unless...Wait how long have I been out for?

I moved my finger muscles and that seemed to wake up Misaki instantly, she looked around her surroundings probably trying to remember where she was. Then almost instantly she looked back at me and jumped up and hugged me tightly. "Oh Shizuko you're awake!" at the sound of her voice Usui woke up and stood up straight he looked at Misaki and then at me and smiled. "Welcome back Shizuko." I couldn't help but smile back at him as I hugged Misaki back. She released me and patted my head. "You had us so worried Shizuko." I smiled apologetically, "Sorry." I mumbled loud enough for her to hear me. "It's ok you're awake and ok now." Misaki sighed in relief.

"Sakura, Sakura wake up! Shizuko has woken up!" informed Misaki. Sakura moaned and groaned, rubbing her eyes, "Mhmm what did you say?" Sakura yawned stretching her limbs. Misaki rolled her eyes and sighed, chuckling she said, "Sakura wake up." Sakura finally opened her eyes and looked at me then she squealed and hugged me. "Shizuko you're awake, we were so worried when we heard you fainted on the street." My eyes widened; is that what happened?

Suddenly something ticked in my mind; she said we? Who is 'we'

"Who is included in we? I asked bewilderedly. Sakura smiled. "Oh we as in me and Kuuga; we were together when we heard the news." She explained and at that moment Kuuga walked in.

"Oh speak of the devil." Misaki commented. While Sakura walked towards Kuuga and kissed him on the cheek. "She woke up!" Sakura giggled excitedly. Kuuga smiled happily then he walked towards me and smiled. "Are you ok now?" he asked. I nodded because I was ok I guess. "You would not have wanted to be there when Sakura found out about you fainting." Kuuga joked. Sakura punched him on the chest. "Shut up I was so worried." Kuuga smiled and kissed her. "I know but I don't want to see that again." Meanwhile Usui came walking towards Misaki and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "I don't want to see Misaki's expression again either." He mumbled softly. Misaki nodded. "Well I don't want this to happen again!"

We all nodded agreeing with Misaki. Suddenly a lady came inside wearing a white suit and a white hospital cap. "Hello Shizuko I'm glad to hear you're awake, the doctor did some tests and it seems you had a slight concussion but no major damage. So I can say, you can leave by tomorrow morning." The lady explained. "Oh I'm the nurse taking care of you, my name is Mrs Toyohashi. Nice to meet you."

I nodded and smiled. "It's nice to meet you too Mrs Toyohashi." She nodded in response. "I'm sorry to inform you all but visiting hours are over you can come back to pick Miss Shizuko up tomorrow morning." Everyone groaned but stood up to leave. Misaki hugged me, "see you Shizuko get some rest ok." I nodded and she smiled at me then she left with Usui giving me one smile and a nod before he followed her out the door. Sakura hugged me, "We'll pick you up in the morning and I'll buy you breakfast ok." I smiled. "Ok thank you." She waved goodbye before leaving and Kuuga just waved and bid me goodbye. "Get well soon." He said before closing the door behind him.

The nurse grinned at me. "You have nice friends." She commented before leaving too. I sighed and lay my head back down against the pillow.

"Why did I faint on the road?"

Next morning

I was picked up by Misaki and the rest. They took me to Usui and Misaki's apartment and then Sakura bought me breakfast like she promised at the hospital. I had a warm drink and some takoyaki which was delicious. Usui's dad came to visit with a young girl about a year younger than us, her name was Mira. She was really sweet and talked to me.

Right now though Misaki, Usui and Yuu are having some sort of argument/debate/mocking of each other; I say each other but it's more like Usui and Misaki ganging up on Yuu. It's actually quite funny.

"Usui I didn't do that!" protested Yuu. Usui just tutted and shook his head. "I'm ashamed of you dad. Mira told me what you did."

Yuu cried reaching for Mira, "Mira dear you didn't right, papa wouldn't do that to you." Mira just giggled, "You're so silly Yuu, and of course you did." Misaki gaped and frowned, "You perverted 45 year old man. That is it not right." Yuu sighed. "I'm not 45 though, I'm only 38."

"Alright cut him some slack; sorry Yuu; you're right you're only 38 ok." Misaki said smiling. Usui chuckled, "damn why do you have such kind heart, it's really fun messing with him." Misaki shrugged, "he looked like he was about to burst out crying."

"You mean all these times you, Misaki and Mira were just messing with me?" Yuu asked, they nodded and he slumped back down.

"I give up I'm going to go get a drink." He said standing up and walking in the kitchen.

"This place is so lively." Sakura beamed. And Kuuga nodded.

I looked around me; the reason for why I fainted; I wanted to know so badly. "Guys why did I faint?" I asked bluntly.

The room grew silent everyone wondering if they should tell me or keep it a secret. Misaki sighed, "well I guess we can't hide it, you see you called me on the phone and then you wouldn't answer me, finally you said something along the lines of he cheated on me and then you passed out." Misaki explained averting my eyes. I looked at her for any sign of a lie or a possible mistake of her understanding or anything but I couldn't find anything.

And then all the memories of that event came flushing back and it hit me, hard like a slap in the face. He cheated on me; he cheated on me.

The tears were stinging my eyes and before they could fall, I ran as fast as I could out the door leaving behind five worried friends behind. I knew Misaki or Usui were going to chase me but I didn't care I just kept running but I focused more on hiding than running.

Luckily it seems they didn't follow me or I had lost them a while back. I ran inside a park and I continued towards the swings. Luckily they were empty so I quickly took my seat and started to swing gently against the wind.

I started to think about those last minutes; how painful it was seeing him kiss another woman; the empty feeling it left like as if my other half was ripped from my side, and I watched as he was taken by someone else. The tears came falling down very rapidly and no matter how much I wanted to wipe my eyes I couldn't because the more I wiped the faster they came.

"He...cheated...on me!"

"Why?! why Suzuki? I loved you so much." I thought he was the one; I believed in him I loved him with all my heart and now he is gone. Why did this happen to me. I'm a good girl right, god aren't I?

I do my work all the time, I help my parents and siblings, I don't fight I'm nice to people so why did this happen to me...am I a bad person? I deserve this right?

"Damn,... I hate this."

"What...am I going to do when...I see him in school?"

**Seika High school**

I walked my way towards school; no matter how much I wanted to stay at home I couldn't. Luckily I hadn't see Suzuki or Misaki or Sakura this morning so I feel a little more at ease. Out of habit I walked towards the flowerbeds and looked at all the flowers me and my club had planted; they were so beautiful...not as beautiful as all those flowers Suzuki showed me on our date...that was the last time we were together.

The tears reappeared again. But I quickly wiped them and thought of anything but him. Suddenly I heard the sound of someone familiar behind me.

"Shizuko?" I turned around and my eyes met those of Suzuki's and instead of sadness filling me up; all I could feel is anger boiling deep inside me ready to burst like a volcano.

"Shizuko it really is you oh when I heard you fainted I couldn't believe my ears." He sighed in relieve and neared me, reaching out his hand to touch my cheek, but I didn't let him; I slapped his hand away and glared at him. "Don't touch me jerk." And I walked passed him and walked towards my class.

But he grabbed onto my wrist, "what is wrong with you? Is it because I couldn't come to the hospital; look I'm sorry I wanted to but my family wouldn't let me; I had this important family meeting to attend and I couldn't leave." He explained. But I jerked my hand away. "I said don't touch me." but he grabbed onto my hand again. "No I want to know why you're so mad." He pleaded with me.

"What part of don't touch me don't you understand." And I tried jerking my hand away again but he pulled me towards the nearest wall and blocked my path.

"No I don't I'm your boyfriend so tell me what's wrong?" I growled at the word boyfriend. How dare he? "Boyfriend...don't make me laugh, you're not my boyfriend, and we're over." I said glaring at him again. His eyes widened, "what do you mean we're over what did I do?" he asked feigning innocence. I chuckled. "Oh sorry I didn't realize you were so stupid; now let me go before I get even angrier."

He shook his head. "No I'm not leaving now tell me what I did." I pushed him away. "Just leave me alone, let me go."

"No!" he shouted an angry expression that surprised me to no end. I stopped and just stared at him. Fear filled me up. I want to go this guy is scary when he is angry.

"Please let me go." I pleaded with him but he shook his head. "No." he reached for my wrists and pinned them over my head. Blocking any thought of escape. "Please I'm begging let me go." I was getting angry at myself; I sounded so weak and girly. Not convincing at all.

"No I won't let you go-"

"Didn't you hear the lady, she told you to let her go." Someone said from behind us. Suzuki turned around and looked at the guy standing behind us.

He had very light hair, almost white even. He was tall and clearly well built. He was wearing the Seika High school uniform; but I have never seen him around. I wonder is he new or a transfer maybe.

"Who are you?" Suzuki asked letting me go as he turned around to look at this mysterious person.

"Does it matter? I'm just telling you to leave her alone. Without another second wasted he reached for my hand and dragged me away from an angry looking Suzuki.

Five minutes later

He led me to a spot behind some building. Then he told me to sit, so I did. I was leaning against the wall; he had left me to go get something when suddenly he appeared again with a drink. He handed it to me and sat down next to me.

I played with the drink, "Thank you for helping me." he nodded, "No problem, anyway as you're savour you are obliged to tell me who that person was." He said grinning. I sighed. I think I should tell someone. And he did help me so I think he deserves to know.

"That was my boyfriend...well ex-boyfriend as of today." I informed him. He looked at me a confused expression written across his face. "He cheated on me two days ago." I added. He nodded.

"You don't have to tell me anymore if you don't want to." I shook my head. "No I think I want to, but if you're not interested then that's ok." He shook his head. "No I'm interested tell me." I smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"I was out shopping for some pens and a new calculator, when I saw him, at first I didn't believe it but then the girl hugged him so I thought a just a family member or childhood friend. I mean there must be an explanation right, he wouldn't cheat on me. But then he hugged her back tightly in that couple way, not the 'hey-I missed you-my- childhood-friend-let-me-give-you-a-friendly-reunion-hug."

"That's when my faith started to run dry but what hit me was when they kissed that's when I knew I hadn't jumped to conclusions. He cheated on me and before I could do anything I collapsed on the road, and apparently I was out cold for the whole weekend. I woke up yesterday night. " his expression changed into sadness then anger.

"I'm sorry." He apologised. I shrugged but I smiled. "You don't have to." He shook his head, "No I do I'm apologising for my gender." I chuckled at his reason. "Not all men are like that. And what is up with that reason?" he shrugged but laughed, "I don't know."

"My name is Shizuko. It's nice to meet you." I greeted, he smiled, "My name is Ren, and it's nice to meet you too.

Thanks for listening to me." he smiled in response. "No problem anytime, if he nears you I'll be there ok." I smiled back. I couldn't help it, just being around him made me smile.

I wonder what will happen between us in the future...

Two months later

I was talking and eating my lunch with Ren. He smiled at me and I smiled back. "You know you're very pretty, I don't know why he did what he did. I blushed but smiled. "Thank you." He chuckled. "You're so formal Shizuko." I frowned "is there something wrong with being formal?" I asked. He just chuckled though and poked my brow. "Nope it's cute." He stood up and threw away his trash.

He reached out his hand I took it. "Come on let's go, you said you wanted to watch me do Karate." I nodded standing up and following him.

Ren was really good at Karate; he started when he was very young, and he loved it, I really liked watching him because he looked so cool. Like in those manga's.

I was sitting down by the door observing him while he practised his moves. After a while he came and sat down next to me.

"You're really good; it's somewhat refreshing seeing you work so hard." I said looking up at him. He started to grin, "I'm happy about that."

"You know I'm really glad you're here if you weren't I would have been in a deep circle of depression. But I'm not even sad when I think of Suzuki, I feel emptiness, not anger or sadness or anything. But I'm kind of glad that happened otherwise we might have never met."

"me too, well I mean I'm not happy that you went through all that pain in fact I hate it and I still do, but I'm happy that we met."

Ren opened his arms for me and we hugged. But I mean I have hugged him before but somehow this embrace was different; I was feeling all warm and fuzzy inside and I liked it. It was a good feeling. Where his body was touching mine was all warm and it gave off this feeling. After a while he released me.

"You smell of roses." He commented grinning. I smiled but I couldn't help but feel cold again. I haven't felt like this in a long while.

He grabbed my hand and the sudden feeling caused my heart to skip a beat. "Come on let's go." And he pulled me along with me. "Wait not so fast Ren." He just grinned and continued running while holding my hand.

Yep...I'm a goner. I have fallen in love with Ren. Dear god save me please.

**Ren P.O.V**

I can't hide it anymore; I like Shizuko...ok love her I don't know why and how but I have fallen for her. But I can't do anything because I'm not sure if she is has recovered completely and I don't want to hurt her anymore. I don't want to see her cry or in pain. That is how much I like her.

Right now we're running towards the roof. And I'm tired of waiting I want to tell her I like her.

I know I'm rushing but I don't want to wait; after I hugged her I knew it. I couldn't wait any longer. Finally we reached the rooftop and I let go of her hand, it was only for a second but her expression changed into sadness. But then she was smiling again. Could it have been my imagination?

"Shizuko...i have to tell you something?" I began, she looked at me bewilderingly but she motioned for me to continue.

I breathed in, "Ok Shizuko i-I like you." Her eyes widened and for a minute there I thought I made a mistake but then she grinned.

"I like you too." I shook my head, "Oh yeah but I mean I love you Shizuko not the friendship-like." But she just chuckled and wrapped her arms around me. "Yeah I know I love you too." She confessed and I couldn't believe my ears. "You do?" she released me and nodded. "Will you let me be you're girlfriend?" she asked and I nodded lifting her up and twirling around.

"You don't even have to ask." I chuckled and she laughed with me. "Put me down I'm embarrassed." I shook my head, "No I'm just so happy, and I've liked you for a long time now." She chuckled. "Well I've liked you too, but I was afraid to say. I put her down, "Shizuko can I kiss you?" I asked. Shizuko blushed but nodded. And we leaned in and closed the gap. My arms circled her waist and she wrapped her arms around my neck and we kissed.

After a while we pulled apart due to lack of oxygen.

"That was amazing." She chuckled and nodded, "Yeah."

Suddenly the bell rang and we pulled apart completely. "Let's go." And I reached for her hand and interlaced our fingers together. We started to walk down the stairs.

"This relationship is such a cliché." We both said in unison but then we chuckled. "Who cares what it is right? As long as were together I don't care?" she said and I kissed her cheek.

"I second that."

* * *

**Well guys that was long, sorry for not including Misaki and Usui so much. But after what happened last chapter I needed to focus on Shizuko. So how did you guys like that. Do you like Ren? **

**Oh sorry it was OOC even I will admit that but hey what can I say. Oh and sorry it was rushed I'm really sorry :D but tell me if you like how it turned out. :D**

**Anyway right now I'm really tired so I will see you hopefully next time. But that will be soon I won't be gone for that long anymore. **


	45. Ch45 A new transfer and Valentine's day

**Well hello guys! Sorry I've been a little sick these past few days but I'm ready and ok now. I'm all pumped up now. So how are you all? Oh yeah welcome new comers I see you have found our little gang. Anyway I'm glad we're all happy. Oh I don't know what to say now? **

**Usually I blabber nonstop about a load of crap but somehow today I don't know what to say. Oh I do happy valentine's day. Eh all you kids in a relationship having fun ah. And those single don't give up confess and fall in love those who don't care just play and eat chocolate. :D my advice to you all. Anyway have a fun day with your boyfriends/ girlfriends or friends and family...or maybe the queen if you're lucky. **

**Now I'm really tired of blabbering so I'm going to shut up. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maid sama, hiro fujiwara does :D **

**p.s this is a valentine special :D enjoy.**

* * *

**Usui P.O.V**

Next week is valentine's day and I'm looking forward to it. This is going to be my second time celebrating valentine with Misaki. I'm planning a surprise for her. And just as I thought about her as if by magic, she came running down the stairs and she put on her shoes and grabbed her bag. "Let's go, or we'll be late Usui." I chuckled, since when was Misaki in a rush like this. "Well good morning to you too love." and I kissed her softly but for a long time, some might say the kiss was very lingering. Misaki seemed to be suffocating under me, she banged on my back as if trying to push me away luckily for her I was in a good mood so I released her from my grip.

"What was that for idiot! are you trying to kill me?!" she protested angrily. But I just chuckled which seemed to anger her even more, "Punishment for not greeting me with a kiss." Misaki started to blush, "Shut up! Idiot I'm in a rush today." She explained moving towards the door and opening it. "Why?" I said following her out the door, then locking it with the key.

We started to walk towards the direction of the school, well I was walking and Misaki was fast walking. "There is going to be a new student today, I have to meet him apparently." She explained.

"Another new student eh, there have been many new ones." Misaki nodded and sighed, "I know what you mean; it's crazy, there were Naomi and Awi-chan and Jia and so many more." I chuckled, "you tired." She nodded, "yeah a little, being prez is not all bliss you know." I nodded and patted her head. "Just take it slow there is no rush." She looked up at me and smiled. "Thanks."

Soon we neared the school entrance of Seika High school. Misaki hugged me and I pecked her cheek before she made her way to the school council room. While I made my way to the rooftop to rest for a while until the bell rang to inform us, class has started.

**Misaki P.O.V**

I opened the door to the school council room; no one was there yet so I sat down by my desk and lay my head on the table. All I need is a few minutes of relaxation. Living with Usui was fun and it had its advantages for one thing the school is closer but it also has its faults because, Usui is always there and he finds joy in my reactions to his teasing's. Seriously I mean I love the jerk but he is such a bully especially at home. And he has those surprise attacks were he just freaking scares the life out of me.

But I don't regret moving in with him. He is an amazing cook. Anyway I do visit mom and Suzuna quite often I'm talking to my dad but not really closely it's just small talk: "hey, how are you?, did you have a good day? Goodbye." That sort of thing I guess. Anyway there doing really well and we talk on the phone a lot.

I was awakened from my half-asleep state by the sound of a loud banging on the window. I looked towards that direction and there was a guy hanging upside down by the window! Without a second thought I jumped up and ran towards the window and opened it.

"What are you doing!?" I demanded an answer but the strange boy just grinned at me, "hello to you too, I'm Mitsuo Takawa." I frowned. "Introduce yourself inside, anyway what are you hanging on?" He looked at me with raised eyebrows, "Oh the floor above me has a sort of sill so my feet are hanging from there." He explained. I gasped. "What are you a monkey!?" I quickly tried to reach for him but he jerked somehow. And as if by slow motion he started to fall towards the ground.

I reached for my hand and luckily grabbed his before it was too late. "You idiot, I told you to come inside." He looked up at me and smiled; who smiles at a time like this!

"Can you try to climb inside with my support?" I said, He just kept smiling at me though. "Stop smiling at me idiot, this is no time for that, hurry!" I looked up and I noticed a crowd had gathered under us. Damn it. Seriously, this guy...

"Now look a crowd Is gathering, please use your legs to climb up or something." Right now he was hanging down, I was griping his arm to keep him from falling but it was starting to get hard because the edge of the window is piercing the side of my arm. Suddenly I felt a very familiar chest behind me, this persons arm grabbed onto my waist and another held unto Takawa's arm and together we were able to lift him up and into the room. Takawa fell inside the room and unto the floor while I fell backwards into this person's chest, I looked up and noticed Usui.

"Usui what are you doing here?" I asked surprised. Usui looked down on me and frowned. "Idiot I'm here to save you and this guy's ass." He explained. Was he angry?

I was about to ask him if he was, when a loud cheer erupted from below. So I see...

Takawa sat up straight and looked at us. "Thank you for saving me." he smiled apologetically. I frowned. "Idiot you could have gotten hurt, if Usui didn't come and help us." He looked at Usui and bowed. "Thank you for saving me." Usui shrugged implying it was no big deal and he helped me stand up.

"Seriously you make me worry about you too much." He sighed, I blushed but then he hugged me and whispered in my ear, "I know you hurt your arm right?" I looked at him with bewilderment; how did he know? Oh wait this is Usui we're talking about, of course he would know. I smiled to show him I was ok. "Don't worry about it I'm fine." He nodded reluctantly but he wasn't convinced.

"I haven't introduced myself properly, My name is Mitsuo Takawa." He introduced himself and stood up. "I'm Misaki Ayuzawa the student council president; this is Usui Takumi the most popular student in this school, but mostly he is a perverted-outer-space –alien and a professional stalker." I explained earnestly. Usui chuckled, "Haven't heard that in a long time prez."

"But you have forgotten, I'm also you're boyfriend and master." Usui confessed, and I blushed. "The boyfriend part may be correct; unfortunately." I mumbled the last word quietly but because Usui was a secret bat, he heard me, "I heard that, as punishment I won't make you a dinner tonight, you're going to have to survive like an animal, in the wild."

"I'm sorry I promise I won't do it again, your dinner is delicious, please forgive me." I pleaded but Usui just chuckled and patted my head. "Nope. Surviving in the wilderness Misaki is a skill one must learn." I stood back up and hit him. "Shut up, what skill is that?"

"Ahem." We looked at Takawa and sighed, "Sorry this guy is just too distracting." I explained. "Isn't that what you said last night, but you didn't seem to care that much if I remember correctly." I blushed to extreme levels, so I punched Usui. "Shut up idiot I never said anything like that."

"Sorry may I ask, do you two live together?" I looked at Takawa and nodded, "yeah why?" Takawa smiled his eyes had that glint of mischief, "Nothing just wondering," he looked at the both of us and started to walk out of the room. "I'm going to class, don't worry I had a tour in the morning." He said before closing the door behind him. I looked up at Usui, "He is weird." We both said in unison, then we looked at each other and chuckled.

And he really was; after that day he became quite known and popular but he had very strange habits; for example he would bring food and eat it while swinging from a tree and then other days he would swing from tree to tree or just walk around and try to climb buildings and other things. Occasionally he would hang from the rooftop no matter how many times I ordered him to stop; he wouldn't listen.

He also started to take an interest in the student council room and hung out there when he was hiding from girls. He is in some of my classes so we do get along but he is really strange.

And the strange thing is; he is really good at everything he does just like Usui but Usui is slightly better, but the only thing this Takawa can't do is cook. You know he is really cocky too, which sometimes pisses me off. I have only known him for three days.

"Hey Misaki, get me a drink." Takawa requested. That's it I snapped; he's been asking me for things this whole day. "No! who do you think you are?" I shouted standing up. He just chuckled and winked at me, "Mr handsome that's who I am." I frowned, "Can you get any cockier?" I asked folding my arms. "I wouldn't call it being cocky, just honest." I sighed, "You were so different three days ago." I said. "well people change."

"Go get a girlfriend." I commented, "so you can stay away from here." He sighed and placed his feet on the desk and leaned back on his chair, "Nah there is no girl that interests me; but there is one but she is taken." He commented looking directly at me. "Well go find one that isn't taken, by the way who is she?" Takawa looked at me with a sly grin, a glint sparkled in his eye, He pointed at me then pretended to shoot, "Bang." Then he stood up and walked out with his hands in his pocket."

What is that supposed to mean? He is so strange.

Suddenly Usui came inside through the window, "Seriously why can't you use the door?" I commented closing the window once he jumped in. Suddenly I felt Usui's body pressed against mine. His fingers moved to my hand and he interlaced our fingers together. "What's wrong Usui?" I asked; he looked annoyed for some reason. "I'm sulking." He mumbled in my ear. I tried my best to ignore the shiver that travelled down my spine at his closeness and his breath infiltrating my ear.

"Why are you sulking?" I asked turning around to face Usui. Our hands were still interlaced as I looked up at him he captured my lips with his own. Instantly out of habit I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer so that our bodies were pressed tightly together. His arms circled my waist and held me in my position.

Usui liked my lips for permission and I accepted, as we fought for dominance I played with the small strands of his soft, golden-like hair. Usui moaned and I smiled against his lips; he was so sensitive to my touch. Usui moved his lips from mine and kissed down my jaw to my neck and collar bone; there he stopped and softly bit into my skin; then he licked it as if to ease the pain and I moaned, "Usui!...don't...I'll get a...hickey." I explained trying to push him off me. Usui finally let go and grinned slyly at me. "Punishment for not giving me any attention this week." I sighed. "You are such a child you know that." Usui nodded and pecked my lips. "I know but I only act like this in front of Misaki but I get very greedy when it comes to things to do with Misaki." I blushed. "Idiot," I mumbled but Usui just smiled...oh yeah the bat thing...

Usui reached for my cheek and drew small circular motions with his thumb. "Please don't hang around that Takawa guy." He mumbled looked into my eyes. I raised my eyebrows, "Why?" I asked curiously, "Why?...well I don't like him." I shrugged, "yeah but I like him." Usui hugged me close to his body, "Don't say you like other guys in front of me."

"I get jealous really fast." I sighed and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Idiot there is nothing to be jealous of, I don't like him like that; he is just a friend honest, besides he doesn't like me like that either." Usui shook his head, "please just don't hang round him, please." He pleaded with me. I pulled away and looked at him; I clasped both his cheeks and made him look at me.

"Usui, if you're feeling uneasiness and it bothers you ok, I won't talk to him that much anymore ok; but can I still greet him right?" Usui nodded reluctantly, "I guess." Wow this is so not like Usui; I wonder did it bother him this much. "Thank you for understanding." He smiled at me. I leaned in and pecked his lips. "Ok well now that that is sorted, I'm going to work, but you can stay here if you want. Usui nodded but then he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards my desk, then he sat down on my chair.

"Eh...Usui that is my seat...where am I going to sit-" But before I could complete my sentence Usui grabbed onto my hand and pulled me onto his lap.

"You can work like this." I blushed, "No I can't I'll get distracted." I protested trying to stand up but Usui's grip on me just tightened. "I haven't seen you much in the past few days so please let me stay like this.

I sighed, if he puts it like that how can I refuse, I give up. "Ok I guess." Usui leaned his head on my back and wrapped his arms around me tighter as if afraid to let me go. "I love you Misaki." I smiled softly and continued to write. "I love you too Usui."

"Hey Usui, you look really sad today, did anything happen?" I asked. Usui shook his head, "No I just missed my girl." I blushed but nodded. "If I'm going to be honest I missed you a lot too Usui."

Next day (just to clarify, this is the fourth day that Mitsuo has been in this school, that means valentine's day is going to be in three days.) in this story anyway- sorry for the long title (bowing)

**Mitsuo Takawa P.O.V**

Damn she is dense; I can't believe she didn't guess after that. Oh well I might have to work harder. Oh well don't worry I'll get that girl soon enough. I mean who can resist me. I have girls fawning and fighting all over me.

I sighed and sat down on an empty bench; suddenly I heard footsteps nearing and to my surprise it was Misaki she was walking around but she didn't notice me yet; so I grabbed her and pulled her on the bench next to me.

She looked at me clearly startled. "Hello" I greeted, she smiled at me. "Hello, Takawa but I have to go. See you later." She quickly stood up but then I grabbed her down again. "Wait I want to talk." She looked around herself nervously, "Sorry I have to go." She tried another attempt at an escape but before she could I reached for her wrist and pulled her towards me. ok here goes nothing, I pressed my lips against hers , she grasped and tried to wriggle out of it but I had her held tightly against me. Then she hit my back and I released her.

"Why did you do that!?" she questioned wiping her mouth. "I like you." Her eyes widened but she just looked at me, "What?" I stood up and placed my hands in my pocket, "You heard me, I like you."

"But I have a boyfriend." She explained, I just shrugged and started to walk away, "I don't care about that Usui guy." I admitted and walked away. Suddenly I noticed Usui standing in front of me an angry expression harboured his face; did he see me kiss his girlfriend I wonder?

Suddenly I felt I very hard punch meet my face and due to the impact I stumbled to the ground, "touch my girlfriend again and it will be much worse." He glared at me and I nodded a little afraid of him, I quickly stood up and ran away.

Man I don't want to mess with him; he looked like he wanted to kill me...

**Usui P.O.V**

I was walking around in search of Misaki when I came across the two of them sitting down on the bench, damn didn't I tell her not go near him. Suddenly he reached out for her and kissed her! I could feel my blood boiling; he touched my girlfriend. She started to hit him and he released her then she jumped up and wiped her mouth; good at least she didn't enjoy it. After that he walked away and I punched him.

I looked at my clenched fists and then at Misaki and then back to the little blood that spurted on the ground. Misaki looked at me. "I'm sorry I know you told me not go near him but; I was planning to leave as soon as I walked by but he wouldn't let me." she explained. "I'm sorry I made you angry but, I didn't kiss him." I walked towards her and pulled her towards me in a bone crushing hug. "I know I saw the whole thing." She wrapped her arms around me. "I'm sorry I didn't realize he liked me so I was unguarded." I shook my head. "Don't worry I beat him up." I pulled away slightly and clasped her cheeks. "Juts promise stay away from him please." She nodded and I smiled. "Good," then I leaned in towards her lips. "I hate it that he kissed you even for a second." Misaki nodded, "You can disinfect it then." She mumbled and I blushed but I leaned I and kissed her. Our bodies were pressed together again. We pulled apart and I just hugged her tightly against my chest.

After that incident; I was closer to Misaki than ever I kept her by my side at all times; and I didn't let any suspicious guy near her. I know I'm acting childish and unlike me but I don't want Misaki to be taken away from me. I really love her very much.

**Valentine 's Day**

**Misaki P.O.V**

Yesterday Sakura, Shizuko and i made some chocolate for our boyfriends; I told Usui I would be helping Sakura study so he doesn't suspect anything; I wanted to keep it a surprise.

Flash Back:

"Now just to put it in the fridge." I sighed in relief and placed my melted chocolate in a heart-shaped holder then I placed it in the fridge, Sakura and Shizuko did the same and while we waited we cleaned up the mess we created; after that it still wasn't time so we sat in the living room and talked,

"So how are you and Ren?" Sakura asked bluntly, Shizuko blushed, "We're really good, I think I really love him and I know he loves me." Sakura and I grinned, "so you are going to give him chocolate?" I smiled and she nodded slightly blushing. "Yeah we've been together for three months now." She explained and we chuckled, "You so love him." Shizuko nodded, "So what about you too how are you going to give it to the boys?" She asked, I smiled, "Well I think Usui is planning a date so probably then." I explained. Sakura grinned. "Kuuga is taking me out to a restaurant I'll probably give it to him after we finished the date." Shizuko nodded, "I'm going on a date with Ren, to see some flowers and then we're going to an amusement park." Shizuko explained.

Suddenly there was a loud ping sound informing us the chocolate was ready. We quickly ran towards the kitchen and took out our chocolate.

We each placed our on the table and started to decoration. Shizuko's had swirly writing on it that read:

_I love you Ren, happy Valentine's Day._

Sakura's read:

_Kuuga! I love you so so so much, happy Valentine's Day darling._

Mine read:

Happy Valentine's day, I love Usui very much.

Sakura made me draw a love heart at the bottom. Damn if it wasn't already bad enough she had to do that; it's really embarrassing.

Even though I'm the worst at making chocolate; this one turned out alright, Sakura and Shizuko helped me out a lot so I guess that's why.

Flash back end

Right now I'm in my room changing; Usui told me to do so. He is being really sweet and caring; this morning he woke me up and made me delicious breakfast. Then he kissed me and wished me a happy valentine's day. When I walked down the stairs...well actually when I was being carried in Usui's arms down the stairs-he wouldn't let me walk and no matter how much times I protested he shook his head- I noticed the house had been cleaned. I hugged Usui and whispered in his ear, "Thank you." He knew what I meant but he was smiling.

After that I showered and now I'm getting dressed. I picked up this red long cotton top dress that reached mid-thigh. Then I wore black ankle socks and black boots. I had on a belt wrapped around my waist. The sleeves reached a little past my elbows. The dress was a little loose and had been layered in a fashionable manner. I wore my heart necklace that was very visible and I tied my hair in a loose side bun, some strands falling down naturally. I moved my bangs to the side so my forehead and eyes were visible. I applied a little makeup; mascara and lip gloss. Then I sprayed myself and grabbed my side bag and ran down the stairs to meet a patiently waiting Usui.

When Usui's eyes fell on me I expected his eyes widened and such but he surprised me when he stood up and pulled me in his arms. "You look beautiful." He mumbled. I smiled blushing. "Thank you, you look good too." And he did he was wearing casual black jeans and a clean shirt with a white hooded jacket. He smelled really good too.

I pecked his lips. "Come on lets go." Usui chuckled and interlaced our fingers together. The chocolate was already in my bag so I was ready. Usui said I didn't need my jacket so I didn't bring it.

Ten minutes later

Usui brought me to this beautiful restaurant, we ordered delicious food and drank and Usui would tease me and I always ended up blushing. Occasionally he would just stop what he was doing and stare at me with a small smile tugging at his lips.

"W-what?" I asked for the fourteenth time that day. "Why do you keep staring at me like that." I asked bewilderingly. Usui just chuckled and interlaced our fingers together. "Because Misaki is just too beautiful and I can't keep my eyes of her." He explained. How can he say that with no embarrassment? I started to blush as some of the other costumers cooed and giggled. I even heard someone say. "Wow I'm so envious what a beautiful boyfriend."

"Because it's the truth." I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at him for a moment then It sinked in...He had read my mind again. "Stop reading my mind!" I protested. Usui chuckled. "I can't since we think of the same thing." I blushed again for some reason. I finished my food quickly but then Usui leaned in and licked my cheek, then he sat back down and grinned slyly. While I was blushing furiously, "Why did you do that!?" I asked. "Because you had rice stuck on your face."

"If you had told me, I could have wiped it myself." Usui shook his head, "That wouldn't be fun would it." I blushed again. "Shut up idiot."

"Love you too Misaki."

Damn he really likes to piss me off.

Twenty minutes later

Usui had pulled me along with him towards another surprise. Right now I was blindfolded and Usui wouldn't tell me what it is that he wanted to show me. We had been walking for twenty minutes and I'm getting annoyed.

"Usui are we there yet?" I asked for the fourth time. "No but we will be soon enough I promise." I nodded but then a strong breeze slapped me in the face. I felt a jacket being placed on my shoulders "Take it, you seem cold." Usui said. And I nodded, "Thank you."

A minute later Usui reached for my blindfold, "were here." He commented taking of my blindfold and I gasped, there were a million stars covering the sky. "Wow." I turned back around and looked at Usui. "It's beautiful." I mumbled. Usui took my hand again and pulled me along with him. We reached a patch of grass, there he sat down and placed me in between his legs and he held me close to his body. I sighed and leaned against Usui.

"This is beautiful Usui." Usui smiled and kissed my cheek. "I'm glad you like it." he wrapped a warm blanket around us. Suddenly I remembered the chocolate; I hadn't given it to him because I was too nervous but now I think I can do it. I turned around in his arms and looked at him. He looked at me in bewilderment but he said nothing.

"Usui, I have something I want to give you." And I reached for the package in my bag. Usui looked at me curiously but when he saw the decorated package he smiled.

"Here, I made it for you." Usui grabbed the package and opened it. Then he lifted the lid and his eyes widened. He looked at me and then at the chocolate, "Did you make this?" I nodded, "yeah." Usui grinned. "Wow it looks amazing, I never knew Misaki could do this." Usui read the chocolate and grinned. "I love you too Misaki, Happy valentines day." I grinned.

He snapped the chocolate in half and gave me some to eat. "Take it, we'll share it." I nodded and we ate the chocolate together. Afterwards Usui licked his lips and smiled. "That was delicious thank you." I smiled, "It's ok."

"Quite frankly I'm surprised, what a turnout." I frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?" Usui chuckled, "Nothing," he interlaced our fingers together and leaned in and kissed me softly but after a while he tightened his grip on me and the kiss became much deeper. I wrapped my arm around his neck and he placed his arm around my waist and we continued to kiss for a long time. Usui licked my lips and I accepted. But I ended up moaning and Usui smiled against my lips.

After a while he released me and we looked at each other, our foreheads pressed together. "I love you so much Misaki, I'm really happy." Usui was blushing a little and I chuckled. "I love you too very much Usui."

He suddenly pulled me in his arms again and we fell to the ground me on top of him. "You're the best girlfriend in the world." I blushed at his words, "You're the best boyfriend in the world. Usui embraced me and we just lay down next to each other, the blanket covered our bodies, my fingers were interlaced with Usui's and occasionally he would kiss me on the cheek or on the forehead or on my lips.

"This has been the best valentine's day." we both said in unison, we looked at each other and grinned. I guess me and Usui just work like that...

* * *

**Well so do you like it? I had lots of Misaki x Usui scenes in this chapter. So I hope I satisfied you're needs. :D**

**Tell me did I do alright. is Usui a little OOC? Tell me if he is ok and tell me what to do if he is? ok because we're all friendly here no hard feelings besides this story is ours so don't be afraid to say anything but spare my feelings please. :D**

**Everyone Happy valentine's day! **

**Now as a present I will give you a little preview of the next chapter: Here you go**

I stood on a hill overlooking the city. I could see Seika High school from over here; the school I'm going to be applying to. I honestly don't care where I go but I need a fresh start...to get rid of this curse of a name that follows me everywhere: For I am known as the Murder Princess...

**Not much but I hope it will do: The person who made up this character will know who she is the rest of you...Just keep waiting my friends. :P heheh I'm evil I know I'm sorry.**

**Anyway I have to go. You all have a lovely day and again happy valentine's day :D **

**From me, Usui and Misaki :D **


	46. Chapter 46 Murder Princess

I stood on a hill overlooking the city. I could see Seika High school from over here; the school I'm going to be applying to. I honestly don't care where I go but I need a fresh start...to get rid of this curse of a name that follows me everywhere: For I am known as the Murder Princess...

* * *

**So hey guys how are you all? **

**Sorry I haven't written in a while been really busy. Ok I'm going to get down to business Secret MimiFan I'm happy I have you as a fan so please don't do anything that I will hate. If you want my attention don't hurt my other fans or make them feel like they can't say what they want to say. This is my story and if they want to say anything they can so stop it.**

**I like you and you seem nice but don't do anything that will make me dislike you ok. My fans are very nice so please I want you all to treat each other nicely. :D Please**

**So thank you but honestly I like you Secret Mimi fan you sound interesting so don't take this to heart I just don't want my readers to feel uncomfortable :D**

**Anyway so I will shut up now and let you guys read :D **

**Warning: Misaki and Usui are OOC in this chapter but bear with it ok. **

**A disclaimer: I don't own Maid Sama Hiro Fujiwara does.**

**Oh P.s this new character the Murder Princess is not mine her owner is... Lorella Moon! **

* * *

**Murder Princess P.O.V**

I stood on a hill overlooking the city. I could see Seika High school from over here; the school I'm going to be applying to. I honestly don't care where I go but I need a fresh start...to get rid of this curse of a name that follows me everywhere: For I am known as the Murder Princess...

I stepped down at the front of the entrance, I ignored the curious and freaked out stares I received at my dress code; I was wearing all black with a belt wrapped around my waist, my hair was loose and flowing down my back half of my face was covered with a black fabric that stopped a little under my eye. I have to wear this or I might get recognized by the Mafia.

I started to walk inside the school grounds, I ignored the stares and just concentrated my vision up ahead. Of course I couldn't block out the whispering; but I was prepared for that so I honestly don't care until someone mumbled something loud enough for me to hear;

"Is she some sort of criminal! She looks like someone out of a crime movie." I snapped my head in their direction and this person froze and quickly looked backwards then ran for his life; the look on his face...as if he was being chased by a torturer with a many deathly gadgets at hand ready to experiment on him. God I'm not that scary, all I did was look at him.

I inwardly sighed and continued on walking until I stopped in front of two people, A girl with raven coloured hair and another guy with Blonde hair and mesmerizing green eyes.

Who are these people?

I stopped walking and stared at them. "Who are you?" I asked but I'm sure it came out a little muffled since my mouth and nose was still covered. "My name is Misaki Ayuzawa I'm the prez of this school, this guy is Usui Takumi, perverted alien and professional stalker." Oh so she heard me, wow no one was able to hear me when I wore this. "Hey, you've also forgotten I'm your boyfriend." Ayuzawa blushed but nodded, "shut up" but Usui just kissed her on the cheek.

...

These people are strange, Ayuzawa was trying to hit him violently but Usui just held unto her wrists and laughed at her frustrated expression, I looked at them confused as to what to do next? When suddenly I sensed three unfamiliar people behind me so I did what I always did, I did a backwards summersault until I was behind them. I reached for my sword that I hid in my clothes and pointed at them. "If you move a single step I will strike!" I warned. Those three froze and put their hands up in the air...

What the heck I'm not the police!

"Sorry we didn't do anything I swear!" they gasped, I looked up and I saw Misaki look at me with a frozen expression; was she telling me to put my sword down?

I sighed lowering my guard down just a little as I placed my sword back in my clothes.

"Who are you?" I asked the three and they each gave me their names; "Sakura," , "Shizuko" and, "Ren." I walked in front of them and looked at all three of them.

"Don't startle me like that ever again." I warned and they nodded. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you, you can relax now." I apologised; it didn't seem like they were part of the Mafia, so in a sense I'm partly wrong here. I turned back around to look at Ayuzawa and Usui. "Sorry I was taught to keep my guard up at all times." I explained without actually going through the details of my past. I hope to never speak of it to anyone.

Ayuzawa nodded then she walked towards me and held out her hand, "I can see that you have something that you don't want to talk about, I can also see that you're very cautious but I'm sorry I'm going to have to confiscate that sword." I was taken back; not that I didn't expect that but because she talked to me; usually people are too afraid once they see it. Strange but I think I like her she seems nice.

I looked at Usui and he was smiling...What why? I was too curious so I asked him, "Why are you smiling, you just saw someone holding a sword." Usui just chuckled, "Don't worry I've seen worse."

"This guy is very strange; he is a super human and he can do anything." Misaki explained. "He jumped of the school rooftop once, to grab a falling picture for Misaki." One of the girls added grinning. I looked at Usui in confusion. "Why would you go that far?" I asked. He smiled. "Because I love Misaki so I will do anything for her." I nodded and I couldn't help but smile. But seeing them together triggered a memory of him. And I sighed I wish he was here with me, and then everything would be so much easier. But I promised myself that I wouldn't ask for anything anymore, he sacrificed his life for me, I can't be selfish here.

I reached for my sword and I placed it it's holder that I carry with me. I handed it to Ayuzawa, "Here." She nodded and took it, "Don't worry I can see, that this is important to you so I will keep it safe with me during the school hours." Even though that was so important to me I had no other option, besides I was in school now, I don't think I need it. "I'm going to need to wear the uniform but I'm keeping the cover-up around my mouth and nose." Ayuzawa nodded, "ok I'll let it off just for you then, I mean I hate not being faire but you have a valid reason."

I smiled and bowed. "Thank you." Then I walked away towards my first class... I wonder what people will say once I walk in, I mean I do not look like you're average teen.

20 minutes later

Before I could walk inside Ayuzawa caught up to me and made me change into my uniform but I was allowed to keep my face hidden; It looks really strange though kind of comical but heck I don't care as long as my face is covered it shouldn't be a problem and it also means I won't be chased down by the mafia and my father.

Right now I was standing at the front of the door, the prez told the teacher I was coming but even so I'm not going to lie I'm nervous. This is the first time I've been to school in my life; I was tutored I mean I've been in way worse situations but somehow my heart is beating pretty fast.

Suddenly I heard the teacher talk, "Ok class there is a new transfer student in today, everyone please be nice, Come in please." I guess that's my queue to walk in. I took in a deep breath and opened the door and walked in.

I stood at the front and looked out at the sea of unfamiliar faces they were staring at me with curiosity at my cover-up.

"Everyone this is...?" the teacher looked at me for help; of course he wouldn't know my name. But what if these people are involved with the Mafia...i have to think quickly.

"My name is...Suzuki Tsuyoshi." I sighed was that believable enough? Suddenly the teacher looked up, "No it isn't here it says-", but before I could finish I stepped on his feet and I mumbled loud enough for only him to hear. "Complete that sentence and I'll finish your life, understood."

He nodded a little fearful and I smiled, "good." I started to walk to my seat at the back and I sat down. Everyone looked back and stared at me until I looked up, "Why are you all staring?" they quickly turned back around and concentrated on the teacher.

End of the day

The lessons were alright it wasn't fun but it wasn't boring either a few people had the courage to talk to me so that was ok. Right now thought I was on my way to get my sword; I needed it for after school hours.

Council room

I opened the door and inside I found Ayuzawa and Usui making out. He had her cornered by the wall and she had her arms wrapped around his neck. I couldn't help but smile at the sight. I walked in and sat down. Even though I didn't want to interrupt I feel like I have to plus it's weird just sitting here, kind of awkward. So I coughed purposely to catch their attention and almost immediately they stopped and turned around. Ayuzawa was blushing and looked like she was guilty of being caught doing something naughty but Usui just nodded acknowledging my presence in the room.

"H-how long have you been there?" Ayuzawa asked a little flustered. I smiled. "Three minutes I guess." I said truthfully. She gasped. "Why didn't you stop us!" she frowned. I leaned on my elbow and looked at them together. "You guys make a cute couple and it was refreshing to see." I admitted." Misaki nodded accepting my apology and as she walked towards her desk to get my sword I could see a tint of a blush on her face. I looked at Usui. "Does she always blush at the simplest compliment." I asked. Usui nodded. "Yeah she does a lot." Misaki walked towards me and handed me my sword and without another second wasted I quickly inserted it in my cloths as it attached to my back. "Thank you." I said as I started to get up and walk towards the door.

I reached my hand for the door when I was stopped by Misaki's question, "why do you carry a sword with you?" I turned around and looked at her. "It's for protection." I answered simply. Misaki frowned. "From who, If you're being targeted we can help." She said. I looked at both of them, "You wouldn't be able to help." And I turned back around and opened the door. But before I walked out I said, "The person I'm running away from is my father." And I quickly closed the door behind me.

I wonder what expression they have plastered on their faces...

But it's true the person who is targeting me is my father and his Mafia.

Next day

I walked through the gate and carried on walking through the school, I had to go to the school council room to give my sword to Ayuzawa.

I opened the door but this time Ayuzawa was sitting down organizing some papers. But as soon as I walked in she looked up and smiled at me. "Good morning." I nodded, "Good morning." And I reached for my sword and handed it to her. "here." She reached for it and placed it back in its place.

"Usui's not here today?" I asked and she nodded, "He is lying down on the rooftop relaxing before lesson time. I nodded and I started to walk out. "See you later."

"bye." She said and I closed the door as I started to walk down the hall and outside again.

"Suzuki! Suzuki!" "Suzuki!" I turned around and looked at the girls who stopped behind me. "Why didn't you stop and turn around Suzuki." I looked at them bewilderingly when suddenly I remembered these girls were from my class and that was the name I made up to hide my identity. "Oh sorry I didn't hear you." I quickly made up an excuse luckily they seemed to have bought it as they chuckled, "you're so adorable like that." One of them said. And I think it was a compliment. I started walking again and they followed me.

"Let's go walk around now." They both said in unison, I looked at both of them and nodded. "Sure." And we started to walk for a while until something stopped me dead in my tracks. They were here!

The gate was flooded with them. Oh sh*t! I started to step back but they had noticed me; I see it's because I stand out in the crowd with my cover-up damn I shouldn't have worn it. A few men walked towards my direction and grabbed unto my arms and as much as I tried to beat them, they had me locked. Out of habit I tried reaching for my sword but then I realized the prez has it!

Damn I knew I should have kept it. they carried me towards the gate and then they released me by dropping me to the floor in front of a very important, very familiar man. I stood back up and rubbed my wrists to ease the pain.

I ignored the whispers and fearful expressions I even ignored the voice of prez and Usui running towards us.

"Is this a way to treat a lady." I said rubbing my wrists again. The man chuckled, "you're not a lady, you filthy skank." I frowned at his choice of words; I'm not going to lie that hurt my feelings.

"Hey watch you're language there are kids around here." I frowned pointing towards all the shocked people. "Forget all these people their just filthy commoners, now why are you hiding from me?" he asked feigning innocence. I chuckled, "What? Because you're chasing me, father." I admitted and everyone gasped. I sighed of course it was to be expected.

"You have no respect for your elders." He took of his sunglasses and glared at me.

"Of course I do just not with you besides you're just my father by blood nothing else ties us together, so I wouldn't say that you deserve my respect but I have to admit you are my old man after all."

"Hohoho so I see you haven't been punished enough was that scar across you're cheek not enough. Do my men need to hurt you in a different way, one that could destroy a woman's heart?" I frowned as I glared at him. "You're despicable; you seriously plan to allow you're men to play with my body." My father nodded. "Of course I mean aren't you just a tool that I can use in any way I want, besides this will help you learn not to talk back to me. So in a way it's like killing two humans with one bullet." I could sense everyone gasp and freeze; of course no one has a father like I do.

"Father you know how I love you very dearly right, I mean you've given me everything I desired, pain, sadness, despair, anger, hatred...the list is endless." I said a sarcastic tone obvious in my tone of voice.

"That's what fathers are for aren't they, they help you grow and experience all kinds of things."

"You're like the devil's son."

"I'm Proud of it too, my dear daughter Seane Saotome Syaoran." He reached for my cover-up and ripped it off exposing the scar like a trophy. "You see that Seane that is you're mark that will never vanish, I'm quite proud of it don't you think, what about you guys isn't it beautiful." And all the men praised and nodded. I frowned and glared at him. "Don't you touch me with your filthy hands."

"How you insult me daughter, my hands are clean I can assure you. I cleaned them just a while ago actually."

"maybe so but there stained with the blood of thousand men and women, with the guilt of ruining people's lives, no matter how much soap you use your hands will forever be stained. " My father chuckled. "Well sometimes it's ok to be a little filthy right; I mean no one can be fully clean. But it's the mind that matters, the money and the power so in that sense wouldn't I be perfectly clean."

"You disgusting foul creature how could you!" I snapped but he just grinned. "Hey my man isn't that what Haru-kun said just before I killed him." Haru. Haru suddenly images of Haru popped in my mind, the way he smiles, the way he played with my hair and the way he looked when he lied down on my lap. The fun we had, the endless kisses the hugs the love we felt for each other.

He would whisper words of comfort in my ear whenever I cried. He would protect me. Haru! Suddenly the tears rolled down my cheeks. "I didn't want to kill him, I wanted to kill you but he sacrificed himself he told me not to touch you at all not to hurt you, not to pain you anymore and in return I was able to kill him or own his body and use it, sell it. He gave me full ownership of his body in return for your safety. Such a sad kid, brave but stupid but you know I guess you can call it stupid for love right." My father just laughed and I clenched my fists.

Haru why, why did you do this, you promised we would be together forever. "You monster, why?" and I started to cry I couldn't stop crying any more it was just too much to bear, by myself. Why was I born, what did I do to deserve this. I loved Haru so much yet he was taken away from me by the same person that was supposed to support me, love me and take care of me. The day mom died in a car accident everything went wrong.

"H-haru! Haru please come back! Haru!" I screamed as loud as I could hoping he was able to hear me, but I knew he was gone he wasn't here anymore. Ha-aru!" I cried and cried while my father just laughed and stroked my cheek.

"I love it when you cry it cheers me up, I love it when you're angry or when you're in pain, I love it so much, please cry more I want to see more pain, until you die from a broken heart. I killed him you're precious Haru but because I knew you loved him I went slowly I started by piercing his arms and slicing his hands and feet I caused him so much pain.

I made him scream out but even so he didn't say stop he didn't stop me, all he did was scream about your name, it was quite sicking if you ask me but hey since he was such a good kid I allowed it even though it pierced my ears and it was so painful to bear. You know what his last words were?"

"Do you want to hear, you're going to love this." He chuckled and took a deep breath enjoying every little moment. "He mumbled, 'Dear god protect Seane for me, it's because I love her with all my heart, soul and mind.' Quite touching really but it sort of disgusted me so I sliced his neck. He gave one last scream of your name then he died.

I looked at my father and I saw red, he caused Haru to suffer so much!

I called out "Ayuzawa! Give it to me." luckily she had brought it with her, she chucked it at me and I caught it with my hands, I took out my sword and glared at my father.

"I'll make you pay." And before he could chuckle and reply a stupid remark I pierced him through his gut. My father fell to the ground with the sword in his gut, he screamed out, "Hurry up and kill this Bi***!" he screamed but no one moved, as I had guessed, no one liked him; of course they wouldn't he was my father after all. I grinned, "I'm going to finish you old man then I'll make you die and rot in hell." My father frowned and glared at me. "How dare you hurt me I'm your father!"

"You're not my father, you're not a human, you're a devil!" and I took out the sword then I pierced both his arms and sliced as much as I could across his chest. I reached for his face and created an identical mark across his cheek as he screamed out and grunted pleading for me to stop, the blood kept squirting and oozing out. My father pleaded for help but he wasn't able to do anything.

"This is for all the people you killed, this is for Haru!" and I took my final strike across his neck and after a minute of silence he fell to the floor and...he died.

I sighed in frustration and dropped my knife. I turned around to look at everyone's fearful expressions. I had just murdered someone in front of them it was to be expected.

"Sorry. I lied to you all, my name is not Suzuki, its Seane Saotome Syaoran otherwise known as the Murder Princess." And I looked one last time at Ayuzawa and Usui and thanked them with my eyes. Even though I expected them to hate to despise me they smiled and nodded, "Goodbye." muttered and I nodded; I guess they knew I was going for good now.

"Goodbye." I said and I walked out past all the people, past all the men past my father's dead body, I moved on from my past.

I didn't want it to lead to his death but he brought it on himself. I only wish we were really like father and daughter...

_**Five years later –flash forward**_

After the death of my father I moved cities and I lived in a quite peaceful house in the countryside the air here was refreshing and there was a lake and the fields were beautiful.

Two years ago I found out Haru didn't die, all that my father said was a lie. Haru was alive although he did get cut on his chest but my father stopped there. I tried looking for him but I knew one day we would meet again and there was no rush. One of my father's men told me about this place as an apology for all that happened and he gave me enough money to leave off on my own. Occasionally he would visit as a check-up but he stopped coming now. I sighed as I sat down next to the big Sakura tree that looked out on the lake. I sighed and smiled at the scenery, this place was so peaceful and that's exactly why I loved it.

The wind blew through my long brown hair and through my clothes; I pulled a strand behind my air and smiled again. I hadn't heard of Misaki and Usui in a long time I had seen them both three years ago and they were still together, so I'm guessing they still are. I probably won't ever forget them, they helped a lot. And they weren't afraid of me. I guess Usui was right when he said he had seen worse.

I stood up and stretched my arms when suddenly I felt warm arms circle my waist. I immediately recognised them as the tears rolled down my cheeks, this was just too perfect.

"Welcome back Haru." I said and Haru placed his cheek against mine, "I'm back." I turned around in his arms and I hugged him.

"I missed you so much Haru." He nodded and hugged me tightly, "I missed you so much too Seane, it's been very long hasn't it." he said and I nodded. "Yeah it has too long." I cupped my cheek and looked at me sadly, "I know and I'm sorry I made you suffer for so long but I had to prepare before I could come back to you." He wiped away my tears and I sighed, "I thought you died, when I heard I almost killed myself if it wasn't for Jenny there to stop me I would have." Haru winced and hugged me tightly, "Thank you jenny so much, I'm really sorry." I pulled away and cupped his cheek. "I know and all I care about now is that you're here with me and you didn't break you're promise." He nodded and grinned. "Of course I didn't, hey well done I heard you killed him."

I nodded, "yeah he lied to me about you're death so I snapped and murdered him." Haru could see my expression and he wrapped his arms around my waist, "its ok I know it hurts you can't hide it from me, but we'll get through this together ok." I looked up in his eyes and nodded. "Ok I believe in you."

Haru grinned. "Good because I believe in you too. No not just that I love you with all my heart, soul and mind." I grinned a fresh pair of tears rolled down my cheek. "I know and I love you with all my heart, soul and mind too with everything!" We leaned in until we were inches apart. "Should I call you Seane or Murder princess?" Haru asked looking at my lips then back into my eyes.

"I don't mind, Murder princess I've come to love that name." and before we could say anything else we closed the gap between us and kissed for the first time in over five years.

My name is Seane Saotome Syaoran, otherwise known as the Murder Princess, and I'm so glad I have my prince back...

* * *

**Cheesy ending I know. I'm sorry but I'm a sucker for happy endings oh and the murder scene I'm sorry I know it's not normal and I know Misaki and Usui would do something to stop it but I needed her to seal her past by killing her father. They are so OOC and i'm apologising for it. **

**I'm sorry if it's badly written or really disgusting to read but bear with me here. Guys I'm really sorry.**

**Oh Lorella what do you think? Do you like it. I'm sorry if you don't but I care the most about you're opinion in this chapter so tell me, anything I don't mind just say it.**

**Everyone please tell me the truth honestly.**

**SecretmimiFan please just let them say their opinions it makes me feel better and of course you can too ok. Be nice :D**

**Anyway I'm going see you guys later :D **

**Thank you all very much :D **


	47. Chapter 47 Her nightmares

**Hey guys! Sorry about not writing for such a long time. But I've been busy with a lot of things so I hope you'll forgive me. Anyway I'm glad some of you liked that last chapter even though I wasn't so confident with that one. But thank you. Oh and Secretmimifan thank you for trying. That makes me happy. Lolaramo01 thanks for the advice, I'll try my best and you we're right. The story was so strange but let's call that a special crossover chapter :D **

**Lorella Moon I'm glad you liked that story, sorry if I did anything wrong with the plot line. **

**Oh and there is going to be another new character in this chapter so look forward to it. I'm going to shut it now so you guys can read.**

**P.s you know the time skip, we had in the last chapter; ignore that we're back in modern times where Misaki and Usui are still 18. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maid Sama, the amazing Hiro Fujiwara does.**

* * *

**Laura's P.O.V**

"No please stay away from me. No get away! Help mhgdnd" a piece of cloth blocked out the sound of my voice, He tied up my hands then he tied my legs and laughed. "Stop making such loud noises...oh well I might let you off while I make you mine. You see I really don't want to be the bad guy here, so please stop resisting." My eyes widened, tears we're falling at a rapid speed, no please someone help me. Someone save me. "You know you want this, girls like you acting so innocent but you're used to this, I'm sure of it." The strange man started to undress and I closed my eyes in desperation. This is a nightmare. Why me? What did I do wrong?

"Why me?!" I jerked forward. As I looked to my surroundings I realized it was a nightmare. I placed a hand over my heart and breathed in and out. "It was a nightmare, just a nightmare; calm down ok, that man doesn't exist." I told myself repeatedly to calm my jumping heart. I looked at my clothes, I was all sweaty and the clothes stuck to me uncomfortably, I sighed as I stepped out of bed and walked to the bathroom. I quickly turned on the taps and undressed, and then I stepped in and enjoyed a relaxing shower. But suddenly I remembered the nightmare and my body immediately shivered and trembled. I scrubbed my body suddenly feeling as if it really happened and I had to wash away that man's touch. I scrubbed until my body turned red.

Damn all that nightmares fault, now my body hurts. I sighed again as I seemed to have calmed down, I turned off the tap and quickly wrapped myself with a towel then I walked out of the bathroom and into my room to quickly get dressed for my first day at a new school.

I live on my own and I have been for a very long time, after my parents abandoned me which was when I was six I lived with my grandma in the countryside for 10 years. She died when I was sixteen and having no more relatives I moved down here and bought a house, I've been going to work and paying for the rent for the past two years and now that I have enough money I'm going to give a shot at education. The school closest to my house is Sekai High school. I choose it because it was close and because it had a bad reputation; I know weird reason but because then that means not many people will go to that school. But I have heard that the image has been improved dramatically ever since the first ever female President has been in charge. I don't know her name but I hope I get to meet her. She sounds really amazing.

After I was dressed in my Sekai uniform I quickly ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. I made myself a quick bread sandwich and some green tea. I loved green tea. After I was done I put on my shoes and ran out of the door, closing it behind me.

I started to walk the direction of my school when my eyes averted to the watch attached to my hand. "Damn I'm going to be late." I said out loud as I sprinted the rest of the way. Luckily I was good at running so I made it just in time before they closed the gate.

Now I have to go to class. But which class is it? I have no idea. Oh well no point in just standing here, I should walk around the building I'm sure eventually I'll find my way.

10 minutes later

Damn I still haven't found my class, what is with this school all the classes look the same, how am I supposed to find my class. I'm seriously going to be late...wait maybe I should ask someone. But I don't even know what class I'm supposed to be in. I do know I'm a third year so maybe that will narrow it down. Suddenly my back was tapped and I turned around to see a tall raven coloured hair girl standing behind me with her arms crossed. "What are you doing here?" she asked me. I quickly bowed, "Sorry I just can't find my class, I'm new here." I quickly explained standing up straight again. When I was met with a softer expression. "Ok I'll show you the way, you're a third year I presume." I nodded. "Oh now that I remember there was only one new transfer girl on the list. So you must be Laura, right?" she asked and I nodded amazed at her memory, I'm sure she only looked at that paper once. How cool. "I'm Misaki Ayuzawa." She said introducing herself. And as soon as I heard that name I knew who she was. "You're the president of this school, the first female student to take on the role and completely transfer the school into a new era!" I exclaimed. Misaki chuckled but smiled. "I'm glad you know of me." I smiled at her. She is so nice. "Well Laura this is your class." She pointed at a door and my eyes widened, What! I was standing here for so long and I didn't even realize...

I sunk to the ground in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry; my sense of direction is really bad, sorry for troubling you." Misaki crouched down next to me and patted my head. "It's ok I was on a break anyway patrolling the grounds also it's my fault I should have come and looked for you, of course you wouldn't know the school grounds." She stood back up and reached out her hand. I touched my head where her hand was, it's still slightly warm. I looked up at her and grinned. "Thank you." I said as I took her hand and stood back up.

"The lesson would have started but I'll come inside with you." I nodded and she opened the door and we walked inside the classroom filled with strange and unfamiliar people.

Misaki walked in first and as soon as she walked in the class fell into silence. Even the teacher stopped speaking and looked at Misaki then he bowed and smiled at her. "Anything wrong Prez?" she looked at the teacher. "No not really but there is a new transfer and someone here, forgot to introduce her." And she looked straight into sir's eyes and he laughed awkwardly rubbing his head. "Sorry, sorry I forgot, sorry." She sighed, "Ok well I found her so it's ok, just don't forget next time." He nodded and she smiled, "Good." Then she turned back around to the class.

"Everyone you're class will have a new student so be nice, girls I trust you and believe in you, guys...eh not so much." The girls chuckled grinning while the boys moaned and frowned. "Hey Prez that's unfair." Misaki frowned. "Oh is it, shall I show you something even more unfair!" she glared at him and that person quickly shook his head and shut up. "But my image of you has improved, so don't disappoint me." They all nodded, "Yes Prez." they said in unison. And Misaki smiled, "good, now let me introduce her to you." And I guess that was my signal to step forward. Misaki patted my shoulder. "This is Laura, she is new so be nice to her." I bowed, "Hi my name is Laura it's nice to meet you all." and I stood back up straight. The teacher pointed at a chair, "Your seat will be there." I nodded and I walked to my seat and I sat down. Misaki smiled at me before leaving the room.

**Misaki P.O.V**

I walked back to the school council room, where Usui was still relaxing. "Hey Misaki did you help her out." I nodded as I sat back down by my desk. "Yeah I did thanks for telling me about her." Usui smiled, "Its ok sooner or later you would have noticed her too." I sighed, "I'm so tired." I lay my head on the table. I heard Usui walk towards me and pat my head. "You've been up late again haven't you." I nodded I can't be bothered denying myself. Suddenly I felt warm arms pick me up and I looked at Usui. He was carrying me in his arms and he sat down against the wall and he placed me in his lap. "Usui we can't if someone we're to walk in then what would we say." Usui chuckled. "Everyone already knows we're going out so let it go." I sighed; I was really tired so I really can't be bothered with it anymore. "Fine." And I lay my head on his chest as Usui wrapped his arms protectively around me. "Go to sleep I'll wake you up in a little while." I nodded as I closed my eyes. I felt Usui kiss me softly on the cheek.

1 hour later

I opened my eyes and I looked around me. I was still sitting on Usui's lap. "Did you have a good sleep Misaki?" I looked up at Usui and stretched, "Yeah I did thank you Usui." Usui chuckled, "You look so cute while you sleep." I blushed. "Shut up stop teasing me." I muttered. Usui pulled on my chin and smiled. "I'm not teasing though." And he softly pecked my lips. "Misaki really is cute when she sleeps. I smiled as I stood back up but then Usui pulled me back down again. "Usui, you should pull me back before I'm standing up." I protested frowning. Usui chuckled, "Sorry." And he leaned in and kissed me softly. "But I want Misaki to stay in my arms." I sighed giving up. "Fine just a little while ok." Suddenly there was a knock on the door and someone entered. Laura came inside and she blushed a little at our positions. "Sorry for interrupting anything, I-I just wanted to thank Misaki for helping me before." She explained quickly and I smiled. "Oh that's ok, you don't have to. "

"Oh by the way, this guy helped to, he's the one who noticed you walk aimlessly around campus." I explained and she bowed in Usui's direction. "Then I guess I owe you my gratitude too, thank you." Usui nodded. "It's ok, glad I could help."

"I guess I should introduce you both, Usui this is Laura the new transfer, Laura this is Usui, and he's a perverted-alien-stalker." Usui kissed me on the cheek. "You forgot something." I clapped my hand as if just realizing. "Oh and he's also my boyfriend." Usui frowned. "I'm also the guy that let you live in my apartment." I chuckled. "I'm joking around with you." Laura chuckled and we looked at her. "You two are funny." I smiled and I looked back at Usui and he too was smiling.

"How weird, no one has ever told me I'm funny."

"So Laura do you live close to the school." Suddenly her expression changed, "Oh yeah I do."

"How come you came to this school?" I asked and she averted her eye sight, "Oh my dad, my dad he got transferred for his job and this school was closest to my new home." She explained and I nodded. I smiled at her and changed the subject, it was clear as crystal that she was lying and having no means to pry in her past or background I let it drop. I made a quick glance at Usui and I could tell he was thinking the same thing.

**Laura P.O.V**

I said Goodbye to Misaki and Usui; we had walked home together when we reached a point when they went the opposite direction. And I walked on home. It was getting darker so I quickly made my way to the convenience store to buy some food to eat at home.

After I was done shopping I made my way to my house which was a few blocks away. I quickly reached my house when someone clasped their hands over my mouth. "Shush now, I won't hurt you just, don't scream." My eyes widened as I started to tremble; I remember this happen before. "Open the door slowly." Without any thing to defend myself I opened the door, I might be able to attack him when I go inside. I slowly walked in and dropped the bag of things. Then without a second wasted I kicked him where it really hurts as he released me and dropped to the floor and groaned while shouting at me. I quickly ran inside to the kitchen and grabbed whatever I could to defend myself.

I didn't hear anything for a little so I lowered my guard, "Who are you?" I screamed into thin air but having been answered with silence I sighed somewhat relieved; he must have left realizing it wasn't worth it. I started to walk around the house making sure he was really gone but I still had my 'weapons' just in case. Suddenly I felt myself being tackled to the floor from behind. And I squirmed and struggled to free myself.

"No please stay away from me. No get away! Help mhgdnd" a piece of cloth blocked out the sound of my voice, He tied up my hands then he tied my legs and laughed.

"Stop making such loud noises...oh well I might let you off while I make you mine. You see I really don't want to be the bad guy here, so please stop resisting."

My eyes widened, tears we're falling at a rapid speed, no please someone help me. Someone save me. "You know you want this, girls like you acting so innocent but you're used to this, I'm sure of it." Everything felt so familiar his touch, his scent and his speech when suddenly I realized. Damn it happened again. Why?! The strange man started to undress and I closed my eyes in desperation. He reached for the buttons on my shirt but I shook as much as I could to try and topple him over me. But there was nothing I could do he was straddling my waist which meant I couldn't kick or move at all. Slowly one by one he undid my buttons on my shirt. The tears fell and I couldn't stop them, I started to sweat and tremble in fear.

"There, I won't hurt you, this you will enjoy I'm a good guy really." I closed my eyes not able to look at his disgusting face any longer.

Suddenly I felt my body become lighter he wasn't on me anymore. I felt someone rip of the rope that was around my arms and feet, then this person threw a jacket over me and I covered myself with it. I looked up to see Usui crouched down next to me. "Are you ok?" he asked. I looked at him amazed, but how? He didn't know where I lived and he couldn't possible have known this would happen. "There, Misaki is beating the guy until he won't be recognized anymore over there, so don't worry." Usui sat next to me and patted my head and gave me a tissue. Here wipe away you're tears. I nodded as I reached for the tissue and wiped away my tears. I quickly did my buttons just as Misaki came over again. "Sorry about that, I called the police so they can arrest him. But I don't think even his mother will recognise him now." She smiled as she bent down and looked at me. Are you feeling any better?" I nodded slowly. She reached out and hugged me. "Don't worry we're here now." She slowly lifted me up and carried me with her. "Usui can you take care of the police and that guy for me, I'm going to fix her up a little ok." I heard I distant reply, "Ok."

Misaki lead me to the bathroom. "Ok you can take a shower and don't worry I'll be waiting outside by the door ok." I nodded, "T-thank you Misaki." she smiled and patted my head. "No worries." And she walked out waiting by the door for me to finish.

I slowly undressed and stepped in the shower as I scrubbed my body clean and washed my hair. After I was done I wrapped my body in a towel and opened the door. Misaki smiled. "Ok now let's get you changed. And she led me to my room. "She picked out a clean set of underwear and a white t-shirt and some warm tracksuits for me to wear. I quickly changed into my clothes and we both walked down the stairs. I walked in the living room to find dinner was made. I looked at Usui. "D-did you do all this?" I asked. And he nodded, "Yeah sorry for using your kitchen without asking." He apologised and I shook my head. "No thank you I'm happy you would do this." And I sat down on the table and Misaki and Usui joined me. Suddenly there was a doorbell ring and Usui ran to open it. That would be the police I presume.

The police officer walked in and they grabbed him away. Then he looked at me. "Ma'am I'm going to need to ask you a few questions." But Misaki interrupted and stopped him. "Officer she just had a traumatizing experience let her rest ask questions later." The officer looked a little guilty as he bowed. "Sorry you are right, I apologise for my rudeness. I will come back another time when miss here has calmed down and healed." And he bowed once more before leaving and closing the door behind him. I looked back at Misaki and smiled. "Thank you I really didn't want to be asked anything." She smiled and sat down. "No problem I figured." We started to eat when suddenly I realized something.

"How do you two know the layout of my house?" I asked, it just dawned on me that Usui used my kitchen without asking where it was and Misaki knew the bathroom and my room instantly without asking me either, how strange because there was another room identical to mine right next door so why didn't she pick that one?

"Oh well I guess it was just instinct." Misaki answered. "For me it was obvious, the kitchen was right next door to this room." Usui said earnestly. I looked at them amazed. "That's so cool." After we finished eating we sat down.

Why did you lie to us?" Misaki asked, I knew what she was talking about and since they saved my life I owe them the truth. "Because whenever I tell the truth people don't know what to say and suddenly they pity me and they act like their treading on nails around me. I didn't want that to happen."

"Will you tell us the truth; we won't judge or treat you any differently." I sighed nodding, "Ok I guess I should. My name is Laura, I don't have a surname because I don't have any parents; I was abandoned when I was six and for ten years I lived with my grandma in the countryside she was from my dad's side so that's why I never took in her surname because she knew it would hurt me. So my name became Laura, Just Laura nothing else. When I was sixteen my grandma died so without another relative I moved here and started a new life for two years and then I finally decided to go to school."

"I have these nightmares... Whenever I dream about something scary it often happens in real life and I can't control it that's why I recognised that man." Misaki her eyes widened just as expected but then she hugged me which I didn't expect. "I'm sorry it seems you went through a tough time but don't worry, we'll keep you safe, we won't treat you any different we already promised that but for tonight let us stay with you just to keep you safe.

I nodded and for the first time I allowed myself to cry in sadness. I hugged Misaki as she patted my head, "There it's ok now." She would whisper as I found myself drifting into a deep sleep.

I opened my eyes, and I found myself in bed I didn't have a nightmare! For the first time ever I didn't have a nightmare. I quickly jumped out of bed and knocked on the door to where Misaki and Usui we're staying. I heard footsteps and Usui opening the door. "Misaki, She woke up." And instantly Misaki jerked forward and jumped out of bed. She hugged me. "Did anything happen?" she asked. I shook my head. "No for the first time ever I didn't have a nightmare! It's all thanks to you guys thank you so much." I hugged her again.

"I feel so happy, lets go I'll make you breakfast as a thank you." And I ran down the stairs. I was so happy I felt like I was on cloud nine.

**Misaki P.O.V**

I looked at Usui and chuckled, "she is really strong isn't she, to be able to heal so fast." Usui nodded and he hugged me. "You did well, it's also thanks to you that she healed so fast." I hugged Usui back. "I'm happy we helped her." And I leaned in and kissed Usui softly but just as soon as I wanted to pull away Usui held unto my tightly as he wrapped my arms around my waist I gave in and circled my arms around his neck. Usui continued showering me with a dozen kisses that kind of tickled. "Usui stop that, it tickles." Usui pouted. "I haven't kissed Misaki at all, I deserve a little right?" I chuckled. "Don't lie; I have proof that you did kiss me quite a bit actually." And I released myself from my hold and raced down the stairs to join Laura and soon Usui followed too.

* * *

**So did you like that? Tell me Oh this character was given to me my Magica Ring so congratulate her. It was her character and her plot idea so give her all the credit I just put it into words. :D **

**Oh I'm going to add another chapter after this one so I hope you'll enjoy that one too :D **


	48. Chapter 48 A very happy ending

**Well guys how are you all. I decided to write another chapter so I hope you'll like it. But I have bad news I'm so sorry but this is the chapter before the last. I'm sorry but I'm ending this story but don't worry I'll make it the best two chapters ever so have faith in me ok :D **

**I just want to say I love you all, you helped me so much to become so confident and I can't thank you enough. You guys are the best and I'm so blessed to have such great readers and reviewers at the end I'm going to have a shout out to everyone who reviewed my story and those who gave me so many characters to use. I know you might hate me for this but I have been planning to end this story for a while now. And there is nothing I can do. But I knew I should tell you before I do that. Those who have supported me from the very start I thank you and those who have helped me and joined this tough road thank you too; I know I sound so cheesy but I will shut up now so you can read the next chapter. :D**

**please read until the very end. That is my last request. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maid sama, Hiro fujiwara does.**

* * *

**Usui P.O.V**

"Misaki come on, we have to go." I called out to Misaki, today we were visiting her mom and Suzuna and of course her father; after five long months of not living together Misaki was going to visit them.

"Ok I'm coming." And she ran down the stairs and put on her jacket and shoes. "Let's go." I smiled and took her hand and interlaced our fingers. I opened the door to our apartment and left making our way to Misaki's home.

Misaki's Home

We knocked on the door and Suzuna opened the door; she smiled as she saw us. Misaki reached out to hug her. "I'm back Suzuna." And Suzuna grinned. "Welcome home Misaki." and they released each other. "Hello Misaki's husband." I smiled. "Hello Suzuna how have you been?" she smiled. "Good." And she reached out and hugged me. "Thanks for taking care of Misaki for me and mom." I smiled and patted her head. "No problem." And she opened the door for us. "Come inside." And we did.

"Suzuna who is it?" We heard Minako's voice shout out. "Oh it's Misaki and her husband, Usui."

"Oh dear, Misaki is home." And she came running towards us and enveloped Misaki in a warm hug. "I'm home mum." "Welcome back my daughter." And they shared another quick hug. Minako stepped back and looked back. "My, my you have grown Usui." and I smiled at her. "Thank you Minako." She opened her arms and I hugged her. "Thank you for taking care of Misaki for us." I nodded. Misaki's father appeared by the door but he was standing cowardly by the door; I think he is still worried that Misaki hasn't forgiven him. I chuckled at the idea. Actually Misaki wanted to see him today not because she forgives him but because she missed him. "Hi dad." She greeted and instantly Sakuya smiled and came out of his shell.

"Hello Misaki."

Misaki walked towards him. "I still haven't forgive you so don't misunderstand me but I have missed you, and mom and Suzuna." Misaki confessed and she quickly gave her dad a hug. "Thank you for taking care of them, they look much happier." Her father was still shocked at the sudden close proximity. So he didn't quite catch what she said but fortunately he just nodded and smiled a goofy big smile. Misaki returned to my side. "Well we came to visit." And Minako smiled come in then. And she dragged us inside and we sat down while she went to make dinner.

10 minutes later

"Misaki, Misaki I missed you my daughter Misaki." Sakuya has become quite attached to Misaki. Misaki struggled to keep him at bay. "Stay away ok, I haven't forgiven you yet." Sakuya seemed to have gotten happier. "Yet, you said yet that means you will forgive me one day!" and he went off in his blissful mind; I wonder if he is drunk with happiness. Meanwhile Misaki crawled near me. "Other guys I can handle but my father, no he is just too much for me." I chuckled and Suzuna seemed to find this funny as well. "It's not funny seriously!" Misaki protested.

"Yeah it is." interjected Minako coming inside with plates of ready-made food. Oh Usui before we eat do you want to see pictures of Misaki as a baby. And I nodded happily. "Yeah please." Misaki blushed. "No don't mom." But Minako just laughed, "Too late Misaki I already have the album in my hand." Minako opened the book on the floor and she flipped pages; there was a picture of baby Misaki eating an apple and another playing in the sand. Then one in her middle-school uniform and then, one were Misaki and Minako were making food. There was also one where Misaki was five and her face was covered in flour. Then there was one with Suzuna and Misaki sitting on their dad's lap.

I looked at Misaki and kissed her on the cheek. "You looked so cute when you were young." She blushed but I could see a smile play at her lips.

After we finished eating Misaki and I left home because we had to go to school; Even though it was a Saturday apparently there was an event held where Misaki had to say a speech and then there was going to be a party. It seems the principle just had a baby boy and he is celebrating.

**Seika High school**

We arrived at the school and we were greeted by all our friends, Sakura and Shizuko hugged Misaki and behind them was Ren and Kuuga. I nodded at both of them and smiled. They smiled and nodded back. Suddenly Jia leaped on Misaki and she laughed. "It's been so long guys, haven't seen you all in a while!"

"Sorry about her, things have been going great with her boyfriend Gerard." I looked back and I saw Awi-chan. "Hey Usui, Misaki, everyone." We all greeted each other. "Oh guys I wanted to introduce you to someone, Miyo Shikoku, she is a first year, I knew her from when I was little everyone be nice to her."

"Nice to meet you all." Miyo bowed. "Nice to meet you too, I'M Misaki, that's Usui, Sakura, Shizuko, Ren, and Kuuga. You know Awi-chan and then this crazy hyped up one is Jia." Misaki introduced us all.

"Oh by the way did you hear Naomi Miwa has become well known, she changed so much and guys who she is dating now, Mitsuo Takawa!" Misaki and I exchanged glances, those two we're trouble makers and now their together how ironic. Shizuko suddenly turned around, "Kuuga just wondering how are you here?" Kuuga looked at Shizuko, "Oh Sakura invited me." Sakura beamed and leaped into his arms. "Of course this is an important day; I want my Kuuga to be here." Kuuga blushed but he was smiling.

**Misaki P.O.V**

"Come on guys we have to go to the hall, and I have to give out a speech." Usui walked towards me and interlaced our fingers "let's go then." And we both walked towards the entrance hall, with everyone following behind chatting and laughing together. Today was a sunny day and I was feeling happy. When we reached the entrance everyone cheered me on. "Good luck Misaki we'll be watching and cheering for you." I chuckled at what Shizuko said as she walked in hand in hand with Ren. I'm so happy for her. Sakura followed and hugged me. "Do your best Misaki." I nodded. "Of course." "Good luck" they all cheered on as they laughed walking inside...What weird friends I have.

Meanwhile Usui waited until everyone was gone. "Good luck Misaki," I nodded and he leaned in and kissed me. We pulled apart but then I pecked him one more time before walking away and waving at him.

Inside the entrance hall

"And here we have our President giving out a speech for all of us." Someone spoke out loud into the microphone. I stepped up and smiled at all the people in the audience. People clapped as I made my entrance. "First years, second years and third years. Even though it is a Saturday we are here to celebrate an important day. Last week the principal and his wife had been gifted by a new born baby child. So we are here celebrating alongside the principal's happiness. Because our principal is a little too simply and too naïve he has allowed me to say the speech. "

"Principal...What is this?" I asked looking at the principal who was sitting a little further behind me. "What's what?" he asked innocently. I frowned and held up a picture. "Why is there a doodle of a little baby boy and two adults; one of them looks nothing like you by the way, here what happened to the speech you gave me." I asked confusingly.

"Oh, my I drew that and in my opinion that man looks identical to me. " I coughed holding in my laughter. "Sir Principal, I don't mean to sound rude but you don't have healthy black hair, and a nice build. You're almost bold sir." Suddenly the hall erupted into laughter. But they were clapping.

"Isn't there a limit to how much you can differ from your own self-portrait?" Someone shouted out and then everyone laughed. I chuckled myself then I looked back at the picture and found a great resemblance between the picture and...And Usui!

I looked back at the principal, "Principal can you please refrain from drawing Usui as yourself." I looked back at Usui and his expression was that of pure shock. People started to laugh again.

"Looks like Usui has a secret admirer." I heard Jia say. I chuckled. "Enough guys I'm just going to wing this speech."

"Ok, well now that I know the principal admires my boyfriend Usui I feel a little weird, but anyway the principal wanted to bring his wife and his little baby boy they are sitting next to the principal." A woman next to the principal waved, "Hello everyone, I'm sorry about my husband." Everyone bowed. "Nice to meet you." They all chorused. I too bowed. Then I walked towards her and smiled at her. "Come stand at the front, but do you think you can handle it?" I asked politely, she nodded. "Yeah don't worry about me. Actually on second thoughts, I can't but can you hold the baby." I nodded, happy to do it. "Of course I'll try to be careful. I picked up the baby and carried him to the front of the stand.

I couldn't help it as I sat down and smiled softly at him. He opened his eyes as soon as we sat down and he looked at me. Then he reached out his hand and made a soft sound. I laughed how cute. Then he started to laugh because I was laughing. And of course so everyone started to laugh...

Our school is so weird.

**Later that day**

"You looked so natural holding that baby." Usui complimented me. I looked at him. "He was so cute; I'm just worried for his well-being with a father like the principal." Usui nodded agreeing with me. "I have a feeling the principal is already training the little baby boy to become the heir to the school." We both sighed in unison. We looked at each other and chuckled.

Right now we were walking towards Maid Latte. My fingers were comfortable interlaced with Usui's "What a busy day." I said and Usui nodded. "I'm scared of the principal now." I laughed remembering the terror in Usui's expression as he saw the drawing. It really did look a lot like him.

Suddenly we reached Maid Latte and we walked inside.

**Maid Latte**

Usui and I went inside the kitchen and I went in the changing rooms and got changed. All the girls were there as they greeted me. The manager hugged me. "Good afternoon Misaki, welcome back." I hugged her. "I'm back. Sorry for not being here in such a long time." Manager shook her head. "I'm just glad you're back, and so is Usui...so much cuteness, cuteness I can't wait." And she skipped off in a blissful moment.

Erika patted my shoulder, "she looks so happy...almost too happy." Well I'm off, "see you in a bit." And she walked with 'style' out of the changing rooms. "She is as popular with the guys as always." I commented chuckling.

"Did you know that there was a girl just like Erika who was murdered a long time ago, and it says she lives through the lives of those like her..." I felt a strong shiver down my spine. "H-Honoka it's good to see you." I said as I quickly changed my clothes. Honoka just laughed a sinister laugh. "Good, good." Then she just slithered away.

"Don't mind her Misaki," Subaru commented patting me on my shoulder. "She is just happy to see you I just know it." I looked at Subaru, "Are you sure?" she nodded and walked on. I sighed quickly as I finished changing. I got out of the changing rooms and went inside to work.

"Welcome master.", "I'll bring you're orders in just a moment." , "Thank you for visiting, please come again Master." I kept repeating the same thing at work; but even so it was fun. I had fun with all the staff and everyone and Usui too. When we closed the shop Usui made us some food and we were enjoying the meal when suddenly people walked inside the shop.

"We're closed sorry sir." The manager said apologetically. But when we all turned around to look at who it was, it shocked me and Usui especially. Tora Igarashi and his vice president, Maki we're standing in front of us. "What are you two doing here?" I asked frowning. "Now, Now is that really a way to talk to me Misaki." Tora smiled slyly. "What do you want?" Usui asked. And Tora just laughed. "Nothing, I just wanted to say hello, honestly." My eyes widened. "What?" Maki suddenly stepped in. "How rude of you, the president of Miyabigaoka is standing before you, and you dare speak like that-" he wanted to say more but he was interrupted by Igarashi. "Maki, that's enough, we did hurt them so it's to be expected, but don't worry we'll gain their trust."

He walked towards the Manager. "I want to apologise for my rudeness." And he clasped her hands with his own. "Let me make it up to you." Manager blushed. "O-ok but you really don't have to." Igarashi shook his head. "No I insist, I want to fund some of my savings into this café to make it even better, no strings attached call it a gift. I won't be tricking you or anything. I promise." And for the first time ever I could see the truth behind his words; is he being serious. "Oh but why?" Manager asked. He shook his head. "I tried to take something precious; away from you so let me." Manager smiled, "no I'm sorry but I can't let you, honestly I'm happy very happy but, this café came like this because of everyone's hard work and if we can't make it better by our own hands it won't be worth it. So please I want to work at it with everyone's kindness, everyone's support. I don't need money but thank you very much that makes me really happy." Igarashi stood up. "I understand then I it's ok I won't but if you ever need help just come knock on my door, I'll make sure everyone will welcome you as appropriate."

He looked at us. "Well we must go sorry Misaki and Usui." and he left. I looked at Usui, and he looked back at me. We were both speechless. When does this ever happen?

Wow Igarashi has changed so much.

**At Yuu's apartment**

We knocked on the door and after a few minutes Yuu opened the door. "Oh welcome, what brings you two here." I smiled at him. "Oh we just came to visit." Yuu grinned and opened the door for us to enter. "Mona, Laura my son and Misaki are here." And soon after he announced our arrival I heard fast-paced footsteps and then a girl flew in my arms. "I missed you guys." I chuckled, hugging Mona tightly, "we missed you too, and how have you been?" She grinned. "I've been great. What about you?" she asked politely. I grinned. "It's been really good, I'm very happy today." Mona reached to hug Usui. "Hi it's been long." Usui nodded hugging her. "I know but I'm glad we got to see you.

We walked inside and Laura greeted us. "Hey Usui, Hey Misaki." she smiled I hugged her. "Hey Laura how have you been?" she smiled hugging me back. "I've been great we were just checking out albums of Mona. Usui chuckled behind me obviously remembering my pictures. I sighed; I knew Mom gave him some to take home. Damn.

"I'll go make tea." Yuu said happily and he walked into the kitchen. "I'm going to help him ok." Laura, Usui and Mona nodded while looking at the album together.

Meanwhile I walked inside the kitchen, Yuu smiled at my presence, "You want to help?" he asked. And I nodded, "Yeah." And he showed me what to do.

"You know I'm glad you're with Usui, I haven't seen him this happy ever." I said smiling at Yuu. "Ever since you came back, he's been more cheerful and open, so thank you for coming back and finding him." Yuu smiled at me softly, "I'm happy to be back and see my son whenever I like, but I really want to thank you for taking care of him while I wasn't here."

"That's ok it's because we both love him very much we care about him, so you don't have to thank me." I said. Yuu nodded, "then you don't have to thank me either." We chuckled and carried the tea with us to the living room.

We we're all cooing over Mona's baby photos and laughing when suddenly we heard a knock on the door. I stood up. "I'll get it." and I reached for the door and opened it but I didn't expect to see him at all, although it does feel like this happened before... Déjà vu.

"Gerald, what are you doing here?" I asked after I recovered a little from his shock. Suddenly a very familiar head popped up from behind him. "Oh Misaki I didn't know you would be here...wait why are you here?" Jia asked. I smiled at her. "Yuu is Usui's father."

"Oh I know that."

"I came to greet my step-brothers father I have decided to try and forgive him; I mean I've come to realize because of Jia that he must have had it hard, when his love for my mother wasn't accepted I guess now I understand that having gone through the same thing."

"His family are having a hard time accepting me." Jia interjected. "Well come in." I said and I opened the door for them. "Misaki who is it?" Usui asked looking back but then he noticed Gerard and Jia and fell into silence. Yuu stood up and turned around. "G-Gerard what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry for doing what I did, I was blinded by hate and I didn't realize you must have been pained too, and now that I'm going through a somewhat similar situation I've come to realize what you did was bad but everyone deserves a second chance."

"Really, oh thank you Gerard." Yuu grinned. Meanwhile me and Jia sat down and she told me all about the drama that has been going on,

"They are almost there, but it's still hard, but honestly at the start they did everything they could to scare me away, luckily I had Gerard and Cedric on my side." I chuckled remembering Cedric.

"Gerard, where is Cedric?" I asked.

"I'm right here?" someone interjected, I looked out the window and it was true, Cedric was dangling from the window. Laura quickly stood up and let him in. "Why were you dangling from the window?" I asked. "It's a spy's biggest rule; don't come out until it's safe.

I laughed at his rule. What the heck...

1 hour later back at Usui's apartment

"That's was fun." I said to Usui while sitting on his lap on our couch. "Yeah a strange day that was, how weird I never expected Igarashi to do that and I never expected Gerard to do that either." I chuckled, "But you're happy about that right, and Naomi and Mitsuo Takawa their together now too. Now we won't have much to worry about right." Usui nodded. "Yeah that's what makes it the best we don't have to worry about those troublesome makers anymore."

"I hear Seane is doing well too. So that's good" Usui said. I smiled. "Yeah everything seems ok now."

"We really did go through a lot this time." Usui nodded. "I know." Suddenly I remembered something, "Usui where are Chiko and Licht-kun?" I asked, I haven't seen them in such a long time. "Now that you mention it, really where are they?" I got off Usui's lap. "Let's look for them." Usui chuckled. "Alright." and we went on a treasure hunt for Chiko and Licht-kun.

We looked all over the house, in the bedrooms, the living room, the kitchen, the hallway. Everywhere. "Usui seriously now I'm worried where are they?" we had just returned from looking in the kitchen when we walked in the living room. I walked towards the couch when suddenly I froze. "Usui, look." Usui looked and started to laugh.

Chiko and Licht we're soundly sleeping on a soft pillow curled next to each other. "How cute." I commented crouching next to them.

"Misaki they we're toying with us." I looked up at Usui, "I guess they were...Wait a second how did they get there?" Usui shrugged. "I don't know their animals; they have animal instincts it's like playing tag for them." I stood up and sat next to them on the couch. Usui joined me and I picked up Chiko and placed him on my lap. Usui picked up Licht and gently placed him on his lap.

"They must be tired." I said looking happily at Usui while stroking Chiko's fur. Usui nodded, "I guess so, I mean we didn't even notice they we're creeping around so we wouldn't find them...wow they are true geniuses." I chuckled. "How clever." Usui leaned in and pecked my lips. "I know I guess they take after their master's right."

"Right."

"But Licht takes after me more, Chiko is forward and very persistent, just like you Usui." Usui chuckled. "Maybe so, but you took so long to warm up to me just like Licht."

I looked at Usui and kissed him on the cheek. "You seem to be kissing me a lot more recently." Usui said smiling. "Is that a complaint?" I teased. Usui shook his head. "No in fact I wish you would do that more often and on my lips." I blushed but I leaned in and kissed him on the lips. "Happy."

"Very." And we leaned in to kiss again this time the kiss lingered on a little longer.

"I really love you Usui." I said and Usui placed his forehead against my own. "I really, really love you too Misaki."

* * *

**I hope you like that, I'm sorry if you hate me leaving but please let me explain, I have too much to do and I'm so busy and I can't keep disappointing you guys with my time skips it's unfair and I know I promised I would make it to chapter 52 but I couldn't do it. And I'm sorry but that is my only regret. I really do appreciate everything you guys have done for me. I'm so sorry guys I'm really sorry.**

**But I'm happy that I got to experience the joy of writing for people and all you're reviews made me so happy so don't hate me, don't be sad. I will always remember you. I will never forget how fun it was, and how amazing you all were to me and the help and support I received and that is a promise I WILL NEVER break. So please don't be sad I'll still read you're reviews so please don't say mean things I want to bid goodbye on a good note. Ok and as a little gift I will have another chapter for you. This one is Lolaramo01's plot line idea so give her the entire credit ok. **

**Lolaramo01 I'm going to write it as an epilogue oh and Anonymous I will have them get married but not as a sequel but more as part 2 of the epilogue it will be split in half so I haven't broken that promise either ok :D so look forward to it. I will upload it by today. So I'm sorry but today is the last day. I won't be around anymore.**

**These are all the people I want to thank from the bottom of my heart I'm going to start from the very first review so don't take it to heart if you're name isn't first this doesn't mean that I care for you more than I care for the others. :D **

**sunayna4sho**

**whointheworldwouldbelievetha t**

**Coooolll99**

**Magica Ring**

**Guests (every single one) **

**ZyiareHellsing**

**KITTYKAT**

**Devilish Dream**

**Razielle**

**Pervert outerspace alien lover**

**Lolaramo01**

**Hiroko-chan**

**Moooimmapig**

**DianXx**

**Honoko-chan**

**Celloid**

**IxHunnaxI**

**TheNobody**

**suicune4ever**

**Misaki Bum**

**PriestessXRitsu**

**G27forever**

**KonataYumi**

**Evapyon**

**Padfoot Starfyre**

**BelieverofManyThings**

**lorella moon**

**LeyfiCha-niz**

**NeeyahTwins**

**FreakyPokeGirl1**

**switgurl224**

**Twinkle Earthling**

**usuihammiecat13**

**MidnightEevee**

**SecretMimiFan**

**hitsuhina forever bestcouple**

**Israali Kotetsu**

**redflower789**

**Domo-Kun16**

**Number 1**

**Takumisa777- Miyuki Hanazono- I'm sorry I couldn't use this character but it would have been a great one I'm sure of it. Everyone congratulate her on what could have been a great character. :D**

**MarsManiac- thank you very much for review on Ch. 45 **

**That is all guys. Thank you very much, very much I'm really sad I disappointed you all I really wish I could have continued it. But I just want you all to know how grateful I am. I've reached more than 322 reviewers and that is unbelievable I'm so happy. :D I really couldn't have done that without your help. (Bow) thank you very much. all these people i have listed today everyone and all the guests thank you. xxxx from me Misaki and Usui you guys helped make a great story :D**

**Usui: we will miss you very much but don't be sad, next chapter will cheer you up. Please don't hate us. **

**Misaki: everyone cheer up. We really will miss you you guys we're amazing readers and reviewers. Everyone do well in school and don't slack off. If you do the demon president will have to punish you. :D (mischievous laugh inserted here)**

**Miako: thank you everyone for making me a very happy author :D do well and keep healthy.**

**Next chapter will be epilogue look forward to it. :D**


	49. Ch49 Butterfly necklace and their future

**Here is the epilogue. Thank you for reading up till now. :D I'm very happy. **

**Right about now some of you might be sad, some might be angry so I hope this will make you feel a little better. :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maid Sama, the amazing Hiro Fujiwara does. (This is the last disclaimer I will be writing so I'm going to make it the best.) She has created a great manga that turned into a great anime and from then there have been so many great fan fictions about Maid Sama and there still is more; and my story is not disappearing so you can read it whenever ok. **

**:D anyway I was inspired by Hiro to write, and then I loved it and I still do. So lest all thank Hiro Fujiwara for creating one of the best shoujo Manga's out there. :D **

**Sorry I made that a little too long but oh well. :D thank you and now I will shut up and let you read.**

* * *

**Misaki P.O.V**

I woke up that morning with Usui not by my side; I looked around wondering where he went. I mean Usui is always there when I wake up so much that it has gotten to a point where it bothers me how early he wakes up just to be awake when I wake up. He would kiss my eye lids then my nose, then my cheeks then my forehead and then my lips every morning so without that daily routine it puts me of balance. Damn I have really become overly attached to Usui. I quickly got out of bed when I noticed something strange the room was a mess; The room is never a mess, Usui always cleans it no matter how much I tell him to stop I have to pretty much kiss him to stop. I started to walk out the room and to the bathroom.

The bathroom to was a mess; what why? How weird. I quickly took a shower forgetting about the weird change of routine. After I was done I wrapped a towel around my body and quickly got dressed in clean clothes. I went down the stairs and into the living room.

Now this is strange the living room was a mess too. "Now I'm worried." I said out loud. I still haven't heard a sound of Usui. Where is he? I continued to walk around the living room. "Chiko, Licht!" I called out to our two pets. Silence followed. I sighed, as I stood up and walked into the kitchen. Usui wasn't here too. What the hell? Why is no one here, what happened to Licht and Chiko and most of all Usui. I was starting to get worried as I put on my jacket and shoes and went out to look for all three troublemakers.

**Usui P.O.V**

Where is it? Where is it? I seriously can't find it, I looked everywhere. What now?

I was busy roaming the streets looking for something very important. Suddenly, I spotted Sakura and Kuuga walking together. So I quickened my pace towards them.

"Usui what are you doing here?" Sakura asked, "And where is Misaki." I shook my head, "Misaki is at the apartment probably awake by now but I want to ask for a favour, I'm looking for something and it's very important so please tell me when and if you see it." Kuuga blinked in confusion, "how can we find something, if we don't know what we're even finding or have found." I sighed, "I can't tell you what I'm looking for but I'm looking for it so that's all you need to know." And I quickly ran off in search again.

**Sakura P.O.V**

"That was seriously messed up. I'm so confused." Kuuga nodded, "I wonder what's making him act like that. It's so not like him." I nodded agreeing with Kuuga, "should we tell Misaki?" Kuuga shook his head. "No it seems he has kept this a secret from her too besides I think he will find whatever he is looking for. But maybe if at the end it turns out into a mess, maybe then we help out."

"But for now let's watch from the side-lines." I smiled at Kuuga and pecked him. "Maybe you're right."

I guess we'll just watch from the side-lines.

**Usui P.O.V**

I ran around frantically again. I really hope I find it soon. I have to find it. I ran around until I found myself at a dojo. I stopped as I noticed Ren. I walked towards him. Luckily he was taking a break. "Ren" I called out to him and he turned around and looked at me. "Oh hey Usui, what brings you here?" He asked.

"I need your help; I'm looking for something, I can't tell you what, but if you find it tell me." Ren looked at me with bewilderment. "What?" He scratched his head. "I'm seriously confused. "

"I'm not." Shizuko interjected walking towards us holding a bottle of water; which I presume is for Ren. Ren looked back at her with an expression that said, "what-how-can-you-not-be-confused!" "Well maybe I am a little." She said reading his expression like an open book. "But I kind of get it, he is looking for something, I'm guessing something for Misaki, and that's why he can't tell us because it's a surprise. So he just wants us to keep our eyes open for anything that he could possible give Misaki or that Usui would be interested in."

"Am I right Usui?" I nodded finally someone got me. "Thank you Shizuko you're the first to have gotten that."

"Who else did you ask?"

"Kuuga and Sakura." She chuckled. "Well good luck, with finding this surprise." I nodded and ran off in hope to find this important surprise.

**Ren P.O.V**

"What was that all about?" I asked. Shizuko smiled handing me the bottle of water. "He isn't acting like himself so it means this surprise must be very important." I sighed. "Strange but oh well I guess we can keep our eyes open." Shizuko and I sat down next to each other. "Yeah, oh should we tell Misaki?" I asked drinking some of my water. "No he clearly wants to keep it a surprise so let's not interfere" I smiled at her. "You're a good friend." Shizuko looked back at me and grinned. "Thank you." I placed my forehead against hers. "Thank you for the water." I said. She smiled. "No problem." And she leaned in to kiss me.

"We'll watch from the side-lines."

**Misaki P.O.V**

OK I'm starting to really get annoyed; it's almost two p.m. now He's been gone for hours. I've been going around town for ages. I went to Maid Latte and I even went to Yuu's house. He wasn't there either. OK where would he go? No where would I go if I was Usui...mmm to our apartment is my first answer, knowing him that would definitely be his answer. I sighed. "Also Chiko and Licht, I haven't seen them at all either. For heaven's sake, one of them is a cat and another monkey. That in itself is not normal. Imagine seeing a cat and a small monkey roaming town on their own. I chuckled at my own imagination; that would be too funny...Wait why am I making this into a joke; it is Chiko we're talking about here, I'm sure it is possible for him. And as for Licht...

**Mona (aka Mina) P.O.V**

I had just visited the convenience store near my house when I bumped into Licht, Usui and Misaki's pet kitten. I bent down and luckily it recognized me immediately, "hey there Licht, what are you doing here." I asked holding out my hand which it immediately took I started to pet Licht when suddenly I noticed Chiko holding onto Licht's tail. Ok now this is weird.

"Chiko what are you doing here too?" Chiko just clapped his hands and stepped forward he lay next to Licht allowing me to pet him too. "Aw, so cute I can't ignore that can I?" and I petted them both, in the middle of the street, near a store...Ok this image is too weird! Why are they out here anyway?

"Why are you both out here?" I asked oh wait I must sound crazy talking to animals. I slowly picked up both and started to walk to the direction of Misaki and Usui's apartment; they must be worried sick by now.

**Misaki P.O.V**

I sighed too tired to look anymore so I went back to the apartment; "He'll be home and then I'll ask where he's been." For now I'm just tired and a little hungry. So I quickly made my way to my apartment. I opened the door and took of my coat and shoes. And just as I was about to go make myself a snack someone rang the bell t our apartment. I quickly clicked the monitor to see who it was,

"Hey Mona," I greeted. "Misaki can you buzz me in I found Chiko and Licht." I sighed with relieve. "Thank god I was looking all over town for them. Please come in."

A minute later Mona was sitting comfortable on our couch. I made me and her some tea and now we were sitting down. "Thanks for finding Chiko and Licht, oh where did you find them by the way?"

Mona sipped her tea. "They we're in town, by the convenience store. " We both stayed silent imagining Chiko and Licht out shopping. After a minute we burst out laughing. "That is such a crazy image." Mona protested. "I know but with Chiko and Licht it could actually happen, their like partners in crime, it's so cute." Mona nodded, "I know when I was petting Licht, Chiko approached me and lay down next to her as if begging me to pet him. It was just to adorable."

"Oh by the way where is Usui?" Mona asked, I shrugged, "I haven't seen him all morning and now it's getting dark. In fact thanks for reminding me I think I have an idea of where he could be." I quickly said standing up. "Mona I know this is a huge favour to ask of you but could you look after the apartment, Chiko and Licht." I said Mona nodded, "Ok of course." I sighed in relieve. "Thank you so much I'll make it up to you, oh you can watch TV or play with the pets. Don't worry about formality you're like a little sister to Usui anyway, Yuu treats you like his daughter." I chuckled and patted her head. "See you later."

"Thank you, Bye Misaki don't worry about anything, just look for Usui." I nodded.

Before I left Mona looked really happy, she was blushing while smiling. I guess she really does see Yuu as a father.

**Usui P.O.V**

I sighed sitting on a park bench. Please let me find it. I really need that gift. Where could it be? Ok where was the last time I put it. I've never lost anything before, how did I lose it anyway?

Suddenly I felt warm arms envelope me and instantly I knew it was Misaki, her scent was so addictive plus the feel of her touch is really familiar. "Usui you colossal idiot, you had me so worried." I wrapped my arms around Misaki, "I'm sorry but I was looking for something important."

"Oh you don't have to worry about that anymore, we found Chiko and Licht." She explained. I pulled away and looked at her, "Chiko and Licht we're lost?" I asked confused. "Huh, you mean you weren't looking for Chiko and Licht?" I looked at her bewilderingly, "No I didn't even know they we're lost, how did they get lost?" Misaki looked at me, "wait so, what we're you looking for?" she asked.

I sighed picking up Misaki and placed her on my lap. I wrapped my arms around her and buried my face in her chest. "I lost it." Misaki wrapped her arms around my head and stroked my hair. "Like I said, what did you lose?"

"The gift." I muttered. Misaki seemed to have heard me as she pulled clasped her hands on my cheeks and pulled my face up to look at her. "What gift?" I sighed, "The gift I was supposed to give to you, I've been looking for it all day. I've asked Sakura and Kuuga then I asked Ren and Shizuko. I couldn't find it anywhere?"

Misaki looked at me and sighed. "Usui you're so crazy, I don't need a gift from you, after all I do have the very person himself, I can get one any day, in fact if it was up to you. You would shower me with gifts every day." Usui nodded proud of that fact. I chuckled. "But I'm happy that you were so worried about something like this for me. Thank you, anyway the thought that counts so don't feel bad." I placed my forehead on his. "I love you Usui, I don't need a gift, really." Usui smiled, "I love you too but that's why I really wanted to give it to you."

**Misaki P.O.V**

I chuckled; he really doesn't give up huh. So persistent...but I guess that's what I like about him. I leaned in to kiss him. Usui wrapped his arms tightly around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck while playing with strands of his hair. I showered him with kisses as a little reward and to ease his worries. I know what Usui is like.

"This is really not like you Misaki?" he said in-between kisses. "I know, well it's not like you to be this frantic and worried, it's also not like you to lose things, I feel like our personalities switched for a while."

"Besides didn't you say, you wanted me to do this more often?" I asked. Usui nodded, "I did." And we kissed again and again. After being drunk over kisses I wrapped Usui in a warm hug. But suddenly I remembered something. "Usui, Mona is looking after Chiko and Licht and the apartment, I think we should go." I jumped of his lap.

Usui chuckled but he stood up and we sprinted home.

**Usui and Misaki's apartment**

After we got home we treated Mona to some sweets before we took her to Yuu's apartment; she was going to stay over there for a while before Yuu would take her home. She even had a bedroom for sleepovers she was really attached to Yuu, but that's good now that Usui is all grown up Yuu can't really hand out with him all that much so Mona keeps him company.

After we took her to Yuu's house we walked inside our apartment. Chiko and Licht we're fast as sleep on the couch again. Usui went into his room to change into more comfortable clothes when suddenly he walked down the stairs.

"Misaki, come here for a second." I got off the couch and stood up facing a half-naked Usui. I started to blush but I calmed my nerves down; hah I was getting used to living with him so I didn't freak out like I used to. But it still confused me as to why he wasn't wearing a shirt. "Usui why aren't you wearing a shirt." I asked. Usui chuckled very happy. "I found it. Please close your eyes." I chuckled at his excitement; he was like a child. But I did what he said and closed my eyes. Suddenly I felt his fingers around my neck as he placed something cold and metallic-like around my neck. "Keep your eyes closed." He ordered and I nodded, "Ok." He steered me into a direction and after a while we stopped.

"Open your eyes now Misaki." and I did what I was told, then I gasped. I was standing in front of a mirror; Usui had brought me a beautiful butterfly necklace. The butterfly was mainly a shade of blue but if you looked carefully you could see all kinds of colours and it looked so vibrant, so real. Behind me in the mirror I could see Usui Blushing. He looked so cute. As he wrapped his arms around me and I relaxed against his bare chest. "Do you like it?" he asked and I nodded. "Yes I love it, it's so beautiful."

"The butterfly reminded me of you." I looked surprised, "really how come." He smiled looking right into my eyes through the mirror then he whispered softly in my ear. "Well, because it's beautiful just like Misaki, it's delicate and you always want to protect it, you'll never get tired of watching her grow. And there is not one butterfly that look alike basically one of a kind. Also with one flap of her wing she could start a storm somewhere; because Butterflies are really powerful. Just like my Misaki." I looked at Usui and I turned around and hugged him. My warm hands circled his back. "Thank you, Usui it's so beautiful I'm really happy." Usui wrapped his arms around me protectively. "I'm happy you like It." we learned our foreheads together. "I love you Usui."

"I love you too Misaki." and we kissed and kissed. Right now I was so happy just to be in his arms...

_**end of epilogue one**_...

**5 YEARS LATER**

"Misaki, Haru dinner is ready." Usui called out. I instantly woke up but Haru was still peacefully enjoying his nap. Haru was four years old and his birthday was today. That means he is five as of today. I jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs. I walked up to Usui and wrapped my arms around his neck. "What did you cook?" I asked. Usui turned around and pecked my lips. "It's a surprise, go get Haru." I pouted but kissed him then I walked away. "Fine ok." And I raced up the stairs again, I took a five minute shower and changed and dried my hair before going into our bedroom to wake up my little baby boy.

"Haru, Haru, my little Haru wake up." And I shook him gently. Haru moaned and opened his eyes after a while. He instantly smiled upon seeing my face, "Mommy, Mommy." He repeated and reached out his tiny little hands to touch my face, I chuckled at how adorable he looked, "Yes, mommy is here, come on now Papa has made us a surprise dinner." Haru giggled and sprung up and clung unto my neck. "Let's go to papa, I want my surprise!" he shouted out happily. I laughed at his adorableness. "Ok but let's get you tied up. I quickly undressed him and changed his clothes.

"Go brush your teeth Haru while mom gets ready." Haru nodded and ran to the bathroom to brush his teeth. I put on my earrings and tied up my hair in a side bun. I let my fringe hang naturally and a few strands of my side bun too. After five minutes Haru was standing outside by the door. "Come on Mommy, I want to see daddy and the surprise." I chuckled and reached for his hand, "let's go then."

And we both raced down the stairs in anticipation. When we reached down the stairs Haru greeted his daddy by clinging unto his legs. "Daddy!" Haru called out, "Haru!" Usui called out mimicking him. I laughed at the scene when suddenly the bell rang. I smiled, "I'll get it." and I ran towards the door and opened it, There Kuuga, Sakura, Shizuko, Ren, and the Maid Latte staff, and Jia and Awi-chan and Miyuki and Miyo and Naomi and Laura and Mitsuo and Seane and her fiancée Haru and then Suzuna and Mom and dad, Yuu, Laura and Mona and Gerard and Jia and Cedric. We're all there. I looked at the huge crowd, "what is this a wedding!" I laughed there we're so many people. "Surprise!" they all chorused and I chuckled at their attempt to 'surprise me,'

"Well you better have brought presents or Haru might send you back." and at the sound of Haru's name Haru came running towards us. He gave them all one look then he tugged at my dress. I looked down on him, "what is it Haru?"

"Who is getting married Mommy?" All the adults laughed at Haru's comment. "He's just like you Misaki." Sakura squealed picking up Haru in her arms. "Haru!" Haru squealed, "Aunty Sakura, and Uncle Kuuga!" Mommy Aunty Sakura is here." He was so excited and I laughed at his adorableness.

Sakura gave Haru to Manager. Who seemed to have died and gone to heaven; oh yeah "she gets way to excited this may be bad for her heart." I said turning to look at Usui. "Don't worry she'll live through it...I think." Usui became a doctor so I'm sure he would know. But that 'I think' is worrying me. I took Haru from Manager. "Ok someone get her a cold pack, she is dying in here." Everyone went inside and we sat around Haru.

"Haru do you know what day it is?" Usui asked him. Haru shook his head. "No daddy."

"Shall I tell you?" Usui teased and Haru nodded, "yes please." Usui smiled, "It's Haru's birthday today." The expression on Haru's face was hilarious, he clasped his mouth with his hand and his eyes widened, "It's my birthday...but I already knew that." We stopped laughing and looked at Haru. "Huh but Haru why did you look so shocked?" Haru laughed, "Because I tricked you all, I know my birthday because it's always on the same date every year." I looked at Usui and Usui looked at me. "Wow this kid is going to be clever; he even succeeded in tricking us.

I kissed haru on the cheek, "well do you want to open all you're presents?" he nodded excitedly, "yes." And he went and opened all his presents from everyone.

Me and Usui we're planning to give it to him at the end when we're alone again. But the last person to give it to him from all our friends was Miyuki, we met her three years ago; she is a really nice person. I really like her. She's been so supportive plus she was an amazing babysitter. "Haru, here open my gift." Haru grinned at her, "aunty Miyuki thank you." And he reached for his gift and opened it. Haru gasped at his gift and grinned. "Do you like it?" Miyuki asked?" Haru nodded, "Thank you Aunty Miyuki I love it." and he stood up to hug her. Miyuki grinned, "I'm happy that Haru likes my gift." He received a little airplane that had a remote control system.

I have a feeling Usui and Haru will have a lot of fun with that one. I quickly stood up to go look for Licht, Chiko loved the big crowd so right now he was swinging around and playing with Haru.

Haru loved Chiko and Licht they we're his two best friends. I looked for Licht, after a while I found her sleeping, "Huh it's been a busy day, you don't like the crowd do you?" I asked stroking his fur. "Don't worry I'll let you celebrate with Chiko and Haru when everyone goes away ok."

1 hour later

Everyone left after we had cake and drinks, Usui made so much food we still have a little left over. Right now I was helping Usui clean the dishes while Haru was busy playing with Licht and Chiko.

"Today was fun." I said and Usui nodded, "yeah it was." We we're almost done when Usui sprinkled me with water. I gasped. "Usui!" but then as revenge I returned the favour. And thus we started a water fight. "Stop Usui, stop seriously" but he ignored me as he sprinkled me with more. "No you look cute all flustered like that." I blushed. "Usui, you're soaking me." Usui chuckled. "Am i?" but he finally stopped and clasped my cheeks then he leaned in and pecked my lips. "You taste like soap water." He commented after he pulled away.

"You think? And whose fault is that." Usui chuckled, "Yours for tempting me. And looking so cute." I sighed, "Idiot" Suddenly I heard Haru come running in. "Mommy, daddy...wait why are you both all wet." I looked at Usui. "Blame you're father."

Thirty minutes later

After me and Usui dried off we took Haru to bed where we were planning to give him his present. But before he could come inside we told him to wait outside. I quickly changed and so did Usui but not before showering me with kisses did he open the door for Haru, Chiko and Licht to come in. I sat on the bed and Usui and Haru did too. Licht and Chiko of course followed. And we all sat in a circle on the bed.

"Haru me and daddy have a gift for you." I said. And Usui nodded. "Yeah, do you want to see it." Haru of course jumped around excitedly, "yes, yes." He chanted happily.

"Close your eyes" we both said in unison, Haru calmed down a little and did as we told. I clasped the small necklace around his neck and me and Usui put on ours.

Then Usui took out another gift and placed it in front of Haru. We looked at each other and grinned. "Open your eyes." Haru did and he felt the necklace around his neck.

"It's identical to mine and Usui's so now we're all attached together. Because Haru is my son and Usui's son and we're your parents. It's silver and it has something written on it and one day you can take that necklace off and read the writing on it. But you can't now ok you have to read it when you fall in love with a sweet girl one like me who is strong and can protect you and who can-", Usui hit me on the head. "Ok that's enough she does not have to protect him. No instead he has to protect her." I frowned, "Ok but they can both do the protecting." Usui sighed and nodded, "Ok they both can."

Haru started to laugh. "Ok mommy and daddy, I'll find a girl like mommy and like daddy then she'll be perfect." We looked at Haru and chuckled. He is definitely Usui's son. So mature; normally boys his age will laugh and say that girls are gross, but no of course Haru has to say that. "Ok Haru but wait until you're a little older before you go finding any girl." He nodded obediently and Usui and I smiled. "Ok now you're next gift. You can open it." Haru squealed and ripped open the present. He gasped and hugged us both. "Thank you mommy, daddy I'll treasure it forever. Daddy and mommy gave Haru a dinosaur figure, about the size of both his hands. "There you can put it on its on little stand." Usui had ordered it especially for Haru so there was a little golden plate and on it was written;

**To our dear Haru, from Mom and Dad**

**We love you dearly, **

**Happy birthday little Haru **

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"Love you too Mom and dad" I looked at Usui, was he able to read that all so fast. He looked back up at us and smiled, "Thank you." Haru put it on the desk near our bed and jumped back on the bed.

"Mommy I'm tired can we go to bed now." I nodded, "Yeah I'm tired too." Usui smiled at both of us. And we all lay down in bed. The bed sheet covered half our bodies. Haru was situated in the centre in-between us. Usui interlaced our fingers so that Haru was inside our little circle. I grinned at Usui and Haru. "Love you Haru lots and lots." "I love you too Misaki and Haru." Usui said. Haru grinned and closed his eyes. "I love both mommy and daddy lots and lots too." Haru said as he drifted into a comfortable slumber. I smiled to myself; he sleeps so fast. Then I looked at Usui who also had fallen asleep; are you serious? I chuckled at both of them. Even though Haru had a little of my personality he took after Usui quite a bit too. He was clever he had green eyes; while he took my black raven hair. He was strong and cheeky, and persistent. But he was kind and he cared for people. Also he was mature. He was a teaser too. And he was so talented both academically and physically.

I sighed with happiness, I really couldn't ask for more, I had Usui, and Haru by my side...

I touched the butterfly necklace that I always wore; I never broke my promise, I never took it off. I loved it too much and it still looked just as beautiful and vibrant as before. I gave them both one last look before closing my eyes and squeezing Usui's hand. Surprisingly Usui squeezed back.

"Good night Usui, Haru."

* * *

**That's that I guess. I'm really sorry again I have nothing else I can say but thank you. All of you thank you very much I have reached more than 322 reviews thanks to you all and I really couldn't have done it without you. Please don't hate me it really can't be helped but thank you very much for everything all you're support, kindness, critic and loyalty those who read my story from beginning to end, it has been a long time, those who read from my first story 'their finally together please don't meddle' thank you. I feel like I've grown with all your help. I'm so very grateful to every one of you. Even those who didn't review I don't care. Just thank you very much.**

* * *

On the necklace it read:

"**Our little Haru, we love you so much you're our little son. One day you're going to fall in love **

**When that girl says she'll protect you. Make her yours, because that means you've found the **

**Perfect one. **

**Love mommy and daddy"**

**end of epilogue two...**

* * *

**Now 'Usui's pain, Misaki's love' really has come to an end. I only hope you enjoyed the story as much as I did. Oh and Takumisa777 I just had to add you're character I'm sorry it's short but I hope this will do. **

**(Bow) goodbye fan fiction. it's been fun. :D **

**Love you all from Miako. xxxx**


	50. Should I return

**Hey guys, it's been a while. **

**:D really a long time. I missed you guys very much. :D I wonder if you guys missed me too. Hehe I'm sorry I haven't been able to reply to all you're messages or do anything. But I've been thinking really hard. I think I want to write again? I really missed you guys. Of course if you want me to I will. But that's if you want me to? And if you do can you please wait for me, until the summer holiday. Because my exams are a little too much for me so during the summer holiday if you guys want me to and if I decide I want to. I'll write again this time of the past and future for Misaki and Takumi, (Lol one of my reviewers mentioned that His name would be Takumi Walker not Usui Walker. **

**:P so thank you for correcting me, he he, It's just im so used to calling him Usui...I forgot...bad, bad author huh) anyway if I write I will write about Misaki as a child before her father left her and Usui as a child before he met Misaki and then they meet. And also another one where Haru is involved (you know Misaki's and Takumi's kid) when he's all grown up and he experiences his first love and a lot of drama and we get to see how as parents Misaki and Takumi react.**

**:D hehe if you want though oh and do you guys want Ren and Shizuko to be married or engaged and what about our cute little couple Sakura and Kuuga? **

**If you have suggestions tell me? And I'll do my best**

**:D just please wait for me ok? Or I might not be able to wait and start very soon. So what do you think?**

**Do you guys want me back? **


	51. Chapter 51 I'm coming back xx

Omg...Oh My God, seriously you guys know how to make a girl happy. :D He he I'm so happy that so many of you want me to continue writing. Seriously I'm speechless thank you so much I'm really, really, really happy.

I read all of your reviews and I just want to say Rebekah: you are very, very demanding, I loved reading your review, it made me laugh out loud, which of course led to my older brother thinking I've gone insane, but that's a whole new story that I may or may not tell you guys about... Oh and I think you're right but it was sort of just an idea really besides I may be the one writing but I write for you guys so please don't be afraid to voice out your thoughts really it makes me really happy because it means you guys care for this story and want to make it better for all of us. It's like we're all in this big warm circle where we can all communicate freely without hurting no one and that makes us all happy...oh god I'm still talking... I must be really annoying when I do that. Ok I'll stop rambling and move on to the important things...

Anyway as a present for all of your dedication I'm going to make a preview sort of thing next week, partly because I'm free and I will have no school and plus it will give me an excuse to move away from all that revision, seriously it's starting to get really depressing all this history and war and, and racism and argh! I'm seriously planning to invent a time machine, travel back in time and give all those people a really big smack on the head for being so stupid and wasting my time in the future with all the bad things they did. Yeah I'm talking about the war starters and the racist's and the creeps and... yeah I'm still talking...as you can see a thank you note has amazingly escalated into a history rambling...From now on please stop me when I talk too much... please for the both of us

Anyway so yeah thank you guys so look forward to the preview and I want to thank Rebekah, MidnightEvee, Mrs/Mr Guest...(sorry) Neeyah Twins, Lorella Moon, DragonCakie, Mrs/Mr guest (sorry again) Anonymous Aka Scarlett1457, Takumi77, G27forever and Devilish Dream I want to thank you too because you considered my studies too. He He so thanks :D and everyone else who silently wanted me back, I even want to thank those who don't want me back...yeah ok before you all look at me like I've gone insane let me finish... because at least their being honest...and I encourage honesty :D

Sorry I keep doing that anyway so yeah on the preview you will find out what the story will be about and all that information. Oh and sorry for late reply. :D Bye, bye for now.

Miako loves you all...(For those who don't know...that's me, I'm not just mentioning a random person, I'm talking about me)

Xxx :D

P.s sorry this was so long...


End file.
